


Позволь взглянуть на тебя иначе

by Ferzy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blind!Loki, Blindness, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Lots of drama, M/M, Magic and Science, Nightmares, Odin's A+ Parenting, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Tony still has his arc reactor, Tony tries to make things better, long fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 116,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Мстители позволили Тору забрать Локи в Асгард для получения наказания, они никогда не думали, какое оно будет. И, когда спустя два года молчания Громовержец внезапно возвращается вместе со своим братом, отчаянно прижимающимся к нему, Тони желает узнать, как же работает система правосудия в Стране Чудес. Но то, что он представлял, бледнеет по сравнению с суровой реальностью, с которой он сталкивается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let me see you anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074060) by [Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief). 



> Бета - Шэсса (по 21 главу), The Queen of dark

Был поздний осенний полдень. Серые облака медленно катились над Манхэттеном, скрывая из вида заходящее солнце. Воздух повлажнел от тумана и смога, медленно сгущающихся в противную морось.

Тони развалился на удобном и дорогом диване, многозначительно не обращая внимания на бессвязное бормотание Стива о командных встречах. Ну и что, если он пропустил одну из них, или все, в любом случае, они никогда не обсуждали что-то важное. И кроме того, наблюдать отвратительное настроение Фьюри больше часа было по-настоящему уныло. Очевидно же, что у него есть дела получше. Например, научить Дубину печь кексы — целиком и полностью правомерная работа. Брюс, равнодушный к лекции Стива, решал сканворды и потягивал свой отвратительный травяной чай. Так или иначе, но Тони считал, что вряд ли кто-то захочет попробовать ему что-то приказать.

Внезапно изморось снаружи превратилась в целый ливень, и Башню Мстителей сотряс низкий гул. Супергерои в удивлении посмотрели друг на друга.

— Тор? — спросил Тони, поднимаясь и подходя к громадному, от пола до потолка, окну, которое отделяло гостиную от посадочной площадки и балкона.

Словно его вызвали, бог появился снаружи, с Мьёльниром в руке и другой фигурой, прижавшейся к нему, и тут же промок под дождем насквозь. Сначала Тони не смог разглядеть, кто это, но потом сверкнула еще одна молния, оставив изобретателя совершенно ошарашенным. Это невозможно.

— С ним Локи? — тихо спросил Брюс.

Так и было. Лицо Бога Шалостей было развернуто к груди Тора, его руки крепко держались за нагрудник Громовержца, но тем не менее, это точно был он.

Старший бог сказал что-то, от чего Локи в отрицании покачал головой, но Тор не сдался и мягко потянул его к застывшим Мстителям.

Тони почти расслышал, как ускоряется дыхание Брюса, да и сам он почувствовал в груди, рядом с дуговым реактором, укол злости.

К тому времени Тор вместе с Локи, продолжающим прижиматься к его боку, остановился перед ними.

— Я могу войти? — спросил Громовержец у Тони. Даже названной Башней Мстителей, она все еще оставалась собственностью Тони. Дождь лился с волос и лица бога, а мокрый красный плащ, казалось, весил в десять раз больше, чем обычно. Старк мог бы поклясться, что Тор выглядел намного старше, чем в последний раз, когда они виделись.

— Что он здесь делает? — прорычал инженер. — Разве он не должен гнить в чертовом подземелье глубоко под вашим волшебным царством?

— Пожалуйста, друзья, позвольте мне объяснить, — начал Тор.

— Объясни, и лучше сделай это быстро, прежде чем я скажу Джарвису позвонить Фьюри, — вскипел Тони. Как он мог привести Трикстера обратно, после всего, что случилось из-за него в Нью-Йорке? После всего, через что они прошли, после разрушений в городе, после страданий людей.

Он услышал знакомый голос, несмотря на то, что тот был приглушенный и очень слабый.

— По-видимому, твои друзья не хотят моего присутствия здесь, брат. Нам следует поискать жилище где-то еще.

Голос Локи был неправильным. Ему не хватало обычного для бога подавляющего присутствия и уверенности. Вместо этого, он звучал вымучено и безропотно.

— Нет, брат. Тебе требуется помощь их целителей и место, где ты сможешь спокойно отдохнуть. Пожалуйста, Энтони! — Громовержец умолял, и это в самом деле было больно слышать. Тони быстро глянул на Стива и Брюса, они кивнули.

— Ладно, но без шуток, ты понял?

— Могу заверить тебя, что не способен сейчас совершить никакую из  _«шуток»_ , которых ты так боишься, — фыркнул Локи, но получилось слабо и без обычной для него злости.

Тогда Тони по-настоящему присмотрелся к нему. От Трикстера не осталось ничего. Его осанка, голос, то, как он липнет к Тору, словно потеряет сознание, если отпустит. Темно-синий плащ, наброшенный на плечи и голову, затемнял лицо. Блестящий материал сверкал каплями дождя, напоминая Тони о звездах в безоблачном ночном небе. Ему не нравилось происходящее, нутро подсказывало, что что-то должно случиться, но он все-таки позволил им зайти внутрь.

Тор позволил мокрому плащу упасть на пол и притянул Локи еще ближе. Младший бог не протестовал, что, как знал Старк, не в его характере, и разрешил утянуть себя к дивану.

— Я не уверен, с чего начать, — признался Тор, выглядя потерянным.

— Может, с начала? Когда ты оставил нас и забрал Локи в Асгард?

— Все было, как ты говоришь, Стивен. По возвращении домой, я вручил Локи стражникам, и они увели его. Потом я пошел поговорить со Всеотцом. Я рассказал ему, что происходило в Мидгарде, но он уже знал все благодаря верным глазам — Хугину и Мунину. Он обещал, что будет судить Локи соответственно и правильно, и мне не следует о нем больше беспокоиться.

— Стычки, возникающие по всем Девяти Мирам, требовали внимания, и мой долг, как принца, возглавить нашу армию, положить им конец и снова восстановить мир.

— Так я поверил в мудрость отца и оставил Локи в его руках, думая, что его будут судить справедливо, собрал Эйнхериев и с помощью наших чародеев и Тессеракта покинул Асгард. В то время Радужный Мост еще не достроили, поэтому мне было непросто перемещаться между мирами, чтобы вернуться и убедиться, что все прошло как надо.

Тор рассеяно поглаживал длинные волосы Локи. Тони решил, что очень подозрительно, что Трикстер не смотрит им в лица, скрывается. Он хотел спросить об этом, но Громовержец продолжил историю.

— Совсем недавно я, наконец, вернулся домой и по прибытию тот час столкнулся с моей матерью — Королевой Фриггой. Я заметил, что она выглядит утомленно, почти болезненно, и встревожился. Она спешно увела меня в свои личные покои и рассказала о безумии Одина. Мой отец не прислушался к голосу разума. При определении наказания для моего брата его ослепила ярость и ненависть. Никто не мог его успокоить, даже моя мать, которая всегда была его самым доверенным советником.

— Потом мы поспешили, скрытые от всевидящего взгляда моего отца, в камеру Локи. И когда я увидел его… Я… — Тор явно содрогнулся, но Тони больше вглядывался в Локи. Бог Шалостей замер неподвижно, едва дыша, но его плечи дрожали от напряжения.

— Это было за пределами всего, что я мог себе представить. Дико и безжалостно, — его голос надломился, он прижал Локи ближе. Через мгновение он успокоился достаточно, чтобы продолжить. Мягким касанием он отвел с лица Локи упавшую прядь волос. Тор смотрел на него с такой любовью и преданностью. Тони никак не мог понять, как после всего, что Локи сделал Тору, старший бог все еще может настолько его любить. Изобретатель взглянул на своих товарищей. Сейчас Брюс казался спокойнее, вероятно не позеленеет в ближайшее время, а Стив, нахмурив брови, смотрел на братьев.

Тони удивлялся, какая жестокость могла вызвать у бога такую боль, когда услышал голос Локи.

— Нет, я не буду!

— Брат, они поймут, — умолял Тор.

— Я отказываюсь служить для них источником развлечения.

— Локи, пожалуйста, — и Громовержец мягко развернул Локи лицом к остальным, и только благодаря огромному чуду Тони не стошнило обедом прямо на месте. За его спиной Брюс неожиданно вскочил на ноги и вылетел из комнаты. С другой стороны Кэп подавился хрипом.

Лицо Локи было изуродовано. Губы окровавлены, в них болтался обрывок нити, свисающий из уголка рта. Его как будто сшили. Но выше все было еще хуже. Кожа вокруг глаз, казалось, растаяла. Раны выглядели сырыми, очень болезненными, а из глаз медленно сочился гной. Из глаз, которые, как заметил Тони, были безжизненны… Их сияющая зеленая радужка посерела и стала молочной. Когда инженер наконец набрался мужества и присмотрелся, то убедился, что Локи был слеп. Чертов ночной кошмар.

— Разве тебе не нравится? — проскрежетал Локи. — Наказание. Разве не приятно героям Мидгарда видеть своего врага побежденным и соответственно наказанным? — младший бог хотел отодвинуться от брата, но очевидно, ему не хватило сил. — Вы довольны? — продолжил Локи. Его голос зазвучал ненормально, он дернул руку Тора, чтобы освободиться. — Скажите мне!

Тони смотрел на него в ужасе. Губы Локи начали кровоточить, и он трясся так сильно, что едва мог держаться прямо.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — прошептал Стив рядом с Тони. Он смотрел на Локи слезящимися глазами.

— Почему, дорогой Капитан, разве оно не призывает к вашему чувству справедливости? Вы не одобряете Одина Всеотца в его выборе? — Стив смог лишь покачать головой в неверии. Он потерял дар речи.

— Локи, хватит, — Тор осторожно потянул его за руку. — Эти Мидгардцы благородны, они не будут ликовать, видя тебя таким.

Трикстер наконец успокоился и позволил уложить себя на подушки. Мысли Тони опустели. Он не мог понять, как кто-то смог приговорить другое существо, даже больше, собственного родственника, к такой участи.

Прошло больше двух лет с тех пор, как вторжение провалилось. Локи пытали все это время? Как он выжил после такого?

— Как…? Как это случилось? — прохрипел он. В горле внезапно стало суше, чем в пустыне.

— Его заковали в специальной камере и наколдовали змею, которая висела над ним и капала ядом, — лицо Тора не несло никаких эмоций.

Гроза снаружи усилилась. Ветер выл и сотрясал окна, молнии непрерывно прорезали серое небо.

— Господи, — прошептал Тони. Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Ты не мог использовать магию, чтобы исцелить себя или что-нибудь еще? — он впервые спросил именно Локи.

— Зачем? Чтобы столь дивный процесс начался вновь? Для чего впустую тратить силы. Кроме того, наш великодушный и милосердный правитель убедился, чтобы это стало невозможным, — усмехнулся Локи. Он сдвинул рукава и вытянул руки, чтобы показать им. Их портили темные и затейливые метки, которые покрывали его хрупкую кожу от запястья до плеча, и, возможно, тянулись еще и по туловищу. Казалось, что они пульсируют в едином ритме с сердцем Локи (если божественное сердцебиение было похоже на человеческое) и слегка двигаются, как паразиты, все еще растущие под кожей. Выглядели они мерзко.

— Я не могу призвать свою _магию_  по своему желанию. Печати мешают мне это сделать, а любые попытки создать заклинание принесут безмерную боль, — произнес он ровным голосом, будто тема разговора его вовсе не волновала. Невидящие глаза смотрели сквозь них.

— Должно быть, для вас это счастливый день, видеть, как ненавистный враг съежился до бледной тени его былой славы, и теперь всего лишь пустая оболочка.

— Локи, пожалуйста, — сломлено прошептал Громовержец.

— Ох, Тор, не отрицай свою роль брата-защитника в этот момент, чтобы позлорадствовать над моим поражением, — язвил Локи. Его руки крупно дрожали.

Тони почувствовал, будто кто-то выморозил его изнутри. Было так тяжело наблюдать за таким Локи.  
Конечно, первоначально он хотел, чтобы тот мучился после неудачного вторжения, но не так, совсем не так. Слишком сильно, слишком жестоко. Тони помнил Локи, как гордого принца иного мира, надменную поступь через его посадочную площадку, их короткий, остроумный диалог, который в конечном счете закончился для Тони полетом через окно. Но тогда Локи излучал уверенность и высокомерность, прямая спина и насмешливая улыбка на лице. Это создание перед ним было чем угодно, но не им, как фото-негатив прежнего Локи. Измученный, истощенный и дикий. Одежда самая простая — коричневая туника и брюки под синим плащом. Даже без обуви.

Тони вобрал всю картину и почувствовал к богу лишь жалость и злость на его названного отца. Инженер громко выдохнул.

— Ты можешь остаться, насколько понадобится. Тор, мы можем разместить Локи в твоей комнате…

— Нет! — воспротивился младший бог.

— … Или ты можешь занять старую комнату Пеппер на моем этаже. Она ей больше не воспользуется, — Тони немного удивили возражения Трикстера. Всего лишь миг назад он изо всех сил цеплялся за Тора, а сейчас не хочет с ним жить? — Единственные два варианта, которые я могу тебе предложить. Все остальные этажи заняты.

— Тогда я возьму другую комнату, — решил Локи.

Тор смотрел на него в замешательстве.

— Брат, я не понимаю… почему ты не хочешь разделить со мной комнату. Мы делали так в прошлом.

— Именно поэтому. Я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным, что меня не предоставят самому себе.

Маска скуки вернулась на лицо Локи.

— Но…

— Нет, Тор.

Громовержец выглядел задетым.

— Итааак… решено? — спросил Тони спустя несколько секунд неловкой тишины. После кивка Тора он поднялся со своего места и махнул им следовать за собой. — Тогда ладно, я покажу вам дорогу. Джарвис, будь добр, переключи кондиционер в старой комнате Пеппер на подачу свежего воздуха.

— _Разумеется, сэр,_  — ответил ИИ впервые с тех пор, как прибыли боги. Тор знал о нем, поэтому не был особо удивлен, но Локи вздрогнул, стараясь удержать на лице скучающую личину.

— Ах, простите, простите, знакомство, — изобретатель указал рукой куда-то в потолок. - Тор, Локи — это Джарвис. Джарвис — это Тор и Локи. Они останутся у нас на некоторое время.

— _Очень приятно, господа,_ — ответил ИИ с идеальным британским акцентом.

Тор кивнул, очевидно немного сбитый с толку, а Локи похоже вообще делал вид, что ему все равно.

— Небольшое пояснение, — продолжил Тони. — Джарвис — это ИИ, искусственный интеллект. Он — компьютерная система, которую я создал, и которая управляет всеми моими домами и другими делами.

— _Я ваша прославленная сиделка, сэр._

— Не дерзи мне, Джей, — рассмеялся Тони.

— _Я бы никогда, сэр. Это слова мисс Поттс._

— Ох. Кстати, мы пришли. Белье, скорее всего, надо поменять, но кроме этого здесь вполне можно жить.

Тони распахнул двери с помпезным, но тщетным, размахом, потому как человек, который будет здесь жить, не мог его увидеть.

— Номер состоит из трех просторных комнат. Это гостиная, кабинет справа, спальня и примыкающие к ней ванная с туалетом — слева. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, спроси Джарвиса, он может ответить на все твои вопросы или сообщит мне или остальным, если это необходимо.

— Спасибо, Энтони, — Тор вспыхнул грустной улыбкой. Казалось, Локи он отпускает неохотно. Тони мог понять, почему. Когда все дерьмо с Мандарином разрешилось, и после их разрыва Пеппер уезжала, он тоже не хотел ее отпускать.

— Ага, нет проблем, Блондинчик. Вы, парни, можете с удобством устраиваться здесь, а я найду Брюса, чтобы он посмотрел, сможет ли вылечить твои раны, ладно? — Локи только пожал плечами. Он выглядел утомленным. Громовержец повел его к дивану, когда Тони выходил из комнаты. — Давай, Стив, я дам тебе свежее белье для него.

* * *

Тони нашел Брюса, лелеющего чашку холодного травяного чая, в его личной лаборатории. Он подошел, немного пошумев, чтобы не напугать друга.

— Тебе лучше?

— Не знаю. Это такая хрень! — ученый взлохматил рукой непослушные волосы.

Ну, если Брюс ругается, он в самом деле потрясен. Не то, чтобы Тони был удивлен. Его ученый приятель в глубине сердца был большим плюшевым медведем.

— Ага, расскажи мне, — он шумно вздохнул и прислонился к ближайшему столу.

— Собственный отец, Тони, Господи. Я не должен испытывать к нему сочувствие, но в таких обстоятельствах это так тяжело, — Брюс покачал головой.

— А я думал, это Говард был плохим, когда временно отрекся от меня за подрыв его ценной коллекции автомобилей.

Бэннер невесело усмехнулся.

— Ты это сделал?

— Мне было девять. Это был эксперимент, чтобы посмотреть, что заботит его больше. Тогда я сделал вывод, что неживые предметы значат для него больше, чем живой, — инженер скривился. — Кстати, ты поднимешься осмотреть Локи? Ему это точно необходимо.

Брюс вернулся к чуть теплому чаю в чашке и вздохнул.

— Думаю, справлюсь, — спустя миг колебаний он тихо спросил. — Что мы повесили на себя, Тони?

— Не знаю, приятель. Я не знаю, но это будет чертовски тернистый путь, — изобретатель похлопал его по плечу и направился к лифту.


	2. Chapter 2

Боги находились в Башне уже неделю, и хотя Тор был на виду почти постоянно, Тони ни разу не видел Локи с тех самых пор, как они прибыли. Джарвис заверял его, что Локи в своей комнате, и он знал, что Брюс ежедневно осматривает его раны. Но кроме этого, казалось, что бога здесь вовсе и не было. Ни звука, ни… ничего.

Первый сигнал, что-то не так, возвестил о себе, когда на шестой день Тор забарабанил в дверь Локи, крича, чтобы младший бог впустил его.

После десяти минут такого шума Тони, наконец, потерял терпение (он занимался бумажной работой, ничего важного, но постоянный грохот действовал на нервы). Он вышел с другого конца коридора, соединяющего оба номера, и почти закричал, перекрывая гвалт.

— Какого черта ты делаешь, Тор? — Громовержец, наконец, перестал терзать дверь Локи и повернулся к Тони.

— Локи не пускает меня в свои покои. Я боюсь, что с ним что-нибудь стряслось.

Старк измученно вздохнул. Похоже на Локи — причинять неприятности, совершенно ничего при этом не делая.

— Джарвис, — справился инженер, — Локи в своей комнате?

— _Да, сэр._

— И с ним все нормально? — он посмотрел на озабоченное лицо Тора. Ну, может Локи споткнулся и разбил голову обо что-то? Лучше проверить, чтобы избежать ярости бога.

\- _Он кажется в довольно хорошем состоянии, учитывая все его прошлые ранения, сэр,_  — любезно ответил Джарвис.

— Вот видишь, братец-медвежонок, не о чем переживать, — Тони похлопал его по плечу. — Твой брат жив-здоров.

— Тогда почему бы ему не впустить меня? — Тор в смятении нахмурил брови. Он сжимал поднос с чем-то похожим на бифштекс и картофельное пюре, но бифштекс был подгоревшим, а картофель напоминал больше пудинг, чем овощи. Очевидно, Громовержец приготовил их сам. Тони мимолётно задумался о том, кто же показал ему, как пользоваться плитой.

— Не знаю, может занят чем-нибудь? — или просто ведет себя как говнюк — хотел добавить он, но вовремя прикусил язык. Такими словами он заслужил бы молотом по лицу.

Тор смотрел на него глазами _несчастного побитого щенка_ , и Тони почти выдал ряд изобретательных проклятий, какими бы гордился любой моряк. С какого черта он подумал, что Тора удовлетворят эти слова.

С еще одним, очень неторопливым вздохом он смягчился.

— Ладно, ладно. Отойди немножко.

Тони тихонько постучал и прислушался, есть ли какие-нибудь признаки жизни по другую сторону двери, но ему ответила лишь тишина. Спустя миг, когда его воображение взялось вырисовывать ему картины, где голова Локи разбита от столкновения со столом, он позвал.

— Локи, можешь открыть дверь, чтобы Тор смог своими глазами увидеть, что с тобой все нормально и чтобы он перестал сминать косяк кулаками? Это было бы выгодно всем нам.

Затем он подождал и вновь прислушался к звукам из комнаты. Спустя еще одну долгую минуту, когда Тор уже почти убедился, что выломать дверь будет быстрее, она со скрипом открылась.

— Что ты хочешь? — прошипел Локи. Он выглядел не намного лучше, чем неделю назад, единственные видимые отличия заключались в отсутствии на лице свежей крови. А так он был по-прежнему болезненно бледный, а явно незрячие глаза напоминали облачно-серый цвет, хотя и некоторые раны понемногу заживали, особенно та, вокруг губ.

— Брат! — вскрикнул Тор так громко, что почти оглушил Тони. — Почему ты не ешь? Твое состояние только ухудшится, если ты и дальше продолжишь так!

Локи поднял на него пустые глаза и ничего не сказал. Инженер заметил, что в его комнате царил мрак. Ну да, слепой не нуждается в свете, но ему было неуютно представлять Локи, сидящего одного в темноте, возможно, ничего не делая, да и что там делать-то? Должно быть, очень одиноко жить так. Может, он мог бы сделать что-нибудь? Если бог позволит ему, конечно же.

— Локи, пожалуйста, сделай это для меня, — Тони понял, что это не самые верные слова в тот миг, когда они сорвались с губ Тора.

Спина Локи распрямилась, и он в буквальном смысле зарычал на Тора.

— Для тебя? Для тебя?! Ты оставил меня там гнить навсегда! Это ты отправил меня в эту тюрьму, никогда не забывай об этом!

— Я никогда не думал… — начал было старший бог.

— О нет, ты никогда не думаешь. Ты скорее будешь колотить головой об стену, пока она не развалится, ты никогда не остановишься, чтобы подумать, чтобы поискать другие возможности, другие пути! — кричал Локи.

— Брат…

— Нет! Мне не нужно, я не желаю твоей жалости. Оставь меня. Я справлюсь один, как и всегда.

Тор выглядел так, словно кто-то только что сильно ударил его по лицу. Бейсбольной битой. Он шагнул назад, еще раз. Прошептал «как пожелаешь» и ушел, плечи поникли в поражении.

— Он просто переживал, ты же знаешь, — Тони глянул на младшего бога, чтобы оценить его реакцию. Локи стоял не моргая, лицо как маска равнодушия, но Тони заметил, что его пальцы вновь дрожали.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, как это должно касаться тебя, человек из железа.

Тони скривился.

— В самом деле? И у тебя я «человек из железа»? Правильно — **Железный Человек** , и это касается меня, пока вы двое живете под моей крышей, так что какого черта тут только что было?

— Я не желаю обсуждать с тобой свои дела, — Трикстер собирался закрыть дверь, но Тони остановил его.

— Да? Ты меня плохо знаешь, я могу быть довольно настойчивым, — и Тони распахнул дверь и без церемоний пригласил себя в комнаты Локи. — Джарвис, не дашь мне немного света? — ИИ подчинился, и комнату мгновенно затопил приглушенный свет.

— Что, скажи на милость, ты делаешь? — сердито спросил Локи.

Инженер пожал плечами, усаживаясь на диван, но вспомнил, что Локи не может видеть, и ответил.

— Чем быстрее мы разберемся с этой проблемой, тем лучше для моей собственности. Поэтому давай, поговори со мной.

Локи ни на шаг не отошел от двери. Его мгновенно ошеломила дерзость смертного. Если бы он обладал всей своей мощью (а поневоле пришлось признать, что ее не было) он незамедлительно покарал бы человека.

— Ну, — спросил Тони, — есть какая-то особая причина, почему ты отказываешься есть, или ты просто вредничаешь?

Бог, наконец, отмер и медленно направился к изобретателю. С протянутой рукой он обогнул диван, молча проклиная то, что демонстрирует смертному свое ослабленное состояние, и осторожно сел.

Тони с любопытством наблюдал за ним, но воздержался от замечаний. Локи был практически на их милости, почти беззащитный, еще привыкая жить в полной тьме и без зрения, когда одно из его самых великих умений заключалось в наблюдении и молчаливой оценке противников. Что бы Тони делал на его месте? Для него невозможным стало бы оставаться Железным Человеком. Конечно, Джарвис был бы в силах управлять броней, если надо, но что тогда с работой Тони? Возможно, он смог бы все также изобретать новое, но о том, чтобы соорудить это самому, не шло бы и речи, а объяснять другим, чтобы они сделали их за него, слишком жалко. Наверное, он сошел бы с ума, и быстро. Он не завидовал судьбе Локи. **Ни капли.**

Он выждал несколько минут, чтобы бог собрался с мыслями, проявляя огромное количество терпения (усидел на месте, совсем ничего не делая, что представляло проблему для Тони Старка).

Спустя еще один долгий миг, когда единственный звук, который он мог слышать — это безмолвное гудение города под ними, он слегка заерзал и задумался, а что если Локи просто забыл про его присутствие. Вздохнув про себя, инженер решил, что бремя начала разговора ложится на его плечи.

— Не говори мне, что еда плохая. Кэп приличный повар, и даже я в силах приготовить какие-нибудь блинчики или что-то еще, — пошутил он. Скорее всего, он сжег бы плиту до основания во время готовки, но, эй, никто не идеален, даже Капитан Блесток.

— Я просто проявляю осторожность, — наконец подал голос бог, но сразу же прикусил губу, будто не собирался говорить вслух.

— Осторожность? Для чего? — нахмурился Тони.

— Не хочу быть отравленным.

— Отравленным?! Зачем кому-то хотеть отравить тебя?! — Тони вскочил на ноги и расхаживал туда-сюда. Локи явно вздрогнул от его движения и отругал себя за еще одно проявление слабости.

— Я же ваш враг, разве нет? И проблема, как ты любезно заявил. Было бы понятно, если бы вы решили… избавиться от проблемы, — закончил он, пожимая плечами, маска безразличия уверенно вернулась на место.

Тони неожиданно замер и уставился на Трикстера. Он же не _серьезно_?

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь?

— Это был бы самый простой ход в этом положении. Я здесь в очевидно невыгодном положении, и прежде всего на твоей милости, — его голос звучал ровно, но Тони вновь заметил минутную дрожь его пальцев. Они жаждут оружие или магии? Изобретатель не мог сказать, но это точно был нервный жест, который Локи, похоже, даже не замечал.

— Господи, Локи, никто не собирается тебя травить, — выдохнул Тони (он делал так часто в последнее время) и плюхнулся обратно на диван. — Тор разнесет тут все к черту, если кто-то хотя бы подумает об этом. Не то, что бы мы думали, — голова разболелась.

— Я не могу поверить тебе на слово, — бог опять пожал плечами.

— Разве тебя можно отравить чем-нибудь с Земли? — Локи глянул на него долгим, пустым взглядом.

— Наверное, нет. После того, как меня несколько раз травили, у меня выработался иммунитет к большинству смертельных токсинов. Но в сопутствующих симптомах мало приятного, и я предпочел бы избежать их, если возможно.

Тони просто уставился на него. Что случилось с его жизнью, если он обсуждает яды с Богом Лжи?!

— То есть, ты планируешь не есть? Вообще? И чем это лучше? — изобретатель развел руки в возмущении. Ему понадобится врач, когда все закончится.

Локи выглядел равнодушным.

Тони посмотрел на него с сочувствием. Парня долго пытали. Если бы Тони был на его месте… Черт, он был на его месте. После Афганистана он тоже стал подозревать, что все пытаются заполучить его (а некоторым это удалось), поэтому он немного понимал ход мыслей бога. Только он не мог просто позволить ему морить себя голодом. Это не вариант.

— А если я буду пробовать все до тебя, ты поешь? — в долгосрочной перспективе это станет неудобно и неловко, но как еще подступиться в такой обстановке Тони не знал.

\- Я не могу быть уверен, что ты не предложишь мне… — Трикстер смотрел через большое окно, которое охватывало всю стену (мог ли он знать, что окно там? Возможно). Был ранний вечер, но солнце зашло только сейчас, с приближением зимы дни становились все короче и короче. Тони едва мог расслышать звуки дорожного движения многими, многими этажами ниже.

— И что тебя убедит? — безропотно спросил инженер. Он начал думать, что это проигранное дело.

— Я хочу твое слово, — бог чуть сдвинулся на месте и посмотрел в направлении Тони, серые радужки тусклые и безжизненные.

— Что? Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, но не в то, что я сделаю? — Локи указал на него.

— Поклянись своей честью, как герой и защитник этого мира, что никто не навредит мне, пока я нахожусь под твоей крышей и ем то, что ты готовишь.

— Если тебе так лучше… Клянусь моей честью ( _или тем, что осталось от нее,_  подумал он с иронией), что никто не причинит тебе вреда, пока ты живешь здесь или в любом другом здании, которым я владею. Этого достаточно? — Тони чувствовал себя рыцарем в средневековой пьесе, дающим обещание своей возлюбленной, что сразит ради нее дракона. Он хотел фыркнуть, но лишь подумал об этом. Локи мог принять это за насмешку, чувствительный ублюдок.

После такого душевного разговора изобретатель сам почувствовал, что проголодался. Локи сказал, что не нуждается в еде так часто, как они, но после бог знает сколь долгой голодовки он, возможно, сильно хотел есть, да только идиотская гордость не позволяла ему признаться.

— Я так думаю, что ты не захочешь уходить с этажа? — он взглянул на бога. Тот как-то неожиданно выглядел более расслабленным и свободным, будто простая клятва сняла с его плеч тяжелый груз.

— Я предпочел бы пока остаться здесь. По крайней мере, пока я не привыкну больше к моему… затруднительному положению, да.

— Я так и думал. Пойдем. В моей кухне может и не так много запасов, но мы найдем что-нибудь поесть.

Локи изящно поднялся с дивана. Тони тоже вскочил и двинулся, только чтобы резко остановиться на полушаге. _У меня есть все шансы вновь вылететь из окна,_  подумал он с намеком на веселье.

— Ладно, не пугайся сейчас, Белоснежка.

Локи смог только открыть рот, чтобы возразить, но Тони не дал ему времени огласить свое недовольство. Он споро схватил бога за руку и буквально потащил к кухне. Трикстер шипел, но упирался только для вида. Если бы он в самом деле хотел, Тони бы ни на дюйм не сдвинул бы его с места без костюма Железного Человека.

А так, он осторожно проводил Локи до высокого табурета и занял себя подготовкой. Инженер не очень обрадовался тому, что нашел. Большую часть холодильника заполнял алкоголь, но он обнаружил немного яиц. Вероятно, он смог бы сготовить для бога что-нибудь съедобное. Пока он искал соль, его глаза упали на банку, запрятанную в самый дальний угол одного из шкафов, и он широко улыбнулся. Локи тихо ожидал у кухонной стойки. Только сейчас ему пришло на ум, что не очень благоразумно поворачиваться спиной к Трикстеру, особенно с острыми предметами в пределах его досягаемости. Все же Тони был слишком доверчив, решив, что Локи не попытается что-нибудь ему сделать.

Он выловил из ящика чайную ложку и приблизился к богу.

— Протяни руку.

— Зачем? — бессмертный подозрительно поглядывал в его направлении.

— О, ну давай же, я не сделаю тебе ничего. Имей хоть немного доверия!

— Я  _не доверяю_ , Старк, — Локи почти рычал.

Тони вздохнул.

— Пожалуйста? — хуже, чем обращение с ребенком, не то что бы инженер обладал подобным опытом.

Локи неохотно вытянул правую руку ладонью вверх. Тони вложил в нее ложку и чуть надавил на руку, прохладные пальцы Трикстера сжались вокруг ложки.

— А теперь дай мне другую руку, — на этот раз колебания Локи длились всего миг, он протянул другую ладонь, и Тони вложил в нее банку.

— Тебе следует знать, это… как вы называете? Мидгард? Это величайшее мидгардское кулинарное достижение сразу после пиццы, но ее мы попробуем потом.

— Что это? — Локи приблизил к себе предложенное Тони и с любопытством понюхал. Не выбросил, уже плюс.

— Это называется Нутелла, ее делают из какао, сахара, молока и фундука. Попробуй, тебе понравится, — изобретатель отошел и приступил к подготовке ингредиентов для ужина Локи, если можно назвать так омлет и тосты, но должно хватить.

— И ее едят прямо из банки? Как крестьяне? — Локи выглядел озадачено.

— Эй, в этом вся соль! Ладно, я могу сделать тебе сандвич, но это не тоже самое, и потом мы пустимся в долгие споры о плюсах и минусах добавления в сандвич масла, а это, поверь мне, нам не надо, — Старк улыбнулся, разбивая несколько яиц на сковородку и зашипел, когда немного масла попало на кожу. Он перемешал смесь и выкинул скорлупу в попытке не развести бардак на столешнице. Он оставил сковороду и перешел к тостам.

После небольшой заминки, Локи опустил ложку в шоколадную пасту и медленно поднес ко рту, затем быстро лизнул. Тони мгновенно отвлекся на розовый язык и громко сглотнул. За ним резко щелкнул тостер, заставляя изобретателя подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

Тем временем, Локи слопал еще одну полную ложку, причем с очень довольным видом.

— Хорошо?

— Это… что-то другое. У в нас ни в Асгарде, ни даже в Альфхейме, нет ничего похожего. Я люблю сладкое, — Трикстер наклонил голову.

— Да? Джарвис, добавь к списку покупок шоколад Милка с йогуртововой начинкой и, наверное, одну белую. И напомни мне купить каких-нибудь конфет.

— _Да, сэр._

— Знаешь, — Тони задумчиво посмотрел на бога. — Может, сделать тебе горячего какао? Думаю, ты насладишься им.

Локи только пожал плечами. Нутелла поглотила его внимание.

— Ладно! Один горячий какао и омлет с тостами, пожалуйста! Джарвис, сделай мне кофе. Нам есть что приготовить!


	3. Chapter 3

_Он, окровавленный и безумно ухмыляющийся, стоял в разбитой броне напротив знакомой фигуры. Его пленник упал, скованные руки напряглись, чтобы удержаться на весу. Едва в сознании, он надсадно дышал, изможденный после всех пыток, которым подвергся. Тони нагнулся вперед, сумасшедшая улыбка не сходила с лица, схватил в горсть несколько темных, заляпанных кровью прядей волос своей жертвы и оценивающе оглядел._

_— Знаешь, а ты мне нравишься вот такой вот. Во всем покорный и истощенный._

_Он похлопал Локи по щеке и размазал по ней немного крови._

_— Красивый, — одобрительно пробормотал Старк._

_Бог не ответил. Зеленые, как луг, глаза остекленели от боли. Цепи чарующе позвякивали в ритм подергивающихся конечностей Локи._

_Инженер отошел назад и осмотрел общую картину. Он был доволен, ох как доволен, такой развязкой и своей возможностью изучить чужой вид, узнать новые и захватывающие вещи. Чувство восторга!_

_— Наслаждаешься собой? — спросил Тони у сломленного бога. Не ожидая ответа, он приложил к ране на груди бессмертного руку в перчатке и выпустил репульсорный взрыв._

_— Потому что я наслаждаюсь. **Безмерно!**  — он рассмеялся, когда Локи закричал._

Тони, задыхаясь, проснулся. Синие цифры на часах показывали 6:34 утра. Инженер застонал и уткнулся лицом между двумя мягкими подушками. Три долбанных кошмара за одну ночь.

— Да это рекорд, — прорычал он.

Миг спустя Старк перевернулся на спину и немигающим взглядом надолго уставился в потолок. Он целиком и полностью убедился, что точно не сможет уснуть еще раз, и с достаточным основанием. Первые два кошмара стали обыкновением: Десять Колец превращаются в Читаури, потом превращаются в солдатов Экстремиса — с некоторыми вариантами между собой. Тони борется с ними, не справляется, костюм отказывает, кто-то умирает, и он просыпается. По-старому, все по-старому. Но третий сон… Что-то новенькое и портящее все сверх всякой меры.

Инженера сбивало с толку, как в его мозг могла прийти такая хрень. Пытки? В самом деле? Он чувствовал, как при малейшей мысли о них в горле поднимается желчь. А уж ликование, которое он ощущал… _Господи_ , как же он задолбался.

— Джарвис, придумаешь способ промыть мои мозги? Я больше не хочу думать, — прохрипел Тони.

— _Я не думаю, что это благоразумно, сэр. Они могут понадобиться вам в будущем._

— Очень сомневаюсь, — буркнул он. Несомненно, еще слишком рано напиваться, так что чем бы он мог заняться в этот ужасный час, чтобы отвлечь себя?

— Джарв, кто-нибудь уже поднялся? Брюс, Стив?

— _Доктор Бэннер отправился спать лишь час назад, а Капитан Роджерс в настоящее время на общей кухне, сэр._

— Прекрасно. Скажи ему, я сейчас подойду.

Он выпрыгнул из кровати и прошел в просторную ванную для быстрого, горячего душа, оделся в стиле _«я работаю, и мне насрать на ваше мнение о моде»_  и отправился к Стиву.

* * *

Добрый Капитан как раз закончил варить кофе, когда Тони возник из коридора.

— Привет, Кэп! Это для меня, потому что он мне чрезвычайно необходим прямо сейчас, — миллиардер увидел в руках Стива кружку.

— Доброе утро, и да. Ты же знаешь, что я не пью черный, — он протянул кружку изобретателю. — Осторожно, он горячий.

— Наплевать, — Тони сделал глоток и чуть ли не уронил стакан, потому что его содержимое тут же обожгло горло. Глаза из-за ожога мгновенно увлажнились, и он едва не выплюнул кофе обратно.

— Я же говорил тебе, — вздохнул Стив и покачал головой. Тони никогда не изменится, всегда такой беспечный. Солдат присмотрелся к своему другу и нахмурился. Тот казался напряженным, плечи неестественно застыли, а взгляд метался из одного угла кухни в другой, словно он допускал возможность засады или какое другое нападение. Еще совсем недавно он выглядел более расслабленным, а теперь вот это.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он немного погодя.

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Старк, слишком быстро на его взгляд. Что-то случилось. Бог Шалостей? Они живут на одном этаже, может быть что-то произошло между ними.

— Тони, еще семи утра нет. Ты не поднимаешься так рано, если… если только у тебя нет кошмаров, — он скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал. Скорее всего, так и есть. Тони тревожный и дерганный. Обычно у него получалось скрывать их намного лучше, но должно быть, на этот раз они по-настоящему ужасны.

— Так, один, ничего важного. Сейчас они для меня как старые и надоедливые друзья… всегда приходят без приглашения, — он пренебрежительно отмахнулся, но правда в том, что последний из них потряс его больше, чем он готов был признать даже самому себе. Он все еще мог слышать свой безумный хохот и звон цепей, сковывающих Локи… По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Сейчас так хотелось выпить, и лучше бы целую бутылку, но он знал, что _Порицающий Взгляд_  Стива прожжет дыру в его черепе. Поэтому он согласился на еще одну чашку кофе.

— Есть какие-нибудь планы сейчас? — как гром среди ясного неба прозвучал вопрос солдата. Тони посмотрел на него с подозрением.

— Нет… А что?

— Пойдем, потренируешься со мной. Это отвлечет тебя, — Стив ободряюще улыбнулся.

Изобретатель обдумывал предложение пару секунд, взвешивая плюсы и минусы, затем пожал плечами.

— Знаешь что, я приму твое предложение.

* * *

По-видимому, печальная ошибка — тренироваться со Стивом сразу после того, как проснулся в такую рань. Тело ныло в стольких местах, что Тони даже не мог сосчитать, а ведь он был по-настоящему хорош в математике.

Они занимались несколько часов. Не то что бы Тони был без своей брони слабым, но ему не хватало защиты своих лат из золотого и титанового сплава, предохраняющих, когда он просчитывался, и получал удар кулаком или бросок, или пинок.

После сбора Мстителей они выделили для совместных тренировок, как эта, особое время, так что инженер смог поднатореть в разных боевых техниках, помимо боксирования. Что, в конечно счете, окупилось, даже если поначалу он скулил и жаловался каждый раз, когда кто-то (будь это Стив, Наташа или Клинт) надирал ему задницу и кормил синяками размером с кулак Халка.

Теперь он более приспособлен к рукопашному бою, но по сравнению со Стивом, его сывороткой супер-солдата и тренировками, он по-прежнему был слишком медленным. Но благодаря навыкам наблюдения и быстрым мозгам, он мог увернуться или отбить большинство атак оппонента и сделать несколько собственных. Правда, с Нат их получалось не очень много, она долбанный мастер маскировки своих намерений и ее сложнее прочесть, чем Капитана или Сокола.

_Прям как Локи._

С этой мыслью Тони получил удар от правого идеального супер-кулака Стива прямо в лицо. Движение — больше маскировка для другой атаки — так легко читалось, что они оба удивились, когда Тони свалился на мат с тихим «умф», из носа основательно вытекала кровь.

— О, боже! Тони, прости! Я думал, ты за милю видел, что он приближается.

Солдат устроился напротив него, руки порхали над лицом изобретателя. Старк растянулся на полу, голова кружилась от встряски. Он пытался задержать текущую кровь, но когда сжал переносицу, череп пронзило острое жало боли. Тони застонал.

— Все нормально. Моя вина, я отвлекся.

Он медленно поднялся, в ушах по-прежнему звенели колокола.

— Думаю, это намек, что пора заканчивать. Эх, помолимся, что нос не сломан, а то дамы расстроятся, — он неубедительно усмехнулся, пока старался подняться и не закапать кровью все вокруг. Наконец, не без некоторой помощи Стива, ему удалось дотащиться до лифта и нажать на этаж Брюса.

— Джарвис, Брюс уже проснулся?

— _Да, сэр. Он только что поднялся. Должен ли я уведомить его о вашем прибытии?_  — спросил ИИ.

— Ага, сделай это, приятель. Скажи ему, что мы сейчас будем.

* * *

Как и подозревалось, его нос в самом деле был сломан, но Тони особо не волновался на этот счет, день все равно начался хреново, так с чего бы ему улучшаться. Стив извинился больше десяти раз, и уже действительно начал понемногу надоедать, поэтому он сбежал в мастерскую, где мог бы побыть один.

Он возился с одним из СтаркПадов, чтобы занять мысли более безвредным способом, когда обеспокоенный голос Джарвиса перекрыл «Дневники Сумасшедшего» Оззи.

— _Сэр, я думаю, что мистер Лафейсон нуждается в вашей помощи._

— Хм? Что произошло? Он обо что-то споткнулся? — Тони не перестал ковыряться в планшете, но в груди расцвела тревожная искра.

— _Температура его тела только что упала до критического минимума, сэр, и он подает явные признаки панической атаки,_  — поспешно сообщил ИИ.

Тони отбросил инструменты и побежал к лифту. Джарвис открыл двери даже раньше, чем инженер нажал на кнопку.

— Отвези меня к нему, — приказал он, в то время как внутренности сжимало волнение.

Изобретатель вышел из кабинки, когда ее двери даже полностью не раскрылись, и чуть снова не разбил нос, когда быстро дошел до дверей Локи и с такой силой распахнул их, что они почти слетели с петель. Правда, Джарвис отпер их для него.

Когда он вошел, гостиную мгновенно наполнил свет, и Тони заметил бога на полу, рядом с разбитым журнальным столиком. Он мимоходом удивился, чья это была грандиозная идея оставить в комнатах слепого бога дурацкий стеклянный столик. Вероятно, его. _Отличная работа, Тони, можешь гордиться собой_.

Он присел рядом с Трикстером и отметил, что тот вновь тяжело дышал и трясся. Тони довольно хорошо знал о панических атаках, в свое время сам испытав на себе их гадостную тяжесть.

— Локи, эй, Локи! Посмотри на меня! Ах, черт, ты не можешь, прости…, — он захотел съездить себе по лицу, кирпичом, несколько раз. — Ты меня слышишь? Ты узнаешь мой голос?

Бог прятал лицо в коленях и отказывался отвечать. Тони второй раз видел его настолько уязвимым, но ему в голову не приходила мысль подумать, будто он слабый, даже сейчас, когда Локи судорожно дышал.

— Эй, Локи, Локи, я здесь, и ты не один, — изобретатель мягко прикоснулся к его плечу, но бог яростно дернулся, избегая касания. Тони тут же убрал руку, он заметил, что температура тела Трикстера, как и говорил Джарвис, в самом деле была очень низкой. Не очень хороший показатель, определенно.

— Знаю, я докучливый мерзавец, но постарайся дышать медленнее. Ты… ты в безопасности здесь, ты не один, — он подсел поближе, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы снова не дотронуться до Локи. Его присутствия пока должно быть достаточно.

— Я здесь, ну, Могучий Железный Человек! Герой Земли? И Джарвис тоже здесь. Ты здесь, разве нет, приятель? — болтал Тони, волнуясь из-за того, что Локи все еще не подавал никаких признаков узнавания.

— _Да, я здесь, сэр,_  — ответил Джарвис спокойным и сдержанным голосом.

— Слышал? Ты не один, и никто не ранит тебя, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, скажи что-нибудь и… попытайся дышать медленно, вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох, вдох через нос и выдох через рот, вдох через нос…

— Пожалуйста, прекрати бубнеж, иначе моя голова взорвется от твоего бессмысленного щебетания, — заговорил наконец бог, его голос заглушали руки. Тони нервно хихикнул.

— Прости, защитная реакция, когда я напряжен. Тебе лучше? — спросил он заботливо.

Локи заерзал, но не поднял головы. После короткой заминки Тони услышал тихое «да».

— Хорошо, хорошо. Это здорово, — он выдохнул с облегчением.

После, пока Локи прилагал усилия, чтобы взять себя в руки, они несколько минут сидели в почти уютной тишине. Тони думал о собственных панических атаках, которые преследовали его после того, как он нырнул на другую сторону Вселенной через чертов космический портал и увидел то, на что похожа пустота. В конце концов, они прекратились, но в начале, когда атаки налетали пугающе часто, он почти всегда был один, и никто не мог помочь ему бороться с ними. Конечно же, были Пеппер и Роуди, но он не хотел обременять их своей паранойей, так что он никогда ничего не говорил. Всегда был только он и Джарвис.

Он не знал, чем вызваны атаки Локи, но был настроен выяснить и, может быть, попытаться ему помочь, если сможет. Однако, слова: _«Эй, хочешь об этом поговорить?»_  казалось настолько неубедительным, что он не смог заставить себя их произнести.

Тони еще спорил с собой, как бы затронуть тему, когда голос Джарвиса потревожил тишину.

— _Сэр, приближается мистер Одинсон._

— Ты хочешь встречаться с ним? — быстро спросил у бога Старк. Когда ответ Локи выразился в мотании головой, Тони скомандовал Джарвису. — Скажи ему, что Локи спит, и будет лучше оставить его.

— _Да, сэр,_ —, а миг спустя. — _Он ушел, сэр._

— Спасибо, Джей.

— _Всегда к вашим услугам, сэр,_  — плавно ответил ИИ. Тони усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Локи.

— Как ты теперь? Можешь показать лицо? — потому что твои руки в крови, и мне надо проверить, не повредил ли ты и лицо тоже. Тело Трикстера дернулось, он медленно разомкнул руки, обхватывающие колени, и поднял на инженера лицо.

Миллиардер резко вздохнул. После почти двух недель проживания с богами, Тони понемногу привык видеть поврежденные глаза Локи. Он взял на себя задачу кормить бога, потому что тот продолжал отказываться от еды, если не был точно уверен, откуда она. Когда Тони растолковал это Тору, старший бог посмотрел подозрительно, но позволил ему продолжать, благополучие Локи было для него на первом месте.

Но что-то еще отвлекло внимание Тони; пятно крови на щеке Бога Шалостей. На первый взгляд оно показалось пустячным, потому что на коже не было никаких ран или повреждений, вот только располагалось оно почти там же, что и в том кошмаре. Мозг Тони выудил воспоминание из памяти, будто выжег.

— Черт, ну почему сейчас? — выругался Тони.

— Я не могу управлять тем, когда ужас ворвется в мой сон, Старк, — прошипел Локи и постарался отодвинуться, но Тони непроизвольно поймал его запястье и осознал свое движение почти мгновенно, вспоминая также недавнюю реакцию бога на прикосновение. Трикстер откинулся назад.

— Нет, нет, я знаю. Просто вспомнил кое-что из своих страшных снов…

— Тебе тоже снятся кошмары? — Локи придвинулся ближе. Казалось, он заинтересовался и, ну, Тони мог бы использовать это, чтобы лучше понять падшего бога. Понятно, что он не расскажет Локи, что именно ему снилось, иначе взамен ему достанется по яремной вене одним из острых осколков разбитого стекла, окружающего их. Двумя другими можно и поделиться, но с некоторыми пропусками, конечно.

— Ага. Сейчас они более редкие, чем два года назад, когда, ох… когда ты посещал нас, и это вроде как произвело на меня впечатление, ну знаешь, довольно-таки сильное. И так получилось, словно после долгого-долгого времени, он вернулся с утроенной силой, — попытался объяснить изобретатель. Теперь, когда он больше думал об этом, оно казалось правдой. Третий сон чувствовался как-то старо, за исключением, конечно, целого набора пыток, который доводил сам по себе, но ощущение и сила его эмоций — они чувствовались как-то слишком по-настоящему и оттого более пугающе.

Он услышал, как сбилось дыхание Локи, бог мгновенно напрягся. Тони глянул на него и заметил, что его руки опять затряслись. У инженера возникло необъяснимое побуждение взять эти костлявые руки и растереть их чем-нибудь теплым, и он с большим трудом сопротивлялся ему. Вместо этого он сложил на коленях собственные руки.

— Который час тогда был? — бессмертный почти заикался, отчего Тони вновь посмотрел на него.

— Я думаю, в районе шести утра. А что?

— Джарвис, — внезапно позвал Трикстер, заставляя Старка в удивлении приподнять брови. — Когда был мой первый… случай сегодня?

— _Примерно в тоже время, что и у мистера Старка, сэр,_  — почти мгновенно ответил ИИ, как будто знал о случившимся больше. Тони задаст ему вопрос позже.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — с неприятным ощущением в животе спросил он у бога.

Локи схватил изобретателя за предплечья и сильно затряс.

— Что тебе снилось, Старк? — настаивал бог. Он опять начал судорожно хватать ртом воздух, а его железная хватка несомненно могла бы оставить синяки на руках Тони.

— Ты! Мне снился ты! — почти прокричал он, пораженный это внезапной реакцией. Локи тут же замер, его серые глаза попытались сосредоточиться на лице инженера и опустились. — Мне снился ты. В цепях. Я… Я пытал тебя, — тихо добавил Тони. Вина и чувство отвращения сжигали желудок как кислота, при мысли о подобном кошмаре.

— Нет, — прошептал бог и, наконец, отпустил его. Он оставил ему отличные отпечатки рук на коже. — Этого не может быть. Это невозможно.

— Ох, прости, это был просто сон. Я бы никогда…! — по мере того, как они углублялись в тему, он чувствовал себя все несчастнее и несчастнее. Трикстер прикусил нижнюю губу и казалось обдумывал следующий шаг. В конце концов, он сказал.

— Вполне возможно, что я бессознательно повлиял на твои сны, Тони Старк. Это был не твой сон. А мой. Видимо, оковы Всеотца недостаточно удерживают мою _магию_   от тебя и от отравления твоих снов моими кошмарами.

— Они… Они твои? — изобретатель широко распахнул глаза. — Это воспоминание? Ты поэтому так переволновался? Из-за этих воспоминаний?

— Ты предполагаешь слишком многое, Старк, — рыкнул Локи, их лица внезапно оказались друг от друга всего в нескольких дюймах. Тони тяжело дышал, испуганный неожиданной близостью, но не отодвинулся. <tab>Брови Локи изогнулись.

— Я ранил тебя? — спросил он удивленно.

— Что? Нет, нет. А что такое?

— Я чувствую на тебе кровь, — бог протянул руку к его лицу, и легкие, ищущие пальцы мазнули по щеке.

— Наверное, твоя, — Тони осмотрел себя, но не заметил каких-либо ран или даже крови. Что Локи потерял?

— Я могу **чуять ее** , болван, и она точно не моя. И почему, скажи на милость, ты говоришь так странно? — ловкие пальцы Локи провели по его рту, переместились по подбородку, затем пропали. Еще одно странное побуждение охватило Тони, он боролся с собой, чтобы не поцеловать нежные подушечки пальцев Локи. Нехарактерные для него мысли. Раньше такого никогда не было, даже с Пеппер, когда они были вместе.

— О! — воскликнул изобретатель. Со всем произошедшем за сегодня он напрочь забыл о случае в спортзале. — Стив сломал мне нос сегодня во время спарринга.

— Что он сделал? — вскрикнул бог и покачал головой. - Вы, смертные — такие хрупкие.

— Да ничего, — Тони небрежно махнул рукой. — Заживет.

— Я уверен, что так и будет, — сказал Локи, затем прохладные пальцы вернулись к лицу Тони. Подушечки пальцев вновь прошлись по губам, затем пересекли левую щеку, бровь, и наконец обосновались на переносице. Изобретатель даже не уследил, когда успел закрыть глаза, повинуясь легчайшим как перышко прикосновениям чужой руки. — Должен предупредить тебя, это может быть неприятное чувство. Сейчас я не вполне управляю собой.

Тони как раз собирался сказать что-нибудь нахальное, когда странное ощущение набросилось на его чувства. Покалывание под кожей сменилось на надоедливый зуд, но когда он машинально почесал нос, движение не принесло никакой боли.

Миллиардер вовремя распахнул глаза, чтобы увидеть отступающую руку бога.

— Ты вылечил меня? — недоверчиво спросил он, поглаживая себя по носу и сводя на него глаза.

— Лишь небольшая компенсация за твое великодушие. Великодушие, которое ты не должен был оказывать. И также — эксперимент, чтобы увидеть, настолько меня ограничивают печати Всеотца.

— Ага, не стоит благодарности. Значит, я твой подопытный кролик? И я думал, что ты не можешь использовать магию.

— Не понимаю, с чего бы мне понадобилось, чтобы ты был кроликом, для того, чтобы залечить твои раны, мне все равно, в какой ты форме. И я не знал о неполном ограничении, но ты доказал, что я был неправ, и сейчас я убедился, что могу использовать немного магии для простых исцеляющих заклинаний.

Изобретатель кивнул и вспомнил слова Локи в их первый день здесь.

— Разве она не должна изо всех сил тебя ранить? Магия? — спросил он, с любопытством высматривая в Локи малейшие признаки беспокойства, но сейчас бог казался спокойным. С другой стороны, его ведь не просто так прозвали Богом Лжи.

Говоря, Локи небрежно пожал плечами.

— Заклинание создано не для принесения боли, поэтому правила касательно моего употребления магии не могут быть здесь приложены. Мне строго запрещено действовать во вред, но я думал, что и любые другие заклинания тоже будут потеряны для меня. Похоже, я ошибался.

— Так что ты можешь делать? Исцелить себя?

— Нет, это невозможно, — бог лишь покачал головой, затем поудобнее прислонился к дивану. Они по-прежнему сидели среди осколков стекла от разбитого журнального столика. — Я должен был изучать, но подозреваю, их не так много. Возможно, простые заклинания с низкими затратами. Как… О! Да, это могло бы сработать.

Локи резко поднялся и закрыл глаза. Тони следил за ним. Потом бог начал ходить. Поначалу медленно, осторожно, чтобы не столкнуться с какой-нибудь мебелью, а затем уже более уверено. Легкая улыбка расцвела на его губах. Когда он прошел мимо изобретателя, Тони внезапно ощутил порыв холодного воздуха, окутывающий его.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он с улыбкой. Это было заразно.

— Я посылаю небольшие волны _магии_ , которые помогают мне сориентироваться в комнате, — Бог Шалостей посмотрел на Тони, еще одна волна холода ударила его в грудь. Это не было неприятным ощущением.

Тони расхохотался.

— Эхолокация! Ты как летучая мышь, отправляешь звуковые волны, чтобы уклониться от препятствий на пути. Ты… О Боже! Ты — Бэтмен! — изобретатель заливался еще сильнее. В уголках глаз выступили слезы. — О боже, я могу тебя представить в таком виде! — он развалился на полу, смеясь до самых колик, пока Локи пересекал комнату с новооткрытой способностью.

— Я не понимаю твоих фраз, Старк, так что можешь перестать смеяться, — свысока произнес бог, но теперь он пребывал в лучшем настроении, поэтому не обратил особого внимания на поведение смертного. На самом деле, он тоже слабо ухмылялся.

Наконец Тони смог успокоиться достаточно, чтобы добраться до дивана и залезть на него.

— Ладно, ладно, **Бэтси** , — он глубоко вздохнул, широкая усмешка по-прежнему растягивала губы. — Я думаю, пора мне убрать здесь стекло, — он оглядел мелкие осколки, разбросанные по полу. — Джарвис! Где, черт возьми, я могу найти метлу?


	4. Chapter 4

— Что это?

— Что именно? — спросил Тони полным ртом.

— То, что ты ешь. Оно издает отвратительные звуки, — объяснил Локи, неясно жестикулируя в сторону изобретателя.

— А! Ты о сухом завтраке? — он поднял коробку и прочитал. — Он называется _«Лаки Чармс»_. С шоколадным вкусом, сделаны из овсяной муки и кусочков маршмэллоу, бывают самых разных форм. И все очень вкусные.

Бог не выглядел впечатленным.

— _Также они содержат разнообразные витамины и минералы,_  — вставил Джарвис. — _Цинк и железо (минеральные питательные вещества), витамин С (аскорбиновая кислота), витамин РР (никотиновая кислота) ), витамин В6 (пиридоксин), витамин В2 (рибофлавин), витамин В1 (тиамин), витамин А (ретинол), витамин В12 (цианокоболамин), витамин D (эргокальциферол)_ , — продолжил ИИ оцифрованным голосом.

— Спасибо, Джей, — состроил гримасу Тони. — Мы поняли, что они очень витаминные.

Локи метнул на него неодобрительный взгляд.

— Вы, смертные, добавляете в вашу еду много странных ингредиентов.

— Ну, зато в итоге, она становится аппетитнее, — инженер пожал плечами и отправил в рот еще одну полную ложку сладкого лакомства. Локи тем временем ел свой фруктовый салат, заправленный йогуртом. У Тони с каждым разом все лучше и лучше получалось угадать, что бог стал бы есть, а что для него по-прежнему оставалось странным или неизведанным.

— _Производитель рекламирует их как: «Лаки Чармс»! Волшебно вкусные!»,_  — напел Джарвис леприконским голосом.

Тони чуть не подавился кофе.

— Джарвис, предупреждай парня, боже.

— Вы, люди, используете магию, чтобы изготавливать продукты с заклинаниями удачи? — спросил удивленный бессмертный.

— О, боже, нет, — фыркнул Старк, пока вытирал кофе со своей теперь уже испорченной винтажной футболки. — Не многие люди на Земле знают, как делать штучки, которые делаешь ты, — он дико замахал руками, чтобы изобразить фокусы Локи, что как и прежде было излишним, потому что бог не мог видеть его движений. - О, насчет этого. Ты позволишь мне просканировать твою ультразвуковую магию?

На секунду Локи замер, одна рука с горстью хлопьев между тонкими, изящными пальцами зависла в воздухе, почти у губ. Он быстро очнулся, но тем не менее, Тони заметил его заминку.

— Зачем? — спросил Бог Шалостей, невидящие глаза с подозрением сузились.

— Ничего враждебного, клянусь, — Тони добавил в свою тарелку сухого завтрака и придвинул поближе к Локи, чтобы бог мог попробовать разные вкусы. — Мне просто любопытно, ну, как это все работает и как, черт возьми, ты можешь пренебрегать законами физики, используя одну силу разума, — затем он поднялся, подхватывая коробку, чтобы убрать ее, предоставляя тем самым Локи время, чтобы его слова дошли до него, и позволяя ему решить, доверяет ли он изобретателю настолько, чтобы позволить приблизиться к своему дару.

— Полагаю, что если это знание лишь для тебя одного, то я могу уступить, но только если результаты сканирования будут хорошо охраняться, предназначенные лишь для твоих глаз.

— Отлично! Джарвис несет ответственность за это, так же как и за все мои данные и проекты, — Тони с азартом потер руки.

— _Несомненно, сэр._

— Ну, а теперь, когда мы уладили все формальности, пойдем и займемся наукой!

* * *

Локи не думал, что для всех упомянутых Старком сканирований будет так сложно поддерживать _заклинания_  активными. Метки Всеотца злили все больше и больше, а простые чары утомляли его сильнее, чем он желал признавать. Тем более, что смертный хотел большего. Простая вспышка силы слишком коротка для оборудования, чтобы суметь уловить хоть что-то, поэтому он требовал долгую демонстрацию, а потом волны разной длины, а потом ниже, а потом выше. Спустя час Локи почти покачивался от напряжения, но был слишком гордым, чтобы допустить, что элементарные заклинания могли иссушить его до дна. До наказания он бы даже не заметил никаких изменений. Сейчас его голова болела, а мышцы начали подрагивать и болеть. Должно быть это было очевидно, потому что теплая ладонь Старка легла на его плечо. Испуганный, он стряхнул ее.

— Э, прости. Ты казался погруженным в мысли. Ты в порядке? — в голосе Старка ощутимо слышалась забота.

Локи только пробормотал что-то уклончиво и отодвинулся, едва не врезавшись в рабочий стол, слишком измученный, чтобы даже пробовать создать волну силы еще раз.

— Эй, эй, притормози! Черт, я перенапряг тебя, да? Тебе надо было сказать. Информация меня легко отвлекает, так что некоторые вещи надо вбивать мне в голову молотом. Подожди, не самый удачный выбор слов. Не хочу, чтобы молот Тора оказался где-то поблизости рядом с моей головой.

Тони подхватил Трикстера под руку и повел к единственному дивану, стоящему в мастерской, но бог грубо высвободился из хватки человека.

— Не делай так, — прошипел Локи.

— Прости, прости. Я просто хотел…

— Я знаю, что ты хотел, в этом нет необходимости, — бог опасно накренился вбок и почти прямиком вломился в еще один станок. Тони решил было не мешать ему, но быстро отбросил эту мысль и вовремя поймал Локи за плечи. Спустя секунду его с рычанием отодвинули назад.

— Перестань меня трогать! — опасно рыкнул Локи, но Тони подумал, что расслышал в его голосе нотки отчаянья. Бог, наконец, смог добраться до дивана и практически рухнул на него.

— Я недавно заметил…, — нерешительно начал инженер, неуверенный, как подойти к этой теме. Возможно, там было чертово минное поле с ползающими скорпионами, змеями и тараканами. Особенно с тараканами. Хотя, он должен заинтриговать Бога ради своей же пользы.

Старк приблизился к дивану, но не настолько, чтобы Локи смог наброситься на него, если он облажается и примется задавать неправильные вопросы. Он нервно облизал губы, рассеяно потирая левую бровь, которая имела близкое знакомство с острым углом во время их короткой потасовки.

— Ты не реагировал так, когда мы впервые встретились. Что еще произошло в этом долбанном месте где-то за радугой?

Сломленный бог отвернулся, словно старался обуздать выражение лица в пустую маску. Ему почти удалось, но за время их общения Тони немного выучился читать его.

Некоторое время он молчал. Изобретатель терпеливо ждал, не желая тревожить его блуждающие мысли. Наконец, когда он заговорил, то почти полностью контролировал голос.

— Я боролся, — первые слова, и гордость, с которой они были произнесены, была велика. — Ты же не думал, что я позволю Одину скрутить меня без боя? Я не беспомощный, даже в цепях. Воины Всеотца думали, что я труслив, они никогда не видели во мне никого, кроме скромного мага-недоучки. Мой голос был мне недоступен, так что они считали, что я побежден и покорен. Когда моих ушей достигла смехотворная идея Одина о справедливом приговоре, я показал им, насколько они были неправы. Я бы никогда не подчинился, никогда с готовностью не отдал бы источник моей силы. Поэтому я безжалостно сражался несколько дней. Убил многих и был ранен еще больше, но неминуемо я уступил усталости, и они увидели возможность сокрушить меня. Когда Один пировал со своим двором, меня беспощадно выставили на показ, что в некоторых обстоятельствах нельзя победить одним лишь остроумием. В конечном счете, я не мог двигаться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы даже защищаться, и только тогда Всеотец счел нужным удостоить нас своим божественным присутствием и наложить эти гадкие печати на мою плоть.

После своего откровения Локи умолк, возможно, погрузившись в воспоминания.

Изобретатель был поражен. Он был не в силах представить, как кто-то мог быть таким тупым, чтобы думать, что Локи слабый и беззащитный. Да этот парень до хрена неразрушимый. Даже после всего дерьма, через которое он прошел, он же все еще здесь, разве нет?

Не говоря уже о способах Одина ДерьмоОтца подходить к решению проблем. Ради всех чертей, Локи лицом к лицу столкнулся с таким насилием со стороны собственного родителя! Неудивительно, что бог такой подозрительный.

С каждой подробностью так называемого асгардского правосудия Тони чувствовал все большее и большее желание самому отстроить портал, чтобы добраться до Асгарда и врезать Одину по яйцам. Он мог бы прихватить с собой Брюса, так что Халк смог бы познакомить его с теми ощущениями, каково быть кем-то раздавленным.

Инженер тяжело присел рядом с Локи, осторожный, чтобы снова до него не дотронуться. Бог слегка развернулся, чтобы сесть лицом к человеку. Тони заметил, что на этот раз тот не отодвинулся. Это радовало. И означало, что рядом с ним Локи стал чувствовать себя более уютно.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что никто здесь не причинит тебе боль. Я обещал, — человек вздохнул. Он хотел, чтобы Локи поправился не только физически, но и морально, если это было возможно. Трикстер был закомплексован больше, чем он, а это вовсе не маленькое достижение.

— Я понимаю, ты веришь в это, но не все всегда происходит по твоему желанию. Защитить меня может быть сверх твоих возможностей. Ты не выстоишь против Всеотца, даже если вдруг другие Мстители согласятся тебе помочь, что я не считаю возможным.

Локи просто пожал плечами. То, что он пребывал в такой уверенности, что ему никто не станет помогать, сильно расстроило инженера, потому что даже у него было несколько друзей, на которых он мог положиться. И Тони был уверен, что Стив и Брюс помогут ему, если он попросит. И, конечно же, Тор будет первым, кто встанет перед братом, даже если это будет значить пойти против отца и короля (он тот, кто тайно привел сюда Локи, так что поди разберись). Он не был так уверен насчет Клинта и Наташи. Рыжеволосая скорее более расположена помочь, чем нет, если это будет значить не встречаться с Локи в других битвах (а также хороший крепкий ликер, любезно предоставленный Тони, и который убедит ее еще больше). А вот на Бартона, с другой стороны, рассчитывать тяжело. После всех заморочек с Читаури он напрочь отказывался разговаривать о том времени, которое он провел под воздействием Локи. Больная тема, и все знали об этом. Тони страшился того дня, когда пара ассасинов вернутся с последнего задания. Ох, так весело будет объяснять им все. Может быть, ему следует на всякий случай надеть броню, ибо она может оказаться полезной.

— Ну, мы хотя бы попытаемся, — упрямо произнес он.

Пару секунд они просидели в неловкой тишине, оба потерянные в своих мрачных мыслях. Внезапно Тони ощутил, как холодный порыв ветра обогнул его, а затем приятно прохладные пальцы погладили по щеке.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Локи, оказавшийся внезапно ближе, чем раньше. Тони накрыл его руку своей и сжал.

— Даже тебе нужен кто-то, кому можно доверять.

— Доверие — это опасный дар, Тони Старк. Я выучился использовать его от случая к случаю, — рука Локи задержалась еще на несколько секунд, потом исчезла.

Тони хотел было снова перехватить ее, но справился с собой.

— _Компилирование данных закончено,_  — голос Джарвиса разрушил момент.

— О! Наконец-то! Покажи мне, Джей. Что у нас там есть? — Тони возбужденно подпрыгнул и направился к пульту.

— _Сделать голограмму в натуральную величину, сэр?_  — любезно спросил ИИ.

— Ага, давай большую, — Тони хлопнул в ладоши, и помещение тотчас погрузилось во тьму, а секунду спустя посреди мастерской возникла зеленая голограмма. Это была точная копия Локи, прогуливающаяся вокруг небольшими кругами. Светлыми оттенками, почти как лайм, Джарвис показал магию бога, колеблющуюся вокруг его тела с короткой периодичностью.

— Хорошо, Джарвис, начинай имитацию.

Внезапно голоЛоки стал бродить по всему доступному пространству мастерской, совсем как настоящий час назад. И в это время Тони смог увидеть, как ведут себя магические волны. Они на самом деле походили на рябь на воде, крупной в центре и гаснувшей, уходя далеко от эпицентра в теле Локи. Однако, энергетические уровни были очень изменчивыми… Интересно.

Изобретатель начал сравнивать данные, которые он получил сегодня со всех сканов. Их было так много, что Тони, зачарованный своей новой игрушкой, быстро потерялся в дебрях науки.

— Джарвис, музыку, — приказал он в какой-то момент, и мастерскую сейчас же наполнили громкие звуки. На самом деле, настолько громкие, что он даже не услышал крика Трикстера. В реальность его выдернул сильный толчок от бога.

— Что? — когда он не смог расслышать ответ, то велел ИИ сделать звук потише. — Что ты сказал? — переспросил он Локи, когда уверился, что на этот раз услышит ответ.

— Что, во имя Девяти Миров, это за проклятые звуки?

— Музыка, — Тони сделал невыразительное лицо. — Вообще-то, самая лучшая музыка. Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на AC/DC.

— Ты называешь это музыкой? Даже огненные гиганты из пылающих глубин Муспельхейма могут издавать звуки лучше, чем это, — скривился бог.

Тони рассмеялся — искренне, возможно впервые с тех пор, как прибыли боги.

— Ладно, гений, и какая же музыка нравится тебе? — он наблюдал, как черты лица Трикстера смягчились, и слабая, настоящая улыбка заиграла на губах.

— Раньше, когда мы были молодыми, моя мать пела для нас великие Эдды — мне и Тору. Он всегда бежал кружиться в танце воображаемой битвы против могучих врагов из историй, о которых она плела.

— А ты, охваченный благоговением, сидел у нее на коленях? — изобретатель вновь рассмеялся. Он представил себе картину. Один светловолосый ребенок с проверенным деревянным мечом скачет и преследует тени, пока второй, младше, бледный и, наверное, очень хрупкий, как фарфоровая кукла, неподвижно сидит, а большие, зеленые глаза следят за каждым жестом и выражением матери.

Они всегда были разными, подумал Тони. Тор и Локи, как солнце и луна. Каждый сияет ярко в собственной среде, но солнце затмевает родного брата, когда они оба появляются на одном небе. И тем не менее, когда в ночи восходит луна, окруженная мириадами звезд — это самое прекрасное зрелище.

Тони уставился в бледное лицо Локи. Даже покрытый шрамами, бог был очень привлекательным. Очень жаль, что теперь эти изумрудные глаза посерели и потускнели. В какой-то миг инженер не желал ничего больше, чем вновь увидеть их внеземной цвет. Он глянул на своего голоЛоки, по-прежнему медленно шагающего между станками. Его глаза были такими же зелеными, как и вся голограмма, но цвет и близко не походил не тот, который он хотел увидеть.

— Старк? — голос Локи вытряхнул его обратно в реальный мир.

— Ммм? Ага, что?

— Ты слышал хоть что-то из того, что я тебе сказал, или нет? — Трикстер не утверждал.

— Нет, нет, я слышал все! Ты рассказывал о своей матери и о том, что она раньше для тебя пела…

— Это было несколько минут назад. А потом я сказал, что вспомнил мелодии, приятные слуху, которые чем-то схожи с музыкой наших скальдов, обычно развлекающих ею двор. Однако, я не знаю, как они называются и на каких инструментах обычно играются, — объяснил Локи, разозленный тем, что ему пришлось повторять дважды.

— Ладно… Немного. Помнишь что-нибудь еще?

— Это было незадолго до нашей встречи, в городе, называемом Штутгарт.

— А, когда мы надрали тебе задницу? — захихикал Тони от воспоминания, а Локи сердито зашипел.

— Я позволил вам сделать это. Это была часть плана, — свысока промолвил он, гордо вскинув нос.

— Конечно, Бэмби, — снова рассмеялся Тони. — Значит Штутгарт, Джарвис, у нас есть записи наблюдений оттуда?

— _Нет, сэр. Все записи изъял Щ.И.Т.,_  — ответил ИИ.

— Хакни их. Ты же знаешь, тебе даже не надо будет особо сильно напрягаться, чтобы взломать их защиту. Щит, елки-палки. Их безопасные протоколы пришли прямиком из средних веков, — Тони снисходительно махнул рукой. Фьюри всегда ну… злился, когда он взламывал их, но это было так легко, что он просто не мог устоять. Обычно он оставлял что-то вроде проказливых кодов, ничего по-настоящему опасного, но они всегда заставляли Директора мертвенно бледнеть. Но в этот раз он не хотел кидаться на абордаж, зная, что Локи находится в Башне, поэтому им придется быть сверх осторожными, чтобы не привлечь нежелательного внимания.

— И, Джарвис, будь нежным. Мы же не хотим завтра утром первым делом почувствовать на затылках дыхание Фьюри.

— _Да, сэр._


	5. Chapter 5

— Ты думаешь, это возможно? — спросил Тони. Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, на одном из чистых и блестящих столов Брюса. Вообще-то, он ошивался здесь уже около часа, обмениваясь с добрым доктором мыслями о состоянии Локи и его возможном лечении. В последнее время он проявлял особую настойчивость, чтобы найти оное.

— Пересадка? Нет, Тони. Просто задумайся об этом на минуту. Мы практически нечего не знаем ни о физиологии Локи, ни об особенностях самоисцеления, ни о том, функционирует ли его тело хотя бы отдаленно похоже на наше.

— Ну, его кровь красная, — выдал Тони и пожал плечами, когда Брюс кинул на него снисходительный взгляд.

— Это может принести ему больше вреда, чем пользы. В лучшем случае мы дадим ему надежду, а потом это не сработает. В худшем — я даже не желаю размышлять над тем, какие осложнения ему придется испытать, хотя и уверен, что его тело незамедлительно отвергнет пересадку. Даже если закачать ему в вены все таблетки, что у нас есть, вполне вероятно что они с большим трудом усыпят его, а если целительная сила Локи так сильна, как я думаю, то она может даже начать исцелять его прямо во время операции, — Брюс растер виски; к нему решительно приближалась новая головная боль.

— Ладно, ладно! Я понял. Не сработает. Я просто… Ну, тяжело наблюдать за его борьбой, — изобретатель спрыгнул со стола и заметался вокруг.

— Я знаю, Тони. Мне жаль, но современной медицине нечего предложить ему, что могло бы помочь. Утверждать иначе — просто бредово, и дает ему лишь ложную надежду. Локи не скажет спасибо за такое.

— Ага, он бы разозлился, — фыркнул Старк. — И я даже не хочу думать о том, что сделает Тор. Как он, кстати? Давно его не видел.

На этот раз фыркнул Брюс.

— Ты на несколько дней зарылся в своей мастерской, не удивительно. Над чем ты работаешь?

Ученый вздохнул и занялся чисткой оборудования. Тони слишком отвлекала вся его подавляемая энергия, а эксперименты Брюса были слишком непростыми для ошибок. Он наблюдал за изобретателем через очки. Старк по-настоящему увлекся Богом Шалостей. Сначала они со Стивом волновались, что Локи мог бы попытаться как-то воспользоваться этим, но вскоре стало ясно, что и бог почти также зависел от Тони. Он отказывался от еды, если только предложение исходило не от инженера. Он разговаривал практически только с ним. С Брюсом и Стивом он был вежлив и всегда немедленно отвечал, когда его спрашивали, но с другой стороны, у них было не так уж и много общих тем, которые можно было обсудить за разговором. С Тором Локи держался скупо, не так холодно, как раньше, но и не был по-настоящему приветлив. В целом, он предпочитал держаться от них всех подальше.

— Ох, то тем, то этим, — Брюса вытряхнуло из размышлений ответом Тони. — Локи объяснил кое-что о своих силах, и мы провели несколько тестов. Ну знаешь, обычные, ничего важного.

Ученый не мог поверить своим ушам.

— Ты пустил Локи в свою мастерскую? — спросил он недоверчиво. — А Локи позволил тебе изучать себя?

— Конечно, — Старк просто пожал плечами, словно иметь безумного бога в качестве собственного подопытного кролика — это нормально. — Парню скучно, а это его отвлекает. Кроме того, когда ты услышишь, что он рассказывает, то узнаешь целую кучу крутых вещей. Например: ты знал, что где-то существует мир, полный эльфов? Якобы они по-настоящему распущенные, и дикие оргии целиком и полностью социально допустимы? Я хочу туда!

Конечно, из всего, что Локи мог ему рассказать, это запомнилось наиболее живо. Брюс едва удержался, чтобы не прикрыть лицо рукой.

— Ты знаешь, я могу быть счастливым и без подобных знаний, — простонал ученый.

— Нет, не можешь. Только представь себе все возможности!

— Пожалуйста, перестань болтать.

На что Тони только рассмеялся.

* * *

Они вновь бездельничали в мастерской. Старк возился с одной из перчаток от костюма и знакомил Локи с разнообразными видами современной музыки. Он как раз собирался представить ему Queen и  _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , когда поднялась тревога, и секунду спустя голос Фьюри наполнил комнату.

— У нас происшествие в порту.

Тони глянул на бога.

— Какое происшествие? — спросил он Директора.

— Чертов гигантский кит заплыл в залив.

— Что?

— Я заикаюсь, Старк? Двигай туда задницу КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ! — изобретатель почти услышал, как на лбу Фьюри лопнули жилки.

— Вот же сварливый.

— Эта хрень уничтожает частную собственность! Если я не увижу там твою жестяную, полированную задницу через пять минут, то отправлю счет в Старк Индастриз! — рявкнул Фьюри. Определенно не самый лучший его день.

— Пеппер прожует тебя, — съязвил Тони.

До того, как Фьюри смог ответить, возможно какими-нибудь смертельными угрозами, вмешался голос Стива.

— Мы уже в пути.

— Лучше, чтобы так оно и было, — пролаял Директор и отключился.

Тони поднялся и поспешил на сборочную платформу. Он стоял неподвижно, пока Марк 42 оборачивался вокруг него. Пока он ждал, когда оживится экран шлема, то жалел, что Локи не может увидеть его новейшее первоклассное творение.

— Не жди меня, дорогая, скорее всего, опоздаю к ужину.

Прежде чем бог успел ответить, Старк зажег репульсоры и слинял.

* * *

— Так это кит-лазутчик Читаури? — спросил Тони на общей волне.

— Если верить Коулсону, то он выглядит по-другому и немного меньше, чем тот Читаури, — быстро ответил Кэп.

— Этот сукин сын опять работает в поле? Я думал, он был на Багамах или где-то там.

— Таити, Старк, и нигде больше, — в динамиках шлема прозвучал знакомый голос.

— Как песочек?

— Горячий, как и везде. И мы закончим на этом, потому что нам надо победить гигантскую рыбину.

— О! Я вижу ее. По мне, так она не выглядит как рыба, — Железный Человек заложил над ней большую дугу и позволил Джарвису провести сканирование. — Больше как… ммм, даже не знаю, ладно, пусть будет рыбиной… Вы далеко?

Комм затрещал, и голос Кэпа откликнулся.

— Две минуты.

— Итак, эээ, какой план? Предполагается, что мы ее убиваем или что? — поинтересовался Тони, заходя на третий круг вокруг кита. К настоящему моменту сканеры Джарвиса не обнаружили ничего особо важного, кроме того, что существо однозначно было внеземным. Ясно.

Внезапно Джарвис сказал.

— _Сэр, поступил личный звонок из Башни_.

— Что? Кто?

— _Мистер Лафейсон, сэр_.

Герой остановился прямо в воздухе и на миг замер на месте, отвлеченный странностью события.

— Локи? Подключи его, — связь установилась, и на экране шлема возникло изображение Локи.

— Старк?

— Уже соскучился? Я ушел всего час назад, — он улыбнулся при взгляде на нахмуренного Трикстера. Краем глаза Тони заметил, что существо перестало жевать ближайшие лодки и теперь лениво плавает над поверхностью воды. Слабые всполохи электричества вспыхивали вокруг его плавников. — Тебе что-то нужно? Я сейчас немножко занят, — как только он произнес эти слова, мимо него просвистел Тор, нацеливаясь молотом в рыбу.

— Дерьмо! — выругался Тони. Затем последовал за богом на более низкой скорости.

— Опиши мне это создание, Старк.

— Что ты хочешь знать? Страшное, как черт, выглядит как рыба… типа как, я все еще рассуждаю на эту тему, и, черт побери, оно может летать! — он выпустил снаряд в задний плавник пришельца (серьезно, что это за штуковина?) в тот же момент, когда молнии Тора достигли переднего. Существо затрубило почти как кит и стало поворачиваться в направлении Железного Человека.

— Во имя Норн, будь более подробным, — сердито вздохнул Локи.

— О, прости, я забыл, что ты еще здесь. Оно почти все синее, кроме… плавников, пусть будут плавники, те — желтовато-красные. В длину примерно 180 футов, и иногда испускает вокруг себя электричество. О, смотри-ка, у него есть рога, но думаю, твои побольше.

Локи лишь шумно выдохнул, не считая замечание стоящим внимания.

— _Сэр, Капитан Роджерс требует новостей_.

— Что, он тоже слепой? Присоедини к нам квинджет и Тора, но не Коулсона. Не хочу, чтобы он слышал Локи.

Щ.И.Т. вполне возможно знал о возвращении Тора, но они даже не представляли, что и его брат прибыл вместе с ним. Было как-то сложно скрыть тот факт, что Бифрост открывался над Манхэттеном той ночью, но они пришли к соглашению, что Локи лучше убрать из истории. Тони был уверен, что тайное рождественское желание Фьюри состояло в том, чтобы провести над Трикстером вивисекцию, просто чтобы повеселиться и похихикать.

Миллиардер был вынужден провернуть шуструю бочку, чтобы увернуться от плотного потока жидкости, внезапно хлынувшей изо рта существа.

— Тпру! Какого черта! — он провалился вниз почти до уровня воды и выстрелил репульсорными взрывами в брюхо чужого. Они не принесли значимого урона. Тор отвлекал его молниями, но они, казалось, тоже особо не помогали.

— Слушай внимательно, — голос Локи пролился через комм, и Тони услышал, как, возможно Стив, подавился вздохом, и громкое «Брат!» от Тора. — Это существо называется серный слизень, и обычно оно обитает в Великом Серном Океане Свартальфахейма. Не представляю, как оно попало в Мидгард, но оно не может бродить рядом с огромным водным пространством.

— Могучий соперник из Темного Мира! — проревел Тор где-то выше.

— Эмм, почему? — с тревогой спросил Старк, наблюдая, как инопланетный слизень метнул очередной желтоватый поток в Бога Грома.

— Потому что оно захочет плодиться, а тебе не хватит сил одолеть целую стаю, — ответил Локи мрачным тоном.

Изобретатель избежал нескольких комков жижи, которые начали проливаться после недавней атаки существа.

— О, отлично, маленькие инопланетные детишки, — за его спиной мощно взревели двигатели квинджета, и корабль выпустил серию небольших, но смертоносных ракет. К сожалению, они смогли лишь еще больше вывести из себя слизня. Он взревел еще громче, практически разрывая перепонки Тони, и выстрелил в них серией снарядов. В некоторые Тони стрельнул репульсорами, а от других увернулся, но прежде чем он смог отреагировать и улететь, в них полетел второй залп, задевший его правую перчатку.

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! Он попал в меня! — бранился Тони, дико махая рукой. Ее полностью охватило болезненно-желтое испарение.

— Где? — зачем-то потребовалось узнать Локи. Герой не был уверен, но ему показалось, что в голосе бога он услышал намек на панику.

— В перчатку! — он почувствовал жар, исходящий от покрытия, и тревогу, вспыхнувшую на краю зрения. Тем временем Стив отлетел подальше, некоторые части внешней оболочки квинджета были повреждены подобно броне Тони.

— Избавься от нее, Старк! Немедленно! Он высококислотный, и поглотит твою руку вместе с перчаткой! — теперь голос Локи был совсем взволнованным.

— О, черт, черт! Джарвис, отсоедини правую перчатку! — крикнул Тони, паника спиралью закручивалась в желудке. Жар стал практически нестерпимым. Он чувствовал, как подкостюмная ткань тает на коже. Он чертовски занервничал.

— _Отсоединение через три секунды…_

Не думая, Тони нырнул прямо в океан. Перчатка зашипела от соприкосновения с водой и слетела прочь, оставляя его руку без защиты. Он ощутил неприятное пощипывание, когда соленая вода добралась до покрытой волдырями кожи, но повреждения были несмертельными; спасибо богам, или одному конкретному.

— Черт! Чертовски близко! — изобретатель тяжело дышал, когда выбрался из океана, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из-за одной из атак чужого плащ Тора превратился в лохмотья.

— Локи, как, черт возьми, нам убить эту штуку? — Тони с беспокойством следил, как Тор чуть ли не получил удар в лицо во время еще одного нападения. Слизень разъярился и плевался кислотой во все стороны.

Такими темпами он отравит океан и воздух в порту, подумал Тони.

— Я не знаю, — голос Локи звучал мрачно.

— Что значит, ты не знаешь?! Это же ваш чертов божественный монстр! Ты должен знать! — завопил Старк, неуклюже увеличивая скорость с одной только перчаткой для стабилизации полета, когда кислотный дождь полился над местом, где он зависал секундой раньше.

Кэп кружил вокруг них на квинджете, отправляя ракеты залп за залпом, но они, похоже, только щекотали слизня.

— Я не знаю! — закричал в ответ Локи. Краем глаза Тони заметил, что бог начал нервно расхаживать перед диваном, но быстро перевел взгляд на битву, когда очередной удар почти добрался до его груди. Хотя бы одна капля на дуговой реактор, и его больше не будет.

— Я только случайно читал об этих созданиях, когда был всего лишь ребенком. И никогда не представлял, что столкнусь с одним из них! — Трикстер разругался на языке, который Тони не распознал, что его совсем не озаботило в этот миг. Все больше и больше токсичных испарений качались на волнах. Они просто тратили время! Они должны уже что-то сделать, все, что угодно!

— А что насчет их сердец, брат? Разве они не схожи с огненным камнем драконов? — спросил Тор по комму. Он тяжело дышал. Экран в шлеме, подчиняясь безмолвной команде инженера, увеличил изображение бога. На нем осталось несколько следов ожогов, а броня пребывала в ужасном состоянии. Он вызвал собственный дождь, чтобы смыть смертоносную отраву существа.

— О! Да! Да, конечно! Старк, тебе надо пролететь под ним и найти слабо сияющее место где-то посредине брюха. Скорее всего, его будет сложно обнаружить, но вокруг должно исходить много жара. Тебе надо уничтожить его, только это будет совсем не просто. Низ живота защищен наиболее толстым слоем кожи.

— Понял! — он подлетел ближе в поисках сияния, одновременно избегая кислотных утечек из живота слизняка. Ему потребовалось несколько довольно напряженных секунд, но наконец Джарвис засек существенное увеличение тепла в точке справа между его передними плавниками.

— Ладно, парни, я нашел его. Давайте сделаем это!

— Тони, подожди, — это был Брюс.

— У нас нет времени ждать; мы должны убить его прямо сейчас!

— Я согласен, но не здесь. Он утонет в океане и уничтожит всю жизнь в радиусе нескольких миль. Не говоря уже о волне цунами, которая смоет порт. Нам надо отвести его на какую-нибудь отмель подальше от города, и только тогда пристрелить, — терпеливо объяснил доктор. Это имело смысл. Осталось лишь привести в исполнение.

— Джарвис, найди мне место.

— _Расчет…_

— Я предупредил Коулсона. Он и Фьюри согласны, что это единственный приемлемый вариант, — голос Стива был полон решимости.

Наконец, Джарвис спрогнозировал карту с отмеченными областями, и они приступили к нудному делу по заманиванию существа туда.

* * *

Спустя почти два часа перемещений туда-сюда, им вместе со слизняком удалось убраться подальше от города. К этому времени все подошли к пределу физического и морального истощения, но это было последнее задание перед тем, как они смогут отправиться домой.

\- Хорошо, ребята, у нас есть только одна возможность сделать это правильно. Я могу подстрелить его юнибимным снарядом, но после буду бесполезен. Тор, приятель, тебе придется поймать меня, в реакторе не останется сил, чтобы питать броню. Таким образом, Стив и Брюс останутся в квинджете как приманка. Есть вопросы?

Они находились за песчаным карьером в Сэнди-Хук. Потихоньку стемнело и, благодаря Тору, серые облака скрыли заходящее солнце. Правая рука Тони донимала его, все, что он сейчас хотел — это горячая ванна и, может быть, еще массаж от Локи… подождите, а это откуда? Он в самом деле устал, раз его посещают подобные фантазии. О, но мысленный образ… Нет! Сейчас не время. У них есть работа.

— Готовы?

— Да, друзья, давайте начнем! — с азартом прогремел Тор, но было очевидно, что и его раны имели негативные последствия.

— Давайте сделаем его, — Старк услышал, как опять взревели двигатели квинджета, когда Стив направил самолет к морде чужого.

— Будь осторожен, — прошептали Тони. Локи молчал уже некоторое время.

Он полетел вниз, держась под углом, чтобы избежать удара одним из здоровых плавников.

— Железный Человек на позиции, — отчитался он. — Запуск юнибимных лучей через 10… 5… 3… 2… 1!

Взрыв бело-синих вспышек выстрелил прямиком из его груди и попал в яблочко. За ним последовало оглушительное завывание от монстра, и тот яростно содрогнулся, когда из раны вырвался поток черного гноя.

Пока Тони находился в свободном полете, то заметил сверкающие с громким треском электромагнитные потоки, которые породило существо, но когда тяжелое тело поддалось тяжести магнитного поля вокруг себя, они полностью исчезли. Потом Тор поймал его и отнес на квинджет. Изобретатель приготовился свалиться на месте.

— Отличная работа, парни. Фьюри сказал, что расследование может подождать до завтра! — крикнул Стив с кресла пилота.

— Кэп, даже если он захотел бы провести его в моей спальне, мне было бы наплевать, — Старк задыхался. — Я так хочу спать, и лучше — целую неделю. Поехали домой.

* * *

Локи ждал их в общей комнате. Он метался вокруг мебели как запертое в клетку животное. Когда он услышал, как они вошли, то подпрыгнул к Тони так быстро и без колебаний, что изобретатель подумал, будто он телепортировался.

— Покажи мне свою руку, — велел он своим царственным голосом.

— Эмм, все не так плохо, Брюс вылечит. Тору хуже, тебе лучше проверить сначала его.

Младший бог небрежно махнул рукой.

— С ним бывало и хуже;, а вы, люди, такие хрупкие. Иди, сядь.

Локи схватил его за другую руку и потащил к дивану. Остальные Мстители наблюдали эту сцену с различным уровнем недоверия. Не обращая на них ни малейшего внимания, бог взял раненную руку Старка и убрал марлю. Его приятно прохладные пальцы проследили ожоги и волдыри, но боль не была такой сильной, как Тони ожидал. Напротив, довольно приятные ощущения. Слабая магия Локи ласково чувствовалась на коже, он заметил, что рана начала исцеляться почти мгновенно.

— Знаешь, тебе совсем не обязательно лечить ее, достаточно уменьшить боль, — Старк поглядел на Бога Шалостей, а потом на своих друзей. Кэп опять хмурился, так же как и Брюс, только Тони предположил, что совсем по другой причине. Вероятно, он хотел украсть Локи и изучить его целительную магию. Реакция Тора сменилась от подозрения к замешательству, потом к счастью и снова по кругу.

Тем временем Локи покачал головой.

— Нет, так останутся шрамы, и есть вероятность, что твои пальцы не согнутся. Я закончу.

— Ты опять переутомишься, — прошептал Тони. Губы бессмертного сжались в тонкую, недовольную линию, но он упорствовал в том, чтобы не замечать хоть какой-то дискомфорт.

— Это не имеет никакого значения, и кроме того, искусство исцеления большей частью требует выдержки пациента, а не целителя.

Тор хрюкнул где-то за спиной, но Тони сосредоточился на боге перед ним. Он должен был признать, что беспокоился, все еще храня в памяти ослабленное состояние Локи после первого эксперимента. Только не хотел спорить перед остальными.

Наконец Трикстер со слабым вздохом уронил руки и тяжело привалился к дивану.

— Теперь ты, брат; дай мне осмотреть твои раны. Я так понимаю, что Капитан и Доктор невредимы?

— Нет, Локи, в этом нет нужды, — гаркнул Тор и шагнул ближе. Тяжелая рука устроилась на плече черноволосого бога.

— Я рад, что ты нашел друга в лице Тони Старка! — Громовержец перевел взгляд на Тони. — Я знаю, что с ним не так просто общаться, но вы, кажется, поладили.

— Вот спасибо, здоровяк, — скривился Тони.

— Если более ничего не требует моего внимания, я вернусь в свою комнату.

— Я думал, что ты не можешь использовать магию, — Стив наконец обрел голос. Он стоял между Трикстером и лифтом, его спина неподвижно застыла от напряжения.

— Она появилась, — устало протянул Локи, — даже Всеотец не в силах предсказать все случаи, в которых я, вероятно, окажусь. В небольших пределах его печати можно обойти.

— И что еще ты можешь делать? Взрывать вещи?

— Ничего, Капитан, — прорычал бог, руки сжались в кулаки. — Даже это проявление доброй воли оставило меня высушенным до дна. Если вам это так не нравится, я воздержусь от помощи в дальнейшем. Причем к своей же пользе.

— Да ладно тебе, Стив, он не сделал ничего плохого, — Тони попытался спасти положение. Он в успокаивающем жесте положил руку на поясницу Локи (и было как-то тревожно от того, что бог даже не обратил внимания на нее, видимо, действительно устал) и легонько подтолкнул его вперед и вокруг усыпанного звездами препятствия.

Но Стив не захотел отступать.

— Он может использовать магию, Тони. Он солгал нам.

— Да, может быть, но помимо того, сегодня он спас наши задницы и вылечил мою руку, что ему не надо было делать! — на этот раз пришла очередь Тони злиться. Кэп посмотрел на него и ничего не сказал, только отошел с дороги. Когда двери лифта закрылись, бог тяжело привалился к Тони.

— Давай, Бэмби, думаю, нам обоим надо немного отдохнуть, — изобретатель тяжело вздохнул. И когда двери открылись на их этаже, он был рад наконец оказаться дома.


	6. Chapter 6

Лифт звякнул, двери бесшумно раздвинулись, и Тони медленно вышел на этаже мастерской. После почти четырехчасовой встречи с акционерами его мозг словно заволокло пеленой тумана. Все, в чем он сейчас нуждался — взбодриться новым проектом, который захватил бы его мысли.

Он машинально ввел код авторизации и прошел через сканирование отпечатков пальцев и роговицы глаз, настолько свыкшийся с процессом, что не замечал, как тот происходит. Наконец раздался тихий звук, и двери открылись, приглашая в его убежище, а Джарвис как обычно поприветствовал идеально британским: _«Добро пожаловать домой, сэр»._

Тони как раз собирался ответить что-нибудь остроумное, но только раскрыл рот, как едва ли не арктический воздух наполнил горло и легкие, перехватывая дыхание. Изобретатель закашлялся, а глаза от неожиданности наполнились слезами, он отшатнулся, ожидая нападения. Когда ничего не произошло, а первый шок прошел, он смог прохрипеть.

— Какого черта, Джарвис? Ты планируешь превратить меня во второго Кэпа? Что за внезапный ледниковый период?

Инженер, непривычный к таким низким температурам, тут же начал дрожать, его дыхание срывалось с губ вместе с небольшими белыми облачками. Он растер руки, чтобы немного согреться.

— _Я сожалею, сэр; в течение последнего часа блок отопления не отвечает на запросы,_  — в голосе ИИ звучало извинение.

— Почему?

— Это моя вина, — к разговору присоединился другой голос, и карие глаза Тони переключились на присутствующего в мастерской Бога Лжи.

— Что ты сделал?

Старк помассировал виски. Он почти чувствовал, как назревает сильная головная боль. Он устал и хотел всего лишь присесть за рабочее место и погрузиться в какой-нибудь забавный проект. Но нееет… сейчас он должен ползти в закуток, чтобы найти и починить то, что сломал Бог Шалостей.

— Я не уверен… Это был эксперимент. Я хотел выяснить, смогу ли я получить доступ к унаследованным силам без того, чтобы спровоцировать эти отвратительные печати. Поначалу я не заметил, что температура упала настолько сильно. Холод не беспокоит меня так, как тебя. Это слова Джарвиса отвлекли меня от размышлений. Тогда я понял, что случилось.

Локи медленно указал на диван, который обычно занимал, когда был в мастерской. Черная кожа потрескалась в нескольких местах, иней прыснул из середины, разукрашивая материал затейливыми белыми узорами.

Бог стоял перед ним как щенок, который искромсал новую хозяйскую мебель… ну, очень похоже. Тони только вздохнул.

— А почему отопление не работает?

— _Сенсоры не реагируют, сэр. Вам надо проверить, функционируют ли они, и перезагрузить программу вручную,_  — предложил Джарвис.

— Именно то, что мне сейчас нужно, — пробурчал Тони, развязывая галстук. Ему не помешает переодеться во что-нибудь более теплое, если он хочет сохранить свои руки и ноги невредимыми. У него есть хотя бы свитер? Надо бы проверить.

Тони нашел одеяло, которое давным-давно оставила здесь Пеппер, и встряхнул его, чтобы оно распрямилось, каскадом падая на пол. Бледно-синее, со сложными завихрениями орнамента по краям.

Особо не задумываясь, изобретатель поудобнее завернул в него бога и растер его предплечья, чтобы принести немного тепла.

— Хорошо выглядишь в синем, — спонтанно уронил он.

Однако Локи от этих слов отпрянул, как от пощечины. Его незрячие глаза широко распахнулись в удивлении, а руки ощупывали лицо в поисках чего-то, чего там не было. Одеяло упало на пол и сбилось вокруг ног Трикстера.

Тони потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать, что он сказал, и как бог воспринял его слова, тревога вспыхнула на краю сознания.

Он знал о происхождении Локи. Тор рассказал им о нем, чтобы объяснить некоторые более ранние действия младшего бога. Миллиардер, конечно же, никогда не видел, как Локи выглядит в таком виде, но вспомнил, как Тор говорил, что его брат ненавидит тот облик всем своим существом.

Он вспомнил, как Громовержец описывал Ледяных Великанов… Большие, жестокие и с синей кожей…  
Инженеру захотелось выругаться. Он не желал пробуждать один из страхов Локи и теперь в самом деле не знал, как справиться с последствиями. Он поймал руки бога и убрал их от его лица. Они были ледяными.

Старк вздохнул про себя. Иногда самые простые вещи вызывали у бога негативную реакцию.

— Эй, перестать, перестань. Ты не синий. Все нормально. Ты эээ… бледный, как полотно, но не синий, как Йотун.

— Ты! — прошипел Локи, мгновенно кидаясь от паники к ярости. — Ты знаешь? **Как**? Этот болван тебе рассказал? О том, что его приемный брат — таящийся под личиной монстр? — бог зарычал и попытался высвободиться из рук миллиардера. Теперь он был сильнее, но все же не настолько, чтобы добиться полного успеха. Тони не хотел этого. Он устал и замерз, голова раскалывалась от боли, и у него были неприятности с отоплением, требующие решения. Злость Локи — совсем не то, с чем он желал бы иметь дело прямо сейчас.

— Хватит! — твердо произнес он, и бог отступил в своей борьбе. — Тор рассказал нам лишь то, что мы должны были знать. Он никогда не называл тебя монстром или как-то еще. Он просто сказал нам, что ты происходишь из другой расы и что Один забрал тебя после войны много лет назад.

\- Он украл меня также, как украл Ларец Древних Зим, чтобы использовать на досуге, когда придется! — рявкнул Локи и вновь принялся вырываться. Тони вконец потерял терпение и отпустил его. Внезапно освободившийся, Трикстер отступил и приземлился на подмороженный диван, резкий треск рвущейся кожи последовал за этим.

— Меня не волнует Ледяной Гигант ли ты, Ас или чертов человек! — крикнул изобретатель. Голова мучительно болела, и он промерз до самых костей. Теперь уже и пальцы затряслись от холода. Что ему сейчас нужно, так это чашка обжигающе-горячего кофе, а не перекрикивание с Богом Шалостей.

Локи ничего не ответил, только сидел ошеломленный. Тони нагнулся подобрать сброшенное одеяло и опять обернул его вокруг плеч бога.

— Тебе удалось? — мягко спросил Старк, стараясь чуть сбавить напряжение. Бог моргнул в замешательстве.

— Что?

— Твой эксперимент. Он сработал?

— Не так, как я ожидал, — скривился бессмертный.

— Что ты пытался сделать? Призвать еще один ледниковый период? Потому что, знаешь ли, мне нравится климат как есть, — бог фыркнул и закутался в одеяло.

— Призвать лед для меня всегда было проще всего, и я, наконец, узнал почему, но на этот раз он не откликнулся, — Локи теребил кончик одеяла тонкими холодными пальцами. — Он не пришел ко мне, лишь боль и истощение, как и замышлял Всеотец, — он вздохнул, понурый.

Тони похлопал его по плечу.

— Тебе удалось выморозить комнату, а это уже что-то. Но в следующий раз предупреди меня, чтобы я смог одеться потеплее. Я совсем не чую пальцев, — изобретатель кривовато улыбнулся, нотка юмора вернулась в голос. Локи лишь склонил голову, на его губах расцвела слабая улыбка.

* * *

На то, чтобы сменить не отвечающие сенсоры и разогреть мастерскую до нормальной температуры, ушел почти час.

Наконец согревшийся и с кружкой, до краев наполненной кофе, Тони устроился перед мониторами, готовый к работе. Он размял пальцы, шею и замер. Он чертовски вымотался, но согрелся. Глаза почти слипались, а мысли по-прежнему расплывались. Поэтому он просто сидел в любимом стуле, кубик-рубик мягко щелкал между пальцами, пока его мысли бесцельно бродили тут и там.

Локи лежал на диване, аккуратно подложив синее одеяло под голову, потому что комната вновь прогрелась. Он мурлыкал себе под нос _фортепьянный концерт № 10 Моцарта для ми-бемоль мажора_  (как заметил Джарвис) и постукивал пальцами по темной коже. Тони с интересом наблюдал за развалившимся богом. После недавней трагедии сейчас он казался вполне расслабленным, глаза прикрыты, а длинные пальцы двигаются в ритм музыки. К огорчению Тони, из всех вариантов, предложенных изобретателем, больше всего Локи понравилась классическая музыка. Поэтому они пришли к компромиссу: когда бог находится в мастерской, Джарвис вразнобой перемешивает их любимые композиции, потому что в то время, как Локи целиком и полностью не одобрял выбор музыки миллиардера, Тони в равной степени разделял и вкус бога. Самое время познакомить его с некоторыми эпическими темами, вроде Храброго Сердца или Властелина Колец.

Кликанье кубика усиливалось, пока разум инженера поднимался над сонной дымкой. Тони, наконец, приготовился к серьезной работе. Несколькими поворотами он закончил головоломку и отложил в сторону. Затем велел Джарвису включить остальные мониторы.

— Почему ты перестал? — услышал он голос бога.

— Перестал что? Я только начал.

— Звук, щелканье. Оно успокаивало, — Локи медленно сел. — Что это было?

— А, просто игрушка, развивающая мозг.

— И как она работает? — с любопытством в голосе спросил бог.

Тони взял кубик в руки и пошел к дивану. Он присел рядом и положил игрушку на колени Локи. Трикстер осторожно поднял ее и стал поворачивать детали хрупкими пальцами.

— Каждая сторона окрашена в разные цвета и состоит из девяти небольших кубиков. Когда ты вертишь его, то смешиваешь цвета. Задача этого упражнения — собрать их обратно, чтобы цвет каждой стороны восстановился, предпочтительно с наименьшим количеством поворотов, если возможно, — объяснил изобретатель.

Локи медленно крутил секции, туда-обратно. Спустя секунду он опустил руки и протянул кубик Тони.

— Жаль, что я не могу завершить головоломку.

— Ну да…, — гений взвесил его на ладони, размышляя, как сделать кубик доступным для бога.

— _Если позволите, сэр,_  — вступил в разговор Джарвис. - _Может, вы могли бы вырезать на боках символы так, чтобы мистер Лафейсон мог чувствовать их вместо того, чтобы видеть._

— Отличная идея, Джей! О, и я даже знаю, что это будут за символы, — Тони чуть ли не хихикал. Он схватил кубик-рубик и отправился искать лазерный резак.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? — спросил бог.

Он знал, что Старк хочет над ним подшутить. Локи в очередной раз проклял Одина за свое положение. Тот мог бы придумать любое наказание, но выбрал именно то, что сделало Локи наиболее уязвимым. Бог вздохнул. Он не был уверен, существует ли возможность вернуть ему зрение. Его не волновали печати, которые Один поставил на нем. Их можно обмануть — немного экспериментов, немного практики, Локи был убежден, что смог бы успешно действовать в обход них. Но повреждения на его лице гораздо сложнее. Змея не была обычным животным. Это магическое создание, созданное самими Скади и Одином специально для этой задачи. Поневоле Локи пришлось признать, что оно являло собой превосходное олицетворение <i>магического </i>искусства. Яд был мучительным сам по себе, но сверх того, его также пропитывало проклятие, которое мешало плоти исцеляться должным образом, пока он не повреждал ее достаточно сильно, чтобы убить пленника.

Неожиданно громкий голос Старка выдернул Локи из его страхов.

— Джарвис, я хочу эту сторону красной, моим красным, а эту — зеленым. Соколиный Глаз может быть розовым. Остальные ты знаешь. Да! А теперь символы…

* * *

Он потратил несколько часов, чтобы закончить персонализированный кубик Мстителей, как ему нравилось его называть. Краска легла прекрасно, а пиктограммы удались еще лучше. Он даже вставил в него небольшой динамик, который, когда головоломка складывалась, голосом Тони выдавал: _«Таадаа!»_  или  _«Хорошая работа, Снежинка!»_  либо другие похожие глупые восклицания. Он был уверен, что Локи попытается прибить его за это, но оно стоило того, чтобы увидеть лицо Трикстера, когда он в первый раз завершит кубик.

Тони напоследок осмотрел свое новое творение и, не обнаружив никаких недостатков (которых просто не могло быть, в конце концов, Джарвис руководил всем процессом), вручил его богу. Локи с предельной сосредоточенностью на пробу отследил пальцами рисунки, запоминая каждый из них. Его брови хмурились в замешательстве, а затем приподнялись, когда он распознал, что за символы вырезаны на кубике. Тони уловил тот самый миг, когда он понял, что они значат.

— Гербы Мстителей? — спросил Локи, уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке.

— Ага! Ты определил их? Они легко воспринимаются? — спросил Тони, мгновенно зачарованный гладкой рукой Локи, проходящей по острым граням, знакомясь с головоломкой. Бог пробормотал что-то одобрительно и закрутил секциями, перемешивая их между собой.

— Да, я понял большую часть. Например, Мьёльнир и метку Вдовы. Полагаю, звезда принадлежит доброму Капитану, а лук и стрелы — Бартону. Мне не знакомо что-то с тремя треугольниками и кругом в центре, и я не знаю, как называется устройство, которое представляет здесь тебя.

— Маленький круг света в моей груди? Это дуговой реактор. А другой — это знак, предупреждающий о радиоактивности. Не знаю, есть ли у вас в Асгарде что-то такое, но здесь, на Земле, существует вещество, которое высоко опасно для человека. Облучение им может привести к смерти, в зависимости от величины излучения, которое поглощает тело в течении долгого времени.

— И это случилось с доктором? Он… подвергся? — с любопытством спросил Трикстер, продолжая вращать и закручивать кубик.

Тони потер подбородок. Это не его история, чтобы ее рассказывать, но информация на самом деле была безвредной.

— Ну да, что-то вроде того, — признался он неохотно. — Если хочешь всю историю, тебе лучше самому спросить у Брюса, но позволь предупредить, это не то, о чем он разговаривает с легкостью, поэтому существует высокая вероятность, что он откажет тебе. Так что, на твоем месте я бы предпочел его не злить. Ты же знаешь, у тебя уже есть опыт, — изобретатель ухмыльнулся, вспоминая _Локи-кратер_  в своем доме два года назад. Его все еще удивляло, как Локи смог самостоятельно выползти после такой взбучки от Халка. От обычного человека осталось бы кровавое пятно на мраморном полу.

— Не только он несет в себе монстра, Тони Старк, — прошептал бог так тихо, что Тони едва расслышал. Тем не менее, он точно знал, что бог имел в виду. Его наследие мучило его, и от него было невозможно убежать, даже если стараться изо всех сил. Даже Тони нес своего монстра, или, скорее, живое воспоминание, называемое Продавец Смерти. По сему выходило, что у них у всех были свои монстры. Вопрос в том, что они могли бы сделать, чтобы удержать их от причинения вреда. Тони закопался в работе, продвигая чистую энергию и технический прогресс не только для ежедневных устройств, но и для медицинского оборудования. Брюс сосредоточился на личной помощи людям своими медицинскими умениями, а что мог бы делать Локи, чтобы победить своего монстра? И чем Тони мог бы ему помочь?

Сейчас это оставалось неизвестной величиной в его уравнении, но он был полон энтузиазма его решить.


	7. Chapter 7

Утро понедельника выдалось прохладным. Пока без снега, вскоре вполне ожидаемого, если прогноз погоды оправдается.

Стив как раз готовил завтрак для Тора, Брюса и себя, когда услышал неожиданные звуки. Сначала он подумал, что возможно это Наташа вернулась с задания раньше, чем ожидала, потому что звук шагов, доносившихся из коридора, очень походил на ее — легкие и осторожные, почти неслышные.

За все время совместного проживания с командой Стив научился определять каждого ее члена по походке. Шаги Тора отличить было проще простого. Бог всегда топает громогласно и с великой самоуверенностью. Тяжелые рабочие ботинки, которые он предпочитает носить на Земле, не особо помогают ему заглушать звуки. Брюс потише, и часто шаркает ногами, когда отвлечен. Тони, с другой стороны, всегда торопится что-нибудь сделать — начать новый проект или провести эксперимент, и как и у Тора, его шаги наполнены уверенностью в себе. Клинт… ну, Клинт бывал разным. Он принялся до смерти пугать Тони каждый раз, когда получал такую возможность, если вдруг приближался незамеченным. Иногда он пытался проделать это и над Стивом, но после одного раза, когда его с силой бросили на пол, благодаря рефлексам супер-солдата, он перестал. Старк был смешной целью, особенно после того, как сам начал в ответ выдумывать ловушки для лучника, как возмездие. Иногда они преследовали друг друга по башне, кидаясь странными предметами вроде старых пахучих носков или испортившейся еды, которые робот Старка, следующий за ними, убирал.

Так что он очень удивился, когда человеком, вышедшем из коридора, оказался Локи. Стив неподвижно застыл и наблюдал, как бог медленно бредет вдоль стены, мимоходом ощупывая мебель тут и там. Он чуть не выпрыгнул из собственной кожи, так сосредоточившись на движениях Трикстера, когда Локи внезапно произнес.

— Пожалуйста, не забывайте дышать, Капитан. Я уверен, что даже ваше усовершенствованное тело не сможет поддерживать себя без воздуха так долго.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты отказываешься покидать свои комнаты, — вслух выдавил Стив. Бекон, который он жарил, подгорел почти до хруста, поэтому он поспешно убрал его со сковородки.

— Я осматриваюсь. Мне сообщили, что для меня не запрещено посещение общего этажа. Меня дезинформировали? Мне здесь не рады? — спросил бог, его брови приподнялись в смятении. Лицо выражало открытость и искренность, но у Стива возникло особое ощущение, будто над ним насмехаются. Он пригляделся к бессмертному. Стив не видел того с тех пор, как произошел случай со слизняком. Локи казался другим. Стив мог бы даже сказать, что он выглядел более здоровым, не считая неизменных повреждений на лице, но даже они уже не были такими бросающимися в глаза, как раньше. Он наконец избавился от ужасной асгардской туники в пользу темного шерстяного свитера и черных, плотно облегающих, почти как кожа, джинсов. Он по-прежнему не носил обуви, и его ступни были голыми.

— Нет, что ты. Ты можешь здесь находиться, если хочешь. Я просто удивился, увидев тебя.

Стив наблюдал, как бог осторожно приблизился и сел за кухонную стойку. Долго не раздумывая, Стив взял несколько яблок из стоящей рядом вазы и начал их быстро чистить. Затем он порезал фрукт на маленькие кусочки и сложил на тарелку перед Локи.

— Здесь, — сказал он, — яблоки.

На миг показалось, что Бог Шалостей боролся с собой, а потом Стив внезапно почувствовал кожей странное ощущение, словно воздух вокруг них наэлектризовался. Сначала он подумал, что пришел Тор, но затем понял, что это магия Локи наполнила воздух статическим электричеством.

— Ты опять это делаешь, — он уставился на бога, — магия.

— Это в моей природе, дорогой Капитан, хитрости и уловки, — фыркнул бессмертный. — Не тревожься, они безобидны, больше для моего спокойствия.

— А что именно она делает? Воспринимается по-другому, не как в прошлый раз.

— Да? — бог взял дольку яблока и стал понемногу откусывать от нее. — Разве неизвестно, что одни заклинания могут чувствоваться или выглядеть иначе, чем другие? — спросил он.

Стив не мог перестать замечать, что сейчас бог был гораздо спокойнее, в отличие от его поведения сразу после наказания, когда он рычал на Тора или на остальных.

— Не знаю. Я, конечно, не из этого века, но почти уверен, что здесь, на Земле, не так уж много людей хорошо знают о магии. Мне просто любопытно, и все, — Капитан пожал плечами.

— Конечно. Позволь тогда выразиться таким образом. Когда ты, например, рисуешь, ты используешь только одну кисть или целый набор инструментов?

Для Стива такой пример был более понятен. Разумеется, он мог пользоваться только одним инструментом, чтобы писать или окрашивать, но у него свои ограничения. Артист мог бы ограничивать себя таким образом, чтобы бросать вызов своему таланту и пытаться улучшать его, если решал так. Но чтобы по-настоящему понять искусство, необходимо попробовать все, хотя бы чуть-чуть, чтобы потом выбрать наиболее удобный инструмент. А у Локи было много времени, чтобы стать мастером в своем искусстве.

Он как раз хотел сказать об этом, когда в кухню вошел Тор. При виде брата лицо старшего бога тотчас осветилось улыбкой.

— Брат! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть! — прокричал он пылко.

Локи скривился от звонкого голоса Громовержца.

— Да, доброе утро, брат, пожалуйста, воздержись от такой неприятной громогласности в такое раннее утро.

Тор в ответ рассмеялся, но следующие его слова прозвучали тише.

— Что привело тебя сюда? Ты голоден? Не пренебрегает ли тобой Тони Старк, с головой погрузившись в работу? — последнее предложение он почти прорычал, брови выровнялись в сердитую линию.

— Нет, он весьма великодушный хозяин. Я немного заскучал, а он, возможно, еще дремлет, поэтому я отважился выйти сюда, — Трикстер махнул рукой, широким жестом охватывая пространство кухни.

Стив решил, что пришла пора приступить к еде, пока она не остыла.

— Тор, ты хочешь завтракать? — после кивка бога он занялся сервировкой. Тор тем временем сел рядом с Локи и критично его осмотрел.

— Ты выглядишь тощим, брат, ты хорошо питаешься? — явное недовольство сквозило в его голосе. Капитан был уверен, что кроме того он еще чувствовал и слабую досаду от того факта, что Локи больше доверяет Тони, чем ему. Стиву захотелось вздохнуть; отношения между этими двумя были такими сложными.  
Он поставил одну полную тарелку перед Громовержцем, а вторую — перед Локи, но младший бог только подцепил еще одну дольку яблока и покачал головой.

— Спасибо, Капитан, но я не голоден.

— Брат, не говори так! Ты выглядишь истощенным. Тебе следует есть больше мяса, а не этих легких фруктов, — Тор подвинул тарелку ближе к магу.

Челюсть Локи напряглась, когда он сдержался, чтобы не накричать на брата. Хотя Тор не обратил внимания на его напряженное состояние и ободряюще похлопал Локи по плечу.

— Тебе следует наращивать мускулы, — он искренне рассмеялся и закопался в собственную порцию.

Желая спасти ситуацию, Кэп быстро сделал чай и поставил перед черноволосым богом.

— Чай? Сахар? Молоко?

— Сахар, пожалуйста, — устало выдохнул Трикстер.

— Так ты недавно говорил о рисовании. У тебя есть опыт? — только сказав, Стив подумал, что возможно это неуместный вопрос, учитывая обстоятельства, но было уже слишком поздно.

— Немножко баловался в прошлом, — протянул Локи. Его отвлекало яблоко.

— Он слишком скромен. Позволь мне рассказать тебе, Капитан, однажды он написал картину настолько изысканную, что наши величайшие художники трепетали от благоговения! Она по-прежнему висит в покоях нашей матери, — произнес Тор с полным ртом бекона. Он всегда поглощал пищу в рекордное время. Солдата изумляло, сколько всего бог мог съесть за раз. И он выпивал очень много кофе, почти столько же, сколько и Тони.

— Да, а потом обвинили меня в том, что я украл ее у кого-то еще, если ты подзабыл, — прошипел Локи и поднялся, готовый уйти.

— О, я бы очень хотел ее увидеть, — промолвил Капитан, добавляя еще бекона на тарелку Тора.

— Я мог бы показать… — Локи колебался долю секунды. — Если бы ты предоставил мне свежее закрашенное полотно, даже сейчас в моих силах в общих чертах показать тебе, как это делается.

— Правда?

— Думаю, да, — бог выглядел сдержанным.

— Ты сейчас занят? — взволновано спросил Стив. Не каждый день предлагают увидеть что-то подобное. Он точно не знал, чего ожидает, но был уверен, что это будет зрелище, которое стоит запомнить. — У меня есть неиспользованные полотна в кабинете. Раскрасить одно не займет много времени.

— Самое лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, брат, это позволить нам увидеть твой дар в действии.

Громовержец поднялся и подошел к мойке, чтобы поставить пустую тарелку.

— Однако, как ты можешь вновь использовать свои хитрости? Я думал, что отец связал твою магию, — Тор в замешательстве нахмурил брови. — Тебе удалось сломать печати?

— Нет, Тор, — вздохнул Локи. — Есть способы обойти метки. Не пагубные заклинания — один из них. Я могу использовать небольшое количество магии, чтобы по мелочи помочь себе, хотя я и не в силах создавать сложные, многослойные заклинания. Эти мерзкие клейма мешают моему телу как следует накапливать магию. Вместо того, чтобы вместе с кровью плавно протекать по моим венам, она свертывается и сопротивляется мне на каждом шагу. И если бы ты уделял внимание нашим учителям, ты бы знал, что попытка создания заклинания без полной власти над собственной <i>магией </i>\- чрезвычайно опасна и откровенно глупа. Я не желаю терпеть боль ради нескольких секунд мести, даже такой сладкой, какой она иногда кажется.

— Приятно слышать, что ты не ищешь отмщения нашим смертным друзьям, Локи, — рассерженный, младший бог лишь покачал головой и спросил у солдата:

— Пойдемте, Капитан?

* * *

Стив собрал инструменты и подготовил полотно за полчаса. К тому времени, как он закончил, боги препирались и припоминали старые времена (Тор) и обругивали глупые выходки их друзей (Локи). На самом деле было очень забавно слушать зычный голос Тора, когда он пересказывает некоторые славные битвы, в которых они участвовали, когда были моложе. Иногда Локи добавлял от себя замечания, больше частью о том, что его брат и Троица Воинов никогда не могли следовать плану и, в конечном счете, разрушали заботливо созданные замыслы Трикстера. Стив не мог не заметить, что Бог Шалостей в самом деле хороший стратег и очень умный малый. Немного удивительно, учитывая, что нападение на Манхэттен прошло так неорганизованно и хаотично. Солдат вспомнил, что Тор всегда ценил Локи за его безмерный интеллект, поэтому все вторжение казалось какой-то импровизацией. Он решил поговорить об этом с Тони; тот чаще общается с Богом Лжи, и может быть, мог бы пролить свет на этот вопрос.

— Готово? — внезапно спросил Локи.

Стив бросил на полотно последний оценивающий взгляд и отступил от мольберта.

— Ага, делай свои штуки.

Бог поднялся и протянул руку к раскрашенной поверхности. Его пальцы зависли в миллиметрах от холста, но даже не коснулись еще влажного рисунка. Сначала ничего не происходило, и после нескольких секунд тишины Стив в неуверенности перевел взгляд на Тора. Громовержец просто пожал плечами и продолжил пялиться в спину брата.

Брови Локи сдвинулись, и он пробормотал что-то, затем скрипнул зубами, когда его пальцы дернулись над картиной. Медленные тонкие линии расползались с его ладоней, как лозы, к краям. Одни были тоньше и ниже, чем другие. Они выглядели, словно кто-то схватил иголку и начал водить ее кончиком по мокрой краске. Стив зачаровано наблюдал за картиной, что творил Локи, медленно принимающей форму. Она напоминала ему слабые морозные рисунки в своих замысловатых и искусных узорах на окнах во время холодных зимних ночей. Капитан проследил, как несколько линий заклубились и замкнулись, несколько — пересеклись, другие — лишь слегка задели еще одни и более не встречались. Прежде чем он успел заметить, картина была закончена, и рука Трикстера упала вдоль бока. Локи шагнул назад и, если бы не реакция Тора, свалился бы на пол.

— Брат!

— Ничего, — младший бог вздохнул, пытаясь устоять самостоятельно. Тор не хотел и слова слышать об этом. Он закинул свою здоровенную руку вокруг талии бога и притянул к своей груди.

— Ты перенапрягся, — на этот раз осуждение в его голосе было связано с беспокойством, и до того, как Локи смог бы возразить, он продолжил. — Я должен отвести тебя в твои комнаты, чтобы ты отдохнул, — потом он приступил к почти вынесению его из комнаты.

— Подожди! — Трикстер боролся с его руками. — Получилось?

Громовержец бросил на картину лишь один взгляд и грустно улыбнулся.

— Да, брат. Как всегда тебе удалось передать ее красоту так, как никто не мог, — в голосе Тора отражались эмоции, которые Стив не мог полностью распознать.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Локи и позволил вывести себя.

Когда они ушли, Стив, наконец, получше рассмотрел полотно. В самом деле, прекрасно. Локи просил холст, раскрашенный в темно-синий цвет, и теперь понятно почему. Он изображал удивительный красивый сад. Пруд занимал главное место, обрамленный старыми и грациозно изогнутыми ивами. Три одиноких и величественных ясеня росли на заднем фоне, почти полностью скрытые роскошной зеленью, пробившейся ближе к воде. Там распустились цветы, что слегка напоминали водные лилии, плавающие по водной глади. Они, казалось, сияли в слабом свете убывающей луны и мириад звезд.

Около одного из деревьев, прямо рядом с берегом, сидела женщина. Ее юбки раскинулись по земле, словно лепестки лилий, которые она собирала. Стив не мог определить ее возраст, но у него возникло ощущение, что это была мать богов — Королева Фригга, если он верно помнил. За ее спиной, под навесом, отдыхал крупный жеребец. Сложно определить в глубоких тенях полуночи, но Кэп мог поклясться, что у того было больше, чем четыре ноги. Несколько бутонов переплетались с его черной гривой, быть может, с легкой руки Королевы. Солдат почти расслышал ее нежный напев великому созданию.

Тупая боль расцвела в груди Стива. Вполне возможно, что Локи никогда не увидит их вновь, его мать и жеребца. Он по-прежнему беглец и в Асгарде, и на Земле. Тор объяснял, что скорее всего на них не охотились потому, что всевидящий хранитель Асгарда — Хеймдалль мог наблюдать за каждым шагом Локи, теперь, когда бог лишился своей магии и не мог защитить себя от его взгляда. Всеотца предупредят, если он перешагнет черту, и Локи знал это. Возвращение обратно в Асгард приведет к мгновенному лишению свободы и, может быть, к пыткам. В интересах бога не провоцировать Одина отправлять за ним стражников. И это делало Локи изгнанником. Тор, вероятно, мог бы вернуться без крупных последствий от отца, но он не оставит брата, на этот счет Стив был уверен. Кроме того, Бог Шалостей начал ему немножко нравиться. Было бы жаль позволить ему сгнить где-то в подземелье, забытому и одинокому. И этот вопрос о нападении. Зерно сомнения засело в сердце солдата, и он собирался разъяснить его. Даже если это означало защиту Локи от ярости Одина. Он был уверен, что не одинок в своем мнении.


	8. Chapter 8

Двери лифта бесшумно открылись, приглашая Пеппер выйти. Ее высокие каблуки ритмично цокали, пока она приближалась к стене из усиленного стекла, которая отделяла коридор от самой рабочей зоны. Генеральный директор Старк Индастриз заметила, что ее бывший босс бурно жестикулирует в дальнем углу помещения. Он как будто объяснял что-то кому-то, лежащему на диване. _Странно_ , подумала Пеппер, не считая Роуди, ее и иногда Брюса, Тони редко когда пускал кого-то в свое святилище, не говоря уже о том, чтобы этот кто-то остался надолго, с удобством лежа на диване. Она с любопытством вытянула шею, чтобы приглядеться и, наконец, узнала другого человека. Локи — Норвежский Бог Шалостей и Лжи — объяснял что-то изобретателю в ответ. Его руки двигались более плавно и изящно, чем у Тони, но он казался не менее увлеченным темой, которую они обсуждали. Так… необычно и, может быть, немного мило наблюдать за Тони, настолько погруженным в разговор с кем-то. Нормальные люди не разбирали и половины из того, что он говорил, но Локи казалось понимал, о чем идет речь. Он даже спорил в ответ, но через толстое стекло Пеппер не могла расслышать, что он говорит.

Она и правда очень удивилась, увидев бога здесь, таким расслабленным. Тони, конечно, рассказывал ей об обстоятельствах появления богов, но также упоминал, что Трикстер по возможности избегал остальных жителей. Тем не менее, даже с расстояния Пеппер могла сказать, что он наслаждается обществом Тони, и похоже, что взаимно. Женщина в смирении покачала головой. Только Тони Старк способен поддерживать безумное божество, пытавшееся покорить человечество.

Пеппер взглянула на часы и нахмурилась. Наблюдать за этой парочкой, конечно, интересно, но у нее через пятнадцать минут назначена важная встреча. Без дальнейшего промедления она подошла к стеклянной двери, ввела код авторизации и позволила просканировать роговицу глаза. Сенсорный экран незамедлительно вспыхнул зеленым, и двери открылись. Пока Джарвис не объявил о ее присутствии, они даже не заметили, как она вошла, по-прежнему сосредоточенные на разговоре. Тони повернулся к ней на стуле и улыбнулся. «Пеппер!»- воскликнул он и поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать ее. «Позволь мне представить тебя! Это — Локи Лафейсон. Так называемый Бог Шалостей». Рыжеволосая отметила, что Локи напряженно сел на краю дивана, его лицо утратило всякие эмоции, и так отличалось от того, что было несколько секунд назад, когда он искренне улыбался Тони. Она отложила эту странность на потом.

— А эта — моя Пеппер. Без нее я, вероятно, потерялся бы где-то под горой из бумаг и судебных исков.

Бог встал и протянул ей руку. Она крепко пожала ее, изучая его покрытое шрамами лицо. Оно выглядело более ужасно, чем-то, что она представляла из объяснений Тони.

— Привет, — она улыбнулась. — Очень приятно, наконец, встретиться с тобой.

— Взаимно. Старк много рассказывает о тебе, — Локи склонил голову на бок.

— Как сейчас? — она критично оглядела изобретателя. Тони в ответ просиял, явно пребывая в хорошем настроении. У Пеппер возникло ощущение, что в скором времени оно его покинет.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что у тебя сегодня вечером торжество, которое необходимо посетить? — поинтересовалась она у инженера. Хмурость на его лице сказала ей, что он в самом деле забыл о вечеринке. Рыжеволосая вздохнула.

— Тони, мы же уже обсуждали. Это очень важное благотворительное мероприятие, я готовила его несколько месяцев. Твое присутствие обязательно. В последний раз я позволила тебе сорваться с крючка, помнишь? И ты обещал мне, что придешь на этот вечер.

— Я сказал, что приду на рождественскую вечеринку, — пробормотал он недовольно. — Еще даже не декабрь, Пеп.

— _Сегодня шестое декабря, сэр,_  — невозмутимо объявил Джарвис. Пеппер слишком привыкла, чтобы хотя бы разозлиться. Тони только насупился.

— Правда? Только что был сентябрь. Как быстро летит время!

— Пожалуйста, будь готов к семи. Я пришлю за тобой Хэппи. И никаких «но», ты придешь, даже если мне самой придется тащить твое безжизненное тело, — у Пеппер не было времени на споры. Встреча с важным инвестором начиналась через десять минут, и она не могла позволить себе опоздать. Пора было идти.

— Но Пеп! — взвыл миллиардер.

— Нет, Тони! Ты обещал, — крикнула она через плечо, идя к выходу. — Было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Лафейсон, — добавила рыжеволосая прежде, чем за ее спиной захлопнулись двери.

* * *

Скучно, скучно, скучно! Разве он не упоминал — **скучно**?

Тони сидел у бара, лениво наблюдая за толпой важных людей, танцующих и смеющихся вокруг него, и на которых ему было наплевать. Пеппер осталась непоколебима — он должен быть трезвым, а Тони разозлил ее достаточно, поэтому держал себя в узде. По крайней мере, пока. В поисках хоть какого-то развлечения он еще раз осмотрел публику, но никто не привлек его внимания. Миллиардер вздохнул над бокалом. Сейчас он мог бы быть в мастерской, разговаривать с Локи о науке или ставить какой-нибудь эксперимент, но вместо этого он застрял здесь, окруженный скучными богатыми людьми. Единственная положительная сторона этой вечеринки — это деньги, пожертвованные в Фонд Марии Старк. Они предназначались для стипендий молодым многообещающим изобретателям и помощи им в достижении надлежащего места в жизни. Быть может, следующее поколение станет более интересным, чем-то, которое он должен сейчас развлекать.

Тони как раз намеревался заказать второй бокал, когда рядом с ним присела роскошная блондинка. Инженер окинул ее оценивающим взглядом: фигура модели, но не худышка, больше похожа на девочек из Victoria's Secret. Синее платье самым аппетитным образом облегало изгибы тела. Ни один локон волос не выбивался из ее замысловатой прически. Она обольстительно улыбнулась ему, подавая бармену сигнал. Изобретатель машинально улыбнулся в ответ. Странно, женщина была ошеломляющей и полностью для него (или для его денег, как наивно), но никак его не заинтересовала. Если он бы по-настоящему захотел, то смог бы без особых усилий получить и десяток таких, как она, но всем им все равно будет чего-то не хватать. Просто не возникло никакого влечения переспать с ней, всего лишь еще одна отметка, которую он потом смог бы оставить на своей стене завоеваний. И поэтому ему ничего не хотелось. Тони размышлял об этом несколько секунд, наблюдая, как бармен смешивает ее напиток. Может, из-за Пеппер? Она не была скучным, бессмысленным развлечением на одну ночь. Она была необыкновенной женщиной — умной, находчивой и очень способной для того, чтобы стать таким генеральным директором, каким ему никогда не быть. Она каждый день бросала ему вызовы, может, не в научной отрасли, но тем не менее интересные. Да, их пути разошлись, но они по-прежнему оставались друзьями, хотя поначалу и было немного неловко. И может это то, что он искал сейчас (а он искал?)  — не только прекрасное тело, но и прекрасный ум?

Блондинка продолжала заманчиво поглядывать на него, но он только вновь улыбнулся и потягивал виски, изучая красочную толпу. Будучи надолго оставленной без внимания, она, наконец, встала и с обидой удалилась.

Тем не менее, она не была единственной, кто в ту ночь подходил к миллиардеру. На самом деле на вечеринке крутилось довольно много одиноких женщин, или, возможно, их партнеры были где-то еще, а ночь с Тони Старком — это что-то, что стоило бахвальства.

После восьми или девяти женских попыток постараться привлечь его внимание Тони отметил странную закономерность. Его абсолютно не впечатляли блондинки. Он предпочитал их раньше, но сейчас они все казались ему невзрачными и похожими друг на друга. Попалась милая рыжеволосая девушка, и он даже перебросился с ней парой слов, но в конце концов позволил уйти без него.

Спустя несколько наполненных скукой часов, проведенных в наблюдении за приходящими и уходящими людьми, его глаза высматривали особый тип женщин. Высокие, стройные, темноволосые… Сначала он не нашел связи, но когда та, наконец, свалилась на него, он чуть не опрокинул свой стакан. Все они, в каком-то смысле, напоминали некоего бога, который захватил диван в мастерской и отказывался им делиться. И словно он бы проделал подобное и с мыслями Тони, изобретатель проследил, как еще одна красавица с волосами цвета вороньего крыла пересекла танцпол, направляясь к бару. Она заказала водку с мартини и села поблизости. Изобретатель посмотрел на нее, и его мозг тотчас же принялся сравнивать ее с Локи. Губы женщины были полнее, скулы, похоже, больше подчеркивал макияж, чем они были точеные сами по себе. А ее глаза… Голубые, почти как у Тора, и Тони почувствовал что-то вроде разочарования. Это не то, что он хотел увидеть. Когда его разум поймал эту мысль, миллиардер насупился в виски и осушил стакан одним глотком. Похоже, что он здорово подвыпил.

* * *

Вероятно, было уже около десяти часов вечера. После третьей порции виски Тони слегка захмелел. В какой-то миг Пеппер заставила его сделать с ней круг, чтобы поприветствовать важных гостей. Ему, наконец, удалось сбежать и скрыться на балконе. Снаружи было так холодно, что согреться не помогала даже выпивка, но ночное небо сияло мириадами звезд — зрелище, которое не так-то просто узреть во всегда ярко освещенном Нью-Йорке. Так что он остался ненадолго, стараясь не замерзнуть до смерти. Хотя, холод вновь напомнил ему о Локи. Ему стало интересно, чем сейчас занимается бог. По-прежнему в мастерской, а кубик Мстителей щелкает между изящными, тонкими пальцами? Тони любил по-тихому наблюдать, как он играет с головоломкой, это очаровывало. Одна мысль о том, что он мог бы сделать с этими пальцами… Картины, вырисовывающиеся в его мыслях, заслужили бы высокий возрастной рейтинг. Это он что, только что фантазировал о боге? Или это алкоголь согревает его столь странным образом? Определенно, пора возвращаться внутрь. Угу. Нет никаких причин, чтобы здесь морозиться. Надо спасаться, пока его мозг не наполнился еще одной дозой странно возбуждающих образов, как например пальцы Локи, вычерчивающие узоры на лице Тони. Черт, он все еще мог бы почувствовать их, парящие над его губами…

Он допил виски и открыл двери в зал. Его мгновенно укутало волной горячего воздуха, голова закружилась. Старк фыркнул и постарался удержаться на ногах. Слава богу, никто не увидел его, взволнованного и шатающегося, иначе у сплетников вышел бы знаменательный день, а Пеппер точно прибила бы его. Головокружение, наконец, прошло, но оставило ему слабость в коленях, поэтому Тони медленно направился к бару, чтобы присесть и хотя бы не выглядеть пьяным. Он выпил-то не так много, неожиданно, что оно так сильно повлияло на него. Оказавшись у стойки, он заказал воду со льдом, лимоном и мятой, чтобы слегка встряхнуться. Никто, казалось, не заметил его отсутствия, так что его теория, что он и не был нужен, осталась тверда как камень. Ну, в начале он произнес речь об удаче родиться в богатой семье, где он обладал всем, что пожелает, и где его умения взращивали без малейших затруднений. И насколько он счастлив и благодарен за это. Ерунда, что Говард тиранил его во время обучения, то и дело требуя все лучших и лучших результатов. Это было единственное, что он мог сделать, чтобы Говард вообще заметил его. Но для народа его отец по-прежнему виделся великим новатором, а не невнимательным родителем, всегда пренебрегающим собственным ребенком в пользу ценных изобретений. Будучи ребенком, Тони иногда представлял, какой бы была его жизнь, если бы они не были бы богатыми, но единственный вывод, к которому он всегда приходил, казался таким же мрачным, как и реальность. Говард скорее всего каждую ночь заканчивал бы пьянкой и сбрасывал свое разочарование на Марии или на Тони. И не было бы Джарвиса, чтобы спасти его…

Тони облокотился на бар. Хороший способ поднять настроение. Теперь он был умеренно пьян, в депрессии и скучал. Ну что за дивный вечер, в самом деле. Он сильно захотел домой. Чтобы, может быть, найти лучшую компанию, или как следует напиться в одиночестве, а потом забыться сном без сновидений. Ага, звучало просто отлично. Он как раз собирался найти Пеппер и сказать ей, что с него хватит и он отправляется домой, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон. Он установил предупреждение на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций, а Джарвису поручил звонить, даже если на телефоне включен беззвучный режим. На самом деле, даже если телефон Тони был полностью выключен (что, по правде говоря, нечасто случалось), а чрезвычайная ситуация была по-настоящему безотлагательной, ИИ мог удаленно включить его вновь, чтобы уведомить хозяина о произошедшем.

Старк выловил устройство из кармана пиджака и глянул на экран, где тревога сияла сердитыми красными буквами.

— Говори, Джей, — скомандовал Тони.

— _Сэр, происшествие в Башне Мстителей. Агенты Романофф и Бартон вернулись с миссии и столкнулись с мистером Лафейсоном на общей кухне — одним._

— Черт! Я уже иду!


	9. Chapter 9

Телефон Тони завибрировал в кармане. Он выловил устройство и глянул на экран.

— Говори, Джей, — скомандовал Тони.

— _Сэр, происшествие в Башне Мстителей. Агенты Романофф и Бартон вернулись с миссии и встретили на общей кухне мистера Лафейсона — одного._

Кровь Тони застыла в жилах. Если Локи оказался там сам по себе, то невозможно сказать, что он может сделать, чтобы защититься от двух ассасинов. Или что с ним могут сделать они, потому что, если взглянуть правде в лицо, Локи в последнее время не в самой лучшей форме. И если Бартон все еще злится, обстановка может обернуться из плохой в критичную за считанные секунды.

В поисках Пеппер изобретатель быстро осмотрел огромный зал, но не смог ее нигде обнаружить. Вокруг вертелась толпа богачей, смеющихся, выпивающих и жертвующих в Фонд Марии Старк, в то время, как он отчаянно выглядывал среди этих незнакомых лиц одно, в котором сейчас отчаянно нуждался.

— Состояние, — рявкнул он в телефон.

— _В данный момент Агент Романофф скрутила мистера Лафейсона на полу, сэр. Я оповестил мистера Одинсона и доктора Бэннера. Они уже идут. Расчетное время прибытия — две минуты сорок пять секунд,_  — ответил ИИ в наушниках, которые Старк вытащил из кармана.

— Господи…, — выдохнул Тони. Он выбежал из бального зала, спустился по лестнице и направился к парковке. Перед Пеппер он извинится позже, происходящие более приоритетно. А потом на ум пришла мысль. Локи не нравится, когда его касаются… А если Вдова прижала его…

— Джарвис, он сопротивляется?

В спешке Тони пренебрег лакеем, а затем замер на парковке, сбитый с толку. Он не знал, где припаркована его машина. Ругаясь, инженер шагал между Bentley и Jaguar. Он судорожно дышал, между бровей пот выступил. Где его чертова машина?!

— _Да, сэр,_  — голос ИИ подействовал как оплеуха. — _Но в его состоянии — не очень успешно._  

Миллиардер мог себе представить. Локи сильнее, чем обычный человек, но Наташа и не была _обычным_  человеком, ее тренировали противостоять противникам крупнее, чем она. Локи воспользуется своими незначительными запасами магии, чтобы защититься, но если он запаникует, то быстро истощит их и останется уязвимым. Возможно, он не попытается убить их без угрозы для собственной жизни, но он там один, безоружный и слепой, а двое ассасинов превосходят его. Тони не был уверен, кто из них в таких условиях более смертоносный, и, по правде говоря, вовсе не хотел выяснять.

Внезапная вспышка справа, любезность со стороны ИИ, оповестила его о расположении машины. Он запрыгнул в R8, двигатель заработал без его помощи. Джарвис — просто благословение. Тони пообещал себе, что при первой же возможности почистит его коды от бесполезного мусора. Он вырулил с парковки и помчался к выходу.

— Джарвис, напиши Пеппер, что я ушел, и соедини меня с Наташей, немедленно!

Старк круто повернул, не бросив даже взгляда на светофор. Вполне возможно, что он нарушил по пути по меньшей мере законов двадцать, но сознание сейчас скиталось совсем в другом месте и снабжало его огромным количеством трагических примеров развития событий.

Наконец на линии щелкнуло, и его ушей достиг звук бьющегося стекла. Он чуть не въехал в грузовик из-за него. Черт!

— Наташа! Наташа! — закричал он, пока объезжал колонну из трех машин. Где, черт возьми, Брюс и Тор?!

— Прекрати! Черт! Не сражайся с ним!

— Старк? — голос шпионки был холоден, она немного задыхалась. Инженер расслышал отдаленное рычание Локи. — Почему на твоей кухне разыскиваемый преступник?

— Есть причины. Я могу объяснить… просто…, — его прервал звук открывающихся дверей лифта и громкое **«БРАТ!»**. До башни оставалось пять минут езды. Спасибо, что вокруг нет копов, чтобы отвлечь его. Через наушник он расслышал, как под чьими-то ботинками крошится стекло, и разъяренный голос Тора.

— Что это значит?! Что ты сделала с моим братом?!

Изобретатель скривился. В конце концов, хоть кто-то пришел на помощь, и теперь он лишь надеялся, что Локи не ранен.

— Ребята, ребята, успокойтесь. Я буду через несколько минут, просто постарайтесь не убить друг друга.

Он оставил Джарвиса следить за развитием событий и сосредоточился на дороге. Не дело, если он разобьется о фонарный столб около самой башни.

C громким визгом он припарковался около бордюра рядом со входом в башню и выпрыгнул из машины, чтобы практически столкнуться со Стивом. Инженеру удалось обогнуть его в последнюю секунду, ругаясь направо и налево.

— Подожди, Тони! Где-то пожар? — спросил Стив. Он потянулся, чтобы поддержать Старка, другую руку занимал пакет с продуктами.

— Клинт и Наташа в башне, — прошипел Тони, выпрямляясь. — И они нашли Локи.

Глаза солдата на секунду расширились, но он быстро справился с собой. Без дальнейшего промедления они зашли в просторный вестибюль, облицованный хромом и темным деревом дуба, и прошли прямиком к лифту. Инженер даже не обратил внимания на «Добрый вечер, мистер Старк» секретаря, слишком поглощенный мыслями о Локи, истекающем кровью на полу общей кухни. Он подождал, пока закроются двери лифта, и потребовал у ИИ:

— Джарвис, обстановка.

— _С предложения доктора Бэннера компания переместилась в гостиную, сэр. Они дожидаются вашего прибытия._

— Локи?

— Он тоже там. Агент Романофф не позволила ему уйти.

Миллиардер посмотрел на Стива. На первый взгляд тот выглядел спокойным, а Тони же с другой стороны чувствовал себя как запертое в клетку животное. Он хотел метаться по маленькому, ограниченному пространству и рычать на кого-нибудь. Все внутренности скручивались в узлы, он чертовски волновался, сам не понимая почему.

— А что Клинт? — спросил Капитан. — Как он ведет себя?

— _Агент Бартон до сих пор не произнес ни слова. Он лишь напряженно смотрит на мистера Лафейсона._

Инженер не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо. Клинт — веселый парень, когда ты узнаешь его получше, но также он был и натренированным, смертоносным ассасином. Насколько Тони мог судить, Соколиный Глаз вполне мог составлять план, как бы при первой же возможности перерезать Локи горло.

Лифт наконец звякнул, и двери открылись. Тони и Стив шагнули вперед, только чтобы натолкнуться на напряженную, тяжелую тишину.

— Ах! Вся семья снова в сборе! — вместо приветствий произнес Старк. Ему ответил холодный и обвинительный взгляд от ассасинов и облегченный от Брюса. Тони обратил внимание, что Локи занял кресло чуть в стороне, но все равно с неплохим обзором. Наташа сидела на диване лицом к остальным, а Клинт утаивал насмешку, также, как свою тетиву.

— Никаких приветственных объятий и поцелуев? Я разочарован, — продолжил изобретатель, стараясь потихоньку сократить расстояние между собой и Локи. В венах мгновенно запульсировало что-то вроде неистового покровительства. Он глянул на бога, прежде чем сосредоточился на Клинте, а потом и на Наташе, предполагая, что разговаривать будет именно она. По сравнению со светло-коричневой кожей кресла кожа Трикстера была пепельно-бледной. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, а ладони ровно лежали на подлокотниках, вероятно, чтобы Наташа не заметила, как они трясутся. В мыслях Локи она определялась как враг, поэтому о проявлении малейших признаков слабости не могло быть и речи.

Тони, казалось бы, случайно пересек комнату и остановился рядом с богами. Тор сидел рядом с Локи, желая защитить того в случае неожиданного нападения.

— Старк, — почти прорычала Наташа. Ну, если у нее трудности с сокрытием эмоций, значит дело действительно очень плохо. Лучше всего было бы как можно дальше убрать Локи от ее и Бартона досягаемости, прежде чем напряжение станет слишком сильным.

— Изволь объяснить, что разыскиваемый убийца делает в твоем доме? — спросила она, наконец сумев скрыть гнев под тщательно вылепленной маской равнодушия.

— Гм, укрывается? Если ты не заметила, он вроде как после пыток, — объяснил он.

— И скатертью дорога, — услышал инженер фырканье Клинта. Старк стиснул зубы, но на этот раз удержался от колкости.

Стив тем временем присел рядом с Брюсом и наблюдал за развитием событий, готовый вмешаться при необходимости.

Наташа не наградила бога даже взглядом, она пристально смотрела на Тони, но миллиардер не обманывался, оба ассасина отслеживали каждое движение черноволосого бога.

— И почему Щ.И.Т. не уведомили о местонахождении заключенного?

Изобретатель заметил слабую довольную улыбку, что расцвела на губах Бартона. Вероятно, он представлял все те творческие подходы, которыми Щ.И.Т. захочет иметь дело с йотуном. Она заставила кровь Тони вскипеть.

— Потому что это не их собачье дело, — рыкнул он, с лица схлынули малейшие намеки на веселье. — Они согласились с тем, что наказание назначат в Асгарде, и, как очевидно, оно тщательно исполнено.

— Щ.И.Т. должен знать обо всех потенциальных угрозах…, — невозмутимо начала Наташа.

— Щ.И.Т. может пойти и трахнуть себя, — Тони положил руку на плечо Трикстера в успокаивающем жесте и легонько сжал.

С другого конца дивана Стив охнул от выбора слов.

— Он должен быть в заключении и под наблюдением, как…

— Он **НЕ**  чертово животное, больное бешенством! И поверь мне, Наташа, если кто-нибудь из вас что-то напоет Фьюри или Щ.И.Т.у о Локи, то, помоги мне бог, это будет последнее, что этот кто-то сделает, — спокойно пообещал Тони.

На комнату опустилась давящая тишина. Все, кроме Локи, смотрели на Тони с различными уровнями шока или, как в случае Кэпа, беспокойства, но ему было насрать. «Пойдем», — сказал он младшему богу. В голове стучало набатом, изо всех сил колотилось поврежденное сердце, он хотел оказаться ото всех них как можно дальше. Локи грациозно поднялся и последовал за ним.

— Старк! Мы не закончили! — крикнула ему Наташа.

— Зато я закончил, — ответил Тони, не оглядываясь.

* * *

_В предчувствии опасности по коже пробегали мурашки, а мгновением позже холодное, смертельно-острое лезвие надавило на горло._

_— Доставь мне удовольствие, — прошипел голос прямо на ухо._

_Он узнал его, но повернуть к нему лицо было нелегко, а потому он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не дышать глубоко и не порезать кожу об нож._

_Вокруг было темно, он чувствовал себя уязвимым и беззащитным, а слабый вес нападавшего немедленно вдавился в его спину, лишь сильнее приумножая панику. Он хотел сбросить его, но опасался лезвия._

_— Просто перережь ему горло, — прорычал другой голос где-то за ними. — Меня удовлетворит даже просто наблюдение за тем, как он истечет кровью, — его настолько переполняла злоба и ненависть, что он едва смог усмирить дрожь._

_— Нет, — ответила женщина. — Мне нужна информация._

_Она еще дальше оттянула его голову, дергая за волосы с такой силой, что почти вырвала их._

_— Что ты здесь делаешь, и что ты сделал с остальными? — рыкнула она, лезвие оказалось у кожи так близко, что он ощущал бисеринки крови, образовавшиеся на порезе, который оно оставило._

_Внутренности болезненно скручивало, но ему удалось сохранить голос почти скучающим._

_— Вы по мне тосковали, агент Романофф?_

_Прежде чем он успел отреагировать, она ударила его головой об кухонную плитку и боль наводнила рассудок. </i>_

Тони с хрипом открыл глаза. Он тяжело дышал, в голове стучало. Снова.

— Джарвис, свет, — пробормотал он. Спальню тотчас осветило приятными желтыми оттенками.

— _Сэр, мистер Лафейсон…_ , — начал ИИ.

— Да, я знаю. Уже поднимаюсь.

Миллиардер вздрогнул, когда прохладный воздух накинулся на его обнаженные руки и ноги, но не стал медлить, чтобы как следует одеться. Было не так уж прохладно, а неотложное дело требовало не обращать внимания на температуру.

Он тут же пожалел о своем решении, когда вошел в спальню бога. Там стоял такой холод, что Тони даже разглядел на окнах иней.

Локи метался по кровати и тихо скулил. Одеяла скрутились вокруг его ног, ограничивая движения, но грудь бога была обнажена и поднималась в коротких беспокойных вздохах.

Старк осторожно приблизился, схватил бога за плечо и потряс.

— Просыпайся! Слышишь меня, Бэмби? Просыпайся!

Локи закричал и распахнул глаза. Тони расслабил захват, но руки по-прежнему сдавливали предплечья бога, плавно массируя.

— Все хорошо, ты в безопасности, ты в безопасности, — прошептал инженер.

Локи смотрел в его направлении, глаза остекленели и метались. Он трясся, заметил Тони, и, не думая, крепко обнял его. Испуганный, бог замер, на миг даже перестав дышать, но к облегчению изобретателя (после того, как его мозг уловил, что сделало тело) не стал отбиваться или отталкивать его. Вообще-то, он тоже мог бы обнять его в ответ, хотя бы чуть-чуть, но разум гения сейчас занимала крутящаяся по кругу мысль: _охчертохчертяобнимаюнорвежскогобога!_  Однако вместе с ней его ладони пробежались по спине Трикстера успокаивающими движениями.

Какое-то время они просидели так, пока Локи, наконец, не успокоился, а его дыхание не перестало вырываться яростными всхлипами. Тони все бормотал свои «ты в безопасности», «я здесь», «ты не один», а про себя думал о сне. Очевидно, он вызван нападением Наташи.

После того, как они разошлись, когда Старк привел их обратно на их этаж, Локи казался скорее измученным, чем взволнованным. Конечно же, Тони спросил, нуждается ли бог в чем-нибудь, но ему ответили, что нет. С другой стороны, он и сам был не в лучшем состоянии — выпивший и с резкой головной болью — он должен был признать, что обмануться выражением лица бога легко.

В конце концов, Локи завозился в его руках, и Тони позволил ему отодвинуться. Он осмотрел бога в поисках каких-либо признаков беспокойства, но ничего не нашел.

— Хочешь пойти в мастерскую? — выпалил Тони.

Ну, на самом деле, не самая плохая идея. Маловероятно, что сегодня у них есть шансы вновь уснуть, так почему бы не потратить время с пользой.

— Давай, пойдем. Я сделаю тебе горячего какао и мы займемся наукой, — решил изобретатель, поднимаясь и потянув Локи за собой.

* * *

Они едва успели занять свои обычные места, как в мастерской прозвучал озабоченный голос Джарвиса.

— _Сэр, я проводил ежемесячную диагностику и обнаружил кое-что заслуживающее внимания,_  — множество таблиц и диаграмм, касающихся дугового реактора, заполнили мониторы перед изобретателем. Тони хмурился, пока тщательно изучал их. То, на что указывали данные, было невозможно.

— Повтори диагностику, — приказал он. — Такое впечатление, что ты просчитался.

— _Я повторял, сэр. Три раза._

Тогда Тони задрал футболку и внимательно присмотрелся к дуговому реактору. Он выглядел точно также, как и всегда, на его поверхности не наблюдалось никаких царапин или других повреждений. Инженер даже достал его из груди, стараясь не отсоединить провод, и проверил, цело ли устройство. Не обнаружив дефектов, он вернул его на место.

— Какие-нибудь изменения?

— _Потери энергии значительно ниже, чем полчаса назад, но по-прежнему превышают нормальную скорость на 2,17%, сэр._

Не такое уж и большое число, учитывая, что дуговой реактор почти не терял энергию, если он не использовал костюм Железного Человека, но сейчас теряет, и Тони не знает, почему. А он не любит что-то не знать. И раньше потери энергии составляли примерно 5,63%, хотя он не делал ничего, что бы вызвало их. Он был с Локи, пока… Тони развернулся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на бога. Тот свернулся на диване. Синее одеяло плотно обернулось вокруг худого тела, чашка с какао согревала его руки. Голова бога была откинута на спинку, темные пряди волос закрывали половину лица. Он выглядел бледным и утомленным.

Глаза Тони прищурились. Играл ли он? Ему пришлось признать, что его защитник был до странности слаб рядом с Трикстером, а парня за просто так не называли Богом Лжи. Могло ли быть возможным, что он нашел способ, как высосать энергию из реактора и превратить ее в магию? Она схожа с Тессерактом, поэтому Тони предполагал, что это осуществимо.

— Локес, — позвал он. Бог дернулся и по привычке открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него, брови приподнялись в замешательстве.

— Да? — спросил он изобретателя.

Тони внимательно, с внезапной подозрительностью, наблюдал за ним.

— Мне нужно спуститься к Брюсу в лабораторию, чтобы… кое-что сделать. Вернусь мигом.

Трикстер только пробормотал что-то в ответ, делая глоток из чашки. Тони оставил его на диване, голова гудела от вопросов. А что, если все это игра? Локи говорил, что не может исцелить себя, но что, если таки мог и теперь притворялся перед ними всеми. Черт, что, если все это было искусным планом, чтобы они доверяли ему, просто чтобы потом он смог бы ударить им в спину. Он с легкостью смог бы обмануть Тора, светловолосый здоровяк всегда питал слабость к младшему брату.

Изобретатель прислонился головой к холодной стене кабинки. А может он — параноик, и это что-то вроде случайности? Может, пока что не стоит спешить с выводами?

Честно говоря, он вынужден был признать, что ему по-настоящему нравится компания бога. Они с Локи, таким безумно умным, нашли общий язык почти с самого начала. Это было… привлекательно. Миллиардер состроил гримасу. Его привлекало не только тело бога, но также и его ум, а это довольно опасное сочетание и также очень заманчивое. Мало кто настолько понимал его и был в состоянии поддержать с ним разговор. Конечно, Локи не с Земли, и он не понимал целую кучу вещей, но Тони думал, дай только богу время, и он несомненно все выучит.

Он даже не заметил, как прибыл на место назначения, пока голос Джарвиса не спросил его:

— _Сэр, вы в порядке?_

— Все отлично, — проскрежетал он, открывая глаза. Лифт доставил его на этаж Брюса, как и требовалось. Выйдя из коробки, Тони отметил, что везде включен свет, значит, его ученый приятель должен быть где-то рядом. Он был не в настроении для компании, но отступать уже поздно — он увидел выходящего к нему доктора.

— Тони? Что-то случилось? Ты как?

Должно быть, он плохо выглядел, раз каждый спрашивает о его самочувствии. Безуспешно пытаясь надеть обычную маску, изобретатель вздохнул и загреб рукой непослушные волосы.

— Я не знаю, — искренне ответил он. — Джарвис?

— _Анализ в процессе выполнения, сэр,_  — тут же ответил ИИ.

— Что происходит? — поинтересовался Брюс, волнение раскрасило его голос.

— _Сэр, увеличение потерь энергии прекратилось._

В желудке Тони ухнуло.

— Похоже, что у меня неприятности, — прохрипел он, прикрывая глаза в тот миг, когда острая боль словно иглой прошила его сердце.


	10. Chapter 10

— Слева, Железный Человек, СЛЕВА ОТ ТЕБЯ!

— Ох, Кэп, не кричи на меня, иначе я начну заикаться, — проворчал Тони, тяжело накреняясь вправо и избегая нескольких энергетических залпов от солдат Гидры. С чего они должны нападать с утра пораньше, когда у Тони серьезное похмелье? Он едва мог видеть, мозг как будто вытекал из ушей, а голос Стива высверливал в черепе огромную дыру.

Тони подстрелил очередного ублюдка из Гидры с большой пушкой. Чего они пытаются здесь добиться? Дружелюбно злодейская инициатива или что? Черт, он слишком сонный, ему бы сейчас кофе.

— Железный Человек, ты меня слышишь? — взволнованный голос Стива вновь посягнул на его омертвевшие уши.

— Джарвис, будь добр, убавь звук, у папочки болит голова, — невнятно пробормотал Тони.

— Ты пьян? Господи, парень, десять утра, — засмеялся Бартон. — Твой мальчик выкинул тебя из постели прошлой ночью? — поглумился он.

Тони сжал зубы. По правде говоря, ему хотелось бы забыть, что случилось прошедшей ночью, но благодаря тупому Соколиному Глазу события вчерашнего дня с удвоенной силой атаковали его разум. И в первую очередь лицо Локи, когда он, сразу после возвращения из лаборатории Брюса, сказал ему, что хочет, чтобы его оставили одного. Бог воспринял просьбу прохладно, но Тони знал, что тому было больно. И после все пошло к черту. Тони выудил из тайника бутылку виски и напился до забвения. Ему показалось, что он лишь прикрыл глаза на несколько минут, как раздался идиотский сигнал тревоги, почти доводя его до приступа.

— Похмелье, — хрюкнул он, поднимая в воздух одного болвана и сбрасывая на его же сослуживцев.

— Локи оставил тебя в затруднительном положении? — фыркнул Сокол.

— Господи, Бартон, ты чертовски ревнив, что ли? Я видел, как ты в прошлый раз строил ему глазки, — съехидничал разъяренный Тони. Если бы Тор сегодня не остался с Джейн, то сделал бы из этого придурка кровавое месиво. Клинт все утро бросал ему дерзкие намеки насчет Локи, и Тони уже дошел до точки. Он с трудом выполнил маневр, подстрелил двух наемников Гидры и выпустил слабый репульсорный выстрел Клинту под ноги.

— Пошел ты, Старк!

— Ага, сразу за тобой, приятель.

— ХВАТИТ! — прорычал через передатчик Кэп. — Предполагается, что мы команда, а вы вцепились друг другу в глотки, как дворовые псы.

— Он начал, — зароптал Старк и отключил звук передатчика. Пора заканчивать игру и добраться, наконец, до кофе.

Он как раз облетал небоскреб в поисках слуг Гидры, когда поймал грудью мощный взрыв, прямо над дуговым реактором. Он перекувырнулся назад и пролетел прямо через фасадное окно пекарни. Спустя миг сильной боли и дезориентации Старк поднялся на ноги. Вот теперь он по-настоящему разозлился. Он выстрелил на улицу, репульсоры взревели, и начал методично уничтожать каждого солдата Гидры на пути. Через пятнадцать минут бой закончился.

* * *

— Ты вернулся. Ранен? — Локи вскочил на ноги, как только Тони вошел в гостиную.

— Несколько порезов и царапин, ничего серьезного, — вздохнул изобретатель. Тони не ожидал, что застанет тут дожидающегося его бога. Он еще не чувствовал в себе сил разобраться в этой ситуации.

— Тогда позволь мне…, — Локи сделал шаг в его сторону.

— Нет, не надо, Брюс подлатает меня, — Тони отклонил предложение бога, дернув плечом.

— Но…

— Я сказал НЕТ! — почти крикнул изобретатель, отступая от бога на шаг.

Локи запнулся на полушаге, одна рука тянулась в сторону гения. Медленно опустив ее, он придал лицу бесстрастное выражение, но Тони сумел заметить боль в его глазах. Сердце мгновенно упало, он ощутил себя полным ублюдком, но по-прежнему не был уверен в намерениях бога, поэтому предпочел не рисковать.

— Я устал, — вздохнул Тони, пытаясь скрыть одну тревогу другой. Но когда он вновь присмотрелся к бессмертному, скучающая личина, намекающая о боли, запрятанной глубоко под ней, уже вернулась на место.

— Понимаю, — холодно произнес бог. — Тогда я должен откланяться и позволить тебе спокойно отдохнуть, — он развернулся на пятках и оставил миллиардера в одиночестве.

Тони выругался. Он хотел побежать за ним и все объяснить, но не смел. Все так запуталось. Он запустил руку во влажные от пота волосы и скривился. Ему не помешал бы холодный душ. Может, он охладит разбегающиеся мысли или приструнит бьющееся сердце.

* * *

Локи потребовалось три дня, чтобы осознать, что что-то не так. Поначалу он оправдывал участившееся отсутствие Старка его работой в отношении компании. Но потом начал замечать в поведении смертного и другие отличия. Тот казался отдаленным, погруженным глубоко в себя, словно его мозг постоянно разбирал сложную головоломку и был не в состоянии ее решить.

Локи отнес это к напряжению, что охватило башню с возвращением парочки ассасинов.

После их первого столкновения бог избегал покидать этаж Тони, не желая вновь очутиться в невыгодном положении против двух ассасинов и чтобы благополучно перехитрить их, если возникнет необходимость. Он довольствовался тем, что коротал время с изобретателем в его мастерской, но даже эти встречи постепенно подошли к концу. Если хорошо подумать, то отношение Тони к нему поменялось именно после последнего разделенного ночного кошмара. Когда он вернулся из лаборатории доктора, то казался задумчивым, а через некоторое время и вовсе попросил Локи уйти.

Похоже, что человеку хватило вмешательства Локи в свои сны, и бог не мог винить его за это.

Невозможность управлять собственными силами разочаровывала. Локи вновь чувствовал себя как ребенок, пытающийся овладеть своим даром и проваливающийся снова и снова. Отличия от тех времен заключалось в том, что теперь он обладал всеми знаниями, необходимыми для достижения цели, но, тем не менее, каждый раз терпел неудачу в своих стремлениях. Ему хотелось кричать и разрушать, но он знал, что лучше и не пытаться. Старк был им недоволен, хоть Локи и не понимал, почему именно, только строил предположения, и уже этой причины было достаточно, чтобы действовать осторожно. Он не хотел терять возможность общения с гениальным человеком, он полюбил…

Удивительно, каким интересным мог быть смертный. В прошлом Локи много раз посещал Мидгард, но никто ни в малейшей степени не вызывал в нем любопытство так, как Старк. Бодрящее чувство, когда общаешься с кем-то остроумным и интеллектуальным, с кем-то, кто ценит шутки почти также сильно, как сам Локи, и понимает их без его долгих объяснений.

Локи неохотно признался себе, что скучал по нескончаемой болтовне человека, смеху и передразниваниям с ИИ.

И теперь, когда он думал об этом, даже Джарвис казался холоднее, его ответы отрывистые, словно настроение создателя отражалось и на нем. Что-то изменилось, а его и не посвятили. Старк держал рот на замке, также как и его ИИ, образно говоря, а Локи не мог воспользоваться своим даром, чтобы найти источник проблемы.

* * *

После пяти дней полного одиночества Локи чуть ли не лез на стену от разочарования. С тех пор, как Старк явно потерял интерес к его компании, уединение Локи нарушалось только дважды — один раз доктором Бэннером, который пришел проверить, как он, и поболтать минутку. После он почти сразу же извинился и снова предоставил бога самому себе и его темным мыслям. Второй посетитель — его брат, но к тому времени Локи пребывал в таком мрачном настроении, что и Тор не остался надолго, выгнанный его поведением.

Бог вздохнул и упал на диван. Ему было нечем заняться. Еще недавно все его время занимал Старк и его безумно блистательные выдумки, а сейчас ему отказали от участия в этом великолепии, к которому, как заметил Локи, он сильно привык, и как теперь его недостаток влиял на его настроение.

Трикстер стиснул зубы. Он стал зависим от смертного, что-то, чего никогда не должно было случиться. Он выругался на себя за эту слабость и, в первую очередь, на Тора, за то, что притащил его сюда. Но больше всего он ругал Одина. Тот мог содрать с него шкуру, посадить в тюрьму, даже приговорить к смерти, но вместо этого он решил сделать его слабым и зависимым от других. В своем извращенном чувстве справедливости он позволил Локи остаться здесь, среди врагов, в новой золотой клетке, в которой, он был уверен, его своенравный приемный сын будет под бдительным наблюдением.

Во внезапной вспышке ярости от собственной бесполезности Локи бросил в стену ближайшую к нему вещь. Так случилось, что это оказался игрушечный кубик, который Старк сам для него придумал. Испуганный, бессмертный подполз к нему, безмолвно молясь, чтобы он не сломался. Очевидно, головоломка отскочила от стены и закатилась под шкаф. Бог благоговейно подобрал его и сел обратно на диван. Несколькими умелыми поворотами он проверил, не поврежден ли механизм, а затем начал быстро решать ребус. Когда последний ряд цветов, наконец, щелкнул на место, из игрушки прозвучал слегка оцифрованный голос Тони: _Ты сделал это, Бэмби! Отличная работа! Попробуешь еще?_  

Невольно, глухой крик вырвался из горла Трикстера, и он прижал чертову игрушку от трижды проклятого смертного ближе к груди. Он скучал по идиотскому человеку и по его идиотскому смеху, и по всем ужасным прозвищам, которыми он называл Локи. Он хотел снова сидеть на оборванном диване внизу в мастерской и слушать ворчащего ругательства смертного, когда какие-то замыслы идут не так, как планировалось. Но он был слишком гордым, чтобы просить. Он скорее сгниет в одиночестве, чем позволит себе подвергнуться такому позору. Да можно было бы уже и привыкнуть к заброшенности, он, скорее всего, пробудет здесь еще долго, покинутый и забытый.

* * *

Тони грязно выругался и грохнул кулаком по столу. Даже когда боль наполнила его чувства, разочарование не ушло прочь. Он злобно разломал весь проект и хотел было начать новый, но обеспокоенный голос Брюса разрушил его сосредоточенность.

— Тони, ты не спал три дня, тебе лучше сделать перерыв.

Изобретатель лишь грубо фыркнул. Что для него три бессонных дня, когда он в ударе? Не обращая на волнение доктора внимания, он открыл новый файл. Как его назвать..? О, да. _Я ни хрена никому не нужен_  звучит отлично.

Инженер потянулся за кофе, активно пытаясь игнорировать взволнованный вид Брюса, но промазал. Вместо этого он сбил со стола чашку, она громко разбилась об пол, оставляя большое, почти черное пятно рядом со стулом.

— Черт! — воскликнул Тони, поднимаясь, чтобы избежать беспорядка. — Дубина! — крикнул он. — Работа для тебя.

Маленький робот осторожно приблизился с приглушенным жужжанием, подозрительный к настроению создателя. Только вчера на него наорали за случайный стук металлическими частями по полу. Он принялся вытирать пролитый кофе, а Тони отодвинулся, давая ему больше пространства.

Он знал, что поступает смешно, но или это или виски, а он вроде как обещал Пеппер (опять), что постарается не пить так много.

Старк запустил в волосы руку и вздохнул. Отвлечение не сработало. Он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, мысли постоянно возвращались к одному определенному богу несколькими этажами выше. Он чувствовал себя использованным и уязвленным, но не знал, как справиться с этими ощущениями. Он еще раз с кем-то сблизился и был предан. Казалось бы, повторяющийся для него шаблон.

— Тони, — пробормотал Брюс, опуская ладонь на плечо изобретателя. Затем он мягко развернул его в сторону выхода. — Тебе надо поспать, — решил доктор, и спорить с ним было бесполезно.

— Брюс, — начал Тони. — Я не… Я не хочу…, — _видеть его_  осталось несказанным, но ученый понял.

— На моем этаже есть гостевая комната, ты можешь завалиться туда сегодня, если хочешь, но в конце концов, тебе придется во всем разобраться и встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

— Я знаю. Просто… Я был идиотом, а он играл мной, — инженер вновь вздохнул, побежденный.

— Он тебе нравится, понятно, что ты чувствуешь себя раненным, — доктор похлопал его по спине, когда они зашли в лифт.

— Он мне _не нравится_. Просто было эээ… интересно с ним общаться, — начал Тони, оперевшись на стену. Внезапно он почувствовал усталость, но боялся идти спать. Его разум наколдует такую причудливую ерунду, когда его отпустят побродить, а ему больше не хотелось разбирать свои якобы несуществующие чувства к Локи.

Лифт резко остановился, и они вошли в комнаты Брюса. Тони нечасто здесь бывал, но знал внутреннее размещение, или скорее, помнил схемы каждого этажа. Он запнулся, когда они приблизились к его комнате на ночь. Ему в самом деле было страшно идти спать. Что, если сны Локи доберутся до него даже тут? Что, если у Локи будет еще один кошмар? Бросится ли Тони к нему или оставит с ним один на один? Он и вправду не знал ответа. А что, если у бога будет кошмар, а Тони слишком далеко, чтобы разделить его с ним, и Джарвис не уведомит его об этом? ИИ стал чересчур защитным после открытия начинающейся аномалии с потерей энергии. Воображение Тони выбрало этот миг, чтобы поднять ужасную голову и напомнить ему о последнем разе, когда сны Локи разбудили его, и как был расстроен Трикстер. _Почему сейчас?!_  Тони хотелось застрелиться. Раньше и так было достаточно плохо, он не нуждался в таком переборе. А самое ужасное в том, что он не мог быть по-настоящему уверен, что из того, что бог делал, было искренним, а что притворным. Он же, черт возьми, Бог Лжи и Обмана.

— Брюс, мне нужно снотворное, — выпалил он. — Я хочу вырубиться мгновенно.

Доктор просто глянул сквозь необычную бледность Старка и вздохнул.

— Я посмотрю, что могу сделать.

* * *

— Брат! БРАТ! — мощный рев пронзил толстую пелену страха и боли, чтобы помочь Локи выпутаться из очередного ночного ужаса. Бог заскулил, когда даже распахнув глаза, он по-прежнему утопал во тьме. Сильные руки окружили податливое тело, и несколько новых волн паники ударили его прямо в солнечное сплетение. Он бился в объятиях и царапал атакующую плоть, но его лишь сжимали сильнее. Очередной панический вой разорвал горло бога, и железные объятия наконец чуть ослабли, а затем исчезли полностью. Локи отшатнулся, спина ударилась об подушки. Он был в ловушке. Внезапно до влажной щеки дотронулась теплая ладонь, Трикстер отдернулся.

— Локи… Брат, — прошептал Тор, и только тогда память младшего бога включилась и снабдила его объяснением происходящего. Он находился в Башне Старка, запертый среди врагов, оставленный один сходить с ума в своем заточении.

— Тор? — прохрипел он, горло сухое, как пергамент.

— Что тревожит тебя? — спросил Громовержец, вновь дотягиваясь до брата, чтобы пригладить его непослушные волосы.

— Тор! Забери меня отсюда! Забери обратно в Асгард! Даже в Йотунхейм! Я не могу здесь больше оставаться!

— Что ты такое говоришь, Локи? Ты здесь в безопасности. Если ты боишься Сокола и Леди Вдовы, я поговорю с ними, — обещал светловолосый бог, пока его пальцы ласково пробирались через длинные черные волосы брата.

— Ты не понимаешь, — прошептал Трикстер и потянулся к прикосновениям. Они напоминали ему его мать. Она делала точно также, когда Локи был ребенком и липнул к ее юбкам, напуганный проделками или историями Тора и его друзей.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, брат, я останусь присмотреть за тобой, — предложил Тор, укладывая Локи обратно на подушки. Трикстер пробормотал что-то бессвязное, глаза медленно закрывались, убаюканные нежным голосом брата. Колыбельная, которую он напевал, пришла из тех давно минувших дней, когда они оба были молодыми и счастливыми. Она ослабила страхи Локи и позволила ему уплыть в сон без сновидений.


	11. Chapter 11

Локи проснулся от громкого храпа Тора. Этот ужасающий звук он узнает где угодно.

Трикстер лениво потянулся, случайно пнув брата в голень, но Бог Грома захрапел еще громче и завозился на кровати. Перевернувшись на другой бок, лицом к брату, Локи позвал:

— Джарвис, который час?

— _4:37 утра, сэр,_  — тут же ответил ИИ.

Кивнув головой в знак благодарности, Локи протянул руку и толкнул Тора в бок.

— Брат, — пробормотал он, но без толку, Громовержец был потерян для мира. - Тор! — попробовал он еще раз, только громче. Наконец, тело перед ним шевельнулось, бессвязно бурча.

— Локи? — неразборчиво позвал светловолосый. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — неохотно признался он. И это было правдой. Так хорошо он не спал уже много ночей. Затем на него обрушились воспоминания о вчерашних событиях, и он застыдился своей вспышки и несдержанности.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Локи, и чтобы скрыть смущение, начал тыкать костлявыми пальцами в ребра Тора.

— Прекрати! — рассмеялся Тор, в шутку хлопая его по рукам.

— _Сэр, позвольте напомнить, что у вас встреча с доктором Фостер,_  — вмешался Джарвис.

— И правда, — старший бог вновь засмеялся, вдавливая младшего в матрас. Локи рычал под ним и пытался пнуть коленом в живот.

— _В Лондоне сейчас 9:47, сэр. Я бы посоветовал вам поторопиться, если вы хотите быть там к полудню._

Бог кивнул и обратился к брату, вся шутливость улетучилась из его голоса.

— Тебе точно лучше?

— Да, а теперь иди к своей женщине, пока она не решила, что ваше совместное времяпрепровождение мешает ей достигать величия в науке.

Тор аккуратно освободил его, следя за гибкими руками Трикстера в признаках неожиданного нападения щекотки и стремительно поднялся на ноги, потянув за собой Локи. Младший бог испугано вскрикнул, когда его грудную клетку сдавили в сильных братских объятиях.

— Никогда не сомневайся, что я люблю тебя, — прошептал Тор ему в висок, а затем поцеловал в лоб.

— Иди уже, пока я не вышвырнул тебя, — упрекнул его маг, хлопая по бицепсу.

Громовержец наконец отпустил его и отошел назад.

— Веди себя хорошо, пока меня нет, — улыбнулся он.

Локи лишь махнул на него рукой — что он мог сделать-то?

— До встречи, — и Тор ушел. Веселая маска сразу же слетела с лица Трикстера, когда он остался стоять там один.

— До встречи, — прошептал он пустой комнате.

* * *

Очевидно, Старк совсем его бросил. Локи не сталкивался с ним уже несколько дней, а сейчас обнаружил очередное подтверждение своего предположения. Кухня, на которой они ели, обычно хорошо набитая провизией, сейчас опустела. Ясно, что какие-то объедки остались, но пролежав без пользы долгое время, они все испортились. Локи высыпал последнюю гость хлопьев и съел их сырыми, потому что молоко неприятно пахло, и даже если бы он совсем отчаялся, то не стал бы его трогать. Бог сел за стойку и задумался над дальнейшими шагами. Было еще слишком рано, и вероятность, что он наткнется на кого-нибудь внизу, в общей кухне, была довольно низкой. Насколько он знал, обычно в столь ранний час поднимался только Капитан. Рискованный план, тем более сейчас, когда он лишился благосклонности Старка, но другого выбора у него не было. К тому же, он не хотел просить Джарвиса о помощи, инстинктивно чувствуя его молчаливое неодобрение.

Локи переоделся и зашел в лифт.

— Общий этаж, пожалуйста, — обратился он к всевидящему ИИ.

Коробка остановилась через считанные секунды, и он с осторожностью покинул ее безопасные стены, тихо ступая и напряженно прислушиваясь к малейшим признакам других жильцов.

Локи почти добрался до кухни, когда слабый звук, донесшийся из гостиной, привлек его внимание. Он хотел немедленно уйти, уверенный, что все еще остается незамеченным, и шагнул было назад, как внезапно что-то метнулось к его ногам. Локи замер на месте, не понимая, что это такое. Он неуверенно потянулся тончайшими нитями магии, чтобы разузнать, и когда изображение неизвестного объекта сложилось в его разуме, безмолвно выругался. Из всех обитателей башни он умудрился столкнуться с НИМ.

Глухой звук слева оповестил его, что еще одна стрела обозначила собой дверной проем.

— Не двигайся, — рыкнул Бартон.

* * *

— Да, Пеппер, — вздохнул миллиардер, — я подписал все до одного. Нет! Я не умираю и это не кризис среднего возраста. Перестань! Ты знаешь который сейчас час? Почему ты вообще не спишь? У меня есть масса свободного времени… Да. Что о Локи? — Тони потер лоб. - Нет, в последнее время я его не видел. Я ничего не сделал! Это его… Нет, давай прекратим это. Все твои бумаги подписаны, пришли за ними Хэппи попозже. Я знаю, что это завтра, Джарвис мне уже три раза напоминал. Я не хочу идти, там скучно, — захныкал он в телефон. — Подожди, Джарвис сигналит мне тревогой. Я позвоню тебе завтра. Пока.

Тони отключился и заглянул в мигающий экран.

— Что там, приятель? Я же говорил, что занят.

Вместо ответа ИИ продемонстрировал прямой эфир с одной из камер в Башне. Сначала Тони заметил только Локи и удивился, к чему все это. Неужели бог наконец ошибся и показал, что играл с ними всеми?

Он наблюдал за напряженной спиной бессмертного, когда второе окно всплыло рядом с первым, отображая гостиную с Соколиным Глазом, пускающим стрелу в… О, боже!

Тони так резко вскочил на ноги, что споткнулся о стул, и тот с грохотом приземлился на пол. Даже не взглянув на него, изобретатель понесся к лифту, сердце напротив дугового реактора тяжело колотилось.

* * *

Локи пытался сдержать дрожь, прошившую тело. Он даже не услышал, как разрядили стрелу. Он напрягся, ожидая еще одну атаку, но прошло несколько секунд, и ничего не случилось. Затем внезапная острая боль пронзила его; стрела, с точностью выпущенная ассасином, только царапнула щеку бога, оставляя после себя неглубокий горящий порез, который тут же стал кровоточить. Локи судорожно вздохнул, шагнул назад, зажимая рану холодной ладонью. Очередная стрела воткнулась в пол прямо за ним, и бессмертный тут же застыл на месте.

— Я сказал — **НЕ. ДВИГАЙСЯ,**  — рявкнул Бартон. Он стоял слишком далеко от Локи, чтобы можно было с помощью <i>магии </i>засечь его точное местонахождение, и двигался так тихо, что сквозь какофонию из внезапно зашумевшего телевизора его было не услышать. Локи пришлось признаться самому себе, что он шагнул прямиком в ловушку.

— Что вы хотите, агент Бартон? — спросил бог, паника неуклонно поднималась по венам. Он находился в невыгодном положении, неспособный засечь противника или хоть как-то защититься.

Вместо ответа смертный спросил.

— И как тебе ощущения жить на милости у муравья? Уже не чувствуешь себя таким могучим, да?

Голос перемещался, заметил Локи, потихоньку стараясь поворачиваться за ним, когда просвистела еще одна стрела и впилась в его бедро. Бог вскрикнул и упал на одно колено. Он слышал, как лучник рассмеялся где-то в комнате.

— Посмотрите-ка, кто теперь на коленях, сволочь, — глумился Бартон.

Тело Трикстера тряслось от шока и беспомощности. Он целиком и полностью был во власти человека, и единственное, что приходило на ум, чего бы лучник вероятно от него захотел, это мучения. Локи не видел из этой ситуации никакого выхода. Его противник не рассуждал, месть — единственное, что было у него на уме.

Локи чувствовал струйки крови, стекающие по бедру, и влажность штанов вокруг колена.

Его мозг яростно работал, силясь найти выход из положения, когда лифт звякнул, и двери разъехались. Знакомый голос достиг слуха, и он чуть ли не свалился в обморок от облегчения в тот же миг.

— КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?! — прогремел Тони. Он быстро дошел до бога, глаза искали нападающего.

— Какого черта ты делаешь, Клинт?! — кричал он на своего товарища по команде, скрывающегося на другой стороне комнаты, рядом с окном.

Бартон лишь пожал плечами, словно тут не было ничего особенного.

— Просто учу собаку новым трюкам.

— Убирайся, — гаркнул Тони, обнимая бога рукой, чтобы поддержать.

— Что?

— Ты слышал меня. Съебывайся с моих глаз.

Лучник смотрел на него в неверии.

— Чувак, сначала друзья, а потом телки, — рассмеялся он.

— Бартон, клянусь богом, если ты прямо сейчас не уйдешь, я лично выкину тебя и, поверь, даже не пойду за костюмом, — голос Тони дрожал от гнева. Он успокаивающе сжал руку Трикстера.

— Ты ставишь его на первое место? Неужели такая хорошая задница, что ты предашь Мстителей?

— Я смотрю, ты чертовски осмелел?! — взревел Старк, ярость наполнила голову одним словом: убийство. Он был готов голыми руками вырвать Бартону горло, погребенное было покровительство богу поднималось с новой силой, тогда как легкое прикосновение к руке остановило его.

— Тони, — прошептал бог. Изобретатель не был уверен, от потери ли крови или от потрясения, или и того и другого. Он взглянул на него и сердце заныло. Тони был уверен, что Локи мог притворяться во многом, но уязвимость и облегчение, которое он увидел нарисованным на лице бога, заставило его мигом забыть все неприятности. Он легонько погладил того по не раненной щеке и успокаивающе улыбнулся.

— Давай уведем тебя отсюда, — он взял Трикстера на руки и осторожно поднял, заботливо следя, чтобы не потревожить ранение еще больше. Локи вскинул руки и ухватился за его испачканную маслом футболку, с губ сорвался удивленный вскрик.

— Все нормально, — пробормотал Тони в черные пряди. По сломленному телу бога пробежала дрожь, он спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Тони.

— Джарвис, предупредишь Брюса?

— _Уже сделано, сэр._

— Спасибо, — не нужно было даже просить, двери лифта бесшумно распахнулись, и он прошел через них с богом на руках.

* * *

— Что это такое? — выдохнул Брюс, изучая стрелу, застрявшую в бедре бога. Ее наконечник разошелся от касания и погрузился еще глубже в мышцы, и, как подозревал доктор, в кость. — Одна из твоих? — спросил он изобретателя. Тони оглядел кровоточащую рану и передернулся. Стрела устроила в плоти бога хаос. Ткани порезало не чисто, а раздробило на кусочки, и с ними до черта придется повозиться, чтобы сшить обратно.

— Нет, — ответил он коротко и перевел взгляд на лицо Локи. Его глаза были закрыты, и он по-прежнему с хрипом хватал ртом воздух, а пальцы сжимали край футболки Тони. Изобретатель выругался. Еще и паническая атака вдобавок ко всему. А чтобы сделать все еще хуже, анестезия, которую назначил Брюс, не подействовала, так что возможно и обезболивающие были также бесполезны.

— Эй, Снежинка, ты слышишь меня?

Спустя два судорожных вдоха богу удалось успокоиться достаточно, чтобы пробормотать.

— Тони…?

— Ага, это я. Слушай, у тебя довольно мерзкая рана, которая к тому же очень быстро кровоточит. Нам необходимо вырезать стрелу из твоего бедра, но это будет чертовски больно. Брюс не хочет, чтобы у тебя была передозировка, но у нас нет времени на эксперименты, потому что ты можешь истечь кровью. Ты понимаешь?

Бог кивнул.

— Тони, — позвал Брюс, — нам надо поторопиться, — доктор боролся с собой, чтобы сохранять спокойствие, но это становилось все сложнее с каждой секундой. Единственная вещь, замедлявшая его, это знание, что пациент нуждался в его медицинских умениях, и превращение в Халка не помогло бы никому.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Тони, ощущая беспомощность.

Бог скорчился на кровати и заскулил, руки прилипли к одежде изобретателя.

— Мы поможем тебе, Бэмби, — он смахнул несколько прядей темных волос с влажного лба бога. Странно, рана была серьезной, но Локи получал взбучку от Халка и выглядел намного лучше, чем сейчас.

— Брюс, что-то не так.

— Да что ты говоришь… — проворчал доктор, подготавливая все инструменты, которые ему понадобятся.

— Нет, взгляни на него. Он же бог, черт возьми, оно не должно было довести его до такого, — он беспомощно наблюдал, как пальцы Локи дергаются на кровати, скручивая покрывало, почти разрывая, а затем его внимание привлекло кое-что другое. Он закатал рукав на руке бессмертного, что вцепилась в его футболку, и присвистнул. Печати Одина, обычно почти бездействующие, сейчас ползали под фарфоровой кожей Трикстера, словно гадюки в своем гнезде.

— Исцеление — это ведь тоже магия по своей природе? — спросил Брюс с брезгливостью.

— Понятия не имею, но похоже на то. Нам лучше поторопиться, иначе он может умереть от одного только шока.

— Да… Иди, вымой руки. Будешь мне помогать, — Тони кивнул и аккуратно отцепил пальцы Локи от своей одежды. — Я вернусь прямо сейчас, — прошептал он лихорадящему божеству и, кинув последний взгляд на своего бога, быстро отправился делать то, что велели.

* * *

Операция получилась кровавой и тянулась мучительно долго. Тони был уверен, что крики и горячечные мольбы Локи будут преследовать его в кошмарах на протяжении долгих месяцев, даже без бродящей магии Трикстера, приникающей в его сон время от времени. Он хотел бежать, быстро и далеко, подальше от небольшой белой комнаты, наполненной таким количеством боли. Брюс (благослови Господь его душу) старался работать так быстро, как мог, что не всегда было возможно. Просто чудо само по себе, что он не превратился в Халка во время этой долгой и утомительной операции. Инженер благоговел перед его удивительным самоконтролем.

В какой-то момент (Тони довольно быстро потерял счет времени между помощью доктору с инструментами и очищением раны от крови бога) Локи, наконец, уступил боли и потерял сознание, практически доведя двух человек до сердечного приступа, пока Тони дрожащими пальцами не нашел его пульс, изменчивый, но твердый под его пальцами.

Одна хорошая новость в море плохих — это то, что бедренная артерия не была повреждена, иначе у них на руках уже был бы мертвый бог.

В целом, операция заняла у них почти пять часов предельной концентрации, направленной на то, чтобы вместе исправить состояние Локи настолько, насколько это было в их силах.

Вначале колеблющаяся исцеляющая сила бога почти испоганила всю их работу, пытаясь и, спасибо печатям, проваливаясь в попытках затянуть рану. Тони полагал, что без этих идиотских отметин ранение было бы не хуже, чем сломанная кость, болезненное, но несмертельное. Но с ними же, магия Локи сражалась, чтобы исцелить его, и этим приносила больше боли, чем нужно. Они были в одном шаге от того, чтобы потерять бога.

Когда они закончили, оба Мстителя настолько устали и перенапряглись, что после заключительной проверки жизнеспособности бога почти свалились на месте.

Тони велел Джарвису следить за здоровьем Локи и ушел искать убежище в своей мастерской в ожидании, пока проснется бог.

Он открыл один из тайников и достал полную бутылку виски, раскупорил и сделал долгий глоток, даже не утруждаясь поисками стакана.

Он хотел стереть этот кошмар из головы, и выпивка — единственный доступный способ.

С криками Локи, по-прежнему эхом раздающимися в голове, Тони принялся как следует напиваться.


	12. Chapter 12

Шел проливной дождь, и когда Пеппер вышла из машины, Хэппи поспешил раскрыть над ней зонт. Она благодарно улыбнулась, и они оба укрылись под ним от непогоды. Если бы она не знала, что Тор еще утром отправился в Лондон, чтобы встретиться с Джейн, то подумала бы, что такая погода — его рук дело.

Зайдя в вестибюль, рыжеволосая кивнула головой на лифт.

— Пожалуйста, не жди меня, — сказала она Хэппи. — Я не знаю, что он натворил на этот раз, но Джарвис звучал настойчиво, так что мне, вероятно, потребуется некоторое время. Уезжай домой.

— Хорошо, босс. Позвоните, если что-то будет нужно.

— Да, спасибо. Джарвис, какой этаж?

— _Мастерская, мэм,_  — ответил ИИ, закрывая двери лифта.

— Тогда поехали, — бросила генеральный директор, слегка сердитая.

* * *

\- Тони? Джарвис сказал, что я нужна… тебе… — голос Пеппер затих, когда она вошла в мастерскую и ее убранство развернулось перед ней. Там царил беспорядок. Обломки и фрагменты незаконченных проектов устилали пол, сброшенные со столов во вспышке ярости. Паленые отметины, оставленные, вероятно, репульсорами костюма Железного Человека омрачали несколько рабочих столов и до сих пор дымились. Инструменты валялись по полу, перепутанные с отброшенными проводами и рассыпанным вокруг разбитым стеклом. И среди всего этого разрушения сидел Тони Старк с почти опустевшей бутылкой виски в качестве компаньона. Сердце Пеппер заныло при виде ее лучшего друга и когда-то любовника. Он выглядел настолько потеряно и уязвимо, со лбом с силой прижатым к коленям и с понурыми плечами. Она осторожно подошла ближе и опустилась перед ним на колени.

— Что произошло? — прошептала она, опуская ладонь на его руку. Тони вздрогнул и поднял на нее глаза, красные и остекленевшие от алкоголя. Миг спустя они сфокусировались на ней.

— Я облажался, — прокаркал изобретатель и глотнул из бутылки. — Как всегда.

— Что ты сделал?

— Ничего, в этом-то и проблема. Я дал обещание, и я его нарушил. Я должен был обеспечивать его безопасность, Пеп, а я все испортил, — он шмыгнул.

— Кто? Локи? Что… Где он? — испуг пронзил позвоночник рыжеволосой. Они сражались? Что-то случилось с богом? Он сбежал? В конце концов, Тони почти не ранен, за исключением нескольких царапин на руках.

— Он с Брюсом в… медицинском блоке, — голос Старка чуть надломился. — Утром на него напал Бартон. Джарвис предупредил меня, но я пришел слишком поздно.

Глаза Пеппер расширились. Локи…?

— Он в него выстрелил, — продолжил гений, не замечая огорчения своего генерального директора, — и нам пришлось хирургически удалять наконечник стрелы из его ноги, потому что он застрял слишком глубоко в кости, — и голос, и руки Тони тряслись, он сделал очередной глоток из бутылки, чтобы успокоить себя. — Нам пришлось оперировать его, пока он находился в сознании, потому что рана очень быстро истекала кровью. Мы боялись, что стрела порвала артерию, а седативные средства не подействовали. Брюс опасался передозировки, а на тесты у нас не было времени.

Заблудшая слезинка скатилась из уголка глаза Тони и пробежала вниз по испачканной щеке. Пеппер крепко сжала его в объятьях, не обращая внимания на темные, грязные пятна, которые его руки оставляли на ее белой одежде.

— Мне так жаль, — прошептала она ему в висок. — Почему он вообще там оказался, — вслух удивилась она, — ты говорил, что он не покидает твой этаж.

— Я… Не знаю. Джарвис?

— _Он искал еду, сэр. Вы не пополняли запасы на личной кухне последние восемь дней,_  — Тони резко вскочил, слегка толкая Пеппер, и запустил почти пустую бутылку в стену, основательно ругаясь.

— Почему ты мне не сказал?! — прорычал он на ИИ.

— _Я говорил, сэр. Вы казались отвлеченным,_  — спокойно объяснил Джарвис.

— Чертчертчерт! Я такой неудачник. Это все моя вина, — миллиардер начал яростно метаться по мастерской, руки взлетели, чтобы вцепиться в волосы.

— Тони, успокойся! Сейчас нет никакой пользы от того, что ты коришь себя. Что случилось, то случилось. Теперь тебе лучше подумать о том, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы помочь ему, — посоветовала Пеппер, следя за его метаниями. Она не видела его таким с тех пор, как Хэппи столкнулся с солдатами Экстремиса, но даже тогда он не был так разъярен. Только взглянув на него, такого, как сейчас, она осознала, как сильно он заботится о боге. Конечно, она замечала его заинтересованность в Локи, но посчитала, что это только на уровне науки, а теперь ей пришло на ум, что все, возможно, несколько глубже. Пеппер собрала участившуюся болтовню Тони о бессмертном, что они были очень похожи, он и Локи, оба изобретатели, гении, часто изгоняемые из общества из-за их обширных знаний и необычного взгляда на мир.

Рыжеволосая присмотрелась к своему другу — все признаки на лицо, особенно сейчас, когда она подумала об этом.

— Он тебе нравится, — с трепетом произнесла она.

Это заявление остановило Старка.

— Что? О чем ты говоришь?

— О тебе, — Пеппер указала на него идеально наманикюренным пальцем. — Локи тебя привлекает.

— Ну да, он замечательный. А его знания впечатляющие. Какое это имеет отношение к делу? — в замешательстве спросил миллиардер.

Генеральный директор покачала головой. Ну конечно, он не распознал чувства, ему потребовались годы, чтобы заметить свое притяжение к ней.

— Нет, Тони, он тебе нравится в романтическом смысле.

— Пеппер, что… Ты в порядке? Я думаю, ты переработала и у тебя начались галлюцинации. Джарвис, сделай заметку для Пеп, ей необходим отпуск, может спа какое-нибудь или еще что-то? — он бегло осмотрел ее и опять быстро отвел взгляд. Пеппер поднялась и положила одну руку на его плечо — мышцы были напряжены, как тетива лука.

— Тони, — мягко начала она, — это нормально, что он тебе нравится.

— Я не знаю, я… — Тони нахмурился. Злость и отвращение к себе уступили место замешательству и тревоге. — Пеп, я…

— Все хорошо. Ты поймешь, тебе не нужно решать все прямо сейчас, — когда изобретатель наклонился к ней ближе, она ласково похлопала по его колючей щеке.

— Нужно, понимание приходит в процессе — гений, помнишь, — Тони слабо улыбнулся, взгляд медленно теплел.

Рыжеволосая усмехнулась.

— Это не энергетическая проблема, Тони, но я уверена, что в конечном итоге ты разрешишь и ее. А теперь, почему ты здесь, а не в медицинском блоке? Ты ведь не хотел бы, чтобы он проснулся растерянный и одинокий?

— Брюс где-то там, — буркнул Тони.

Она только сверкнула на него глазами.

— Ладно, ладно! Ты — босс, иду я, иду! — когда они направились к лифту, Тони крикнул через плечо. — Дубина, Ю, приберитесь здесь немного. Беспорядок.

Когда их создатель вошел в лифт, два робота зажужжали, пробуждаясь к жизни, чтобы разобраться с мусором.

* * *

Он проснулся от боли — тупое пульсирующее ощущение под грудиной. Она расползалась по всем конечностям, делая их онемевшими и тяжелыми. Уже не первый раз он так просыпается — раненный и обескураженный, а слепота только добавляла горечи. Локи хотел поднять руку, чтобы прощупать свое окружение, но остановился из-за каких-то проводов, прикрепленных к его предплечью. Встревоженный, он быстро сел на кровати, как что-то потянулось за ним (он ничего не припоминал о происходящем), и выдернул странную вещь из руки.

— _Сэр, пожалуйста, успокойтесь,_  — прозвучал вокруг него бесстрастный голос.

— Джарвис? Что это такое ко мне присоединено? — бог сумел кое-как успокоить встревоженное сердце. Если здесь Джарвис, значит, он по-прежнему в башне, а не в каком-нибудь помещении Щ.И.Т.а.

— _Это внутривенная инъекция. Она позволяет нам снабжать ваше тело обезболивающими и питанием,_  — размерено ответил ИИ, еще больше успокаивая Локи.

— Где я? Что случилось? Где Старк? — спросил бессмертный, нащупывая инъекцию, смущенный тем ощущением вторжения, которое она оставила.

— Мы в медицинском блоке, — ответил другой голос. Доктор Бэннер, вспомнил Локи. По ощущениям мозг походил на вату, он с трудом сосредотачивался на мыслях дольше, чем на несколько секунд. — Комната исцеления? Ты был ранен, помнишь?

Он тяжело упал обратно на подушки, разум гудел от туманных воспоминаний и ощущений. Боль была самой выступающей, и облегчение? … когда сильные руки окружили его и голос Старка прозвенел над ухом.

Он поерзал по кровати.

— На меня напал Сокол, — наконец пришло к нему.

— Да, Тони принес тебя, чтобы я мог вылечить ранение, но твое тело само начало настойчиво себя лечить. Магию, разрушающуюся печатями, выворачивало, я думаю, она причиняла больше вреда, чем пользы, — объяснил доктор.

Локи кивнул. Его слова имели смысл. Искусство исцеления не такое простое, как можно подумать, так что печати жестко среагировали на магию, текущую по его венам и пытающуюся соединить рану, и так принести ему еще больше страданий.

— Вероятно, вы правы.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Брюс. Локи был удивлен, услышав заботу в его голосе.

— Я по-прежнему ее чувствую, боль, но она — только отголосок того, что было раньше, — бог нахмурил брови. — Без моей <i>магии</i> исцелиться так быстро невозможно…

— Да, ты прав. Мы три дня держали тебя в фармакологической коме, потому что даже с этими татуировками твоя магия все равно пыталась вылечить тебя, — Брюс присел рядом с кроватью. — Тони… поговорил с Клинтом… после. Он больше не нападет на тебя. И Наташа тоже, — Локи почувствовал, что человек не закончил, поэтому молча ожидал, когда доктор соберется с мыслями и продолжит. — Может… может быть, не самое подходящее место, чтобы говорить об этом, но Тони в самом деле беспокоится о тебе…

— А не должен, потому что я монстр? — рыкнул Локи. Внезапный гнев вспыхнул в венах.

— Нет, нет. Я не это хотел сказать. Просто… он не так часто выказывает такие явные знаки привязанности к кому-то, и ну эээ… мне интересно, что к нему чувствуешь ты, — неловко закончил смертный.

Локи открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Это правда, он наслаждался обществом Старка, намного больше, чем чьим-то еще за много-много лет. Питает ли он чувства к блестящему изобретателю? Он неохотно признался самому себе, что да, питает. Они ощущались как слабость, которую он не мог позволить себе иметь.

В конце концов, единственное, что Локи сумел сказать:

— Я не знаю. Я дорожу его обществом и его ярким умом. Он как глоток свежего воздуха среди тусклой массы Мидгарда. Он… другой. Он не судит меня просто потому, что я такой, какой есть. И он не боится того монстра, что у меня внутри.

— Да, — вздохнул Брюс. — Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

На некоторое время они оба ушли в себя, и в комнате повисла тишина. Потом доктор встал и спросил.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поставил их обратно? Чтобы вылечиться полностью, тебе потребуется немного больше времени. Тебе не обязательно находиться в сознании, — понимая неуверенность бога, ученый уточнил. — В эту комнату могут войти только Тони и я, никто не побеспокоит твой сон.

Локи устало прикрыл глаза и кивнул. Только Норны знали, боль, причиняемая его связанной <i>магией</i>, и впрямь тревожила.

Брюс приблизился, и «Спи спокойно» было последнее, что услышал Локи перед тем, как пустота без снов вновь обняла его разум.

* * *

В следующий раз Локи проснулся не в одиночестве. Знакомая энергия гудела слева от кровати. Его протянутая рука встретила непослушную мочалку волос, отдыхающую на простынях рядом с его боком.

— Давно он тут спит? — прошептал Локи, уверенный, что Джарвис все равно распознает его голос.

— _Девяносто восемь минут, сэр_ , — ответил ИИ почти также беззвучно.

— А сколько он не спал до этого?

— _Примерно сорок семь часов._

— Тогда нам надо дать ему поспать подольше, — решил бог. Затем он нежно провел пальцами между коричневыми прядями и легонько погладил голову изобретателя. Тони пробормотал что-то невнятно, но не проснулся. Слабая улыбка украсила губы Локи. Ему действительно нравился смертный, и он наслаждался его обществом. Так странно, это трепещущее чувство в груди, вспышка тепла каждый раз, когда он думал о Старке. Почти две недели одиночества только подтвердили его подозрение, что это что-то большее, чем мимолетное увлечение. Он хотел проводить с выдающимся инженером больше времени, но еще больше он хотел по-настоящему его увидеть.

Локи нежно почесывал пальцами по обнаженной коже шеи Старка, упиваясь теплом, которое она приносила его всегда холодным пальцам.

Опасно, хмуро подумал он, иметь такую уязвимую точку. У бога много врагов, жаждущих любой возможности, чтобы нанести ему удар. Даже удивительно, что за все это время в Мидгарде на него напали лишь раз.

Он словно поставил на Старка клеймо, метку цели: _чтобы ранить Бога Лжи, стрелять сюда._  
С другой стороны, пока его зрение повреждено, он едва ли может себя защитить. Лучший способ остаться здесь, в башне, окруженным Величайшими Героями Земли и самим Тони Старком. И, может, даже осуществить эти глупые мечты, хоть только и на время.

С такими мыслями, мелькающими в голове, и пальцами, все еще лежащими на теплой коже смертного, Локи опять унесло в сон.

* * *

— Так, Джарвис, ты записываешь?

— _Да, сэр._

— Хорошо, хорошо. Ну, может что-нибудь вроде: _как пальцы твои проворны, мысли, как плавна речь, может, новой загадкой мудреной смогу я тебя увлечь._  Боже, это ужасно. Выброси, Джей, — провыл Тони.

— _Как пожелаете, сэр. Напоминаю, что вы записали уже тридцать четыре новых сообщения за последние два часа. Такими темпами, прежде чем мистер Лафейсон проснется, вы используете всю доступную память кубика._

— Ох, ладно. Мне просто больше нечего делать, кроме как смотреть на нашу Спящую Красавицу, ой, погоди, этот титул за Стивом. Значит, Белоснежка. Может, сказать Дубине принести мне какие-нибудь инструменты. Ну, просто чтобы занять себя. Или, может, мне следует отремонтировать эту чертову перчатку. Клянусь, она зажимает каждый сустав. Я…

— _Сэр._

— Я говорю тебе, Джарвис. Мои руки не настолько здоровые. Почему мы вообще это обсу…

— _Сэр,_  — настойчиво повторил ИИ. — _Мистер Лафейсон очнулся._

Голова Тони развернулась к богу. Локи медленно открыл глаза, вздохнул и закрыл снова.

— О! Ты проснулся! Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил изобретатель, откладывая кубик и подсаживаясь ближе к кровати.

— Слабость, — прокаркал Локи после длительного молчания.

— Ну, ты не двигался больше пяти дней, это понятно, — Тони поднялся и наполнил стакан водой из кувшина, оставленного Брюсом несколько часов назад. — Дай мне руку.

Бессмертный не пошевелился. Не среагировал на просьбу Тони. Он просто лежал там, под чистым белым покрывалом, с закрытыми глазами, выглядя словно мертвец. Сердце миллиардера стиснуло. А если бы он опоздал, и Клинт… И Локи был бы **мертв** … Тони потряс головой, бога не так-то просто убить, но разум инженера как всегда снабдил его рядом кровавых сценариев. Он мысленно отругал себя. Сейчас не время для таких мрачных мыслей, он должен загладить свою вину.

— Слушай, — неохотно начал он, усаживаясь на край кровати со стаканом в руке. — Я хотел попросить прощения за то, что так оставил тебя одного, это был хреновый ход. — он взял руку Локи и свел его податливые пальцы вокруг прохладного стекла. Бог медленно повернулся в его сторону, открывая глаза, словно просыпаясь ото сна.

— Почему? Что я сделал? — спросил он.

Старк скривился. _Определенно хреновый ход_. Локи выглядел как выгнанный щенок, которого оставили одного, привязанного к дереву, в лесу. Изобретатель ведь и не задумывался, как его идиотское поведение отразится на боге и, видя его таким, Тони ощущал себя полным придурком.

Он по-прежнему удерживал руки Локи своими, потому что бог не сделал никаких движений, чтобы выпить предложенный стакан воды. Тони рассеяно растер большим пальцем по хрупкой коже Трикстера небольшой круг.

— Я не знаю, в этом-то и проблема. И вместо того, чтобы избегать ее, я должен был спросить тебя. Так вот: ты выкачиваешь своим колдовством силу из дугового реактора?

Голова Локи дернулась в стремительном движении.

— Клянусь, я этого не делаю.

— Ага, просто дело в том, что рядом с тобой потребление энергии реактора существенно растет, поэтому я подумал… — изобретатель запнулся.

— Что я краду ее у тебя? — с невыразительным лицом спросил бог.

— Ага, прости.

Локи наконец сделал глоток из стакана, оставляя руки Тони пустыми. Взгляд человека путешествовал по его лицу, бледному столбу горла, и вбирал все мелкие детали истощения, портящего лицо прикованного к кровати Трикстера. И Тони решил, что поверит словам бога. Может, он был наивным, и это будет не первый раз, когда он доверяет кому-то, кто затем предает его, но шестое чувство говорило ему, что он не ошибается.

— Оставь, — голос бога выдернул его из размышлений.

— Что? — спросил сбитый с толку Тони.

— Если мое присутствие подвергает опасности твою жизнь, значит, тебе следует оставить меня. Построй непроницаемую клетку где-нибудь в глубине этой башни, откуда я не смогу навредить тебе.

Стакан, зажатый между пальцами Локи, опасно накренился, так что изобретатель забрал его, случайно коснувшись своей рукой руки бога. Бессмертный дернулся от прикосновения и прошипел.

— Старк!

— Ага, нет уж. Этого не случится, Бэмби. Видишь, я ошибся, оставив тебя одного, и посмотри, что произошло. Теперь я не спущу с тебя глаз.

Тони взял обе руки Локи в свои. Контраст между ними был действительно заметным, его загорелые, натертые от постоянной работы пальцы обнимали бледные, как луна, и прохладные пальцы бога. На миг он уставился на них, увлеченный видом, медленно втирая тепло в пальцы бессмертного, затерявшись в миге близости. Локи сидел неподвижно, погруженный в одеяла, равномерно дышащий, как будто застыв в ожидании, наблюдая за развитием событий. Вдохновленный внезапной мыслью, Тони поднял их переплетенные руки и легонько поцеловал костяшки пальцев бога. Дыхание Трикстера задержалось, и он высвободил свою руку, чтобы погладить щеку миллиардера. Он медленно наклонился, как будто давал человеку время передумать, а затем сладко поцеловал его. Сердце Тони на секунду остановилось, когда их губы встретились; внезапно перегруженный чувствами, которые он затруднялся описать. Мозг опустел, все мысли тотчас испарились, вытолкнутые одним простым словом: <b>еще!</b> Старк, никогда не отказывающий себе в чем-то, лизнул линию между губами Локи, чтобы попросить его разрешения углубить поцелуй. И когда Трикстер разрешил, Тони запустил руки в черные волосы Локи и скользнул в удовольствие, которого он никогда еще не жаждал так сильно.


	13. Chapter 13

Они смаковали поцелуй до тех пор, пока Тони хватало дыхания. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, изобретатель не сумел подавить хихиканье.

\- Ну, теперь я знаю, почему в мифах тебя прозвали Сладкоречивым, - он судорожно хватал ртом воздух.

Довольный Локи только ухмыльнулся.

\- Должно быть, я растерял сноровку, раз ты по-прежнему так много болтаешь, - подразнил он.

Тони вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Трикстер внезапно дернул его за воротник футболки и перетащил на себя.

\- Думаю, мне нужно это исправить, - прошептал Локи, игривая усмешка все так же сверкала на его губах, но инженер никогда не принадлежал к тем, кто сдавался без борьбы. Он прикусил и слегка всосал нижнюю губу бога, добиваясь от того слабого вздоха.

\- О, да? Может, я буду первым, кто заставит задыхаться тебя, - мурлыкнул Тони и еще раз лизнул губы бога. Он обхватил запястья Локи и пригвоздил их к подушке по обе стороны его головы. Трикстер тут же застыл под ним, все веселье с его лица словно смыло волной, отступающей с отливом. Тони мигом уловил изменения и приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на бессмертного, который плотно зажмурил глаза.

\- Что не так? - спросил Тони, сбитый с толку неожиданной переменой.

\- Мне неприятно, когда меня удерживают, - признался бог сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Старк перевел взгляд на свои руки, прижимающие к кровати чужие запястья, и что-то щелкнуло у него в голове, отголосок слов Локи пронзил мысли: <i>в конечном счете, я не мог двигаться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы даже защищаться, и только тогда Всеотец счел нужным удостоить нас своим божественным присутствием и наложить эти гадкие печати на мою плоть.</i>

Должно быть, эти ублюдки довольно сильно избили Локи, раз воспоминания все еще преследуют его. Осознав это, Тони немедленно отпустил было Трикстера, но что-то, маячащее на краю зрения, привлекло его внимание.

\- Что за…, - он осмотрел левую руку бога и поднял ее с подушки. - Потерпи меня секунду, - попросил он, обнажая предплечье бессмертного, чтобы изучить его. Печати вели себя странно, ну вернее, более странно, чем всегда. Насколько он знал, обычно они двигались под кожей цвета слоновой кости лениво и без определенной схемы, но сейчас преследовали его пальцы, когда он пробежался ими по бледной плоти.

\- Что там? - спросил удивленный непонятным поведением смертного Локи.

Тони распластал по прохладной руке Локи ладонь и следил за тем, как к ней поспешили темные усики. Миг спустя его кожу стало покалывать, и он убрал руку.  
\- Хм, Джарвис, как сейчас с потерей энергии?

\- _3,2%, сэр, и скорость медленно увеличивается_.

\- Что ты делаешь? - нетерпеливо спросил Локи, ерзая под смертным человеком.

\- Эксперимент. Ты чувствуешь, как перемещаются эти печати?

\- Да, - прошипел бог, - каждое движение, пожирающее мою <i>магию</i>.

\- А ты чувствуешь, что они делают сейчас?

Тони в очередной раз провел пальцем по прохладной коже божества и увидел, как темные вихри последовали за ним. Локи нахмурил брови и сосредоточился на ощущениях. Спустя секунду он резко выдохнул и отдернул свою руку от Тони.

\- Эти отвратительные метки жаждут не только мою силу, но и твою! - он зарычал, пытаясь отодвинуться от человека, но безуспешно, благодаря ограниченному размеру кровати.

\- Но почему? Дуговой реактор - не какой-то магический артефакт. Он - чистая наука!

\- Как ты дошел до того, чтобы вживить его себе в грудь? - с любопытством спросил Локи. Он хотел дотронуться до него, до этого пылающего круга, от которого исходило такое могущество, что он мог почувствовать его яркое присутствие, даже не видя. Однако не смел, зная теперь, что печати могут мгновенно вцепиться в его сияние и питаться им.

\- Эм, это долгая история, а я наполовину сползаю с этой чертовой кровати. Может, нам стоит куда-нибудь переместиться и поесть для начала? - Тони поднялся и осторожно вытащил из руки Локи провода.

\- Ты можешь ходить?

* * *

После они устроились в гостиной Тони, Локи растянулся на диване, устроив ноги на коленях изобретателя. Воцарилась уютная тишина, во время которой Старк собирался с мыслями и мужеством, чтобы еще раз пережить ужасы Афганистана. Возможно, бог узнал от Бартона некоторые обстоятельства, но Тони хотел сам разъяснить определенные детали. Даже спустя много лет ему по-прежнему нелегко давались разговоры на эту тему. Даже Пеппер не знала всего, он хотел уберечь ее от самых отвратительных подробностей.

Наконец, он сделал глубокий вздох и произнес:

\- Они называли меня Продавцом Смерти…

Как только он начал говорить, то захотел просто выплеснуть все. Слова легко слетали с его губ. Локи слушал сосредоточено, вырисовывая на бедре смертного случайные узоры.

Он рассказал ему все. Что он был тупым, невоспитанным идиотом, волнующимся лишь о собственном удобстве и о новом, блестящем оружии, которое создавал. О том, как его похитили Десять Колец, и о том, что они потребовали от него. При упоминании пыток пальцы Локи замерли, он взял руку Тони в свою собственную и мягко поцеловал костяшки пальцев, совсем как миллиардер недавно. Старк улыбнулся и принялся играть с длинными волосами Трикстера. Он продолжил рассказ, объяснив как Инсен спас жизнь Тони и пожертвовал собственной. Затем быстро перечислил свои выкрутасы, которые привели к раскрытию предательства Обадаи и его дальнейшему поражению. После он вскользь упомянул своего отца, не желая вдаваться в детали, и о своем творении, которое должно было поддерживать его жизнь, но в тоже время медленно отравляло его. Что и повлекло то, что благодаря отцовским исследованиям Тессеракта он смог возродить новый элемент.

\- Космический Куб? Твой отец обладал им? - спросил Локи.

\- Ага, я воспользовался его заметками и тайными сообщениями, которые он оставил мне, чтобы расшифровать и воссоздать его дитя, - Тони постучал по крышке реактора пальцем.

Какой-то миг бессмертный выглядел задумчивым, снова лениво барабаня по бедру инженера пальцами.

\- Да, теперь, когда ты упомянул о нем, то действительно похоже, - размышлял бог.

\- Гм?

\- Энергия твоего дугового реактора схожа с энергией Тессеракта. Возможно, печати Одина пытаются впиться в его силу именно по этой причине.

\- Твоя магия похожа на Тессеракт? - спросил слегка запутавшийся Тони.

\- Не совсем; он ее испортил, и осадок сохранился до сих пор. Метки настроены на мою магию после того, как меня забрали из Мидгарда. У меня не было ни времени, ни возможности, чтобы избавить мои вены от чуждой силы, поэтому они решили, что он тоже часть меня, - бессмертный теребил нижнюю губу. - Тревожные новости…

\- Почему? - Тони склонился и провел по покрасневшей плоти пальцем.

\- Зная, к чему приведет мое присутствие рядом, я не желаю в дальнейшем подвергать тебя опасности, но в то же время я не желаю вновь остаться в одиночестве, - последние слова прошептали, будто бог стыдился признаваться в подобной слабости. Сердце Тони плавилось, он хотел запрыгнуть на бога и глупо расцеловать, но сначала должен был кое-что прояснить.

\- Ну, потери энергии не такие и большие. И у нас есть Джарвис, который проследит за ними. Не такой уж крупный риск. Но! - Тони выдержал драматичную паузу. - Думаю, чтобы полностью убедиться, нам нужно провести полевые испытания.

Изобретатель изогнулся между богом и спинкой дивана и вжался в божество под собой, даруя его губам голодный поцелуй. Локи только слегка усмехнулся и горячо ответил на наступление смертного.

* * *

\- _Мисс Поттс, если позволите…?_

\- Что такое, Джарвис? - ошеломленно спросила Пеппер. Это ее воображение, или Джарвис и правда говорил нерешительно?

\- _Я знаю, для меня непривычно просить вас о таком, но не могли бы вы быть так добры и снять шпильки?_

\- Зачем? - неуверенно поинтересовалась она, но сделала так, как просил ИИ. Должно быть, это важно, иначе он не стал бы спрашивать.

\- _Вы поймете, когда зайдете в гостиную._

Она так и сделала, и зрелище, которое предстало перед ней, выглядело настолько несоответствующе, что лишило ее дара речи. Она встала в дверном проеме и удивлялась картине, которой стала свидетелем.

Тони лежал на диване, а Локи - на нем, его голова устроилась на плече изобретателя. Казалось, что бог спит. А Тони… Тони нежно поглаживал его волосы. И словно бы что-то бормотал. Пеппер потребовался миг, чтобы осознать, что на самом деле он напевал песню, только она не была уверена, какую, потому что едва слышала ее.

И самая неожиданная часть - выражение лица Тони.

Пеппер много лет была его помощником и другом, но сейчас она впервые видела в его глазах такую нежность. Даже когда они были вместе, он, насколько ей было известно, никогда на нее так не смотрел. Она почувствовала в сердце укол ревности, но он быстро утих. Тони казался по-настоящему обеспокоенным благополучием бога, и она должна принять, что они решили те вопросы, которые в последнее время так тревожили инженера. Рыжеволосая не была уверена, хороши ли они друг для друга, но странно, что они сделали Тони счастливым, и она надеялась, что это сработает для них.

Пеппер махнула своему другу рукой, безмолвно привлекая его внимание. Он заметил ее, но не прекратил перебирать черные пряди волос бога. Его губы растянулись в ухмылке, и он немного сдвинулся, чтобы более удобно устроиться на диване. Генеральный директор кивнула головой на пачку документов, которые держала в руке, и подала рукой знак, изображая подпись. Инженер лишь кивнул и произнес губами “окей”. Пеппер положила бумаги на подставку для цветов и, не желая беспокоить этих двоих, развернулась, чтобы уйти. Оказавшись в коридоре за пределами слышимости, она заговорила.

\- Спасибо, Джарвис, и, пожалуйста, напомни ему позже, что мне нужны его подписи к пятнице.

\- _Да, мисс Поттс._

* * *

Клинт сидел за кухонным столом, из чашки кофе, зажатой между его руками, поднимался пар. Он только что вернулся из устроенного патруля. Иногда они должны проводить их - услуга обществу, по словам Кэпа.

Он замерз и устал, а подбородок все еще болел там, где по нему треснул Тони.

Все это мытарство над Локи довольно быстро вышло из-под контроля, лучник совсем запутался, согревая руки об чашку. Он просто хотел преподать урок, показать божеству, что оно его никак не пугало и не устрашало. Он никогда бы не подумал, что все дойдет до ТАКОГО. Последний раз, когда он стрелял в Локи, бог едва ли даже заметил! А сейчас он получил от Старка нагоняй за то, что он огромный ублюдок и полный придурок.

Поначалу он не понимал, с чего такая суматоха. Тони потребовалось два удара в лицо и один - в живот, которыми он наградил Соколиного глаза, чтобы наконец достаточно успокоиться и объяснить. По-видимом, супер-папочка проклял бога, и теперь его магия работала против него или что-то такое, если лучник правильно понял, и ране почти удалось его убить.

Нет, ну какого хрена? Он-то откуда мог знать. Он просто увидел ублюдка, который промыл ему мозги, и воспользовался возможностью.

Клинт осторожно отхлебнул кофе. Ну, может получил ненормальный Бог Шалостей новых шрамов, но он же бог, ради всех чертей. Стрела в колено не должна для него что-то значить.

И благодаря случившемуся, Клинт теперь в башне враг номер один. Старк демонстративно избегает его, Брюс взглянул на него с разочарованием один раз, но ничего не сказал, а Кэп полчаса читал ему лекцию об основных правах человека. Ну блин, Локи же не человек, разве нет?

Его внимание привлек стук в дверной проем кухни, и Клинт застыл на месте, увидев незваного гостя. 

_Ой, он труп._

Тор беспечно пересек огромное пространство, что разделяло их, и присел за стол перед лучником.

\- В свою защиту…, - начал Бартон, но бог велел ему замолчать взмахом здоровенной руки. О, Боже, его руки в самом деле огромные.

\- Тебе не надо ничего говорить. Локи рассказал мне всю историю, - начал Громовержец, от чего Клинт скривился - _ну все, прощай, жестокий мир_. - Я понимаю, что ты ищешь возмездия за преступления, совершенные моим братом против тебя, и ты, безусловно, имеешь право, хотя это и неблагородное деяние. В Асгарде подобные разногласия решаются на дуэли, но вы, Мидгардцы, немного странные, - Тор сердито покачал головой.

\- Знааачит, ты не злишься? У нас все хорошо? - Клинт не мог поверить в свою удачу.

\- Больше не ошибайся так, мелкий сокол. Я сказал, что понимаю твои действия, но я не одобряю их. И если подобное случится снова, если Локи из-за тебя или из-за твоего Щ.И.Т.а пострадает, то я не буду столь терпеливым, я понятно говорю? - Тор окинул его свирепым взглядом и поднялся на ноги.

\- Ага…, - пискнул Соколиный Глаз.

\- Отлично! - просиял бог и хлопнул его по плечу, прежде чем уйти.

Клинт просидел парализованным еще добрых минут двадцать.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней они полностью провели в мастерской, придумывая способ удержать отметины Локи в пределах его тела. Пока они мало чего добились. Печати упорно отказывались сотрудничать, по-прежнему цепляясь к коже Тони каждый раз, когда он напрямую прикасался к богу. По-настоящему изобретатель не так уж и беспокоился на их счет, но тем не менее, он пытался дать богу какое-то душевное спокойствие, и еще потому, что хотел касаться своего Трикстера чаще, но не мог, Локи упорно отходил всякий раз, когда слишком долго оставался в непосредственной близости от инженера. Это, по меньшей мере, приводило в ярость, особенно когда внутренний сексуальный демон Тони кричал о внимании, а бог перед ним был воплощением привлекательности. Он хотел захватить его, раздеть и жестко взять на ближайшем столе. Слушать хриплый голос, выкрикивающий его имя, пока он не приведет его к завершению. Или любить его медленно, нежно, у того самого окна, через которое его самого выбросили когда-то. Так много возможностей, однако Локи не хочет даже слышать о них, пока не убедится, что он не подвергает опасности жизнь миллиардера. От такого Тони хотелось завыть на луну.

И, подливая масла в огонь, обстановка в башне сложилась совсем не дружественная. Он, насколько мог, избегал остальных, особенно парочку ассасинов. Тони высказал Клинту несколько грубых слов после произошедшего, кулаки нашли свою цель, угрозы - тоже, и теперь он вроде как не в настроении разбираться с этим еще.

Он возился с упрямым проводом, который так и норовил высунуться между пластин и замкнуть всю систему, когда Джарвис объявил:  
\- _Сэр, к вам доктор Бэннер._

\- Впусти его.

Ученый, с любопытством осматриваясь, приблизился.

\- Мы можем поговорить минутку? Наедине, - Брюс бросил взгляд на бога, развалившегося на диване, кубик-рубик в его руках тихо щелкал.

\- Вы должны сменить этаж, если не хотите, чтобы я подслушивал, доктор, - ухмыльнулся им Локи.

Бэннер взглянул на Тони, и когда тот только пожал плечами, продолжил.

\- Ну ладно. Мы беспокоимся за тебя. Ты несколько дней не покидал мастерской и никого не впускаешь в пентхаус. Если бы не Джарвис, мы бы даже не знали, живой ли ты или нет. Ты мог бы почаще выходить, - Брюс смотрел на него грустными глазами, и Тони почувствовал себя виноватым от того, что заставил его переживать. Но злость все еще была сильнее.

\- Нет, спасибо, мне и тут неплохо. Здесь я не чувствую себя врагом (ну разве не ирония, черт побери?). Ты думаешь, я не заметил все эти взгляды и стихающие разговоры? Нет, это я пригласил вас всех сюда, а теперь чувствую себя отчужденным в собственном доме. Лучше останусь там, где чувствую себя желанным, - Тони махнул рукой на свой рабочий стол, где лежали разобранные куски металла и кабели.

\- Тогда, может, вам стоит выйти вдвоем? Долго вы намереваетесь прозябать тут? Это не здорОво.

\- Брюс, слушай… А с другой стороны, ты прав. К черту! У меня есть идея. Джарвис, закажи на меня столик.

\- _Как пожелаете, сэр,_ \- немедленно ответил ИИ.

\- И мне нужен костюм для Локи, на сегодня.

\- Что? - спросил ошарашенный Брюс.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? - захихикал бог, выпрямляясь.

\- Я собираюсь отвести тебя поужинать. Это свидание! - Тони по-волчьи оскалился.

\- Это не вызовет среди твоих людей панику? - Локи с любопытством склонил голову набок. Идея привлекала, он совсем заскучал, ограниченный все время одними и теми же местами.

\- Тони, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - предупредил Брюс, но озорной блеск в глазах изобретателя говорил ему, что битва проиграна.

\- Тебя не упоминали по имени, а Щ.И.Т. стер все фото, что-то, связанное с теперешним желанием представить Тора подозрительным. Я уверен, что так и есть. Все мои идеи блестящие. А теперь, Джарвис, давай, я хочу каталог с лучшими костюмами.

* * *

\- Ладно, вот только червонное золото или зеленый?

\- Тебе решать.

\- Джарвис, помоги мне, приятель, бог отказывается от сотрудничества.

\- _Я создан не для того, чтобы давать советы в выборе одежды, сэр._

\- Эй, да ладно тебе, - заныл Тони. - Где Пеппер, когда она так мне нужна?

\- _Мисс Поттс на встрече с нашими британскими партнерами,_  - сообщил ему ИИ.

\- Позвони ей, нам нужна помощь, - решил изобретатель, бросая на журнальный столик оба галстука. Новый костюм-тройка для Локи прибыл полчаса назад. Классический покрой, но идеально сидящий на стройном теле бога, замечательно облегая его в нужных местах. Также, согласно заказу Старка, с ним доставили черную классическую рубашку и два галстука. И они оба чертовски хорошо смотрелись на его… любовнике? Тони по-прежнему с трудом укладывал в голове эту мысль, но все же ему нравилось, как она звучала.

Конференц-связь установилась, и на главном мониторе появилось рассерженное лицо Пеппер.

\- Тони, у меня тут самый разгар важной встречи, которая может принести твоей компании миллионы долларов и сотни новых рабочих мест, надеюсь, твой звонок того стоит, - суровым голосом предупредила рыжеволосая.

\- Пеп, тут вопрос жизни и смерти! Какой лучше, зеленый или золотой? - гений приложил к горлу Локи оба галстука, чтобы показать их своему генеральному директору.

Какой-то миг Пеппер выглядела изумленной.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросила она растеряно.

\- Мы идем на свидание, а он не помогает мне выбирать! - пожаловался миллиардер, обиженный на бога.

\- Как я выберу, если я их не вижу? - невозмутимо спросил Локи.

\- Вот видишь, с чем приходится иметь дело?

Сердитая Пеппер только вздохнула.

\- Я бы выбрала золотой. Он оживляет общий вид, - посоветовала она, с нежностью глядя на странную пару, спорящую почти как старая супружеская чета. Удивительно, как быстро они поладили друг с другом и как им уютно вдвоем. Великие умы мыслят одинаково, подумала Пеппер, качая головой на эту нелепую ситуацию.

\- Ты сможешь взять бронирование столика на себя, или мне стоит позаботиться и об этом тоже?

\- Не стоит, Джарвис уже постарался. И спасибо тебе, веселись! - Тони помахал ей рукой, а Локи кивнул в благодарность.

\- И ты, - хихикнула она, отключаясь.

* * *

Как и принято в светской тусовке, они припозднились и почти к полуночи прибыли в ресторан на одном из дорогущих, изготовленных на заказ автомобилей Тони. Миллиардер договорился о приватной комнате, так, чтобы их никто не побеспокоил. Он просто хотел провести с богом приятный вечер, наслаждаясь восхитительной едой и разговаривая о самых разных вещах.

Для него разговоры всегда были самой утомительной частью свиданий, потому что редко когда попадалась тема, интересующая его достаточно, чтобы он мог бы обсудить ее с другим человеком. Но не в случае с Локи. Трикстер был безумно умным, и даже будучи незнакомым с земными науками, он схватывал все на лету. Тони был влюблен в мозги бога, такие похожие на его собственные.

 

Не успели они заметить, как пролетело три часа, изобретатель учил Локи, как открывать моллюсков и улиток, просто для того, чтобы увидеть выражение лица бога, когда тот попробует их. Он заказал много разных блюд, чтобы бессмертный попробовал разные вкусы и решил, что ему больше всего нравится. И так получилось, что он оказался большим любителем рыбы и морепродуктов в частности. Когда подали десерт, они обсуждали параллельные вселенные и эффект бабочки. Тони не был уверен, придется ли Локи по вкусу его выбор, но по-настоящему надеялся, что угадал.

Их официант принес огромную чашу с мороженным самых разных вкусов. Инженер указал, чтобы его поставили в центр стола, чтобы они оба могли дотянуться до него длинными ложками.

\- Я подумал, что оно тебе, вероятно, понравится, - сказал Тони, когда официант оставил их одних.

Локи с любопытством приподнял брови, когда зачерпнул немного в ложку и отправил в рот. Тони наблюдал, как выражение лица Трикстера сменилось с опасливого любопытства на блаженство, и хихикнул, когда бог тихо застонал.

\- Это лед? - недоверчиво спросил Локи.

\- Мороженое, или замороженный крем. Его делают с самыми разнообразными вкусами. И как тебе?

\- Восхитительно.

\- Хорошо, потому что у меня появилась мысль, как мы могли бы его использовать, - обольстительно объявил изобретатель.

\- О, озвучь.

\- Ну, мы могли бы всегда делать это.

Тони взял руку Локи и зачерпнул средним и указательным пальцами немного мороженого, чтобы затем начисто и основательно слизать его с них. Локи вновь застонал, чувствуя, как умелый язык изобретателя скользит между его запачканными пальцами. 

\- Да, твоя мысль меня привлекает, - промурлыкал он, поощряя Тони попробовать еще раз. Старк похотливо улыбнулся, набрал еще одну порцию и быстро слизал ее с пальцев, а потом страстно поцеловал Локи, проталкивая язык в рот бога, ощущая отчетливый вкус шоколада и ванили. На этот раз застонали оба, быстро забыв о десерте, пока сражались за превосходство языками и зубами, поцелуй становился все грязнее и грязнее с каждой секундой.

\- Я думаю, нам стоит сменить обстановку, - ухмыльнулся Тони, когда они наконец отлипли друг от друга, нуждаясь в дыхании.

\- Да, - согласился Локи, плавно поднимаясь на ноги.

Тони заметил, что его брюки приятно выпирали спереди. Ну, он особо не удивился, обнаружив эрекцию и у себя. Старк быстро расплатился за ужин, и они без дальнейшего промедления покинули ресторан, только для того, чтобы тут же попасть под вспышки фотокамер, мелькающие вокруг них. Тони грязно выругался, немедленно ослепнув от бликов, пока искал руку Локи, чтобы притянуть его ближе к себе. На них накинулись вездесущие папарацци, следующие по пятам и выкрикивающие Тони вопросы о его таинственном свидании. Миллиардер пропустил их все мимо ушей и, щедро пользуясь локтями, сумел вырвать их из этой небольшой толпы. Они торопливо добрались до машины, и инженер помог Локи забраться внутрь. Благополучно отделив бога от этих гиен, он резко остановился и едко глянул назад. Какофония из _мистера Старка_ едва не оглушила его, когда он смог только прорычать “Не ваше собачье дело!”, прежде чем обошел машину и захлопнул за собой дверь.

\- Чертовы стервятники! - выругался он, включая зажигание и на высокой скорости уезжая прочь - настроение было безнадежно испорчено.


	14. Chapter 14

\- _Сэр?_

Тони со стоном проснулся. Затонированные стекла медленно вернули себе прозрачность, в то время как Джарвис выдал на кристальную поверхность последние новости и прогноз погоды. Уйма заголовков посвящены ему и его загадочному свиданию, но ни одна из фотографий не показывает лица Локи. Когда они вчера вернулись домой, Тони убедился, что натравил Джарвиса взломать всех этих долбанных папарацций и их издателей и исказить лицо его спутника, чтобы просто позлить. Современные технологии… Так легко смягчить последствия.

Он сохранил несколько статей в новую папку, чтобы позже просто пробежаться по ним и посмеяться над предположениями, льющимися из журналистов рекой, и снова закопался лицом между теплыми подушками. Пока настойчивому голосу Джарвиса не удалось прогнать его сонливость прочь.

\- _Сэр, Директор Фьюри и десяток агентов Щ.И.Т.а пытаются проникнуть в башню,_ \- доложил ИИ, создавая ряд схем с тринадцатью мерцающими красными точками на них, и снабжая их файлами, содержащими информацию о каждом агенте.

Тони свалился с кровати, рыча ругательства направо и налево.

Он не ожидал, что Фьюри так быстро окажется в курсе дел, да и вообще, что окажется, но пират уже прибыл, безуспешно пытаясь добраться до протоколов Джарвиса и попасть в дом Тони. Если он хотел пораспекать его, мог бы просто позвонить, вместо того, чтобы будить в пять утра… А потом его осенило. Они пришли за Локи, чтобы запереть его где-нибудь глубоко под землей и тыкать и дергать уязвимого бога. Господи! Он такой придурок, раз думал, что никто не заметит! Щ.И.Т. не должен был больше мониторить Локи, потому что того благополучно отправили в Асгард, но, по-видимому, они продолжали, и теперь, благодаря Тони, нашли его.

\- Только через мой труп, - прорычал Тони, почти разрывая простыни, опутывающие его ноги. - Джарвис, активируй протокол-альфа 6497324. Никто не заходит и не выходит без моего разрешения.

\- _Активация протокола-альфа 6497324. Башня Мстителей заблокирована, сэр,_ \- подтвердил ИИ. - Капитан Роджерс на линии.

\- Давай, - вздохнул Тони, почесывая непослушные волосы рукой. Не заботясь о том, чтобы подходяще одеться, босой и в боксерах, он направился в спальню бога.

\- Тони? Что случилось? Это какая-то тренировка? - голосом Капитана Америки спросил Стив.

\- Не, Фьюри злится и пыхтит под нашими дверями, но эта хижина сделана не из соломы. Он не пройдет.

\- Насчет Локи? Но почему сейчас? Кто-то из…

\- Нет, - прервал его инженер. - Я тупой недальновидный идиот. Прошлой ночью мы выходили поужинать, и нас сфотографировали. Щ.И.Т., должно быть, пронюхал об этом. Я разбужу Локи, предупредишь Тора и Брюса за меня, хорошо?

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы мы делали? - сквозь динамики слышались стук и шорохи ткани, пока Кэп стремительно одевался, и Тони не смог сдержаться и не представить его в усыпанных звездами трусах, прыгающего на одной ноге, чтобы попасть в штанину, но улыбка быстро исчезла с его губ. Иметь дело с Фьюри - это не какая-то прогулка по парку. И он надеялся, что прибегать к тяжелому оружию не придется.

\- Тони? - подтолкнул его Стив.

\- Пока ничего. Я хочу разобраться лично. Просто отправь Тора и Брюса сюда, чтобы они остались с Локи.

\- Как скажешь, - на линии щелкнуло, когда Джарвис прервал звонок, и миллиардер тихо постучался в дверь спальни Трикстера.

\- Снежинка, ты проснулся? - Старк осторожно просунул голову внутрь. Он увидел бога, растянувшегося на кровати под тонким одеялом, мягкая ткань аппетитно подчеркивала каждый изгиб его тела. Тони шагнул ближе, сохраняя в памяти открывшийся перед ним вид.

\- Локи? - позвал он еще раз.

Бог сексуально шевельнулся и медленно открыл глаза.

\- Привет, малыш, - Тони присел на край просторной кровати и наклонился, чтобы хорошенько разбудить любовника. Локи довольно мурлыкнул в поцелуй и обвил руками тело Тони, вскидывая брови на отсутствие одежды. Гибкие пальцы, не встречая затруднений, позволили себе скользнуть ниже, запоминая каждый крепкий мускул, чтобы потом устроиться на линии резинки боксеров Тони.

\- И тебе доброе утро, - шепнул бог во влажные губы Тони. - Чем обязан за удовольствие быть разбуженным таким способом?

\- Вообще-то, Фьюри. Я знаю, что обламываю кайф, но образ тревожит, - Тони драматично вздохнул.

\- Что? - Локи случайно столкнулся лбом с Тони, и сильно.

\- Ауч! Господи, у тебя голова из металла, что ли? Не переживай, я переговорю с ним, но сначала мы дождемся прибытия твоей кавалерии, - не успели слова отзвучать, как лифт прогудел и впустил двоих Мстителей на их этаж.

\- Я не собираюсь где-то отсиживаться и цепенеть в страхе перед твоим Фьюри, - заявил Локи и, выпутавшись из простыней, мягко оттолкнул изобретателя в сторону. Тони получил возможность восхититься богом в его полном великолепии, от взгляда на бледное подтянутое тело, бесстыдно выставленное напоказ, рот наполнился слюной. Изобретатель громко сглотнул, на миг загипнотизированный, и жадно уставился на него, пока громкий голос Тора не вторгся в его фантазии и не прогнал их прочь.

\- Брат!

Локи тем временем сумел найти свою одежду и осторожно натянул ее.

\- Здесь, - крикнул в ответ младший бог, и секунду спустя Громовержец с Брюсом вошли в спальню.

\- Но Локи…, - начал Тони, тревога сверлила в желудке дыру. Он только вел себя беззаботно, как и всегда, когда встречался лицом к лицу с опасностью, но глубоко внутри боялся за бога. Что, если Фьюри затаил в рукаве какую хитрость? Что, если он сможет забрать у него Локи? Что он тогда будет делать? Пойдет войной на Щ.И.Т.? Если бы это сказалось только на нем, то да, пошел бы, но что насчет Пеппер и массы других людей, работающих в Старк Индастриз, они будут залогом, и он не уверен, что вправе жертвовать ими.

И они только что сошлись. В этих отношения предстоит раскрыть еще столько всего, и заметьте, Тони Старк не строил отношений, но если это значит быть с этим блистательным божеством, с его безумным богом, он был готов попробовать. Он не готов отпустить его, они же только начали! Глядя на него сейчас, с лицом, омраченным шрамами, и с сердито нахмуренным лбом, Локи был самой выдающейся загадкой, с которой Тони когда-либо имел удовольствие сталкиваться. Без колебаний он схватил бога - своего бога - за шею и прильнул к его губам, искривленным недовольной гримасой, в голодном и собственническом поцелуе. Где-то на заднем фоне фыркнул Тор, а Локи тем временем боролся с сумасшедшим изобретателем за превосходство. Когда они наконец отлипли друг от друга, оба раскрасневшиеся и задыхающиеся, Тони прижался своим по-прежнему слегка ноющим лбом ко лбу Локи.

\- Ладно, пошли.

* * *

Джарвису поручили впустить только Фьюри, а его головорезы пускай проваливают. После непродолжительных ругательств (Фьюри) и спокойных объяснений (Джарвис) Директора привели в гостиную на общем этаже. Он присвоил себе стратегически важную позицию у большого окна и занял себя напряженным изучением пешеходов, которых едва мог разглядеть с такой высоты. Спустя пару секунд Тони и Локи не торопясь зашли внутрь, сопровождаемые остальными Мстителями, и сели на большой диван. Вот только супер-шпион не обратил на их появление никакого внимания, только продолжил смотреть на улицу, здоровый глаз следовал за передвижениями ничего не подозревающих горожан. Такой вид давления, и они знали это. Поэтому Тони уселся поудобнее, Локи устроился слева, а Кэп мешкал за его правым плечом, дожидаясь действий пирата. И пока тишина затягивалась до почти неуютного уровня, инженер заметил, что за ним и Локи пристально наблюдает Наташа, ее глаза не мигали, словно она была роботом. Поэтому он сверкнул ей своей самой нервирующей улыбкой Чеширского кота и нарочно погладил ладонь бога. Локи только слабо ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Бог Лжи и вправду выглядел спокойным, почти скучающим, но Тони, в последнее время сблизившийся с ним, выучился отмечать некоторые знаки, говорящие о душевном состоянии бессмертного. Директор настораживал его, и по веским основаниям. Неуловимая волна прохлады пересекала комнату, в то время как Трикстер изображал скуку, и поведала Тони, что внешнее спокойствие бога было лишь маской.

Спустя несколько минут безмолвия Тони театрально вздохнул, достал телефон и начал играть в какую-то глупую игру, увеличив звук до раздражающей громкости настолько, насколько мог. Фьюри развернулся, плащ зловеще хлопнул, и сердито уставился на изобретателя.

\- Ты думаешь, это игра? - прорычал Директор.

\- Ага. Какие-то птички, на самом деле довольно забавная, - пробормотал Тони, даже не отрываясь от экрана, чтобы посмотреть на одетого в кожу шпиона.

\- Старк!

\- Что? Только ты настаивал на трате моего времени своими силовыми играми. У меня есть дела поважнее, чем сидеть здесь и восхищаться твоим сомнительным выбором гардероба.

\- Ты хочешь сделать это быстро? Отлично, - Директор почти плевался на него. - Я рассматриваю вопрос о получении ордера по обвинению тебя в государственной измене и пособничестве известному военному преступнику. Так достаточно быстро? Ты еще со мной?

\- Какому военному преступнику? - спросил Старк, с насмешливым удивлением оглядываясь вокруг, словно разыскивал кого-то.

\- Прости, что?

\- Здесь нет военных преступников. Ты уступил все права на преследование Локи, когда Тор забрал его обратно в Асгард. И я знаю от проверенного источника, - инженер указал на Бога Грома, который метал на Фьюри гневные взгляды, - что его наказали. Ты даже можешь увидеть результат.

\- И что же он сейчас здесь делает?

\- Ищет убежище, - немедленно бросил Тони, - он - _персона нон-грата_ в их золотой сказочной стране. Они не хотят там его присутствия.

\- Земля тоже не хочет его присутствия, - супер-шпион тщательно изучил бога, о котором шла речь, и нехорошо улыбнулся. - Он должен покинуть нашу территорию.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Тор учредил здесь посольство? Старк Индастриз может снабдить контору местом.

\- Ты только что сказал, что его не жалуют в Асгарде. Они не дадут ему неприкосновенности, - Тони хотел кулаком стереть с лица Фьюри торжествующую ухмылку, но после короткой внутренней борьбы удержался. Пока что.

\- В связи с этим, вероятно, имеет значение, что я наследник трона Йотунхейма и уполномочен вести переговоры с другими мирами, и таким образом, обладаю, как вы это называете… дипломатической неприкосновенностью? - спокойный голос Локи присоединился к обсуждению.

Глупую усмешку с лица Фьюри смыло в рекордно короткие сроки, а Тони ощутил внезапное желание расцеловать бога.

\- Это правда? - супер-шпион развернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Тора.

\- Действительно так. Локи был усыновлен нашей семьей несколько веков назад, но его настоящий отец был королем Йотунов, - подтвердил светловолосый.

\- Был?

\- Лафей был… убит несколько лет назад, - уточнил Локи.

\- То есть, тебя не короновали, или что там иноземцы делают, чтобы признать своих лидеров? - Фьюри снова докапывался, чтобы найти какую-нибудь деталь и вонзить в нее свои когти.

\- Нет. Однако я самый старший сын, и трон принадлежит мне по праву. Я полагаю, что сейчас один из моих младших братьев занял место, но это не имеет никакого значения, я по-прежнему член королевской семьи.

\- У тебя есть еще братья? - с любопытством спросил Тони, в данную минуту не обращая никакого внимания на их незваного гостя.

\- Да, двое, на самом деле. Только я никогда не встречался с ними.

\- Достаточно болтовни, Старк. Пока что я оставлю тебя и твоего протеже, но он должен быть под наблюдением двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю, и я хочу еженедельные отчеты о его действиях, - Фьюри обратился к Наташе. - Один шаг…

\- Нет, - Тони прервал его, даже не дослушав, он снова лазил в телефоне.

\- Ты не имеешь права голоса…

\- Нет, это **ты** не имеешь во всем этом права голоса, Ник. Локи не животное, не чья-то собственность. Его долгое время пытали, и это - достаточное наказание. Меня не волнует, что ты думаешь или хочешь, - Тони взглянул прямо в глаз Фьюри. Губы изобретателя растянулись в широкой дружелюбной улыбке, но взгляд напоминал о холоде морозных равнин Йотунхейма. - Он под моей защитой, и если ты попытаешься коснуться его хотя бы одним пальцем, я лично взломаю твои базы и выброшу в интернет всю подноготную Щ.И.Т.а. Ты знаешь, у меня есть для этого средства, - Тони убрал телефон в карман и закинул за плечо Локи руку, чтобы положить ее на спинку дивана. Его взгляд, изучающий и расчетливый, путешествовал по кипящей яростью фигуре Фьюри. Он знал, на что способен, когда находился под угрозой, и теперь вся комната, наполненная супер-героями, уловила блеск этого стального или, скорее, железного решения. Они всегда принимали его легкомысленный характер как должное, никогда не подозревая, что существует и более темная сторона веселого гения. И теперь, столкнувшись с этой его частью, они внезапно поняли, как Старк может быть опасен, если пожелает. - И даже не начинай мне про Пеппер и ее юристов. Они завалят тебя горой судебных исков, - он дал супер-шпиону секунду, чтобы переварить его слова, а затем поднялся. - Думаю, мы достигли понимания. Локес, ты идешь? - бог грациозно встал и без единого слова последовал за инженером.

Едва двери лифта закрылись за ними, как Тони внезапно с силой швырнули к стене. С низким рычащим Локи впился в его рот, в то время как умелые руки скользнули под футболку миллиардера в поисках тепла. Старк запутался пальцами в длинных волосах бога и дернул, заставляя того откинуть голову назад, раскрывая таким образом бледное горло. Его губы спустились по идеально бледной плоти, на которой он тут же начал высасывать отметки прямо под кадыком Трикстера. Локи ахнул и вздрогнул, приоткрыв рот, пока Тони слабо прикусывал кожу на ключицах, чтобы потом зализать следы зубов языком, горячее дыхание падало на покрасневшую кожу бога. Они разделились только на миг, чтобы бессмертный смог через голову стянуть со Старка футболку и отбросить ее в сторону.

\- Ты был великолепен, - Локи с трудом выдохнул на ухо изобретателю, его руки скользили по спине любовника.

\- Да? Тебе так нравится? - Тони вздрогнул, когда язык Локи принялся скользить в его ухе. Бог только мурлыкнул, переключаясь, чтобы оставить на теплой коже изобретателя собственные метки.

Лифт звякнул и открылся, но парочка была слишком занята, чтобы заметить, одновременно целуясь и раздеваясь.

\- Спальня? - пропыхтел Старк. Когда Локи прижал их бедра друг к другу, ему внезапно стало слишком сложно выстраивать слова в предложения. Они оба бесстыдно застонали, и как только Тони восстановил некоторые функции мозга, то стал направлять бога в направлении своей спальни.

\- Джарвис, нас - нет, - было последним, что он сказал, прежде чем за ними захлопнулись двери.


	15. Chapter 15

Они свалились на кровать в безумном сплетении рук и ног, не отрывая друг от друга губ, свирепо целуясь. Какое-то время спальню наполнял лишь звук их колотящихся сердец, иногда перемежающийся тихим вздохом или стоном, которые вырывались то у одного, то у другого между легкими укусами и грязными поцелуями.

Тони не потребовалось много времени, что утратить самоконтроль и начать откровенно скулить, когда Локи оседлал его и медленно покачивал бедрами, создавая на вкус изобретателя слишком слабое трение. Старк тяжело дышал на влажные губы бога, такие соблазнительные и приятные, а потом оторвал свои руки от исследования спины Трикстера, чтобы через джинсы, одетые на боге, сжать его задницу.

\- Их надо снять. Хочу прикасаться к твоей коже.

Локи неохотно приподнялся, но лишь настолько, чтобы Тони смог стянуть с бедер мешающуюся ткань, а потом нагнулся, покусывая ключицы любовника, пока изобретатель занял себя сдиранием со своего любимого бога плотной и отказывающейся сотрудничать ткани. Локи поочередно провел влажную тропинку легких поцелуев вниз по груди (с осторожностью избегая дуговой реактор) и животу Тони, и сосредоточился на стыке бедер и живота. У миллиардера перехватило дыхание, а пульс взлетел до небес, когда Трикстер ткнулся носом рядом с растущей выпуклостью в штанах Тони.

-Локи…, - он едва смог подавить дрожь, прошившую все тело, наблюдая, как зубы Локи легонько царапают чувствительную кожу под его животом. - Заебись!

\- Ммм, скоро, - пообещал бог, подцепляя пальцами эластичную полоску боксеров Тони и стаскивая их вниз, открывая эрекцию смертного. Человек зашипел, когда прохладный утренний воздух окружил его пылающую кожу, и почти закричал, когда секунду спустя Локи взял головку его члена в рот. Изобретатель выгнулся на кровати дугой, выискивая еще больше этого блаженного тепла, но Локи не позволил ему. Одной рукой он прижал его бедра вниз, а второй обхватил основание члена инженера, успешно не позволяя тому снова толкнуться вверх. Бог принялся медленно качать головой вверх и вниз, дразня языком щель на члене Тони и внимательно прислушиваясь к восхитительным звукам, которые изобретатель бессознательно издавал каждый раз, когда Локи мурлыкал вокруг его эрекции.

В какой-то миг Тони скользнул пальцами в длинные волосы бога, направляя его вниз и умоляя о большем. Принужденный, Трикстер слегка ухмыльнулся и одним стремительным движением заглотнул его до основания. Когда головка члена Тони уперлась ему в горло, он издал неразборчивый звук вокруг разгоряченной плоти, заставляя Тони стонать его имя еще и еще, как мантру. Секунду спустя бог отступил, проводя языком по нижней части члена миллиардера, и повторил все заново.

К этому времени Тони опустился до мольбы и бессвязного бормотания, слишком доведенный до отчаяния, чтобы строить правильные фразы или даже думать. Его мысли разрывались между **слишком много** и **недостаточно** , и когда грешный язык Локи наконец довел его до завершения, оргазм, прошивший тело, был одним из лучших, которые он когда-либо испытывал, и оставил ему безвольное и блаженное удовлетворение.

Потихоньку восстанавливая дыхание, Тони вздернул Локи себе на грудь и захватил его покрасневшие и припухшие губы в жесткий поцелуй. Он мог почувствовать собственный вкус на языке бога, очаровывающий его рот развязностью, пока ему не пришлось остановиться и вдохнуть немного воздуха. Он поцеловал уголок губ Трикстера и, пока его правая рука бродила по бледной спине и заднице Локи, левая крепко схватила оставленную без внимания эрекцию бога и принялась ласкать. Поначалу медленно, растирая выступившие бисером капли на кончике, затем быстрее, иногда вращая запястьем, чтобы добавить ощущений, а иногда поддразнивая щель большим пальцем. Бог тяжело дышал и захлебывался воздухом, спрятав лицо в изгибе шеи Тони, странствуя зубами и языком по горлу и плечу изобретателя. Правая рука миллиардера с любовью погладила спину Локи, - их тела покрывала тонкая пленка пота, - в то время как бог толкнулся бедрами в руку Тони в поисках трения, и затем пробежался через расщелину задницы Локи, чтобы помассировать промежность, заставляя бога непристойно застонать прямо на ухо Тони. Изобретатель хихикнул и мурлыкнул, целуя висок Локи.

\- Хорошо?

Резкий укус, оставленный зубами бессмертного, оказался достаточным ответом, чтобы изобретатель повторил движение, добавляя на этот раз немного больше давления. Член Локи интенсивно истекал, пока бог корчился на инженере, то посасывая его горло, то покусывая ухо, руки вцепились в короткие всклокоченные волосы Тони.

После очередного порочного поворота запястья изобретателя бог наконец поднял голову, его дыхание слабыми порывами горячего воздуха падало на губы Тони. Темная грива волос прилипла к влажному лбу, и Тони смахнул заблудшие пряди, приласкав при этом острую скулу.

\- Тони, мне нужно…, - Локи задыхался, целуя основание его ладони. - Нужно, чтобы ты…, - его грудь вздымалась, щеки привлекательно раскраснелись, а серые глаза от удовольствия покрылись поволокой. Самое прекрасное зрелище, которое Тони мог вспомнить, и он больше никогда не хотел отпускать это совершенное создание, его бога острых скул и вьющихся волос. Его, только _его_.

\- Дай, я достану смазку, - сказал он, запечатлев на губах бога быстрый поцелуй и карабкаясь к тумбочке, чтобы вслепую нащупать бутылку, его глаза никак не отпускали неземное божество, развалившееся, задыхаясь, на кровати, утренний свет окутывал его кожу цвета слоновой кости в теплые оттенки. Он мог бы целую вечность сидеть так и просто смотреть на бога, и его бы это удовлетворило, но то, как Локи прикусывал нижнюю губу, пока его рука, плотно обхватив свое возбуждение, медленно двигалась по открытой коже вверх и вниз таким чувственным способом, побудило изобретателя искать быстрее. Его пальцы наконец наткнулись на прохладный пластик, и Тони схватил бутылку, чтобы быстро вернуться к своему заброшенному любовнику. Он сел рядом с Локи и выдавил на руку щедрое количество смазки. Тем временем бессмертный привстал и толкнул Тони на подушки, снова седлая его.

\- Малыш…, - выдохнул изобретатель, когда Локи взял оба из члена в руку и начал томно надрачивать их долгими неторопливыми движениями.

\- Поторопись, - прошептал бог, и Тони с трудом оторвал взгляд от их эрекций, так близко прижатых друг к другу, обеих каменно твердых. Он потянулся и на пробу толкнулся скользким пальцем, медленно входя в бога. Он пропихнул его внутрь до второй костяшки и отступил, изучая лицо Локи на предмет признаков дискомфорта. Не обнаружив оных, он повторил движение намного быстрее и глубже. Локи вздохнул над ним, ужесточая хватку на их членах.

\- Я не из фарфора. Не сломаюсь.

\- Я не хочу ранить тебя только потому, что нетерпелив.

\- Знаю, - снова вздохнул бог, - но поспеши, - затем он отвел руку смертного назад, побуждая его. - Я хочу тебя.

От этих слов по телу Тони пробежалась дрожь, и он ускорил темп. Второй палец присоединился спустя лишь миг, и изобретатель начал разводить их ножницами, чтобы еще больше раскрыть бога. Локи над ним заскулил, его рот слегка приоткрылся, а грудь вздымалась и опадала в нетвердых вздохах. В эту секунду он выглядел как самый настоящий бог разврата, все мышцы натянулись и греховно двигались под идеальной кожей, сияющей испариной и пахнувшей Тони и сексом. Миллиардера загипнотизировало божество, бесстыдно скачущее на нем.

Внезапно бог зарычал, на его лице проявилось нетерпение, и оттолкнул руку инженера. Он чуть выше приподнял бедра, пристраивая член Тони к своему входу, а затем медленно, дюйм за мучительным дюймом, опустился вниз, пока возбуждение миллиардера полностью не заполнило его. Тони застыл на месте, давая Локи время привыкнуть к своим размерам, он даже не замечал, что не дышал, пока бог наконец не двинулся, и они оба не задохнулись и непристойно не застонали.

\- О, боже, о, черт… Локи…, - выдохнул Тони, положив руки на бедра бессмертного и сжимая их так сильно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Бог над ним закрыл глаза и медленно приподнялся вновь, вытягивая из изобретателя еще один стон. Они оба балансировали на краю, так близко, что могли бы почувствовать, как это миг быстро приближается. Бог упал вперед, удерживая свой вес на локтях, и впился в губы Тони. Поцелуй получился грязный, с зубами, с кровью, он кричал - **мой**!

\- Ты так хорошо ощущаешься во мне, - знойно выдохнул Локи в кожу Тони. - Так горячо… Так плотно.

\- Локи, я…

\- Хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня, - бархатным голосом мурлыкнул Локи. - Хочу, чтобы ты пометил меня, взял меня…, - продолжил он, двигая бедрами все быстрее. Тони чувствовал, как тело бога содрогается от наслаждения, пока его руки бродили по его ребрам и спине. Они оба подошли близко. Очень близко. Тони обхватил пальцами напряженную эрекцию Локи, добиваясь от божества задушенного хныканья, и теперь ласкал его в ритм толчков.

\- Кончи для меня, малыш…, - хрипло выдохнул он во взмокший висок Локи, чувствуя собственное облегчение, быстро возникшее в самом низу живота. Бог последний раз опустил бедра и кончил с именем Тони на губах, расписывая их тела спермой. Смертный последовал за ним спустя миг, одной рукой выдаивая член Локи, другой удерживая запястье божества и прижимая его насколько можно близко. Бессмертный свалился на него, полностью истощенный, нос лениво приютился под подбородком изобретателя, дыхание медленно выравнивалось.

\- Вау, - хихикнул миллиардер, вяло почесывая пальцами вспотевшие и запутанные пряди волос Локи. - Думаю, мне не хватит сил, чтобы встать и привести нас в порядок.

\- Тогда останься, - сонно пробормотал Локи.

\- Мы везде липкие, - что, по правде говоря, его не волновало.

\- Мне все равно. Останься со мной.

\- Ладно, Бэмби, - усмехнулся Тони, закрывая глаза.

Две минуты спустя они оба крепко спали.

* * *

Тони разбудило покалывание в руке. Он приоткрыл один глаз, осторожничая из-за солнечных лучей, по-прежнему льющихся сквозь огромные окна. Теплое тело его любовника прижималось к правому боку, а голова лежала у инженера на плече. Он опьяненно улыбнулся, ощущая целый букет теплых чувств, роящихся в груди. Пробуждение с кем-то в одной постели для него было по-настоящему в новинку. Женщин на одну ночь он всегда оставлял просыпаться в одиночестве, а когда встречался с Пеппер, их расписания и спальные привычки не совпадали. Обычно рыжеволосая поднималась к тому времени, когда он ложился спать, если только они не занимались до этого сексом, но через некоторое время он стал случаться все реже и реже, и они наконец решили, что эти отношения просто не работают. Но когда Тони смотрел на Локи, беспробудно спящего рядом с ним - растрепанные темные волосы рассыпались по подушке, мягкие как шелк - то хотел, **нуждался** в том, чтобы просыпаться так каждый день. Какая-то нелепая необходимость в близости с богом, в возможности прикоснуться к нему, провести пальцем по его прохладной бархатистой коже и поцеловать эти прекрасные губы… Бог был словно наркотик, без которого он уже больше не мог прожить, и Тони не был уверен, когда началась эта склонность, когда он стал таким зависимым от божества, и уже не мог представить, каково это - существовать без него. Так пугающе, что на какой-то миг Тони испугался натиска этих чуждых чувств, захватывающих его разум и сердце. Но потом Локи пошевелился и сонно пробормотал что-то, отчетливо напоминающее имя миллиардера, уткнулся лицом в теплую кожу Тони, и неуверенность покинула изобретателя в мгновение ока.

\- Проснулся? - улыбнулся он в копну темных волос, перебирая их пальцами.

\- Нет…, - сонно вздохнул бог, его дыхание покалывало горло Старка.

\- Нет? - рассмеялся гений и оставил на выставленном плече Локи легкий поцелуй.

Ворча, бог нетвердо приподнял голову, черный ореол растрепанных прядей волос обрамлял его острые скулы и челюсть.

\- Который час? - с зевком спросил он, растягиваясь на изобретателе.

\- Хороший вопрос. Джарвис?

\- _16.45, сэр,_ \- ответил ИИ.

\- О, думаю, что-нибудь вроде завтрака сейчас будет в самый раз. Ты идешь, принцесса, или мне следует подать его тебе в постель? - Тони окинул тело бога оценивающим взглядом. Он был слегка разочарован, что кроме высохшей спермы на идеальной коже Локи не осталось следов, оставленных после их занятий любовью… Да, сейчас бы неплохо принять душ и поменять простыни. - Гм? Что ты сказал?

\- Я принимаю предложение о завтраке в постель, - усмехнулся бессмертный, перекатываясь на подушках.

\- Ага, у меня есть чудесная мысль с участием клубничного джема. Сейчас вернусь.

\- Но сначала, - позвал Локи, прежде чем инженер успел покинуть спальню, - я хотел бы узнать, как поживает твое сердце?

Тони замер на месте, тут же ошеломленный вопросом. Неужели бог требовал признаний? Должен ли он провозгласить к нему свою любовь, кольцо и все такое? Тони не был к такому готов. Черт, они провели вместе всего одну ночь, предположительно одну из его десяти… ну может пяти лучший ночей, но…

\- Джарвис? - спросил Локи у ИИ.

\- О! Ты имеешь в виду дуговой реактор? Ага, ладно… хорошая мысль. Что ты можешь нам сказать, Джей? - с облегчением выдохнул Старк. Он чуть ли не получил сердечный приступ.

\- _Во время ваших недавних действий потеря дуговым реактором энергии подскочила до 11,64%, и сейчас он работает на 72,87% от своей мощности._  

Бог нахмурился.

\- Значительные изменения. Нам не следовало вместе спать.

\- О, черт, нет! Ничего страшного, у меня бывало и хуже. Только не говори, что начинаешь сожалеть? - парировал Тони, вновь возвращаясь к кровати. Локи укатился от него на другой край. - Локи!

\- Это для твоей же безопасности, Энтони. Если мы не будем осторожными, я могу даже убить тебя.

\- С такой же легкостью я могу подскользнуться в ванной на плитке и сам себя случайно убить! - изобретатель стиснул зубы и дотянулся до бога. Локи высвободил руку и поднялся, устанавливая между ними такое большое расстояние, какое возможно.

\- Не шути так, пожалуйста.

\- Ладно, слушай. Джарвис следит за дуговым реактором двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Если энергия упадет до 30%, он забьет тревогу, чтобы предупредить нас, и я оставлю тебя для его подзарядки. Хорошо? - он осматривал бога, восхищенный его голой задницей - единственная позитивная сторона в этом положении. - В нормальных условиях реактор производит немного меньше энергии, чем твои печати могут украсть, поэтому это не так уж и плохо, и мы вместе не все время, так что он будет очень хорошо подзаряжаться. Нет никаких причин для паники.

Бессмертный по-прежнему не выглядел убежденным, но неохотно присел на край кровати и потянулся рукой к лицу Тони, прохладная волна магии на долю секунды опередила кончики его пальцев.

\- Я не хочу навредить тебе, - прошептал Локи, запуская пальцы в волосы Тони.

\- Не навредишь.

Они просидели так пару мгновений, оба потерянные в своих мыслях, когда Джарвис внезапно решил вступить в разговор.

\- _Сэр, агент Романофф просила меня передать вам сообщение. Она предлагает встретиться с вами и мистером Локи, чтобы поговорить относительно пребывания мистера Локи в Башне._

\- Я думал, тема закрыта, - Тони, нахмурив брови, посмотрел на бога.

\- _Агент Романофф сказала, что нуждается в основных знаниях о событиях, которые послужили тому, что мистер Локи и мистер Тор стали постоянными жителями Башни,_ \- уточнил Джарвис.

\- Думаю, мы можем собраться, только без оружия и другой техники Щ.И.Т.а. Мы просто поговорим. Ты согласен, Снежинка? - Тони подобрал футболку и протянул Локи его одежду. Бог пробормотал благодарность и ответил.

\- Полагаю, в разговоре нет никакого вреда.

\- Ага… Черт! Вот и моя клубничная фантазия! - изобретатель драматично заскулил, направляясь в ванну. Они оба нуждались в душе, а еще он мог бы побольше полапать Локи под предлогом мытья спины. Как всегда, хороший план!

* * *

Они решили встретиться в уютной гостиной на этаже Тони. Локи не склонялся к тому, чтобы ходить куда-то далеко, да и вообще, лучше знакомый с обстановкой, здесь он чувствовал себя удобнее.

После душа они быстро съели свой завтрак-ужин, и Тони, через Джарвиса, пригласил Наташу. Она пришла спустя несколько минут, попав в разгар горячего спора о превосходстве черники над клубникой. По всей видимости, Старк был любителем сухофруктов, хранящихся в небольших пакетиках, из которых он мог бы грызть их во время работы, а высушенная клубника имела не очень хороший вкус. Что для Локи казалось непонятным, потому что зачем есть засушенные и твердые фрукты, если имеешь свободный доступ к свежим? Некоторые мидгардские обычаи были очень странными.

Рыжеволосая шпионка молча вошла в гостиную, пользуясь тем, что хозяин и его гость не заметили ее, проницательно наблюдая за взаимодействием между богом и гением. Хотя ей пришлось прервать их, когда Старк предложил продемонстрировать различия во вкусах через передачу фруктов изо рта в рот. Наташа достаточно громко шаркнула ногой, чтобы они обратили внимание на ее присутствие, и медленно подошла к дивану, который заняла парочка. Их настроение тут же переключилось с игрового на настороженное. Бог напрягся, острые очертания его плеч выпрямились, а улыбка изобретателя скользнула в более мрачное выражение. Оба изменились почти незаметно, но хорошо натренированный ассасин все же заметил различия. Они не доверяли ей. Грустно, потому что после формирования Мстителей Наташа и Тони пришли к взаимопониманию, и, может быть, даже, пусть неохотно, но стали друзьями, но все изменилось с появлением в картине Бога Шалостей.

\- А, Наташа, присаживайся, - Старк указал на второй диван. Чтобы она села ближе к нему, а бог в это время находился вне ее непосредственной досягаемости, за Тони.

\- Тони, Локи, - приветствовала она их, спокойно садясь на предложенное место. Сейчас не время для игр. Наташе было любопытно, и этот оригинальный дуэт мог удовлетворить ее жажду ответов. Даже не глядя на огромные следы от укусов на шее Старка, было очевидно, что они были любовниками. Странные новости, но по-настоящему рыжеволосая не удивилась. Любовь Тони к опасности и склонность к саморазрушению толкнули его навстречу богу-обманщику - одному из самых опасных и могущественных созданий на этой планете. Ну, ранее, по крайней мере, если разведка обладала точной информацией, и магия бога была запечата.

\- Кофе? Чай? Водка? Думаю, лично мне для этой беседы понадобится кое-что покрепче, - легкомысленно произнес Старк, пока шел к бару. - Локи?

\- Нет, спасибо, - вздохнул бог. - Я хотел бы побыстрее закончить разговор, поэтому задавайте свои вопросы, агент Романофф.

\- Я не против, - согласилась Наташа, кивая Тони в благодарность за предложенный ей стакан виски со льдом. - Давайте начнем. Почему ты здесь?

\- Мой брат привел меня сюда, когда обнаружил, каким было мое наказание за преступления против Асгарда и Мидгарда, - начал Локи бесстрастным голосом.

\- И какое оно было?

\- Не можешь догадаться? - прорычал Тони над краем стакана. Он так сильно сжимал его, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

\- Я хотела бы услышать от него, просто для протокола, - рыжеволосая медленно потягивала виски, смакуя превосходный вкус напитка, который Старк держал в баре.

Локи поднял на Наташу пустые, невидящие глаза.

\- Сначала меня сковали как животное и, к восторгу крестьян, провели через весь золотой город, и бросили перед Всеотцом, где я покорно выслушал его нравоучения и презрение. Затем он на несколько месяцев бросил меня в темницу, пока выдумывал лучший способ наказать меня и показать пример, - голос Локи чуть дрогнул. Он начал рассеяно потирать правое запястье, где призрачные кандалы из воспоминаний по-прежнему сковывали его. Тони захотел обнять его сильно-сильно.

\- Когда царь наконец принял решение, меня вновь привели к нему, где он и зачитал вердикт.

\- И в чем он заключался? - спросила Наташа и перебила Тони, прежде чем он успел бы возразить. - Мне нужно знать.

\- В том, чтобы сковать меня глубоко под корнями Асгарда в темной сырой клетке, где ни одна живая душа не сможет помочь мне, а зачарованное создание, парящее надо мной, капало на мои глаза ядом, чтобы я не мог рассмотреть свою жертву. Мои губы сшили, чтобы я не мог изрыгать ложь своим красноречивым языком. Мою магию связали, чтобы никто больше никогда не пострадал от моего предательства. Мою клетку опечатали, чтобы я гнил в одиночестве, медленно сходя с ума.

Тони резко поднялся, лед прогремел в опустевшем стакане. Он кипел злостью и желанием уничтожить что-нибудь, что угодно, желательно череп Одина. Воспоминания о собственных муках вспыхивали на обратной стороне век, и он почти чувствовал быстро приближающуюся паническую атаку. Дыхание участилось, из-за Наташи он был на грани того, чтобы свалиться на пол, когда прохладные пальцы скользнули в его руку и легонько сжали. Он глубоко вздохнул раз, второй, медленно успокаиваясь, рука Локи была для него словно якорь. Внезапно он устыдился; это его дело - поддерживать бога, а не наоборот. Тони сел обратно, душевно измученный, его ладонь по-прежнему сжимала руку бога. Локи поспешно придвинулся ближе, чтобы их плечи коснулись друг друга. Наташа не проронила ни слова, застигнутая врасплох таким проявлением привязанности. Они думала, что они были любовниками к взаимной выгоде, просто трахающиеся приятели, что между ними временная короткая интрижка, пока она неизбежно не надоела бы богу. Но возможно, что она ошибалась? И это, чем бы оно не являлось, было чем-то более подлинным? Только время может сказать.

\- Это ответ на ваши вопросы, агент Романофф? - тихо спросил Локи, его глаза закрылись.

\- Да, пока что. У меня остались вопросы касательно Читаури и нападения на Нью-Йорк, но они могут подождать.

Наташа плавно поднялась, внезапно почувствовав себя странно неудобно.

\- Спасибо, - кивнула она им обоим и ушла. Прежде чем двери лифта закрылись, она кинула на пару последний взгляд. Тони прижал лоб к Локи и обнимал его, что-то шепча богу, пока тот прятал лицо в изгибе шеи Тони.

Наташа вздохнула и потерла виски. С этими двумя все всегда было слишком сложным.


	16. Chapter 16

Рождество пришло и ушло почти незамеченным. Поскольку Пеппер работала где-то в Европе, решая деловые вопросы Старк Индастриз, то некому было заставить Тони Старка действительно явиться на Рождественский ужин. Стив, по-видимому, пытался, но Тони слишком озаботила модернизация своего новейшего костюма, что он не обратил внимания на его старания. Они с Локи устроили собственный ужин, в тот же вечер, только позже, и состоял он из остатков от празднования команды, и может быть Тони ощущал слабую вину за то, что не вышел к празднику, но подарки, которые доставят глубокой ночью, послужат достаточным извинением. Подарок для Локи (по поводу которого Тони переживал целых два дня) дожидался в кармане изобретателя.

\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, что существует традиция обмениваться подарками на Рождество? - начал Старк, неловко ерзая на месте с коробкой в руках. - У меня кое-что есть… Просто так… если тебе не понравится…эм. Я…

\- Энтони, - вздохнул Локи, улыбаясь любовнику. - Я уверен, это самый прекрасный подарок. 

\- Ага, ну, я надеюсь, - он открыл коробочку, достал тонкий, хитро плетенный браслет, на котором покачивалась подвеска в форме треугольника, и застегнул его на запястье бога.

\- Это…, - Локи поймал небольшое украшение и ощупал края. 

\- Угу, дуговой реактор. Ну, предполагается, что он выглядит именно так.

\- Спасибо, - бессмертный склонил голову, но пока он поигрывал цепочкой, его брови изломала хмурая линия, от чего улыбка Старка увяла.

Он знал - Локи не любит подарки. Это с самого начала было плохой мыслью, но что еще он мог подарить тысячелетнему богу? Он переборол нервозность и спросил.

\- Что такое?

\- У меня ничего нет, чтобы подарить тебе в ответ.

\- Не волнуйся, Снежинка, просто подари мне благодарный поцелуй, и мы в расчете. Это - все, что мне нужно, - с облегчением рассмеялся Тони. И Локи подарил ему самый сладкий и самый долгий поцелуй из всех, и еще много-много других.

* * *

Тревога сработала 31 декабря, ближе к вечеру. Тони заканчивал установку ежегодных фейерверков, сирена чуть ли не довела его до сердечного приступа.

\- Черт! Надо сменить звук. Что случилось, Джей? - инженер перевязал между собой последний пучок проводов и поднялся, вытирая руки об штаны.

\- _Похоже, что Гидра предприняла очередную атаку, сэр._

\- Клянусь, они живучее, чем тараканы, - вздохнул Тони. - Подготовь костюм. Кто еще откликнулся? 

Как только он закончил вопрос, гулкий удар грома расколол барабанные перепонки, звук пронзил его плоть до самой глубины души.

\- Кроме Тора, - проворчал Тони, торопливо спускаясь с крыши по лестнице, пока с небес не хлынул неизбежный дождь, и все благодаря Богу Грома.

\- _Капитан Роджерс и Соколиный Глаз, сэр,_ \- ответил Джарвис из телефона изобретателя. 

\- А где Брюс? - Тони проскочил три оставшиеся ступеньки и поспешил на наружную площадку для сборки костюма. Когда из-под пола поднялась первая деталь, дверь гостиной открылась, и Локи прошествовал на балкон.

\- _В Чикаго, на симпозиуме, посвященном окружающей среде, сэр, он вернется на следующей неделе,_  - ответил ИИ в следующую секунду после того, как на голове Старка захлопнулся шлем.

А спустя миг в комме затрещал голос Стива.

\- Железный Человек на связи?

\- Ага, я тут, - Тони повернулся к Локи и обхватил его запястье закованной в броню рукой.

\- Энтони…, - выдохнул бог прямо перед тем, как его губы запечатали жгучим поцелуем.

\- Мы быстро закончим, - прошептал Тони во влажные губы Локи. - А потом будем праздновать. 

Стив зачитывал через комм инструкции, но инженер полностью сосредоточился на божестве перед ним. Из-за дождя, который, наконец, присоединился к вечеринке и теперь тихо барабанил по броне Тони, волосы Локи начали завиваться. С порозовевшими от поцелуя щеками и маленькими капельками дождя, осевшими на ресницах и темных прядях волос и сияющими в свете редких молний, как звезды среди ночного неба, он выглядел прекрасно. 

\- Будь осторожен, - произнес бог и отступил назад, давая изобретателю больше пространства для взлета.

\- Это просто Гидра, - рассмеялся Тони. - Они понятия не имеют, что делать с ядерным оружием, даже если кто-то подарит им его. Скоро вернусь.

Когда двигатели уже унесли его прочь, в голове зародилась внезапная мысль: обнаженный Локи у стенки душа, раскрасневшийся от пара и задыхающийся именем Тони, в то время как изобретатель погружен глубоко в него. Старк заворчал, когда костюм внезапно стал слишком тесным в определенных местах, и пообещал себе побыстрее покончить с этим фарсом, чтобы фантазия смогла превратиться в реальность.

Он летел в направлении, указанном Джарвисом, квинджет следовал за ним по пятам, и вскоре прибыл на место происшествия, где Тор вновь вызывал молнии на... 

\- Пауки-роботы? - фыркнул Тони. - Вы издеваетесь? Это же клише!

Металлические арахниды были размером с собаку, а высотой едва достигали колен Громовержца, но так плотно роились вокруг него, из-за чего хорошенько раскрутить Мьёльнир становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Еще один раскат грома прогремел с серого неба с последующим разрядом молнии, который ударил в молот бога. Тор с силой вонзил его в тротуар, посылая во все направления мощную ударную волну, которая опрокинула роботов и ошеломила их. 

Тони присвистнул, немного впечатленный, но его улыбка вскоре перешла в гримасу, когда сооружения начали подниматься вновь, бусинки их красных глаз сияли ярче, чем прежде.

\- Тор! - закричал изобретатель. - Я думаю, они питаются электричеством. Ты заряжаешь их батареи! 

Из боковых переулков высыпалось еще больше насекомых, они со всех сторон копошились вокруг Мстителей. Старк выругался и взлетел в небо, избегая нападения со спины. Он выстрелил в неприятеля метким репульсорным залпом, повернулся и схватил Соколиного Глаза за воротник жилета.

\- Ррр! Предупреждай в следующий раз, Старк! - крикнул Клинт, приземляясь на крыше магазина.

\- Я все еще злюсь на тебя, Китнисс, - ответил ему из динамиков костюма механический голос Тони. 

Бартон только молча показал ему средний палец. После случая с Локи Старк пришел к нему, взбешенный как разгневанный буйвол, ударил несколько раз и досконально описал те хирургические операции, которые они провели, чтобы спасти жизнь Локи. Затем, все еще с криками, рассказал ему, что случится, если он вновь хотя бы пальцем прикоснется к богу. Это был чертовски пугающий опыт. Соколиный Глаз никогда не видел Тони таким сумасшедшим. Раньше они боролись из-за всяких глупостей, но только тогда Клинт, наконец, понял, почему Тони Старк (не Железный Человек) был отмечен Щ.И.Т.ом как чрезвычайно опасная личность. 

И, накричавшись до хрипоты, он ушел. Также, как сейчас. Даже не оглядываясь.

Если быть честным, вся эта месть не насытила его так, как он думал. Сейчас Локи был слишком простой целью, и после первой секунды ликования от полученного возмездия злость в Клиенте потухла довольно быстро. А когда Тор вернулся из Лондона, то встретился с ним для разговора. Ну, давайте просто скажем, что Клинт выучил урок. Он все никак не мог вникнуть, что же такого Старк увидел в помешанном боге.

Громкий взрыв выдернул Соколиного Глаза из его мыслей. К битве присоединилась еще одна стая роботов.

* * *

Сразу же после ухода Железного Человека Локи устроился в мастерской. Здесь, окруженный успокаивающим гулом работающих компьютеров Джарвиса, и Дубиной, в ожидании Тони составляющим ему компанию, он чувствовал себя намного лучше. Маленький робот бывал иногда особенно милым рядом с Локи и дергал его за одежду, чтобы привлечь внимание. Когда это произошло в первый раз, то напугало Локи, а Тони только рассмеялся и объяснил, что таким образом робот выказывает привязанность. После этого, когда Тони отправлялся на задания или на деловые встречи, Локи временами разговаривал с ним. И Дубина посвистывал в ответ. Может быть, это позволяло им обоим почувствовать себя менее одинокими без изобретателя в непосредственной близости.

Благодаря печатям расстояние стало особой неприятностью. Старк настаивал, что для его жизни нет никакой опасности, но Локи предпочел бы не рисковать, чем ставить под угрозу здоровье инженера. Непосредственные прикосновения кожей были самым худшим и передавали наибольшее количество энергии между их телами. Тони ныл, когда Локи не оставался в его постели на всю ночь, но бог был рад даже тем нескольким часам, которые они проводили в тесном сплетении тел. 

Бессмертный слушал любимые песни, одной рукой теребя проводки Дубины, когда внезапно все динамики затрещали, искажая звук, чтобы потом полностью замолкнуть.

\- Джарвис? - позвал Локи. Когда ответа не последовало, он тихо поднялся. - Дубина, возвращайся на станцию, - прошептал он, напряженно прислушиваясь к любым необычным звукам. Робот повиновался, а когда он наконец достиг места назначения и затих, Локи заметил, что в мастерской царила абсолютная тишина. Не слышно ни жужжания компьютеров, ни мягкого шума кондиционера. Ничего. Бог пришел к выводу, что энергия отключилась, но Тони рассказывал ему, как здоровый дуговой реактор питает электричеством всю башню. Не так-то просто отключить его. Для этого нужно было иметь обширные знания о технологии, и, насколько Локи мог знать, это могло быть сделано только Тони, Пеппер и, вероятно, Наташей.

Громкий удар, пришедший со стороны стеклянной двери, разделяющей мастерскую и коридор, привлек его внимание, и Локи вовремя присел за диваном, чтобы оградить себя от взрыва, который разорвал вход. Осколки армированного стекла разлетелись так далеко, что дождем осыпались вокруг божества, а секунду спустя плотное облако дыма заполнило его ноздри.

Локи на пробу потянулся магией, чтобы провести быструю разведку. Через разрушенную стену проходили люди. Внутри он насчитал десятерых, в том числе одну женщину, и еще шестерых снаружи, оставшихся охранять. Сначала он подумал, что это агент Романофф и солдаты Щ.И.Т.а пришли за ним, воспользовавшись возможностью, пока другие Мстители отсутствовали. Ее движения очень походили на движения шпионки, но затем она выкрикнула своему отряду несколько приказов, и Локи не узнал ее голос. Но это не имело значения, они были врагами, они хотели забрать что-то из мастерской, и Локи не собирался позволить им сделать это. Он отступил подальше, вглубь теснящихся рабочих столов Тони. Он предположил, что благодаря нападавшим в мастерской царила темнота, и они, вероятно, имели собственный источник света.

И снова его ущербность поставила его в невыгодное положение. То, что раньше было легким занятием, сейчас представляло сложность. Локи не знал, как они вооружены. Было ли вокруг светло или темно? Будет ли он двигаться у них на виду или окутанный тенями? Бог выругался про себя. Он вынужден действовать вслепую, без оружия и знаний. 

И все же времени разработать план не хватало. Джарвис отключен, поэтому у Локи не было никакой возможности связаться с Тони. Он был сам по себе. И ему пора действовать.

Припадая низко к полу и оставляя как можно больше мебели между собой и захватчиками, бог украдкой двигался к выходу. Его единственная цель - вырубить как можно больше солдат до их неизбежного противоборства.

Он едва успел скользнуть за станцию для настройки инструментов, прежде чем его заметили. Тяжело постоянно сосредотачиваться на поддержании заклинания, позволяющего ему перемещаться между предметами без того, чтобы врезаться в них. На этот раз он должен быть аккуратным, что требует больше сил, он никак не должен выдать себя, ударившись обо что-нибудь вроде стола или споткнувшись о провода, бессистемно разбросанные по полу то тут, то там. 

Волнение сжало виски, как внезапное изменение давления, но он продолжал идти. 

\- Материнская плата компьютера Старка должна быть где-то там, - внезапно сказала женщина. - Ты и ты, проверьте. А ты ищи чертежи чего-нибудь, кажущегося важным.

Они хотят украсть Джарвиса? Зачем? Это обеспокоило Локи. Кто-то обладает глубокими знаниями о планировке мастерской и ее компонентов. Плохо, ему надо поторопиться.

Ступая немного быстрее, ему наконец удалось оказаться за спиной одного из солдат. К сожалению, он не мог просто избавиться от него, уверенный, что это всполошит Хеймдалля, и он сообщит Одину, что Локи убил еще одного смертного. Затем его заставят вернуться в Асгард для нового наказания. 

Быстрый как змея Локи метнулся из своего укрытия и обхватил руками шею смертного, сдавливая ее с достаточной силой, чтобы лишить человека сознания. Когда тело наконец обмякло, он мягко опустил его на пол.

Один готов.

* * *

 

Тони так сильно треснулся спиной об стену, что увидел звезды. Он зарычал под шлемом, разозленный сверх всякой меры. Эти маленькие ублюдки из Гидры были чертовски раздражающими. Предполагалось, что это быстрое задание. Прилетели, расстреляли кучу металлолома, улетели обратно. Но не-е-ет. Механизмы оказались очень крепкими. Ты должен практически разорвать их к чертям на части, чтобы они наконец перестали шевелиться. Вокруг них уже скопилась здоровенная насыпь металла из расчлененных частей их врагов, но они все равно продолжали прибывать. Тони горячо пожелал, чтобы Брюс был здесь. У Халка было бы поле для маневров, и может быть, они не потратили бы столько времени.

Старк выстрелил репульсорами прямиком между индикаторами глаз очередного паука и задохнулся. В какой-то миг одна из штуковин сбила его с неба и едва ли не лицом резко приложила об тротуар, от удара у миллиардера треснуло ребро. Им всем было довольно хреново. Форма Кэпа порвалась в нескольких местах, мелкие порезы кровоточили. Клинт израсходовал все стрелы и теперь был вынужден сражаться кинжалом, одинаково разрезая и провода и механические конечности. Тору пришлось оставить свой плащ, потому что роботы с его помощью карабкались по богу, чтобы добраться до его головы.

Тони выбрался из зоны досягаемости очередного щупальца и взлетел в небо для короткой передышки.

\- _Сэр,_  - нотка тревоги в голосе Джарвиса заставила изобретателя рассеяно зависнуть в воздухе. - _Я обнаружил аномалию в системах Башни._

\- Что за аномалия? - проворчал Старк, снимая паука со спины Кэпа.

\- _Я не могу получить доступ к мастерской, сэр. Питание было прекращено, и, похоже, что мой центральный процессор не отвечает._

\- Как это возможно? Соедини меня с Локи, может, он сможет проверить.

\- _Невозможно, сэр. Его последнее известное местонахождение - мастерская_ , - голос ИИ казался сожалеющим.

\- Черт! Просмотри отснятые записи камеры, расположенные на этаже, - еще один паук закончил как искривленный кусок мусора под ботинком Железного Человека.

\- _Сэр, доступ к пленке был ограничен._

\- КАК? Черт побери, Кэп! У нас неприятности.

\- Я заметил, - проворчал Стив, разбивая щитом сразу двух роботов.

\- В Башне, - Старк приземлился рядом с Капитаном.

\- Что случилось?

\- Я не знаю. Возможно, брешь в безопасности. Джарвис не может определить, кто стоит за этим, а моя мастерская вне поля зрения, - желудок Тони болезненно скрутило. Локи был где-то там. Если с богом опять что-нибудь случится, он себе не простит. 

\- Может, какая неисправность у Джарвиса? - Стив метнул щит в рой пауков, чтобы повредить несколько механизмов за раз. 

\- Нет, - нетерпеливо рыкнул Тони, - он не выведен из строя.

\- Тони, ты нужен нам здесь, мы должны дождаться Щ.И.Т.

\- Стив. Локи там совсем один, - Старк почти умолял.

\- Мы не справимся без тебя.

Изобретатель витиевато выругался и пустился уничтожать приспешников Гидры с новыми силами.

Щ.И.Т.у потребовалось десять минут, чтобы наконец объявиться на поле боя изо всех углов и разорвать несчастных созданий на кусочки.

\- Прошу прощения, мы опоздали, - сказал Коулсон, присоединяясь к ним.

\- Вы пешком, что ли, шли? Кэп, мне надо идти, - Тони был готов сорваться в воздух.

\- Подожди.

\- Стив…

\- Одну секунду. Позволь мне быстро ввести Коулсона в курс дела, - затем он обратился к агенту. - В Башне Старка кое-что случилось…

Внезапно громкий взрыв привлек к себе их внимание, и Тони в ужасе наблюдал, как куски бетона разлетаются вниз из зияющей дыры в стене его башни, сопровождаемые плотным черным дымом и красным пламенем. Холодная рука страха вцепилась в горло и сжала.

\- Мы уходим! СЕЙЧАС! - Тони крепко схватил руку Стива, и с определенным усилием они поднялись над землей. Он весь трясся внутри костюма, воспоминания о криках Локи были еще свежи в голове.

\- Джарвис, быстрее, - выдохнул он.

\- _Мне жаль, сэр, мы движемся насколько можно быстро_.

С барабанящим в груди сердцем Тони наблюдал, как густое облако дыма поднимается в небо, и молился всем божествам, которые услышали бы, чтобы Локи был в безопасности.


	17. Chapter 17

Локи хмыкнул, укладывая очередное бессознательное тело на пол. Чтобы обезвредить всего лишь четверых противников, у него ушло довольно много времени. Острая головная боль пульсировала в висках, отчего сосредотачиваться на поддержании заклинания становилось все сложнее и сложнее, вот только у него не было другого выбора, кроме как упорно продолжать. Джарвис выключен, а других средств связи, чтобы связаться с ним, не было. Локи даже не был уверен, знал ли вообще Тони о том, что происходит в башне. Кто-то идеально организовал нападение, выманив Мстителей с их базы и атаковав, когда она наиболее уязвима.

Удача по-прежнему оставалась на стороне бессмертного. Ему удавалось оставаться незамеченным, скрытым тенями, и старательно трудиться над своей целью. Хвала Норнам, Тони был параноидальным человеком и пошел на многое, чтобы обеспечить безопасность Джарвиса. Солдаты, Локи предположил, что они тоже из Гидры, до сих пор пытались взломать усиленную дверь, защищающую материнскую плату ИИ и архивы. Это дало богу возможность быть немного неосторожным, звук его шагов перекрывал громкий стук. Ему нужно было добраться до женщины, она казалась командиром этой группы. 

Локи слышал, как она разговаривала о чем-то, называемым С4, что если другие способы окажутся неэффективными, это будет их средство на крайний случай. 

Внезапное щелканье за головой бога заставило его тело окаменеть. Адреналин забурлил в венах, пока он готовился к предстоящей битве. 

\- Не двигайся! - прикрикнул человек вслед за уткнувшимся в его череп стволом ружья. Бог выругался. Слишком много для везения. 

\- Солдат, отчет! - где-то слева крикнула женщина, ее шаги приближались с каждой секундой. 

Не собираясь упускать момент, Локи поднырнул под ружье, пнул противника в колено (раздавшийся треск сказал ему, что он выбил его из сустава), затем резким разворотом запястья разоружил воина и отправил в бессознательность точным нажатием на яремную вену. Ему не удалось вовремя откатиться в сторону, и он получил пулевой выстрел из-за какого-то угла мастерской. Снаряд пронзил его левое плечо, а прежде чем он смог оправиться - другой задел горло. Бог рыкнул и сиганул под один из верстаков Тони. Теперь он в ловушке. 

\- Ты окружен. Выходи! Здесь тебе негде скрыться! - прокричала она.

Локи мог ощутить, как его скованная магия бросилась к ранам, чтобы исцелить их. Ему пришлось заставить ее отступить, чтобы не получить шок. Потеря крови от подобных ран не должна быть смертельной, не в ближайшее время, по крайней мере. Но если он позволит ей вылечить себя, печати снова отреагируют неблагосклонно. Он не может этого допустить. Но, тем не менее, сейчас он жестко ограничен в выборе. Обессиленный от постоянного использования магии, с нарастающей головной болью, а теперь еще и раненный - он стал легкой целью. 

Но он - Локи, принц двух царств. И он не может потерпеть поражение от каких-то жалких псов. 

Он сосредоточился на поисковом заклинании, выверив его так, чтобы оно не показывало подробности (потому что ему не хватало на это сил) и схватил правой рукой длинный, острый кусок металла - импровизированный кинжал. Магия поведала ему, что солдаты пытаются его окружить. Он тихо юркнул назад и вправо, в последний миг избегая столкновения со станцией Ю. Она натолкнула его на мысль. В идеальных условиях он бы не прибегнул к таким мерам, подвергая детей Старка опасности, но если он хочет выжить сам и защитить Джарвиса, то не видит иного выхода.

\- Дубина, Ю, - прошептал он, - оберегайте Джарвиса.

И Дубина среагировал первым, просыпаясь, громко жужжа. Локи вовремя дернулся в сторону, чтобы уклониться от пулеметной очереди. Робот с огнетушителем - своей самой любимой игрушкой - в руке, мгновенно привлек внимание их врагов, давая богу немного времени, чтобы перегруппироваться. Он скривился, когда очередная пуля свистнула в нескольких дюймах от его головы, разрушая какой-то незаконченный проект.

Заметив просвет, Локи быстро поднялся и метнул свое оружие в ближайшего противника, эффективно обезоруживая его. Затем кинулся к нему и ударил раскрытой ладонью прямиком в солнечное сплетение. Солдат отлетел на несколько метров и ударился об стену, тяжело сползая на пол.

Лидер группы пронзительным голосом выкрикивала приказы, требуя, чтобы Локи подстрелили.

Бог вновь укрылся, нуждаясь в передышке, чтобы собраться с мыслями и оценить месторасположение следующей цели. Только он собрался еще раз выскочить, как башню сотряс мощный взрыв, усыпая все вокруг него обломками. 

\- Мы добрались! - заорал кто-то.

Отчаянье захлестнуло бога, и он бросил свое укрытие, чтобы помешать врагам добраться до Джарвиса. Не заботясь о собственной безопасности, он схватил очередного солдата и прикрылся им как щитом, чтобы через пару мгновений откинуть обмякшее тело, пронзенное десятком пуль. 

Бог тяжело выдохнул, уходя в сторону от ножа, брошенного кем-то в его сторону. Он бежал из последних сил. Удерживать текущую в теле магию от излечения ран становилось сложнее с каждой секундой. Они довольно сильно кровоточили, и потеря крови сделала его конечности вялыми, а движения медленными. 

Должно быть, он прорвался к огромной дыре во внешней стене, холодный порыв воздуха растрепал его вспотевшие волосы. Тело бога тряслось от истощения, и теперь, чтобы уворачиваться от атак, требовались огромные усилия.

А затем вдруг до его слуха донесся изумительный звук - рев репульсоров Железного Человека, когда Тони влетел в пролом. 

\- Ах вы, чертовы паразиты! - закричал он слегка искаженным из-за громкоговорителей костюма голосом.

Локи вздохнул. Для него битва была окончена. Тони (и кто там с ним? Капитан?) позаботится об остальных солдатах без его помощи.

Где-то в глубине разрушенной мастерской заговорила женщина.

\- Миссия провалена, уходим. А это вам прощальный подарок.

Что-то маленькое, как камень, приземлилось поблизости от Локи. Он услышал, как Тони прокричал его имя, а потом мир поглотил жар и дым, и он потерял сознание.

* * *

Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, в ушах звенело, а по телу, такое впечатление, потоптался чибис. Локи хотел пошевелиться, но что-то тяжелое пригвоздило его к полу. Он чувствовал, что обхватывает это что-то руками, и понял, что это костюм Железного Человека.

\- Энтони, - прохрипел бог, в горле пересохло. Вот только тело над ним осталось неподвижным. Из последних сил он потряс его, стремительная паника, как желчь, поднялась в горле.  
  
\- Энтони! - безрезультатно попытался он еще раз.

Шаркающий звук слева заставил его зарычать, но он был эффективно обездвижен безжизненным телом над ним. Он попытался сдвинуться еще раз, и его руки нащупали кровь и рваную ткань.

Глубоко вздохнув, он сдержал крик.

\- Локи, это я, - быстро сказал Капитан, подходя ближе. Затем он поднял с Локи безвольное тело.

Бессмертный заскулил, цепляясь за предплечья Тони настолько сильно, насколько позволяли его уставшие мышцы.

\- Что с ним случилось?

\- Он прикрыл тебя от плазменной гранаты, - рассказал Стив, помогая Локи сесть, теперь тело Тони лежало у бога на коленях. - Нам нужно как можно скорее доставить его в больницу.

\- Нет! Нет времени, - выпалил бог. - Я… Я вылечу его, но надо снять костюм и убрать из ран посторонние объекты. 

Стив кивнул и опустился на колени рядом с богом. Он нашел кнопку ручного открытия, и броня медленно развернулась, раскрывая поврежденные спину и плечи Старка. Раны выглядели отвратительно. Некоторые части костюма припеклись к плоти, они должны удалить их прежде, чем предпринимать попытки лечения. Капитан снял свои перчатки и направил трясущиеся руки Локи к самой большой ране.

\- Давай начнем. 

* * *

Лечение проходило безумно медленно. Стив предполагал, что отчасти благодаря тому, что Локи и сам выглядел так, словно находился при смерти. Его плечо было прострелено навылет, а десятки маленьких ран истекали кровью. Но выражение его лица кричало о решимости, поэтому Капитан не делал никаких замечаний, а просто помогал, насколько мог.

Они вылечили примерно половину ран на спине изобретателя, когда внезапный порыв ветра возвестил о появлении Тора и Клинта.

\- О, парни, ну и бардак, - посетовал лучник, легко перепрыгивая через упавший столб. Когда он заметил Стива и Локи, то выпучил глаза. - Какого черта? Что случилось?

\- Плазменная граната, - ответил усталый Стив.

Тор без слов подошел ближе и какой-то миг наблюдал за тем, что делает брат. К тому времени Локи уже сильно вспотел. Его челюсти были так плотно сжаты, что просто чудо, что зубы до сих пор не растрескались.

\- Локи, достаточно, - пророкотал Громовержец. Слова звучали больше как приказ, нежели просьба, но Трикстер просто не обратил на него внимания и продолжил свое дело. 

\- Локи! - Тор шагнул ближе. Позади него Клинт натянул тетиву.

\- Уйди, Тор, - с усилием прошипел Локи.

Сбитый с толку Стив переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого. Почему Тор просит Локи перестать исцелять Тони?

\- Что происходит? - спросил Стив, но его слова большей частью пропустили мимо ушей. 

\- Локи, ты убиваешь себя, - прорычал Громовержец, хватая черноволосого бога за локоть. - Этого хватит.

\- Нет! Его раны слишком серьезные, он нуждается в лечении.

\- А что насчет тебя? - спросил Тор, его лицо потемнело, как грозовое облако.

\- Не имеет значения, - прошептал Локи. Он был пепельно-бледным, единственный цвет добавляла кровь на трясущихся руках. На самом деле, как отметил Стив, тряслось все его тело. Он заметил, что некоторые печати под полупрозрачной кожей бога двигаются быстрее. Они выглядели как паразиты. И тогда он понял. Локи был не просто уставшим. Благодаря оковам Одина магия бога поедала его изнутри. Стив припомнил, что когда они появились здесь, Локи объяснял, что использование магии влечет за собой боль, но все они предположили, что исцеление - это другое, потому что он множество раз пользовался им, чтобы помочь им после битв, особенно Тони. Казалось бы, Трикстер обманул их всех, как и было в его природе.

Внезапный страдальческий хрип разорвал горло Тони, когда он попытался приподняться с пола.

\- Не двигайся, - Стив успокаивающе положил на недавно вылеченное плечо руку.

Изобретатель откинулся назад, тяжело дыша.

\- Что произошло? - донесся его приглушенный голос откуда-то рядом с бедром Локи.

\- Ты - тупой ублюдок, - прошипел Локи, переводя руку к другой рваной ране.

\- Что? - приподнял голову Тони, и по его позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. - Ой…

\- Не…, - слабо произнес бог, и в следующий миг сразу же свалился на миллиардера. 

* * *

Гудение медицинских приборов доводило его почти до безумия. Тони целых четыре дня провалялся на животе, и теперь его руки чесались от скуки. Он был прикован к постели в медицинском отсеке, часть его плеча, благодаря злоумышленникам, получила ожог третий степени. На соседней кровати спал Локи, вновь под тяжелой дозой обезболивающих и седативных. Им пришлось задействовать самолет Старк Индастриз, чтобы доставить Брюса из Чикаго, потому что Тони напрочь отказывался позволить врачам Щ.И.Т.а приблизиться к богу. 

А Тони? А Тони был здорово разозлен. Он хотел орать в голос и разорвать в этой чертовой белой комнате все на части. А больше всего он хотел врезать Локи по лицу. Конечно же, он был бесконечно благодарен за то, что бог сделал, чтобы защитить Джарвиса, да и самого изобретателя. Но цена за эту защиту была чем-то, что Тони не был готов позволить ему заплатить. Так или иначе, он чувствовал себя обманутым, преданным, недостойным доверия бога. И это ранило. Сколько раз Локи лечил его? И сколько раз он сам просил его лечить остальных? Теперь, когда Тони думал об этом, то понял, почему Тор всегда отказывался от лечения, вероятно зная, что оно повлечет за собой.

Ему хотелось что-нибудь взорвать, может, это хоть поднимет ему настроение. 

Да еще это нападение. Гидра? Единственное объяснение, которое приходит на ум, иначе как еще они могли бы узнать, когда атаковать. Почему их целью был Джарвис? И почему сейчас? Кто обеспечил их схемами башни? И чем они еще обладали? Так много вопросов, так мало ответов…

На другой кровати Локи пошевелился и вздохнул, открывая невидящие серые глаза. 

\- С возвращением из страны мертвых, - кисло приветствовал его Тони.

Бог моргнул и приподнял голову с кровати.

\- Нет, ты выдернешь провода.

\- Энтони…

\- Ох, вот только не надо мне тут "Энтони". Я на тебя злюсь, - он судорожно втянул воздух, когда поспешное движение потревожило раненное плечо.

\- Почему? Что я сделал? - нахмурил брови бог, на бледном лице отчетливо отразилось замешательство.

\- Ты говорил мне, что магия исцеления использует энергию раненного, чтобы вылечить его, а не лекаря! Ты говорил мне, что магия исцеления не предназначена для причинения боли, однако ты страдал, применяя ее! Почему? - прокричал Тони. Он сжал простынь в кулаках, удерживаясь от того, чтобы не подойти к Локи и не потрясти его костлявую задницу. 

\- Почему это имеет значение? - спросил бог. Он не повернулся к инженеру лицом, вместо этого его слепые глаза смотрели в стену.

\- Почему…? ПОЧЕМУ?! Да потому что я, черт возьми, хотел бы знать, что мои прихоти приносят моему, черт возьми, любовнику боль! - Старк дышал с трудом. Он знал, что вываливать свое разочарование на Локи было несправедливо, но то, что он недостоин доверия, чертовски ранило.

Пока бог молчал, он сделал несколько успокаивающих вздохов и продолжил.

\- Почему тебе больно? Разве ты не помогаешь людям, когда лечишь их?

На его вопрос Локи невесело усмехнулся. Он протянул руку к изобретателю, пальцы царапнули горячую кожу Тони прямо там, где тяжело колотилось сердце.

\- С определенной сосредоточенностью и направленной мыслью я мог бы убедить твое сердце остановиться, - затем он перевел руку к центру груди Тони, под дуговой реактор, - или сдавить легкие.

Тони взял его руку и поцеловал каждую костяшку пальцев.

\- Но ты не сделаешь так.

\- Нет, не сделаю, - вздохнул бог, казалось, все силы оставили его тело. - Ты делаешь для меня такие вещи, Тони Старк, которых я не понимаю.

\- Ага, я тоже люблю тебя, Снежинка, - выпалил Тони, прежде чем понял, что сказал. Они оба застыли на долю секунды, пальцы Тони все еще сжимали ладонь Локи. За один миг инженер обдумал произнесенное и пожал плечами.

\- Да, черт побери, так и есть, - а потом он вдавил Локи в подушки и основательно впился в губы. Руки Локи окружили его торс, крепко сжимая, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Они неспешно целовались, нежно, по-новому открываясь, изведывая и запоминая все, что они любили друг в друге. Руки Трикстера бродили по мускулистой спине Тони, пальцы тонули между позвонками смертного, лаская их. Пальцы изобретателя запутались в длинных черных волосах, а другая рука свисала с кровати, все еще подключенная к проводам.

Внезапно Старк болезненно зашипел в губы бога. Руки Локи замерли и исчезли с его спины.

\- Прости.

\- Ничего, - проворчал Тони, немного приподнимаясь поврежденным плечом.

\- Позволь мне вылечить…

\- Нет!

\- Энтони, не будь упрямым. Это займет всего секунду. Я не желаю видеть, как ты страдаешь, - произнес Локи, отслеживая пальцами щетину Тони. 

\- Это вернется обратно тебе, малыш. Ты едва восстановился.

\- Это ничего не значит.

\- Локи.

Бог вздохнул.

\- Не заставляй меня просить, - его руки опали, оставляя на коже миллиардера прохладную тропинку. Тони долго изучал его лицо, прежде чем наконец уступить.

\- Ладно, но делай это потихоньку. И если для тебя этого будет слишком много, ты сразу же остановишься. Ты понял?

\- Если я буду медлить, то твое мучение только продлится, - уточнил бог.

\- Ты понял? - повторил Старк, выделяя каждое слово.

\- Да.

\- Отлично. А теперь, я думаю, нам надо сдвинуть эти кровати, потому что моя задница свисает с края, что в самом деле неудобно.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Мертв. Он мертв!** \- кричал его разум, задыхаясь в всеобъемлющем пламени. _

_Он полз вперед, не замечая собственной обгорелой плоти, оставляя за собой измазанную тропинку из почти мгновенно высыхающей крови и сажи._

_Только одному-единственному слову в исторгнутом слабом выдохе удалось покинуть опаленные губы._

_\- Энтони…_

\- ЛОКИ!

Он задыхался, легкие сжимало воображаемым дымом, пока его тело не наполнил блаженно холодный воздух. Он закашлялся, но все равно попробовал опять вздохнуть, и безрезультатно. Рванулся прочь с кровати, взвыл, когда конечности попали в ловушку пропитанных потом дорогих одеял. Он мог умереть в этом ужасном пожаре. Внезапно на его пересохшие губы опустились другие и протолкнули в предательское тело кислород. Наконец в состоянии дышать, хотя и не глубоко, Локи страстно ловил воздух.

\- Черт побери, малыш, слушай меня! - вскрикнул над ним голос, знакомый голос. - Давай же, дыши!

Как и приказали, он глубоко вздохнул и снова закашлялся, но ему все же удалось протолкнуть в горящие легкие немного воздуха. Еще одно ужасное удушье, но он на этот раз остался в груди. Локи потихоньку заново учился дышать.

\- Все правильно. Именно так.

Ловкие руки высвободили его из влажных простыней и помогли сесть.

\- Черт, ты меня напугал, малыш.

 _Энтони. Жив._ Хвала Норнам.

\- Тони…, - с облегчением выдохнул бог в шею изобретателя. Сон, просто плохой сон.

\- Господи, Бэмби, что случилось? На пару секунд ты перестал дышать.

Локи только приютил нос под ухом миллиардера и втянул в себя его запах - огонь, железо и сила.

\- Мне нужно… Мне нужно выйти.

\- Ладно... Ну, уже почти пять утра, маловероятно, что в такой час нам кто-то попадется. Пожалуй, мы могли бы пойти на прогулку в Центральный Парк. В такую рань нас никто не побеспокоит, - Тони передернуло от воспоминаний об их неудавшемся свидании.

Когда бог кивнул, изобретатель поднялся, потянув его на ноги за собой.

\- Но сначала тебе нужен душ.

* * *

Они неторопливо прогуливались по вытоптанным тропинкам. Сверхчувствительные нервы Локи потихоньку успокаивались - отчасти благодаря окружающему их свежему утреннему воздуху и успокаивающей атмосфере парка, и отчасти благодаря руке Тони в его, их пальцы переплелись между собой, основательно и крепко.

Он так долго был ограничен несколькими этажами башни (за исключением их катастрофического свидания), что возможность наконец дышать воздухом, не пропущенным по несколько раз через кондиционеры, по-настоящему бодрила.

Они держали свой путь в тишине, оба погруженные в раздумья, шагая по дорожкам, которые в скором времени наполнятся бегунами и обычной утренней активностью, и Локи задумался о своих снах. Они ощущались как-то иначе, чем те, которые приходили к нему раньше, теперь более осязаемые и мощные. Испытание ночными кошмарами выматывало нервы. За свою долгую жизнь Локи никогда так много и так часто не снились страшные сны. Конечно же, иногда они и случались, но сейчас это происходило слишком уж неестественно часто. Он раздумывал над несколькими предположениями, почему так выходило. В пустоте, и потом сразу после того, как он заставил себя вообще не спать, напуганный тем, с чем он мог столкнуться в сновидениях, сон без сновидений в этой ситуации казался лучше, милосерднее, и его магия ему помогала. А теперь он был отрезан от нее, и таким образом, благодаря силкам Одина, о манипуляциях со снами не могло быть и речи. Печати могли быть только частью проблемы, но на самом деле Локи был уверен, что все дело в них, потому что ночные кошмары начались вскоре после его заключения под вечным золотым городом.

Бог нахмурился, силясь воссоздать в памяти первых из них. Он смутно помнил его, с участием отвратительной рожи Иного, извергающего на него свои угрозы. Некоторое время после было тихо, безумие, царившее в его мыслях, казалось бы отступило в темный заброшенный угол, чтобы тихо умереть там, но это была лишь уловка. После того, как Всеотец ограничил его _магию_ , лишив тем самым единственной защиты, оно вновь атаковало, принося в подарок новые ужасы. И потом кошмары стали в избытке приходили к нему, иногда в виде старых воспоминаний, искаженных и жутких, иногда как проблески будущего, в котором его оставили одиноким и забытым, в компании лишь с ужасным созданием Одина. Они никогда не посещали его так часто, как теперь. И Локи догадывался, почему… Если поразмыслить над этим, то нет никаких сомнений. Творение Старка - дуговой реактор - его сила, родственная Тессеракту, отравляла, днями и ночами проникая в его тело и разум через печати. Без правильного выхода, она скапливалась внутри, а его незначительное использование магии было не в состоянии очистить тело от чрезмерного количества чуждой энергии. За исключением нескольких случаев, самое долгое заклинание, которым он пользовался - это лечение, и он пытался тратить на него только собственную чистую _магию_ , боясь отрицательно повлиять на чей-нибудь разум, как он сделал с Бартоном, используя скипетр Таноса, чтобы усилить заклинание.

Локи в безмолвной ярости сжал руки. Судьбы и правда наслаждались, мучая его. Когда он наконец, наконец!, смог найти счастье, смог найти кого-то, с кем он мог разговаривать час за часом, когда он полюбил, и его полюбили в ответ, каждая сила вокруг строит планы, чтобы разорвать их на части. Если они останутся вместе, то вполне вероятно, что когда-нибудь придет день, когда Локи сойдет с ума от остаточной силы Тессеракта, или, что еще хуже, печати Одина иссушат силы реактора, убив тем самым Тони. И Локи не мог решить, что из этого хуже.

\- Малыш? Все хорошо? - внезапно спросил Тони, его приятный голос достиг бога и вырвал из темных дебрей его души.

\- Да, спасибо. Теперь мне хорошо, - вздохнул бессмертный.

\- Знаешь, ты делаешь мне больно.

Бог вздрогнул от этих слов, поворачивая голову в сторону Тони.

\- Твоя рука? - подсказал Старк. - Ты сдавливаешь мои пальцы.

Локи тотчас отпустил его, ругая себя.

\- Прости.

\- Что не так? - спросил изобретатель, вновь хватая пальцы Локи и засовывая их соединенные руки в карман своего пальто.

\- Ничего, я просто наслаждаюсь утренней прохладой, - без особой уверенности произнес Локи. После его заявления последовала подчеркнутая тишина.

\- Знаешь, - спокойно начал Тони, - думаю, что я провел рядом с тобой достаточно времени, чтобы предположить, что ты пытаешься навешать мне лапшу на уши.

Они остановились, и инженер потянул Локи присесть на скамейку. Вокруг них закружился ветер, принося с собой обещание еще более холодной погоды.

\- Хочешь об этом поговорить? - Старк прижался поближе к божеству, делясь своим теплом. Пошел снег - ленивые пушистые снежинки кружились в свете утренней зари.

Некоторое время бог молчал, обдумывая, стоят ли его волнения того, чтобы их раскрыть. У Тони и без того было достаточно неприятностей, сваливать на него еще одну - не самое хорошее решение, и все же, когда Старк холодными пальцами приподнял подбородок Локи, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза, бог смог лишь вздохнуть (что он частенько делал в последнее время).

\- Мои кошмары. Они участились.

Тони нахмурился; а он-то думал, что их стало меньше.

\- И как я об этом не узнал? Разве они не влияют и на меня тоже? Почему ты не сказал мне?

\- Я сказал - сейчас, - губы бога изогнулись в слабой улыбке.

\- Локи!

\- Не каждый сон настолько силен, чтобы дотянуться до тебя, а сам я до последнего времени не связывал признаки между собой.

\- Признаки чего? - спросил встревоженный Старк. Какое-то тревожное ощущение говорило, что ответ ему не понравится.

\- Тессеракт зовет меня. Его шепот в моих снах заискивает передо мной. Я слышу его даже сейчас, - объяснил бог.

\- Что это значит?

\- Он отравляет мой разум своей волей. У меня больше нет защиты от него, Энтони, она крепнет в моих мыслях, становится сильнее с каждым днем, пока я ношу эти печати, а однажды придет день, когда она сможет полностью лишить меня рассудка.

Локи прикрыл глаза; впервые радуясь, что не может видеть выражение лица любовника.

\- Это ведь из-за дугового реактора? - спросил Тони невыразительным тоном. - Из-за меня.

\- Во имя Норн, - в ужасе воскликнул Локи, - я вовсе не это имел в виду! В этом нет твоей вины. Если уж кого-то и винить, то меня или Одина, но только не тебя, ни в коем случае тебя, любовь моя.

\- Локи…

Бог легонько поцеловал его в уголок губ. Снежинки, как бриллианты, сияли в черных вьющихся волосах Локи, и Тони подумал, что тот выглядит по-настоящему прекрасно. Он поцеловал его в ответ, медленно, глубоко, смакуя этот безмятежный миг и сохраняя его в памяти. Они еще долго целовались, а снег танцевал между ними свой замысловатый танец. Разве они о многом просят; просто быть счастливыми вместе, без врагов, героев и теневых организаций.

_Просто Тони и Локи._

По-видимому - да, потому что спустя секунду в кармане Тони завибрировал телефон. Выпустив с досады белое облачко воздуха, он достал устройство и взглянул на экран.

_Сэр, прибыли строители._

\- Что там? - спросил Локи.

\- Строители в башне Мстителей. Я не хочу оставлять их в мастерской одних.

\- Тогда давай вернемся.

\- Ты уверен, что пришел в себя? - заботливо спросил изобретатель.

\- Мне лучше, спасибо.

\- Ну ладно, Снежинка, пойдем домой!

* * *

Тони состроил гримасу, когда очередной пронзительный грохот потревожил хоровод его мыслей. Он силился сосредоточиться на обновлении кодов Джарвиса, но строители так шумели, что у него это никак не получалось. Он отхлебнул холодного кофе, созерцая то, что надо было сделать. ИИ все еще не работал, так что он не мог просто оставить людей здесь и пойти заняться чем-нибудь еще, единственный вариант - оставаться и самому за всем следить.

Впервые за долгое время ощущение того, что он не может передать Джарвису защиту своих тайн, приводило в замешательство, но изобретатель знал, что пока он не закончит кодирование, от него никак не скрыться.

Стук по свободному от стекла дверному проему перехватил его внимание, и Тони взглянул на разрушенный вход, чтобы увидеть того, кто пришел к нему. У покореженной рамы стояла Наташа и ожидала его разрешения войти. Все знали, что мастерская - святилище Старка, и что не каждый мог там оказаться. Тони кивнул ей, позволяя, и шпионка медленно направилась к нему мимо опустошенных верстаков, на некоторых из них остались отверстия от пуль. Она остановилась рядом с его стулом и огляделась вокруг.

\- А мне нравится, как ты здесь все обустроил, - поприветствовала его Наташа, уголок ее рта слегка приподнялся.

\- Ага, это единственное место, которым Пеппер позволила мне заняться самостоятельно. Есть новости?

Рыжеволосая покачала головой.

\- Подчиненные, которых нам удалось захватить благодаря Локи, ничего не знают. Как они утверждают, их наняла неопределенная организация и пообещала щедрую зарплату за доставку грузов. Для операции было необходимо знать лишь основы. Очевидно, что единственной, кто отдавал приказы, была та женщина, о которой говорил Локи, - объяснила Наташа, с любопытством изучая ближайший стол.

\- То есть, это была даже не Гидра? И как тогда они узнали, когда нападать?

 _Вступил ли в игру кто-то еще? Кто-то, чьего имени они не знали? И зачем им материнская плата Джарвиса? Или, может быть, это не единственная их цель?_ Тони не мог ответить на эти вопросы, и это его пугало.

\- Мне нужно поговорить с Фьюри. Он должен присмотреть за Пеппер, - если с ней опять что-нибудь случится, он не сможет с этим жить.

\- Не получится. Я пыталась с ним связаться, но он не отвечает, звонок переадресовывается прямиком на голосовую почту.

\- Хочешь сказать, что он в отпуске? - прорычал Тони; где этот чертов пират, когда он нужен.

Наташа просто пожала плечами.

\- Джарвис, - позвал инженер, но ему ответил лишь звук разваливающегося бетона. Из-за него Тони мигом вспомнил, что ИИ отключен.

\- Черт! - Старк вытащил телефон и быстро набрал номер. - Привет, Стив, не хочешь несколько часов поработать сиделкой? Мне надо кое-что сделать.

* * *

День выдался холодный, но большей частью облачный, и поздний солнечный свет ярко сиял, пытаясь хотя бы чуть-чуть согреть свежий воздух. На этой высоте холодный зимний ветер завывал словно стая волков, преследующих свою добычу, и когда Тор шагнул на крышу Башни Мстителей прямо из теплого коридора, по коже пробежала неприятная дрожь. Нью-Йорк ему больше нравился летом, чем сейчас. И хотя снег начал падать только этим утром, ему уже удалось укрыть метрополию тонким белым покровом.

Глаза громовержца сосредоточились на силуэте, сидящем недалеко от входа прямо на бетонном полу, и он медленно приблизился к брату, пока что не желая его беспокоить. Он был уверен, что Локи скоро почувствует его присутствие. А пока что у Тора есть возможность хорошенько приглядеться к своему младшему непредсказуемому брату. Удивительно, но Локи выглядел лучше, чем надеялся бог грома, когда похищал его из Асгарда. Поначалу он не был уверен, будет ли хорошей идеей привести Локи к людям, которые помогли его победить, но он просто не мог забрать его к Джейн. Злобные слова Локи о ней все еще звенели в ушах, и после всех пыток, которым подвергся его брат, Тор не был уверен, остался ли его разум полностью нетронутым. И он был уверен, что о том, чтобы просить о помощи Директора Фьюри, не может быть и речи. Вполне вероятно, что тот бы поаплодировал Всеотцу за такой выбор наказания и с удовольствием добил бы собственным. Нет, единственное место, где Локи будет в безопасности - это Башня Мстителей. И он не ошибся в сердцах своих смертных друзей. Даже если сначала они опасались мысли, что Локи живет здесь, то в конце концов приняли его существование, за что Тор был им бесконечно благодарен.

Тони Старк в особенности принес много пользы младшему богу, без него, подозревал Тор, все могло бы закончиться совсем иначе. Благодаря сумасшедшему изобретателю его брат смог исцелить не только свою плоть, но и сердце. Громовержец никогда не разговаривал об этом со Старком, ему казалось, что обычного _“если ты разобьешь моему брату сердце, я разобью твой череп”_  по-настоящему и не требовалось, потому что он видел, как защищающий Тони преображал Локи. Это знание грело сердце Тора, знание, что кроме него самого и их матери есть кто-то, кто так сильно заботится о Локи, и что это чувство взаимное. 

Поначалу Тор был удивлен, видя, что Локи открыл свое сердце кому-то, да еще и смертному, и ему пришлось признаться себе, что это заставляло его глубоко ревновать - что Тони, а не он, сумел растопить ледяную клетку вокруг сердца трикстера. Тем не менее, наверное, так было даже лучше, потому что Тор не понимал Локи так, как Тони, и даже если он любил его всем сердцем, это не тоже самое, что даровала ему любовь смертного.

В конце концов Тор был рад за них и гордился, что он приложил руку к тому, чтобы свести их вместе. Теперь единственной заботой, что напоминала о себе, было восстановление зрения Локи. Эта задача лежала за пределами возможностей громовержца, но он был уверен, что у его младшего брата будет время это выяснить.

\- Если ты будешь пялиться на меня еще минуту, мои волосы воспламенятся, - внезапно произнес Локи, даже не двигаясь. Тор засмеялся, вдыхая полный рот холодного воздуха.

\- Я помню, однажды тебе удалось этого достичь, когда ты поджег волосы той бедной служанки, - старший бог подошел ближе и сел рядом с братом.

\- Она заслужила, - пробормотал Локи.

\- Я уверен, что так и было, брат! - Тор сердечно похлопал Локи по бедру. Затем он встряхнул одеяло, которое принес с собой, и набросил его на свои и плечи трикстера.

\- Что привело тебя сюда? - с любопытством спросил черноволосый бог, придвигаясь поближе, чтобы Тор смог более уютно обмотать вокруг них одеяло.

\- Разве мне нужна причина, чтобы находиться в твоем обществе? - серьезно спросил блондин. Локи только покачал головой.

\- В последние годы тебе приходилось искать его только когда ты в чем-то нуждался.

Тор неловко хрюкнул.

\- Наверное, это правда. Мы отдалились друг от друга, а я даже и не заметил, когда это произошло. Я сожалею обо всех деяниях, которые привели нас к тому, что мы имеем сейчас. Вероятно, я забывал о многих вещах, касающихся тебя, но и ты должен признать, что никогда не помогал мне их заметить, - Тор бросил взгляд через перила, на город, в котором миллионы людей проживали свои дни.

\- Довольно честно, - на удивление без споров согласился младший.

\- Я хочу… Локи, я хочу, чтобы мы восстановили ту разорванную связь. В молодости мы были почти неразлучны! Мы еще можем все вернуть!

Трикстер невесело рассмеялся.

\- Я не тот избалованный принц, каким был, да и ты тоже. Мы оба многое повидали - слишком много ужасов и страданий, чтобы остаться чистыми, без шрамов. Мы можем никогда не возвратить то, что было у нас однажды, - произнес Локи, поднимаясь, одеяло упало ему в ноги. - Мы даже не братья, - уронил он это так тихо, что Тор едва смог расслышать его сквозь завывания ветра.

Локи подошел ближе к краю крыши, и Тор наблюдал за тем, как его чистая фарфоровая кожа медленно омрачается рельефными линиями, словно синий проглатывает цвет слоновой кости, а тусклый серо-зеленый превращается в коричневый. Он тоже встал, с одеялом на плечах, его уголки трепались вокруг колен. Локи повернулся к нему, в его глазах застыла печаль.

\- Вот настоящий я - ненавистный враг Асгарда, карлик из дикой страны, _слабак_ -волшебник, трикстер, Локи.

\- И по-прежнему принц Асгарда, - громовержец шагнул ближе и положил на плечи Локи теплые руки. Он чувствовал, как через ткань просачивается холод, но не обращал на него внимания. - И брат Тора. Навсегда, Локи, покуда я жив.

\- Тор…

Светловолосый на пробу погладил большим пальцем скулу Локи. Его ужалило, но не обожгло, и плоть под его рукой вновь стала бледной. Тор улыбнулся и поцеловал нахмуренный лоб.

\- Навсегда брат.

\- Ты - болван, - фыркнул Локи, улыбаясь в ответ. Он скользнул все еще синими руками под футболку Тора и на долю секунды крепко прижал их к его спине, недостаточно, чтобы ранить его, но достаточно, чтобы передать холод. Испуганный Громовержец вскрикнул, а Локи только рассмеялся.

\- Иди внутрь, пока не промерз здесь окончательно.

\- Это злобный ход, брат.

\- Я знаю, - трикстер ухмыльнулся, - а теперь кыш, я пытался медитировать.

Тор наклонился, чтобы поднять одеяло, которое уронил от внезапного нападения Локи, и обмотал его вокруг стройного тела брата.

\- Оно мне не нужно, я не чувствую холода, - заметил Локи.

\- Мне тоже, внутри тепло, - усмехнулся Тор и оставил озадаченного Локи в одиночестве. Трикстер просто пожал плечами и опять сел на пол, проводя все необходимые упражнения, для того, чтобы успокоить разум; одеяло уютно обнимало его за плечи.

* * *

Тони бешено работал последние пять часов. Ему удалось закончить программировать Джарвиса, а затем приступить к взламыванию Щ.И.Т.а. Он потратил час, чтобы перелопатить тонну документов, прежде чем наконец наткнуться на то, что искал. Фьюри, очевидно, находился под каким-то глубоким прикрытием на задании, и следующим по должности… была Мария Хилл. Изобретателя перекосило, она ему никогда особо не нравилась, но и ему также не нравился и Фьюри, так что никакой разницы.

\- Позвони, Джей.

\- _Да, сэр,_ \- приятно наконец вновь слышать идеальный британский акцент его ИИ.

Он прождал больше минуты, прежде чем видеосвязь установилась, и на большом экране перед ним отобразилось раздраженное лицо Марии.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Старк? - спросила она вместо приветствия.

\- Информацию и круглосуточное наблюдение за квартирой Пеппер, пока мы не выясним, кто стоит за нападением на мою собственность.

Агент Хилл приподняла бровь.

\- Зачем нам помогать тебе, когда ты отказываешься помогать нам?

\- Я постоянно вам помогаю, - прорычал Старк, - или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы я позвонил Фьюри? Бьюсь об заклад, он будет рад услышать мой голос, говорящий всем, что болгарский, должно быть, его утомляет.

Мария вздохнула, признавая поражение.

\- Я слушаю.


	19. Chapter 19

Тони скрылся в мастерской, погрузившись в бурную работу над старым реактором. Он пытался переделать ядро, чтобы оно его не отравляло, но все безуспешно. Он решил заняться этим вовсе не из-за прогулки в парке - чтобы найти верный элемент, он проводил все эти тесты и раньше, но все же думал, что, быть может, через несколько лет какая-нибудь новая мысль да и придет ему в голову. К сожалению, технически проблема была решена, ответ в данный момент покоился рядом с его сердцем, а других мыслей, что делать с ядром палладия, кроме как, может быть, выбросить его, ему в голову не приходило. 

Идея поменять реактор пришла к нему после того, как Локи признался в своих кошмарах. Должно быть, они ужасны, если бог так переживает.

С самого начала, когда он нашел Локи среди осколков разбитого стекла в его комнате, изобретатель решил, что кошмары были реакцией на недавние пытки, ПТСР, но теперь Локи объяснил ему, что это не так, что это Тессеракт играет в игры с его разумом, ослабляя, чтобы он вновь смог бы стать инструментом. А самое пугающее, что бог не знал об этом, в течение долгого времени медленно поддаваясь воле куба.

И в том, что ему стало хуже, присутствовала частичная вина Тони. Пребывание рядом с дуговым реактором и его очень схожей с космическим кубом энергией отравляло магию Локи, как пояснил бог. Таким образом, поскольку Тони беспокоился, для них оставался только один подходящий выбор, даже если он и не был постоянным или самым лучшим. Новый дуговой реактор должен уйти. Но и тот, старой модели, не намного лучше.

Тони вздохнул, потягиваясь на стуле. Позвонки хрустнули один за другим. Ядро старкия отравляет Локи, а ядро палладия будет отравлять его. Только два решения, и оба - провальные. Первое: он поменяет ядро, и оно будет медленно убивать его, в то же время донимая Локи агонией. Но оно даст им время поработать на печатями бога. И второе: он отдалится от божества, может быть, уедет в Малибу, и что тогда, видеосвязь с Локи каждый день? А что с Мстителями? Это было  _по-идиотски глупое_  решение. 

Тони поспешно пересек пространство мастерской и обнаружил, что уставился на стену - пустую, за исключением картины с Железным Человеком, лицевая панель которого насмешливо взирала на него. Он положил правую руку на прохладную поверхность и подождал. Механизм был настроен так, чтобы активироваться спустя целую минуту, а потом вновь закрыться.

Когда назначенное время закончилось, поверхность под его ладонью засветилась слабым зеленым светом, и хранилище беззвучно предоставило ему доступ к своим сокровищам. Помещенные на стеклянный выступ, там лежали три дуговых реактора - самый первый, сделанный с помощью Инсена, второй, с усовершенствованным дизайном и ядром из палладия, и третий, запасной, с ядром из старкия. Некоторое время Тони всматривался в них, мысли плыли по течению, а затем он схватил нужный. Хранилище было экранировано толстой стеной бетона и особого и очень дорогого металлического сплава, поэтому никто не смог бы засечь его через сканы энергетических отпечатков, и поэтому Тони был уверен, что энергия реактора не достигнет Локи.

Вновь держать старый реактор было странно. Часовая бомба, которая теоретически может его убить, но он просто не мог сидеть сложа руки и наблюдать, как Локи погружается в пучину безумия. Лучше он сделает так, чем ничего. 

Закрыв хранилище, он как раз вовремя отступил от него, чтобы увидеть, как в мастерскую входит бог. Тони застыл как олень в свете фар автомобиля.

\- Энтони? - позвал Локи, неестественной походкой огибая рабочие столы, заваленные частями разнообразных незаконченных проектов, которые изобретатель отбросил, или они ему наскучили. 

Старк выругался про себя. Почему именно сейчас? 

Он следил, как приближается бог, одетый лишь в спортивные штаны, аппетитно выточенная грудь и пресс выставлены напоказ. Его поймали на месте преступления, реактор в руках почти обжигал пальцы виной.

\- Что ты делаешь? - Локи остановился перед ним, нахмурил брови, сосредоточив внимание на несовершенном реакторе. 

Инженер почувствовал, как по спине покатились капли пота. Пойман с поличным.

\- Эм, - удалось пробормотать ему перед тем, как бог забрал из его рук дуговой реактор.

\- Это тот, который отравлял тебя? - Локи больше утверждал, чем спрашивал.

Тони нервно рассмеялся.

\- Так очевидно?

\- Да, он ощущается отвратительно уже просто от того, что находится поблизости, он излучает болезнь. И ты собираешься вставить его в свою грудь? - вид бога был невозмутим, голос ровный, лишенный эмоций.

Ну, Тони, тебе же было хорошо известно, что план обречен с самого начала. Старк надеялся, что бог не сможет заметить разницу, но недооценил его. 

\- Нет, я просто…

\- Джарвис мне все рассказал.

_Предатель!_ , захотел закричать Тони.

\- Слушай, это было бы всего лишь временным решением, чтобы у нас появилось больше времени найти способ тебе помочь, - слабо объяснил миллиардер.

\- Значит, ты подумал, что избавление меня от нескольких кошмаров оправдает использование этой… этой мерзости?

\- Эй! Это произведение искусства и чистой науки! Может быть, спроектированное неподходящим человеческому телу, но все равно великое изобретение!

Локи зарычал, в самом деле зарычал, как чертово животное, и раздавил дуговой реактор голыми руками, раскрошенные осколки оболочки посыпались на пол.

\- Какого…! 

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей жертве, ты и так достаточно страдал из-за меня. Твое смертное тело - хрупкое, оно уступит заболеванию намного быстрее, чем мое.

\- Локи.

\- Нет! Ты сам говорил мне, что я не должен лечить тебя, потому что исцеляющая магия приносит мне боль, а теперь ты пытаешься сделать ровно тоже самое. И это ничего не изменит! - бог наконец сорвался и начал кричать. - Испорченная магия все равно будет течь в моих венах! Ты только навредишь себе, и ради чего?!

Локи с такой силой бросил уничтоженное устройство об пол, что оно окончательно разлетелось на части. Его явно трясло от ярости, и Тони не был уверен, достигнут ли сейчас разъяренного бога хоть какие-нибудь его слова. Он облажался. В мыслях план казался разумным. Он вспомнил, как чувствовал себя, когда раскрыл секрет Локи - опустошенным и бесполезным. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Локи пережил тоже самое, он просто хотел помочь. 

\- Прежде, чем оно начнет отравлять мою кровь, пройдет какое-то время, нужное тебе время!

\- Нет! Я не пойду на такое, если это принесет тебе вред. Как это отличается от того, что я делал? От того, что ты обещал мне никогда вновь не делать! - Локи треснул кулаком по ближайшему столу, оставляя на его поверхности вмятины.

\- Но у тебя нет другого выбора! - теперь кричали уже оба. - Ты связан этими печатями, нравится тебе это или нет! Если только у тебя нет плана, о котором я не знаю! Насколько я помню, последний раз, когда мне пришлось разбудить тебя от кошмара, ты, черт побери, чуть не задохнулся! И ты говоришь, что все нормально?! Ты ослаб, Локи, и я…, - ему не оставили возможности закончить предложение, потому что рука Локи метнулась вперед, и пальцы обхватили горло миллиардера, перекрывая кислород. 

\- Никогда, - прорычал бог, и Тони немедленно вспомнил, как этот же бог выбросил его через окно несколькими этажа выше, - даже мысли не допускай, что я слабый, Старк. Я - бог, и даже в таком жалком состоянии я могу убить тебя легким движением запястья.

На краю зрения Тони замаячили черные пятна, изобретатель принялся вырываться из смертельной хватки бога.

\- Локи! - прохрипел он, впиваясь ногтями в руку трикстера. 

Как будто пораженный громом, бог выпустил его, и лишенное кислорода тело Тони с громким стуком упало на пол. Локи шагнул назад, потом еще раз, его лицо исказило страдание. Остолбеневший, он стоял там еще миг учащенно дыша, а потом бросился к выходу, единственный знак, что он вообще здесь был - порыв ледяного воздуха, медленно рассеивающийся в точно контролируемой температуре мастерской. 

\- Черт…, - удалось прохрипеть Тони, прежде чем тьма утащила его за грань бессознательности.

* * *

\- Тони, Тони! - шлепку по щеке успешно удалось выловить его из пустоты, в которой он плавал еще секунду назад. Тони чувствовал себя истощенным, что напомнило ему, как он однажды провел почти неделю, держась только на кофе и, может быть, трех часах сна, в безостановочной работе над одним проектом. Это было ужасно. Внутри черепа бушевала раскалывающая головная боль, а желчь в любую секунду угрожала подняться обратно по горлу.

\- Что…, - невнятно произнес он, пытаясь выпрямиться. Почему он опять на полу? 

\- Тони, говори со мной, - скомандовал голос над ним. А в следующий миг глаза атаковал яркий свет.

\- Господи! - выдохнул он, промаргиваясь.

Горло болело… Ох, черт.

Тони попытался подняться, но ноги подгибались.

\- Потише! - велел Брюс, медленно укладывая его обратно на пол. - Тони, что случилось?

\- Где Локи? - пробормотал инженер, разминая горло.

\- Он с Наташей…, - начал доктор, затем заметил уничтоженный дуговой реактор и побледнел, на висках набухло несколько зеленых жил.

Старк проследил за его взглядом и выругался.

\- Нет-нет-нет-нет, Брюс, все совсем не так, как выглядит! Успокойся!

\- Тогда что? - спросил Стив, становясь за спиной ученого, скрестив руки на груди.

Тони закашлялся, силясь встать на ноги во второй раз.

\- Может, дадите мне воды и стул, что ли? На полу не очень удобно.

Они усадили его на диван Локи, и Брюс еще раз проверил его пульс и реакцию роговицы. 

\- Говори, - велел Стив, садясь на край подлокотника.

\- Это моя вина…

\- Ты уничтожил дуговой реактор и придушил себя?

\- Нет, капитан-заумник, но я разозлил Локи.

\- И что ты сделал? - спросил Брюс, ему удалось отчасти успокоиться, достаточно, чтобы не превратиться в Халка, но гнев все равно оставался, просто за пределами прямой досягаемости. Потемневшие синяки на горле Тони не помогали ни разу.

\- Эм, могу я увидеть Локи? Мне нужно поговорить с ним.

\- Тони.

\- Эээ, ну я как бы хотел заменить этот реактор на старый? - признался Старк, не в силах встретиться с друзьями взглядом. Мда, в самом деле идиотский план.

\- И это разозлило Локи? - ошеломленно спросил Стив. - Почему? 

\- Потому что Старк - придурок, - заявила Наташа как доказанный факт, беспечно прохаживаясь по мастерской, словно владела этим местом. - Ты и правда туповат для гения. 

\- Ну спасибо тебе, - пробормотал Тони, осушая до дна очередной стакан воды. 

\- Я все равно не понимаю.

\- Понимаешь ли, Стив, я работала под прикрытием в Старк Индастриз в качестве личного помощника Тони. Мое задание заключалось в том, чтобы оценить, являлся ли он подходящим человеком для "Мстители: Инициатива", - шпионка фыркнула, глядя на Старка. - И он не подошел. В то время Тони умирал, но никто, кроме него самого, об этом не знал, потому что он был слишком упрямым и склонным к саморазрушению, чтобы попросить помощи. 

\- Что? Но как? - Капитан взглянул на Тони; как кто-то мог умирать, а потом не умирать. Существовало какое-то медицинское изобретение, о котором он не знал?

\- Видишь дуговой реактор, тот, который, как я полагаю, теперь рассыпан по полу кусочками, - она указала на перекрученную, покореженную металлическую оболочку, сиротливо валяющуюся на холодном бетоне, - это его вина. Элемент, который придавал ему силу, также выпускал в кровь Тони яд, который отравлял его. Когда Фьюри наконец удалось до тебя добраться, какого уровня достигла токсичность? 80%? - поинтересовалась Наташа у Тони, но тот отвернулся.

\- Но зачем ты захотел поменять его обратно? - спросил Брюс. - Что-то не так с этим? - его рука зависла над грудью Тони, словно он хотел коснуться оболочки, но не посмел.

\- Энергия реактора схожа с энергией Тессеракта, - пробормотал Тони, - ему от нее плохо.

Он опять попытался встать, но Брюс не позволил.

\- А синяки? - спросил доктор, придерживая его подбородок, чтобы получше осмотреть горло под другим углом. Они уже потемнели, такая сила была у руки, что душила его - явно не для показа. 

\- Джарвис меня сдал.

-  _Для вашей же собственной пользы, сэр,_  - впервые заговорил ИИ.

\- И Локи появился, когда я как раз собирался его поменять. Мы несколько разошлись во мнениях… Все нормально, правда. Бывало и хуже, - изобретатель оттолкнул руку Брюса и подался к Наташе.

\- Как он?

\- Потрясен. Он прибежал за Брюсом и хорошенько напугал нас, настаивая, что твоя жизнь в опасности. Думаю, что это был первый раз, когда я видела его чем-то испуганным, или за кого-то, - шпионка самодовольно поглядела на Тони, и он съежился. - Я оставила его с Тором в кино-комнате.

\- Мне нужно с ним поговорить, - вздохнул Тони, поднимаясь и не встречая сопротивления. 

* * *

Они медленно вошли в комнату, поскольку голова Тони еще немного кружилась. Троица супер-нянь заявилась в качестве резерва, на случай, если Тони опять скажет что-нибудь глупое, и Локи захочет довести удушение до летального исхода.

Братья сидели на просторном диване в середине комнаты, Локи плотно прижимался к боку Тора, старший бог что-то нашептывал ему, слишком тихо, чтобы люди расслышали. Старк замешкался на входе, из сознания внезапно выветрились все подходящие слова, потому что повторись все вновь, он поступит точно также, если это поможет спасти Локи.

Так они застыли на миг, а потом Наташа потеряла терпение и подтолкнула его к сидящей парочке. Старк покачнулся и кинул на нее злобный взгляд, но слишком поздно - боги уже заметили его, и он не мог отступить.

\- Эээ, малыш, мы можем…

\- Уходи. 

Тор посмотрел на него с сочувствием, вероятно, имея опыт обращения подобным образом, его глаза старались передать сообщение и поощряли Тони попытаться еще раз. Локи от него отвернулся, поэтому изобретателю было трудно прочитать выражение его лица. Он шагнул ближе и предпринял вторую попытку.

\- Локи, мы можем поговорить?

\- Нам не о чем разговаривать, - рявкнул младший бог, ерзая на диване, словно собирался вот-вот снова умчаться прочь. Тони глянул на Тора, но громовержец только пожал плечами.

\- Я оставлю вас, - объявил Тор, выпутываясь из объятий брата. Он похлопал Тони по плечу, когда проходил мимо. Оставшись наедине, миллиардер вздохнул и сел рядом с Локи на огромный кожаный диван.

\- Я не сожалею, - признался он, - если мне придется сделать это снова, я сделаю.

Бог развернулся к нему, лицо исказилось от ярости, но прежде чем он успел что-нибудь прорычать, изобретатель продолжил. 

\- Но! Я понимаю, что это ранит тебя, и поверь мне, я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Никогда. Просто…, - он взял руки Локи в свои. - Просто иногда очень тяжело смотреть на тебя такого, страдающего и сломленного. Я хотел бы… Я в самом деле хотел бы помочь тебе, хоть как-то, и это, это был единственный способ, который я знал. Не на зло тебе, не для того, чтобы разозлить тебя, я просто хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя лучше, - Тони разминал холодные руки трикстера и терпеливо ждал, между ними натянулась тишина. Наконец Локи отреагировал, освобождая руки и дотягиваясь до горла Тони, пальцы легонько мазнули воспаленную плоть.

\- Я ранил тебя, - прошептал он, в то время как его руки ласково скользили по лицу любовника.

\- Ничего, - прошептал Тони в ответ. Его веки, подрагивая, закрылись от мягких прикосновений. Он надеялся, что время, когда они больше не смогут починить сломанные осколки их больных сердец, никогда не придет, потому что они оба и так достаточно поломаны и нуждаются в ком-то, кто поможет привести в порядок разбитые части. 

\- Ох, но чтобы так.

\- Ты всегда можешь мне это компенсировать, - Тони наблюдал за богом сквозь ресницы, уголок его рта приподнялся - не самый тонкий намек.

\- Ты неисправим, - пробормотал раздраженный Локи, пока его большой палец скользил по нижней губе любовника.

\- Это значит "да"? Если так, тогда давай переместимся в более удаленное место, чтобы не травмировать детишек, - он споро поднял Локи на ноги, чтобы найти подходящее пристанище; настроение вновь скакнуло вверх. 

* * *

\- О, да, о, да. Черт! - выругался Тони в ключицу Локи. Дыхание вырывалось с трудом - поверхностное, глаза плотно зажмурены, а рот широко раскрыт. Раскинувшийся на спине, с широко разведенными ноги, между которыми умещалось одно бледное черноволосое божество, Тони едва мог дышать от накала чувств. Локи раскрывал его двумя пальцами, старательно двигая ими туда-обратно и время от времени проходясь по простате изобретателя. Одна из этих дразнящих ласк заставила инженера стиснуть зубы на шее Локи, чтобы не сорваться на мольбы. Сладостная дрожь прошила позвоночник, когда он невольно изогнулся на кровати, громко выкрикивая имя бога - их тела раскрасили длинные струи спермы. Затем он безжизненно свалился на влажные простыни, истощенный опустошительным оргазмом. Локи усмехнулся где-то над ним. 

\- Тебе не следовало бросать мне вызов, любовь моя, - проворные пальцы очертили его пресс, размазывая по животу сперму. Старк приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на ухмыляющегося любовника. 

\- По правде говоря, у меня не было секса с парнями уже лет двадцать.

\- Оправдания, оправдания, - поддразнил бог, одной рукой зарываясь в волосы Тони, а другой вырисовывая на животе изобретателя небольшие круги.

В качестве расплаты Старк потянулся и обхватил напряженное возбуждение Локи, погладил короткими быстрыми рывками, заставляя бога зашипеть в ответ, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Тони.

\- Мы собираемся с ним что-нибудь делать, или это просто так, для показухи? - он перешел на томный замедленный ритм, собирая большим пальцем немного капель и размазывая их по головке члена Локи. Бог оправился от перевозбуждения, которым его наградил Тони, и принялся посасывать и пощипывать соски инженера, иногда используя зубы, чтобы потянуть затвердевший комочек. 

\- Тебе нужен перерыв, - сказал Локи, целуя покрасневшую плоть, которую он терзал секунду назад.

\- Неа, я готов продолжать! Давай, не заставляй меня ждать!

Тони потащил Локи, чтобы бог распластался на нем, и крепко поцеловал эти порочные губы, прикусывая и посасывая. Локи над ним зарычал, звук получился звериным и собственническим. Старк забросил ноги на задницу бога и в поисках блаженного трения толкнул бедра вверх. Бессмертный вздрогнул и судорожно втянул воздух, бросая опухшие губы любовника.

\- Трахни меня уже, - выпалил Тони, толкаясь в бедра Локи своими, чтобы еще раз подчеркнуть свое состояние.

\- Займись этим сам, - ухмыльнулся трикстер, поудобнее устраиваясь между ног Тони. 

\- Да ты звезда, - Старк опять протянул руку и схватил член бога, коротко сжал и направил к своему входу. Дыхание Локи падало на его губы.

\- Так горячо, - выдохнул Локи, целуя бровь Тони, в то же время медленно проникая дальше. Рот миллиардера распахнулся, когда он сосредоточился на ощущении растянутости. Локи, безусловно, был одарен как бог, и чтобы вместить такой размер, от них обоих требовались осторожность и терпение. Когда он наконец вошел до конца, они оба надсадно дышали, пот бусинками собрался на бровях Локи, еще сильнее закрутил кольцами его волосы. Он уткнулся носом к носу со Страком, их дыхание смешивалось в тех мизерных миллиметрах, разделяющих их губы, и ждал, пока любовник позволит ему двигаться. Руки Старка обвились вокруг его шеи, пальцы зарылись в длинные темные пряди, и они вновь целовались, языки пробовали друг друга, пробовали и изучали, скользя на пару в порочном танце. Спустя секунду Тони наконец кивнул, и Локи не торопясь вышел, почти полностью, и сразу же толкнулся обратно. Изобретатель не смог сдержать крика, когда член Локи коснулся заветного места. 

\- Ох, твою мать… Еще! - выдохнул Тони, голос огрубел, как наждачная бумага. Бог хихикнул и прикусил мочку его уха, сильно засасывая, его движения вновь и вновь задевали простату Тони. Инженер ругался и извивался, и стонал под ним, тело стало сверхчувствительным и балансировало на грани.

\- Энтони, мой Энтони, - сладко шептал Локи, загребая пальцами слипшиеся от пота волосы Тони, в то время как его бедра задвигались вяло, давая любовнику пару секунд, чтобы выровнять дыхание.

\- Не останавливайся, - умолял запыхавшийся Тони, его руки упали с плеч Локи, ищущие пальцы спустились по твердой спине бога и ниже, чтобы сжать ягодицы, принуждая божество двигаться быстрее.

Трикстер поцеловал его ярко вспыхнувшие щеки, ухмыльнулся, когда о-о-очень медленно вышел и опять замер.

\- Хватит поддразнивать! - рыкнул Тони, юркнув двумя пальцами между ягодиц бога и нажимая. Локи ахнул, его бедра дернулись. Теперь уже ухмыльнулся изобретатель, протолкнулся еще глубже, разводя пальцы ножницами. Трикстер вздрогнул, голова взлетела вверх, открывая идеальное, цвета слоновой кости, горло. Он кончил, бесстыдно застонав у Тони над ухом, спустя лишь пару секунд. Довольный собой миллиардер с силой впился в предложенную бледную плоть, медленно выбивая из Локи свой оргазм, попеременно разводя пальцы и проталкивая их, в то время как бог его трахал, бедра беспорядочно толкались туда и обратно. 

\- Хитрец, - мурлыкнул совершенно затраханный и удовлетворенный Локи, сваливаясь на изобретателя. Он медленно проложил языком тропинку через грудь Тони, оставив на крышке реактора быстрый поцелуй, а затем поставил метку на чувствительно коже внизу живота, заставляя Тони заерзать и проворчать. 

\- Твой излюбленный выбор оружия.

\- И правда,- хмыкнул бог, прижимаясь к напряженному члену Тони. Он лизнул головку, кончиком языка подразнил щель. Правая рука нашла задницу Тони, и трикстер протолкнул внутрь три пальца, большим поглаживая промежность любовника. Старк грязно выругался, его бедра рванулись вверх, член погрузился глубоко в горло Локи, бог втянул его в себя и сильно всосал, превращая Тони в хныкающее, извивающееся существо. Хватило лишь пары движений, чтобы изобретатель затерялся в жаре рта Локи, а потом кончил, задница сжалась в умелых пальцах бога. 

Проглотив все до капли, трикстер вытер губы и оставил последний засос на внутренней части бедра Тони, затем медленно отодвинулся, собираясь подняться, но рука Старка метнулась, хватая его запястье и вынуждая остановиться.

\- Останься.

\- Не стоит, - бог с грустью покачал головой.

\- Пожалуйста, останься, - попросил миллиардер. Вздохнув, Локи свалился обратно рядом с Тони, их тела идеально устроились рядом. Старк отвел со лба бога несколько промокших от пота прядей и поцеловал кончик его носа.

\- Мне нравится засыпать с тобой рядом.

Локи легонько поцеловал покрытое синяками горло любовника и положил голову на плечо Тони, закидывая руку на теплое тело, чтобы притянуть его ближе, равномерные удары сердца изобретателя раздавались прямо рядом с ухом; прекрасный звук, который он хотел бы защищать несмотря ни на что.


	20. Chapter 20

Время остановилось. Оно в буквальном смысле замерло на месте, что порядком встревожило Тони. Такое впечатление, что за последние десять минут стрелка наручных часов сдвинулась лишь на несколько миллиметров, однако и они тянулись словно вечность. Он отвел взгляд от явно сломанного устройства и уставился на Пеппер.

\- Теперь-то я могу идти? - проскулил он, изнывая от скуки. Рыжеволосая сложила руки на груди, а ее губы неодобрительно поджались. 

\- Тони, нам по-прежнему надо сделать много дел.

\- Генеральный директор - ты; неужели твоя подпись ценится меньше, чем моя? - инженер с отчаянием взглянул на пухлую стопку бумаг, все еще ожидающих его утверждения. Их подписание займет у него целый день.

\- Это твои патенты, Тони, я не могу их подписывать, - сердито вздохнула Пеппер. Как же иногда бывало сложно заставить Тони сотрудничать, ну что за нелепость. Когда изобретатель не занимался очередным проектом, время сосредоточенности его внимания на чем-то становилось короче, чем у ребенка. И скучать он начинал настолько же быстро. 

\- Некоторые из них я нарочно отложила, чтобы тебе не надо было специально приезжать сюда и подписывать, но все сроки уже давно прошли, и мы не можем больше ждать. Просто сделай это быстро, и пару недель будешь свободен от бумажной работы.

Тони прикусил кончик ручки. Никакого _быстрого_  способа не существовало. Он должен все внимательно прочитать, чтобы убедиться, что все включили и правильно описали. Не то чтобы он не доверял способностям Пеппер, но технический жаргон иногда бывал довольно специфичным.

\- И, пожалуйста, не делай так - это моя любимая ручка, - Пеппер вновь вздохнула. - Знаешь что, - она забрала ручку из его руки, - давай сделаем перерыв, выпьем кофе и обсудим предстоящую поездку.

Тони сморщился.

 **Поездка.**  

Она была хуже, чем подписывание бумаг, и почти столь же ужасна, как заседание совета директоров. Через две недели они улетали в Лондон, чтобы заключить этот грандиозный договор. Первый завод с установленным дуговым реактором в Европе - великая сделка, как говорила Пеппер, и Тони никак не мог отвертеться. 

Не такая уж и большая неприятность, с одной стороны; в целом-то Тони ничего не имел против путешествия, вот только загвоздка заключалась в том, что нельзя взять с собой Локи. Во-первых, у того не было паспорта; по всей видимости, им не выделяют никаких межгалактических удостоверений. Во-вторых, Фьюри непременно раскудахчется, если услышит, что Тони хочет увезти Локи из Штатов. Пока они находились под дланью и радарами Щ.И.Т.а, пирата якобы все устраивало, и он их не трогал. Как любезно с его стороны. Тем не менее, Тони подозревал, что за Башней Мстителей круглосуточно наблюдает толпа агентов. Не говоря уже о Клинте и Наташе.  
Правда, изобретатель с ними особо не общался, за исключением нескольких неловких ночей за просмотрами фильмов.

После нападения на башню миллиардер заметил, что количество враждебных взглядов, которые бросали на его любовника, сократилось. Локи даже несколько раз заходил на общий этаж, к вящему восторгу Тора. Тони надеялся, что со временем его и вовсе станут встречать радушно, если не с доверием. 

Например, сегодня он был с Брюсом. Вероятно, они спорили об иноземной флоре и фауне, склонившись над внутренностями какого-нибудь несчастного образца. Локи - очень умный парень (вот почему Тони так повернулся на нем), и изобретатель был уверен, что он найдет общий язык с его научным собратом.

\- Тони, ты меня слушаешь? - раздраженно спросила Пеппер.

\- М? Да, да, поездка.

Стук в дверь возвестил о прибытии кофе, божественный аромат наполнил кабинет, когда зашла помощница Пеппер. Тони с удовольствием потянул носом и подождал, пока девушка поставит чашку на стол. Должно быть, она уже знала, что Тони не любит брать из рук.

\- Как обычно, всю подготовку я оставлю на тебя. Просто отправь Джарвису расписание, - он пренебрежительно махнул рукой, вновь усаживаясь перед стопкой документов. - Давай-ка все-таки покончим с этим, мне нужно вернуться к поискам.

\- Тони, прошло уже три месяца, - Пеппер с волнением взглянула на него. 

Тони с Нового Года пытался раскопать информацию, которая указала бы ему верное направление к поискам ответов, но на данный момент он лишь топтался на месте. Он не смог найти НИЧЕГО, что могло бы связать нападение с Гидрой или хоть с кем-нибудь еще. Солдаты, которые находились под опекой Щ.И.Т.а, таинственным образом отбыли в неизвестном направлении почти сразу же после их пленения. Перед их исчезновением он скачал себе записи допросов, но, как и говорила Наташа, они явно ничего не знали, а когда Тони спросил, может ли он сам их допросить, Фьюри (который волшебным образом вновь появился в Колумбии) отказал ему, требуя не мешать работать профессионалам.

Так Тони и оставили впотьмах. Ремонт внешней стены закончили месяц назад, его кожа восстановилась с помощью Локи, но он по-прежнему ничего не знал.

_Почему они напали на него?_

_Почему целились именно в Джарвиса?_

_Как они узнали, где искать?_

Незнание приводило в ярость, и Тони ничего не мог изменить.

\- Я знаю, Пеп, но так просто этого не оставлю! Должен же быть след, за который я могу ухватиться!

\- Тони…, - Пеппер взяла лист, подписанный Старком, и сложила его вместе с остальными. - Ты загоняешь самого себя; твои поиски превращаются в нездоровую навязчивую идею.

\- Они ударили по моему дому! Чуть не уничтожили Джарвиса и ранили Локи, а я не могу найти даже доказательств, что это вообще произошло! Ты сама видела, что писали в газетах! _Опасный эксперимент пошел неправильно! Сильнейший взрыв в Башне Мстителей!_  Херня какая-то, - инженер поднялся и принялся расхаживать вокруг стола. 

\- А если они вновь нанесут удар, но на этот раз подготовятся получше, а я буду где-то далеко? Что, если в следующий раз они нацелятся на тебя или Роуди? Мне нужно все выяснить, Пеппер, нужно, чтобы защитить тебя!

\- Ох, Тони, - рыжеволосая подошла к нему и изо всех сил обняла. Изобретатель устроил голову у нее на плече и шмыгнул носом.

\- Я не могу потерять никого из вас, вы - моя семья. 

\- С нами все будет хорошо, - прошептала Пеппер. Она мягко гладила его непослушные волосы, ожидая, пока изобретатель успокоится. - Иди домой, но бумаги забери с собой, они нужны мне к пятнице.

\- Ты - самая лучшая, - Тони отступил и вспыхнул улыбкой. Она заметила, что он выглядит утомленным. По всей видимости, пришла пора поговорить с Локи - он, казалось, обладал над гением властью, по которой в последнее время никто не мог с ним соперничать, даже она.

Когда он ушел, Пеппер достала свой СтаркФон.

\- Джарвис, будь добр, передай для меня сообщение. 

* * *

\- Спасибо, что согласился встретиться со мной, - сказала Пеппер, заходя в гостиную. Тони скрывался в мастерской, старательно избегая пачки бумаг, оставленных на журнальном столике. Идеальная возможность поговорить с Локи.

\- Мне очень приятно, мисс Поттс, - бог грациозно поднялся.

\- Пожалуйста, зови меня Пеппер, - улыбнулась рыжеволосая. Она никак не ожидала, что проникнется бессмертным. В рассказах, которые она собрала после событий в Нью-Йорке, он представал сумасшедшим, повернутым на мировом господстве тираном, но тот, кто сейчас сидел перед ней, был спокойным и довольно своеобразным, хитрым и расчетливым, несомненно опасным (она слышала, как ему удалось обезвредить нападавших даже в таком ограниченном состоянии), но в чертах его лица не проглядывалось ни единого следа безумия. И тот факт, что он много раз спасал Тони, тому способствовал. - Пожалуйста, давай присядем, я хочу с тобой кое-что обсудить. 

\- Как пожелаешь, - Локи склонил к ней голову. - Что тебя беспокоит, Пеппер?

\- Конечно же - Тони, как и всегда, - вздохнула она.

\- Действительно, хлопотное создание, - усмехнулся бог, но его веселье длилось недолго. - Что-то произошло?

\- Нет, ну, пока что, как я думаю. Просто он стал слишком одержим тем, чтобы выяснить, кто напал на вас с Джарвисом и почему. Я знаю, что он всегда делает, что хочет, и поверь мне, никто не в силах заставить Тони Старка делать что-то, чего он не хочет. Я просто переживаю, что он доведет себя, пытаясь любой ценой вызнать правду, - она глубоко втянула в себя воздух, стараясь успокоиться, волнение за Тони всегда было таким утомляющим. 

Локи припомнил их последнюю битву с изобретателем. И правда, когда его ум захватывает какая-то мысль, не существует никакой возможности остановить Старка, он сделает все, чтобы защитить своих близких, даже если цена окажется непомерно высокой. Бог скривился, он не знал об этой новой (или не очень новой) мании любовника. Несомненно, они не проводили вместе каждый час бодрствования, но Локи ругал себя за то, что не заметил в поведении Старка никаких изменений. Ему еще довольно многое предстоит узнать о своем возлюбленном.

\- Не мог бы ты, даже не знаю, говорить с ним, наверное, бессмысленно, но может, тогда чем-нибудь отвлечь? Чтобы он не тратил каждую имеющуюся у него секунду на поиски? Меня он не послушает, - признала Пеппер с намеком на отчаяние в голосе.

\- Я посмотрю, что могу сделать, - Локи колебался несколько мгновений, просчитывая варианты. Он мог сделать не очень многое, но что-нибудь придумает. - Спасибо, что доверилась мне, - искренне произнес он, слегка склоняя голову.

\- Будем надеяться, что к тебе он прислушается, - еще раз вздохнула Пеппер.

\- _Мисс Поттс_ , - вмешался Джарвис, - _через 27 минут у вас назначена встреча._

\- Спасибо, Джарвис, - Пеппер встала на ноги. - Спасибо, что выслушал, клянусь, с этим человеком иногда так сложно управиться, я поражаюсь, как меня еще не оставило здравомыслие.

Бог широко улыбнулся, поднимаясь.

\- Хлопот с ним не оберешься, - согласился Локи.

\- О, да! Пока! - Пеппер зашла в лифт и оставила Локи интриговать в одиночку. 

* * *

Куда мы идем? - сердито поинтересовался Локи. Чрезмерно возбужденный Старк вел его в неизвестное место, отказываясь уточнять, куда именно. Убедить Тони покинуть башню хотя бы на один день оказалось не так уж и сложно. Богу понадобилось только намекнуть, что он будто бы задыхается, постоянно находясь в четырех стенах, и шестеренки в мозгах изобретателя немедленно начали работать.

\- Мы почти пришли, - засмеялся Тони, крепко сжимая руку бога.

Стояло раннее солнечное мартовское утро. Еще не совсем теплый ветерок взъерошил длинные волосы Локи, принося с собой свежий запах зарождающейся весенней жизни. Бог был мало знаком с флорой Мидгарда, но заметил, что воздух здесь несомненно чище, чем на заполненных улицах Манхэттена. И здесь были птицы, много птиц, и не просто голуби с их булькающими голосами, но и другие - их песни звучали сладко и бодро. Они чем-то напомнили ему леса Асгарда, или даже великую тундру Альфхейма, где он и Тор иногда охотились. Времена давно минувших дней, но более всего из всех воспоминаний он нежно и особенно припоминал именно эти, когда они вместе с Тором путешествовал вдвоем, а тупая троица занималась чем-то другим. Они могли несколько дней красться за добычей, выслеживать ее путь через пышную зелень огромных просторов лесов Альфхейма, останавливаться прямо под звездами и даже просыпаться перед рассветом, чтобы наблюдать за восходом солнца. Позже охота большей частью стала показателем физической удали, чем ловкостью, и Локи оставили позади, его уловки и хитрые ловушки оказались неуместными. Он придержал прежние деньки как теплые воспоминания, и переключился на изучение заклинаний и истории Девяти Миров и окрестностей. 

\- Так, вот мы и пришли, - улыбнулся немного запыхавшийся Тони. - Плохо, что ты не можешь увидеть это место, но когда мы найдем способ восстановить твое зрение, я вновь приведу тебя сюда.

\- Мы в ботаническом саду в Бронксе. Пришлось заплатить дохуя денег, но на пару часов он будет закрыт для посетителей, так что мы можем насладиться пикником в тишине и спокойствии. Проходи. 

Изобретатель потянул Локи за руку и помог присесть на предварительно подготовленное одеяло. Окружающий их лес дышал жизнью. Бог позволил себе осторожно расширить радиус действия заклинания, чтобы впитать все штрихи окружающего его мира. Не так далеко от них, среди прошлогодней листвы, сновали грызуны, собирая орехи и желуди. Лиса замерла и какой-то миг глядела на них, а затем затерялась в кустарнике. 

Будучи долгое время пойманным сначала Читаури, затем в подземельях Асгарда и, наконец, в башне Тони, Локи трепетно относился к каждой секунде, проведенной снаружи. Чувства от пребывания под навесом из свежей листвы, без королевских обязанностей, просто свободным. Ну, почти свободным, но он ценил, что получил. Он мог быть счастливым, и все благодаря этому нелепому смертному, Тони Старку - его любовнику. Мысль, что они что-то большее, чем враги, была когда-то такой неестественной для Локи, что он до сих пор был изумлен и немного ошеломлен тем, как это все вообще произошло.

\- Здесь, - Тони вручил ему в руку прохладный бокал шампанского, чтобы чокнуться своим собственным. - Тост за тишину и покой без шумных папарацци! - он засмеялся, пока усаживался рядом с богом. Локи сделал глоток напитка, тот имел изысканный вкус, искрящиеся пузырьки оставили на его языке приятное ощущение.

\- Я не особый любитель природы, но тут мило, - миллиардер вытянулся во весь рост и положил голову на колени Локи, довольно вздыхая. Трикстер машинально запустил пальцы в его волосы. 

\- И-и-и, ты ничего не скажешь? Тебе не нравится?

\- Нравится. Приятная перемена, просто жаль, что я не могу увидеть все как следует. Уверен, что здесь прекрасно.

Тони, вероятно, прочитал это простое заявление слишком глубоко, но у него возникло ощущение, что Локи не обязательно говорил о пейзаже, не только о нем, может быть. Мысль заставила сердце Тони пропустить удар, и в груди растеклось приятное тепло. Он прижался щекой к бедру бога.

\- Я работаю над этим, мы вернем твое зрение.

\- Боюсь, что все не так просто, - пальцы Локи на миг замерли в волосах Тони.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Отсутствие зрения напрямую связано с восстановлением магии. Как ты видишь эти печати? - спросил он внезапно. 

\- Эмм, как кучу шевелящихся щупалец? - предположил изобретатель, не понимая, к чему он ведет.

\- Да, для твоего неопытного взгляда. А в действительности они - скопление рун - костяк заклинания - и если бы я мог прочитать их, то несомненно смог бы разбить их оковы, - объяснил бог, массируя кожу головы Тони.

\- Ладно, пусть я не вижу их, но разве Тор не в состоянии прочитать их? - он взял свободную руку Локи и принялся вырисовывать узоры между черными татуировками. У него не получалось разглядеть никаких рун или еще чего-то, хотя бы смутно напоминающего алфавит - для него они были просто странными черными кляксами.

Бог лишь покачал головой.

\- У него тоже нет таких знаний. Чтобы их расшифровать, требуется умелый волшебник.

Тони внезапно сел.

\- У нас на Земле есть один. Доктор Стрэндж, он называет себя Верховным Волшебником. Я могу попробовать с ним связаться.

Локи улыбнулся и склонился, чтобы поцеловать изобретателя.

\- Хорошо, попытка - не пытка.

\- Конечно. А теперь ты должен быть голодным, потому что я принес здоровую корзину, полную вкусностей! Кэп даже сделал нам сандвичей! 

* * *

Они провели несколько часов за простым перекусом, наслаждаясь своей близостью. Солнце на кристально синем небе поднялось выше, намекая, что уже почти полдень. В какой-то момент они оба прилегли на мягкое одеяло; Локи закрыл глаза, а голову устроил рядом с плечом инженера и напевал какую-то старую асгардскую мелодию, в то время как Тони наблюдал, как пушистые белые облака медленно уплывают за горизонт.

\- А ты знаешь, - внезапно начал Локи, - что твой дуговой реактор поет?

\- Что? - спросил ошеломленный Тони, подозрительно поглядывая на грудь.

\- Поет, я слышу его. Мягкий, но сильный напев, полностью отличающийся от Тессеракта.

\- И куб тоже поет? - изобретатель изогнул бровь.

\- Да, но когда я обладал им, он был зол, и мелодия была полна диссонанса и хаоса. Она напоминала хор из мириад разгневанных голосов, поющих каждый на свой лад, побуждая тебя следовать их приказам, независимо от цены, - объяснил бог, усаживаясь. 

\- Вау, должно быть, страшновато слушать.

\- Я все еще слышу его эхо, - пробормотал Локи.

\- Ну, я только чувствую, как вибрирует энергия. Поначалу было чертовски странно, но, в конце концов, я привык, - Старк просто пожал плечами и достал яблоко - одно для себя, второе - для Локи - из почти пустой корзины. - Держи, скоро мы должны уйти, поэтому давай закончим с фруктами, чтобы не тащить их обратно.

Локи взвесил в руке идеальной формы яблоко. Он хотел спросить Тони об одном похожем, но не был уверен, понравится ли ему ответ.

\- Энтони, - бог облизнул губы, яблоко вертелось в его пальцах, - ты когда-нибудь слышал о золотых яблоках Идунн?

\- Золотых яблоках? Которые делают вас бессмертными? 

Локи покачал головой.

\- Мы не бессмертные, не совсем, яблоки только продлевают жизнь и делают нас сильнее, более устойчивыми.

\- О, мило, и что с ними? Ты думаешь, оно сможет тебе помочь? - Тони сел прямо, что-то в нерешительности Локи заставило его слегка занервничать.

\- Нет, я так не думаю. Но… Ты бы принял его, если бы получил в дар?

\- Что? Мне? Ты хочешь, чтобы я съел золотое яблоко и жил вечно? - недоверчиво спросил Старк.

\- Ты не желаешь? - Локи опустил взгляд и отвернул голову в сторону. 

\- Нет, нет. Не то чтобы я не хочу. Звучит потрясающе. Просто мы - смертные, как ты любишь нас называть - не предназначены для того, чтобы жить так долго. Мы рождаемся со знанием, что через несколько десятилетий нас здесь уже не будет. А некоторые не проживают даже столько. Я не уверен, что хотел бы… Знаешь, перед тем, как я получил это, - Тони постучал по реактору, - я всегда думал, что скорее всего умру от алкогольного отравления, сердечного приступа, отказа печени или вроде того, и вероятнее всего - довольно молодым, но теперь, когда я в самом деле чуть ли не умер, кое-что изменилось, я изменился. Надвигающаяся угроза смерти делает что-то такое с тобой.

Тони взял руку Локи в свою и переплел их пальцы. 

Хочет ли он жить так долго? И с Локи? А что насчет остальных - Пеппер, Роуди, Мстители? Ему придется наблюдать, как они умирают. Он всегда думал, что из всей команды именно он уйдет самым первым, вероятно, убитый на какой-нибудь миссии. Он просто не мог представить себя старым, с ослабшим телом или, хуже, с ослабшим разумом. Это просто… слишком страшно, чтобы даже подумать. Но с другой стороны, он останется с Локи. Навсегда. И столь многого сможет достигнуть, неограниченный во времени. Они даже смогут путешествовать в другие миры и, может быть, устроятся в одном из них, когда пребывание на Земле станет слишком болезненным.

Тяжелый выбор, который не так-то просто сделать. Тони не был уверен, не сойдет ли он с ума в какой-то момент такой долгой жизни. Иногда он чувствовал себя таким усталым и просто… просто хотел, чтобы все эти битвы закончились. 

Бог поднялся, оставив руку изобретателя пустой.

\- Я прошу прощения. Я не хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал себя неуютно. У тебя нет абсолютно никаких обязательств, чтобы выполнять мои капризы. Я просто подумал…, - трикстер прикусил нижнюю губу. - Ничего такого.

\- Локи, я хочу быть с тобой так долго, как смогу, - Тони тоже встал и обнял высокого мужчину сзади. - Просто мысль о тысячелетиях, которые будут у меня впереди, реально пугает, - изобретатель оставил легкий поцелуй на подъеме шеи Локи. - Дашь мне немного времени обдумать эту мысль?

\- Это только лишь мой интерес. Я не имел в виду, что надо получить яблоко прямо сейчас. Просто гипотетический вопрос, - вздохнул Локи.

\- Прости, - сказал Тони, разворачивая бога в объятиях, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо.

\- За что?

\- За то, что заставил тебя грустить.

Бог только покачал головой.

\- Глупый… смертный, - он вздохнул. - Нам пора идти, ты говорил, что у нас осталось не так много времени.

\- Ага… Дай я только уберу тут все.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Я вышел на Стрэнджа, - заявил Тони за второй кружкой кофе и круассаном.

Они сидели на огромном балконе - продолжении их этажа. Изобретатель притащил туда столик и пару стульев, чтобы они смогли насладиться солнечным утром. Здорово, конечно, но у идеи нашлись свои недостатки - сильные ветры, свирепствующие на такой высоте, могли в считанные минуты проморозить до самых костей, поэтому сначала ему пришлось отступить внутрь, чтобы надеть куртку. Погода, казалось, совсем не трогала Локи, он только вытянул конечности навстречу солнечным лучам. Ветер довольно быстро спутал его волосы, те стали выглядеть как пушистое черное облако (Тони никогда не скажет, что бог похож на овечку - вслух, по крайне мере, он ценит свои яйца, большое спасибо).

\- О? И что в результате?

\- Он сказал, что сможет встретиться с нами на следующей неделе. Видимо, где-то в Нью-Йорке у него есть убежище, и сейчас он там. Может, мы наконец получим ответы.

Бог только улыбнулся. Локи, мягко говоря, был настроен скептически, поскольку он-то был знаком с работой заклинания Одина, но что мог знать о ней какой-то смертный? Фригга, размышлял Локи, стала бы лучшим вариантом, чтобы помочь ему разбить оковы, но он не хотел ее впутывать. Она и так достаточно помогла, когда убедила Тора освободить его из тюрьмы и облегчила их побег в Мидгард. Даже больше, возможно именно благодаря ей Эйнхерии не отправились за ними в погоню.

Стук в стеклянную панель позади всполошил обоих. Локи напрягся, ожидая нападения, но веселый возглас Тони “Пеппер!” помешал его броску.

\- Давай, позавтракай с нами!

\- Вы с ума сошли? - сквозь ветер прокричала Пеппер. Как только она вышла наружу, ее идеально уложенный волосы тотчас разметались рваными прядями.

\- Возможно, - почти в унисон сказали они и сразу же рассмеялись. Рыжеволосая поглядела на них с притворным отвращением. 

\- Было ужасно, когда мне приходилось иметь дело с одним только Тони, а теперь вас двое. Такого мои нервы не выдержат.

\- Ты нас любишь, - возразил Тони, за что Пеппер утащила один из его круассанов. - Эй! Я его облизывал!

\- Как это по-взрослому, - вздохнула она, все равно откусывая кусочек.

\- Что привело тебя сюда в такой чудесный день? - спросил миллиардер, взмахом руки указывая на позднее утреннее солнце. Он поднялся, чтобы Пеппер заняла его место, а сам в наглую устроился на коленях Локи, пальцы бога оплели его запястья, чтобы поддержать. Тони расплылся в самой счастливой улыбке из всех, которые Пеппер когда-либо видела на его лице. 

\- Примерка, - от растерянного выражения их лиц она приподняла бровь. - Костюмы для сегодняшнего торжества в Старк Индастриз. Ты ведь помнишь, что оно сегодня?

\- Ага, но у меня есть смокинг, и не один.

\- Не сомневаюсь, но у твоей пары его нет, - затем она перевела взгляд на Локи, который по-прежнему сидел с недоумением во взгляде. - Ты его не спрашивал, - догадалась она.

\- Эмм…

\- Тони! Это была твоя идея! - резким движением Пеппер заправила за ухо прядь волос, но ветер вновь вырвал ее.

\- О чем вы говорите? - спросил озадаченный Локи.

\- Я все объясню, - тяжело выдохнула рыжеволосая, переставая бороться с ветром, - но, пожалуйста, пойдемте внутрь.

* * *

Компания переместилась на кухню, чтобы спокойно закончить завтрак. Пока изобретатель варил свежий кофе, Пеппер рассказала Локи о благотворительном вечере, на который они собирались. Первоначально предполагалось, что Тони пойдет один, поскольку парой Пеппер был Хэппи, с которым они не так давно начали встречаться, но потом изобретателю пришла в голову мысль попросить Локи пойти с ним (только вот до самой просьбы, как таковой, дело так и не дошло). 

Пеппер поначалу этот план совсем не радовал, она предвосхищала то безумство, в которое ударится пресса, когда обнаружит, что отъявленный бабник Тони приведет в качестве пары мужчину, который к тому же являлся бывшим скандинавским богом, терроризировавшим Манхэттен (ну, обычные, не из Щ.И.Т.а, люди на самом деле не знали, что это Локи управлял вторжением чужих, потому что агентство подделало все данные, но все же они приберегли несколько никогда ранее не публиковавшихся изображений, на которых лицо Локи запечатлено во всех подробностях и которые они вполне могут позже обнародовать. Получалось, что вся идея - это просто напросто взять и напроситься на неприятности, разбирательство с которыми неминуемо свалится на голову Пеппер. Однако, зная Тони, не существовало той силы, которая смогла бы остановить его от достижения поставленной им цели, поэтому она решила, что в ее же интересах согласиться с желанием Тони, но организовать все самой, уменьшив тем самым отрицательный эффект. Отсюда и примерка, потому что кроме Локи, приглашены все Мстители, и Пеппер была уверена, что ни у кого из них, за исключением разве что Наташи, не было подходящей по случаю одежды. А они все должны выглядеть безупречно, не только ради репутации Старк Индастриз, но и ради них самих - немного хороших отзывов от прессы Мстителям будет только в плюс, поскольку люди всегда больше жалуются на уничтоженную собственность, чем хвалят за спасение жизней. 

\- Разве тебе не будет стыдно показаться со мной вот таким, - бог указал на свое покрытое шрамами лицо, его брови сошлись на переносице, - перед своими партнерами и сотрудниками?

Тони резко отвернулся от кофейного аппарата, обжигаясь горячим кофе, пролившимся на его ладонь из кружки, которую он держал в руках. 

\- А, черт! - выругался он, когда чашка выскользнула из пальцев и разлетелась об пол на осколки. - Черт!

Локи подался было к изобретателю, но Пеппер мягко остановила его. И сама поспешила на выручку. 

\- Тони, не стой так, приложи что-нибудь холодное, - выговорила она ему, нагибаясь, чтобы собрать осколки.

Гений сделал, как велели, его лицо потемнело словно грозовая туча. 

\- С чего ты вообще подумал, что я буду тебя стыдиться? - рыкнул Тони. - И мы уже выходили!

\- Да, но не в компании твоих партнеров. Я думаю, что мое лицо выглядит не особенно приятно.

Пеппер посмотрела сначала на одного, потому на другого. Выражение лица Локи оставалось безмятежным - ни одна эмоция не прорывалась сквозь его спокойствие, в полную противоположность Тони - полному гнева и… боли? Однако задержалось оно лишь на миг. Миллиардер сжал здоровой рукой переносицу и без какого-либо предупреждения брызнул на бога водой из-под крана. 

\- Снежинка, ты несешь чушь, - вздохнул Тони, вытирая руки об штаны.

Локи с негодованием вскрикнул, а затем еще раз, когда на его голову приземлилось полотенце, и Тони принялся вытирать его волосы. 

\- Ты - невыносимое создание, - с фальшивым возмущением прошипел бог, вскидывая руки, чтобы остановить изобретателя. Человек лишь рассмеялся, приподнял подбородок Локи и запечатлел на его губах быстрый поцелуй. 

\- Ты пойдешь со мной на праздник? - спросил Старк, его дыхание дрожало на губах трикстера. 

\- Да, - Локи устроил голову на груди любовника, прямо под дуговым реактором, наслаждаясь теплом, которое излучало его тело. Между тем руки Тони легли на плечи бога и начали разминать напряженные мышцы. С губ бессмертного сорвался слабый довольный возглас, опытные пальцы любовника творили с его спиной чудеса. Тони наклонился и украл у бога еще один поцелуй, на этот раз более глубокий и долгий, его язык, изучая, скользнул в рот Локи.

\- Не волнуйтесь обо мне, до выхода дойду сама, - объявила Пеппер, одинаково пугая и изобретателя, и бога - в ее голос вплелась небольшая доля сарказма. 

\- Прости, - смущенно улыбнулся ей Тони, выражение лица Локи практически повторяло его. Генеральный директор раздраженно покачала головой. 

\- Просто будьте готовы через час, я не желаю объяснять костюмеру, почему не пришли его вешалки.

\- Да, мэм, - отчеканил Тони, насмешливо ей салютуя, и потянул Локи в сторону выхода.

* * *

\- Ну, должна сказать, что идея фантастическая, - похвалила Наташа, изучая зад Кэпа оценивающим взглядом. 

\- Знаю, да? - взор Пеппер на миг задержался на обнаженном торсе Тора. 

Парни с разными результатами пытались одеться в подготовленные для них смокинги. Тони, привыкший их носить, помогал Локи, или скорее пожирал Локи глазами, потому что сейчас длинные ноги бога были облачены в темные, идеально сидящие на нем брюки, а талию и спину подчеркивал жилет. Наташа обратила внимание на своего кавалера. Она была слегка удивлена, увидев Клинта уже одетым и готовым к тому, чтобы портной сделал в костюме последние изменения. Он выглядел хорошо, по-настоящему элегантно, а единственный цвет, который разбивал сочетание черного и белого, исходил от пурпурного платка, который лучник носил в кармане. Когда Клинт заметил ее взгляд, он нарочито поправил галстук-бабочку и вспыхнул улыбкой чеширского кота. Наташа только закатила глаза, уголок ее рта тронула слабая ухмылка. 

\- Леди Пеппер, я должен попросить о вашей помощи с галстуком, я не знаком с этим узлом, - Тор ярко улыбался им. То, что на мероприятии разрешили присутствовать и Локи, делало его особенно счастливым. Когда Пеппер отправилась к светловолосому богу, Наташа подошла к Стиву. 

\- Нужна помощь? 

\- Спасибо, мне он знаком. Раньше я завязывал галстук своему другу каждый раз, когда он отправлялся на свидание, - печально улыбнулся Стив, споро управляясь с узлом. 

\- Как он? - спросила шпионка, поправляя лацканы костюма. 

\- Лучше, спасибо. Путается временами, но лучше. 

\- Тебе стоит иногда приводить его сюда, быть может Тони и Брюс смогут помочь.

Стив лишь покачал головой. 

\- Ему нужна тишина и спокойствие, а не доктора и инженеры. Их с него достаточно. 

\- Как скажешь, - Наташа пожала плечами. - Тогда, может, просто для того, чтобы сказать “привет” и побыть среди людей, которые понимают.

\- Может быть, ты и права. Я подумаю об этом, - улыбнулся Кэп, и на этот раз немного счастливее. Наташа была уверена, что ему не потребуется много времени, чтобы представить Баки остальной команде. 

* * *

Наташа шлепнула его по руке. 

\- Не трогай, - прошипела она.

По сравнению с асгардскими королевскими одеяниями, размышлял Локи, мидгардская официальная одежда была более удобной и легкой, слишком легкой, потому что его преследовало ощущение, будто на нем почти ничего не надето. Качественная мягкая ткань ощущалась на коже словно туман и ветер, ничего похожего на жесткую кожу и металл его обычного наряда. Пару секунд Локи развлекался, представляя Тони в этой коже и металле, всего такого царственного и прекрасного. Он вообразил, как тот врывается в тронный зал, быть может, как посол Мидгарда, а длинный отчаянно красный плащ развевается за его спиной как пламя, разодранное ветром. Такой могущественный, такой великолепный.

В глубине горла бога зародился слабый стон, он поерзал на стуле с внезапным неудобством, когда его член заинтересовано затвердел от возникшей в мыслях картины. Ему пришлось несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, успокаиваясь, чтобы возбуждение не стало заметно через штаны. 

\- Знаешь, - он слегка подпрыгнул от голоса Пеппер, раздавшегося рядом, - если хочешь, мы, возможно, могли бы немного скрыть твои шрамы. С помощью небольшого макияжа. Как ты думаешь? - обратилась она к Наташе, которая только что приблизилась к ним. 

\- С их обесцвечиванием проблем возникнуть не должно, но ты не сможешь скрыть эту рельефность, вблизи шрамы будут видны, - добавила шпионка. 

\- Не нужно. Я думаю, что это расстроит его больше, чем оно того стоит, - вздохнул трикстер. Если бы он обладал своей магией, не было бы вообще никакой проблемы, еще одни чары на его и так уже облаченном в магию лице едва ли имели значение. 

\- Эмм? Тони против? - с любопытством спросила Наташа. 

\- Ничего такого. 

\- Они спорили этим утром, - прояснила Пеппер, присаживаясь на диван рядом с богом, когда как Наташа только колебалась за пределами его досягаемости. 

\- Он все равно будет самым милым партнером в здании, ему не нужен никакой макияж, - Тони внезапно возник позади Локи и обнял бессмертного за плечи. 

\- Старк! - трикстер закатил глаза и наклонился вперед, потащив Тони за собой через спинку дивана, отчего инженер наполовину подвис в воздухе с ногами, болтающимися в сантиметрах этак в тридцати от пола. 

\- Вау! - завопил гений, изо всех сил вцепившись в Локи. 

Пеппер сердито посмотрела на них. 

\- Думаю, что нам пора идти, пока вы двое не порушили все мои труды.

* * *

Все шло в соответствии с планом, за что Пеппер была премного благодарна. Вечеринка уже как час с лишним находилась в самом разгаре, а она до сих пор не услышала ни одной жалобы. Тони был трезв, Мстители смешались с толпой, а журналисты держались подальше от Локи. Тони придется дать интервью, потому что его появление с божеством не прошло незамеченным (как его вообще можно было не заметить, если они приехали на роскошном лимузине, папарацции налетели на них, как мотыльки на пламя, просто чтобы увидеть их хотя бы мельком и сделать несколько смущающих фотографий), но на этот раз все прошло так, как предполагалось. Однако среди собравшихся по другую сторону красной ковровой дорожки вспыхнула шумиха, когда рука Тони устроилась на пояснице Локи, и миллиардер отчаянно близко склонился к нему, почти задевая щеку бога губами, и что-то ему сказал. Они тут же ослепли от натиска вспышек и вопросов, но Тони только улыбнулся, словно потакая детям, и повел свое окружение внутрь. 

Говоря о великодушном хозяине, тот обходил зал, приветствуя самых важных гостей и обмениваясь парой фраз со знакомыми, но Пеппер на какое-то время потеряла его среди разномастной толпы. Взамен она взглянула на стол Мстителей, где сидели только Локи и Брюс, поглощенные каким-то спором, Тор и Стив стояли у бара, а Наташа вместе с Клинтом кружилась в танце. А затем она заметила и Тони - тот стоял у одной из больших колонн, подпирающих высокий потолок, и странно смотрел на пару агентов, в его взгляде сквозило что-то похожее на тоску. 

\- Почему бы тебе не пригласить Локи на танец? - спросила Пеппер, приблизившись к миллиардеру. Возможно, завтра он и принесет ей головную боль, но сейчас у нее было хорошее настроение, и разбирательство с этими новостями стоило того, чтобы стереть этот взгляд с лица Тони. 

\- Я приглашал, - ответил он, переводя на нее взгляд. 

\- И?

\- Он отказался. Сказал, что не желает делать из себя идиота, - изобретатель пожал плечами.

\- И ты теперь дуешься. 

\- Глупо, знаю, но я в самом деле хочу с ним потанцевать, - Тони загреб пальцами свои торчащие волосы. 

\- Нет, я понимаю, - генеральный директор покачала головой, - тогда потанцуй со мной, и я что-нибудь придумаю. 

\- Ты - мой герой, - рассмеялся Тони, когда взял ее руку и повел в центр зала.

* * *

Торжество подходило к завершению. Большинство гостей уже разъехались, и только несколько человек еще слонялось по залу. Из Мстителей остались только Тони, Наташа и Клинт - парочка ассасинов, вероятно, следила за Локи.

Тони как раз приблизился к Пеппер, когда она провожала последних гостей. 

\- Я рада, что ты решил остаться, - она улыбнулась ему устало, но с любовью. 

\- Ты говорила, оно будет того стоить, - пожал плечами изобретатель, оглядывая почти пустой зал. Его глаза задержались на фигуре, стоящей у одного из больших окон. Локи тоже выглядел усталым. Тони предположил, что это от того, что ему пришлось целый вечер находиться в окружении толпы незнакомых - слишком много для него. Последние несколько месяцев его окружала явно меньшая по народу компания, поэтому перемена, должно быть, подавляла его.

Миллиардер зевнул и удивился, потому что время подходило к полуночи. 

\- Мы собираемся домой, - решила Пеппер, неуловимо сигнализируя Наташе о том, что она готова уехать, и они с Клинтом подплыли ближе.

\- Хм? Но ты сказала… 

\- В твоем распоряжении целый бальный зал. Охрану предупредили, что ты останешься допоздна, они не станут тебя беспокоить. Веселитесь, - Пеппер игриво похлопала его по щеке.

Винтикам в мозгах Тони потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы начать вертеться и понять, что она имела в виду, но когда ему наконец удалось обработать информацию, по его лицу разлилась широкая счастливая улыбка. 

\- Фу! Ты улыбаешься как маньяк, - Клинт сделал вид, будто его тошнит, но улыбка Старка стала только шире. 

\- Заткнись, птичьи мозги. Спасибо, Пеп, ты в самом деле мой герой. А теперь кыш отсюда, отправляйтесь домой, меня ждет бог, - рассмеялся изобретатель и, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, направился к Локи. Его кружило от волнения, словно он был подростком на первом свидании.

Божество обладало над ним какой-то властью; с Локи все эти идиотские и глупые вещи, которые Тони никогда не сделал бы с другим человеком, чувствовались правильно, словно бог был единственным, кто имел право делать эти моменты особенными и принадлежащими только им.

Локи отвернулся от окна, и его губы изогнула хитрая улыбка. 

\- Слышал? - спросил инженер, беря руку бога. 

\- Да. 

\- Отлично, идем. 

Они еще раз вошли в просторный бальный зал, на этот раз никем не побеспокоенные. Только лишь огромная люстра все еще горела, окутывая помещение теплым золотым светом.

Тони внезапно почувствовал себя как главный герой диснеевского мультфильма, когда в самом конце девушка наконец смогла потанцевать со своим принцем, и после они жили долго и счастливо. С его губ невольно сорвалось хихиканье. 

\- Что? - спросил Локи. 

\- Господи, я чувствую себя словно в сказке. Настоящий, черт побери, бальный зал, принц и танец! - миллиардер неожиданно завертел Локи. - И, я надеюсь, счастливый конец. Золушка, не убегай, когда часы пробьют полночь! О, погоди, эта роль для меня и уже за полночь. 

\- Энтони, ты несешь чушь, - упрекнул его Локи, сумев выровняться, чтобы не свалиться на человека. 

\- Я просто счастлив, - Тони уткнулся носом под подбородок Локи и затем, встав на цыпочки, запечатлел на губах бога поцелуй. Его руки устроились на бедрах высокого мужчины, и они начали медленно покачиваться. 

\- Так, нам нужна музыка, - Старк достал телефон и заглянул в экран. - Джарвис, удиви меня чем-нибудь хорошим!

 _Как пожелаете, сэр,_  мигнуло на экране, и когда вокруг них зазвучали первые звуки музыки, Тони почти обмер.

  
\- Ты серьезно? - прошипел изобретатель на устройство - потому что с телефона заиграла _Сказка о любви, древняя как жизнь_ , спасибо хоть что без слов. 

\- Что такое? - поинтересовался трикстер, закидывая руки на шею Тони. 

\- Нет, нет. Я просто удивлен его чувством юмора, но все хорошо. Хорошая музыка!

Локи лучезарно улыбался ему, пока они медленно кружились под величайшую песню Диснея о любви, и Тони безмолвно надеялся, что тут не будет никакого Гастона, который испоганит их сказку.


	22. Chapter 22

Тони мучительно вздохнул. Это была катастрофа. Это. Был. Ад. Он протянул руку, но устройство, на помощь которого он рассчитывал, все равно оставалось вне зоны его досягаемости.

\- Джарвис, - отчаянно провыл он, но ничего не произошло.

\- _Я не смогу вам помочь, сэр, мне очень жаль,_  - извинился приглушенный голос ИИ из телефона Старка.

\- Ох, ну давай, придумай что-нибудь, потому что у меня больше нет вариантов.

Вытянувшись вперед еще на несколько дополнительных миллиметров и все равно не в состоянии дотянуться, Тони наконец сдался и поднялся с дивана, чтобы достать этот чертовый пульт. Он лениво и без особого интереса начал щелкать по доступным каналам, просто чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять. Тони заперли в королевских апартаментах отеля The Park Tower Knightsbridge, потому что после предыдущей, потраченной в пустую ночи в баре отеля, Пеппер уже не верила его убеждениям, что этого не повторится вновь. Но все в самом деле вышло случайно, он просто хотел снять напряжение, день выдался по-настоящему тяжелый, полный встреч и переговоров, которые заводили их в никуда, поскольку обе стороны были не довольны условиями, предложенными другой. Предполагалось, что встреча будет лишь формальностью - рукопожатия и пожелания удачи, но инвесторы внезапно нашли миллион вещей, которые они хотели бы изменить в первоначальном проекте договора (и даже в чертеже!), и им с Пеппер пришлось по несколько раз объяснять им, как неразумна их идея. От общения с этими придурками он вымотался и физически, и духовно и жаждал просто засесть в своей лаборатории вместе с Локи и какое-то время работать там над чем-нибудь простым и обычным, а затем увести любовника в постель и медленно любить его несколько часов подряд. Вместо этого он помирает со скуки в номере отеля. Он мог бы позвонить любовнику на его новый и сверкающий СтаркФон, который активировался голосом, но они и так недавно разговаривали, и он не хотел, чтобы у Локи возникло ощущение, будто его проверяют каждые несколько часов. 

Тони заворчал, плюхаясь на диван.

Они думали, что все это вот-вот закончится и исчезнет - полная слепота и сковывающие магию печати, - но оказались неправы, и даже если лицо Локи после их встречи со Стрэнджем сохранило невозмутимое выражение, Тони знал, что тот тоже надеялся наконец избавиться от этих кандалов. Но ничего никогда не шло в соответствии с планом.

Они отправились на встречу в слегка возбужденном и приподнятом настроении. Стрэндж пригласил их в свое убежище, расположенное в Гринвич-виллидж. Сначала они разговаривали об обстоятельствах, при которых Локи получил метки, а затем Доктор перешел к их исследованию. Чтобы увидеть весь рисунок, он заставил Локи снять свитер. После получаса тыканья, щупанья и бормотания себе под нос, Стрэндж наконец пришел к выводу, что обратить заклинание Одина в принципе можно, но, конечно же, есть одно _“но”_. Верховный Волшебник признался, что не совсем понимает принцип работы заклинания, и оттого снять его без этих знаний невозможно. Ему нужно время, чтобы выучиться, и довольно много, потому что заклинание, по-видимому, было комплексное и многомерное. Когда они спросили, сколько ему потребуется времени, Доктор ответил, что по крайней мере год, а может и больше. Это было как удар под дых, потому что Тони и правда питал относительно этой встречи большие надежды, но жизнь снова отвесила им оплеуху. Он видел, как свет невольной надежды покидает невидящие глаза Локи, и это в самом деле было страшно. Изобретатель ругался на себя - он мог бы и сам сначала поговорить с волшебником наедине, может, показать ему анализы и фотографии печатей Локи. Вместо этого он разжег в сердце бога надежду, а затем наблюдал, как она рушится. 

А самое худшее, что трикстер пытался сделать вид, будто все круто, просто отмахнулся и вернулся к теперь уже знакомой рутине, но Тони видел, как это его разочаровало; неспособность хоть что-нибудь сделать, бороться за собственное благополучие, за свою жизнь, быть вместо этого инвалидом, обладающим такой крошечной долей силы, которая раньше приходила на зов при малейшем усилии.

Когда они вернулись домой, Локи захотел остаться в одиночестве, утверждая, что он просто устал, но Тони в буквальном смысле потащил его к большому и удобному дивану в гостиной, усадил и больше не выпускал из рук. Они провели в объятиях весь вечер, пока на заднем фоне шла какая-то красочная романтическая комедия. Все время, которое Тони сидел позади бога, его руки, обхватывающие божество, рисовали на фарфоровой коже небольшие узоры, а губы время от времени скользили по горлу и плечам Локи, пока бог наконец не заснул.

Он так ничего и не сказал, думал Старк, прыгая по явно нескончаемому числу каналов, ни разу не пожаловался и не обвинил Тони, он просто принял тот факт, что в ближайшее время печати никуда не пропадут. 

Они провели ночь на диване в тесном переплетении тел. Дуговой реактор Тони пропустил цикл, когда, открыв глаза на следующее утро, он увидел, какое зрелище его встречает. Лицо бога, обрамленное темным облаком вороных вьющихся волос от его лица отделяло лишь несколько сантиметров. Он еще спал, поэтому изобретатель сохранил в памяти каждую деталь его божественных черт: длинные темные ресницы отбрасывали тени на покрытые шрамами щеки и острые скулы, которые Тони так обожал. За время, которое бог провел в Башне Мстителей, рубцы поблекли лишь немного и больше не были столь вызывающе красными, усиленная прирожденная способность Локи к исцелению восстановила все, как могла. Вокруг губ еще оставались маленькие точечные шрамы, про которые изобретатель совершенно забыл, потому что они были нанесены не ядовитой змеей, и исцелились довольно хорошо. Тони тихонько прикоснулся к одному из них, удивляясь, как кто-то мог быть настолько жестким к другому, объявив ему такой вот приговор. Локи дернул носом, но не проснулся, позволяя гению продолжить его исследования. Подушечки пальцев Тони скользнули по щеке бога, и он заинтересовался, почему трикстеру никогда не приходилось бриться - было ли это генетической особенностью или, может быть, часть чар? Затем он захотел прикоснуться к рельефным шрамам, портящим кожу вокруг глаз божества, однако едва он дотронулся до них, как голова Локи дернулась прочь. 

\- Пожалуйста, не надо.

\- Прости, еще болят?

Бог только покачал головой и попытался выпутаться из объятий Тони, но изобретатель его не выпустил.

\- Нет, останься, еще слишком рано, - он ухватился за руку Локи и легонько потянул за рукав, - малыш…

Бог замер на миг, словно просчитывал варианты, а затем осторожно опустился на изобретателя.

\- Мне не стоит, но я все же не в силах отдалиться от тебя, - трикстер мягко провел пальцем по губам и носу Тони, совсем как недавно делал изобретатель.

\- Так не отдаляйся, нам и так хорошо.

\- Нам?

\- Ага, - Тони обнял бога и немного подвинул его, чтобы улечься поудобнее. 

\- Мне придется поверить тебе на слово, - выдохнул трикстер, его пальцы начали вычерчивать на щеке Тони странные фигуры. Инженер приподнял брови.

\- Ты рисуешь на моей щеке член? - недоверчиво спросил он.

\- Может быть, - протянул Локи, хихикая.

\- Я возмущен! И защекочу тебя за это! Никакой пощады! - крикнул Тони, и они как дети начали бороться друг с другом на диване. В какой-то миг они свалились на пол и щекотка перешла в пощупывания, а губы столкнулись в горячем поцелуе. 

\- _Сэр, сэр!_  - прокричал из телефона Тони слабый голос Джарвиса, выдергивая того из мечтаний. 

\- Что там, Джей?

\- _Новостной выпуск на 36 канале, думаю вы не захотите его пропустить,_  - проинформировал ИИ.

Несколько секунд Тони вертел пульт, а потом переключил на упомянутый канал и сосредоточился на экране.

На заднем фоне происходящего прогремел огромный взрыв, в результате которого на улицы с высокой скоростью посыпался дождь из обломков зданий, разбивая припаркованные у тротуара машины. Затем камера сфокусировалась на чем-то, падающим с одного из соседних строений, и глаза Тони изумленно распахнулись, потому что эта штука выглядела как один из его старых костюмов, но зернистое изображение, подрагивающие от каждого нового взрыва, особо не помогало опознать, что это было на самом деле. Он приземлилось на тротуар, бетон под ним пошел трещинами. Где-то за кадром журналист убеждал оператора немного приблизиться к нему, чтобы заснять получше, и пока тот осторожно подбирался к нападавшему, Тони предоставилась возможность убедиться, его ли это старый костюм или нет. Когда камера подобралась поближе, со второго взгляда эта броня, робот или что это еще такое, больше не напоминал ни один из его проектов - просто общая идея и немного похожий шлем. Конструкция, целиком сделанная из темной стали и завернутая в странный зеленый плащ, представляла собой что-то вроде порочного слияния между ним и Локи, что-то, что вероятно получилось бы, если бы они напились и попытались заняться наукой. 

Внезапно из боковой аллеи появился еще один похожий на первого, а за ним последовали еще двое. 

Улицу состряс новый взрыв, крики перепуганных прохожих на какой-то миг потонули в нем. Люди в панике бежали во всех направлениях, создавая хаоса больше, чем необходимо. Совсем как в день нашествия Читаури, напомнил изобретателю разум. Тони пришлось отвернуться от экрана, когда его схватила за горло и сжала внезапная паническая атака. Спина ударилась об диван, с губ сорвался придушенный вой. _Не сейчас!_  хотел крикнуть он, но не смог, испуганные голоса из телевизора еще больше усиливали его боль.

\- Джарвис, - с усилием выдохнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы, - позвони Локи. 

\- _Набираю,_  - мгновенно ответил ИИ, чувствуя тревогу своего создателя.

Через нескольких гудков у Тони началось перенасыщение кислородом, потому что он представлял всякую странную хрень вроде Локи, стоящего на одном из зданий и, как сумасшедший, заливающегося смехом, а один из этих зеленых плащей оборачивался вокруг его гибкого тела. 

Еще два гудка, и на линии щелкнуло, атакуя уши Тони безумным ревом двигателей и, не взрыв ли это там, на заднем фоне?

Инженеру пришлось закрыть глаза, когда тело внезапно атаковал приступ тошноты. 

\- Энтони? - спросил слегка запыхавшийся бог, его голосу невольно удалось успокоить какую-то часть миллиардера.

Когда ответа не последовало, он с волнением попробовал еще раз.

\- Тони? Ты там? Ты в порядке?

Последние несколько слов приглушил странный механический крик, и Тони прижал телефон ближе к уху.

\- Где ты? - сумел наконец выдавить изобретатель.

Когда тишина на вкус Тони затянулась слишком надолго, а паузу между ними заполняли лишь звуки падающих обломков зданий и криков людей, нервы Старка не выдержали, и он закричал в микрофон.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь?!

\- Помогаю с нападением, - неохотно признался бог, его голос затих.

Тело Тони затряслось как в лихорадке, паническая атака от признания бога тотчас усилилась в два раза. Изобретатель удивлялся, как трикстеру удалось провернуть этот трюк в такой короткий промежуток времени. 

Внезапно экран пересекла знакомая фигура, на полной скорости подбегая к одному из ботов. Локи подлетел к конструкции и прикоснулся к ее грудине, или к пластине, которая ее имитировала, распахнутой ладонью. Тони чуть не уронил телефон, когда сердце пронзил острый удар боли. Его опять обманули? Нападение - дело рук Локи? Он не хотел верить, но зеленый плащ и боты… Его мысли забегали по кругу, метясь между сомнением и доверием.

Недостаток углекислого газа, последствие перенасыщения кислородом, привел к туннельному зрению, сосредоточенному на знакомом силуэте, уклонившимся от удара влево и пропавшим с экрана. Женщина-журналист что-то кричала, но Тони слишком провалился в отчаянье, чтобы задуматься о смысле.

\- Почему? - прошептал он, голос надломился.

\- Тони? - просвистел Локи.

\- Почему ты это делаешь?

\- Потому что меня попросил Капитан, - прокашлял бог и выругался, когда еще один взрыв разорвал на части здание поблизости. 

\- Что? - спросил сбитый с толку миллиардер.

\- Эти создания несут в себе след магии, - объяснил трикстер, - и Капитан захотел знать, сможем ли мы как-то этим воспользоваться. 

\- Подожди, что? - повторил Тони, внезапно не понимая, что вообще происходит. - Стив… Стив попросил тебя?

\- Да, Энтони, ты заболел? - c волнением спросил бог. Где-то вдалеке голос Наташи приказывал им немедленно укрыться, за чем тут же последовала пулеметная очередь.

\- Нет, я… О, боже, ты с командой… А я подумал… Господи!

\- Подумал что? Будто это я стою за атакой? - с обидой спросил Локи.

\- Потому что… Сходство с Железным Человеком и зеленые плащи… Я…, - заикался смущенный изобретатель.

\- Энтони, это - не твои костюмы. Я должен идти, нам нужно двигаться. Но я как следует позлюсь на тебя позже.

\- Малыш! - крикнул Тони перед тем, как бог разорвал соединение. - Мне жаль.

\- Лучше бы так оно и было, - ответил Локи с намеком на веселье в голосе. 

* * *

В конце концов Локи удалось определить, что единственный способ остановить этих роботов от непрерывного самовосстановления - это полностью разорвать каждого из них на части. И это стало сигналом для доктора Бэннера выйти на сцену. С помощью Тора ему удалось довольно быстро от них избавиться. Но битва не прошла без жертв. Как-то, но одному из облаченных в плащи роботов удалось подкрасться к Соколиному Глазу, скрывающемуся на плоской крыше поблизости, и напасть на него. Только благодаря его долгим тренировкам и хорошим рефлексам шпион избежал участи быть задушенным до смерти, прикрыв себя взамен рукой с луком, когда робот попытался вцепиться в него своими руками словно тисками. Прежде чем кто-то из команды подоспел ему на помощь, предплечье Клинта раздробили на части. Пришлось посадить его на седативные, потому что боль и шок были непреодолимыми. И поэтому команда вернулась из Вашингтона в довольно угрюмом настроении. 

* * *

Локи доволочил ноги до спальни Старка, намереваясь проспать весь следующий день. Болело все тело, частое использование магии в течение последних нескольких часов начисто его истощило. Потом он вспомнил, что должен перезвонить Тони.

Бессмертный достал телефон, который Старк сделал специально для него, и повалился на кровать.

\- Джарвис, Энтони проснулся?

\- _Да, и ожидает, когда вы ему позвоните._

Бог мурлыкнул, растягиваясь на покрывалах:

\- Тогда набери его, пожалуйста.

Изобретателю потребовалась доля секунды, чтобы ответить, и он тут же выпалил:

\- Мнетакчертовскижаль, ты даже не представляешь!

\- Надеюсь, так и есть, - Локи сел на кровати и нахмурил брови. - О чем ты думал?

\- Эм, меня, вероятно, одурачило сочетание роботов и развивающихся зеленых накидок… и паническая атака. У меня вроде как был приступ. 

Одной рукой бог нащупывал крепления сапогов, второй - удерживал тонкий СтаркФон.

\- _Может, мне перевести мистера Старка на динамики, сэр?_

\- Спасибо, Джарвис. Что случилось? - спросил он Тони.

\- Не знаю, я просто переволновался, репортаж спустил пусковой крючок, все это сильно походило на вторжение Читаури.

\- Тони…, - с волнением прошептал Локи, устраиваясь под покрывалами. Сейчас панические атаки стали редки, и они оба думали, что они остались лишь в прошлом.

\- Нет, сейчас я в порядке. Просто хотел тебя услышать, - в голосе Тони было так много тепла, что сердце Локи забилось быстрее, только лишь его услышав.

\- И поэтому ты вообразил, что за несколько дней мне удалось самому построить небольшую армию автоматов? - издевался бог. Его голова легла на подушку Тони, и он зарылся в нее щекой. Всего пара дней, и его любовник вернется домой.

\- Эм, ты не позволишь мне это забыть, да? 

\- Да, я требую компенсации, - со смехом фыркнул бог.

\- Ох, да я могу дать тебе компенсацию прямо сейчас! Малыш, ты в кровати? - внезапно поинтересовался Тони, в его голос просочилось желание.

\- Да, в твоей, - мурлыкнул Локи, ерзая под одеялами, чтобы изобретатель услышал его движения.

\- Черт! Джарвис, переключи вид с камеры на мой планшет.

\- Это не справедливо, - пожаловался бог, но в то же время выбрался из-под одеял, чтобы Старк смог увидеть его обнаженное тело на полном экране. 

\- Господи, Локи, ты великолепен. Малыш, потрогай себя для меня.

Глаза изобретателя жадно следили за рукой бога, скользнувшей с груди, через потрясающе вылепленный живот и опустившейся дальше, прямо к его наполовину твердому члену.

\- То, что надо, - выдохнул Тони, быстро надрачивая себе.

Опытным пальцам Локи всего за несколько умелых движений заставил свой член отвердеть и громко простонал имя Тони.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, - прошипел трикстер, скользя большим пальцем по щели и размазывая смазку по всей головке члена.

\- И я хочу быть там, - вздохнул Тони, освобождая себя от оков джинсов. - Клянусь, когда я вернусь, то не выпущу тебя из спальни по крайней мере неделю.

\- Ммм, должен возразить. Стойка на кухне может просто отлично послужить нашим нуждам.

Тони быстро и сильно дергал рукой по члену, представляя это - Локи, разложенный на черной мраморной столешнице, а его фарфоровая кожа отмечена точками укусов и отметок любви.

\- Черт! Я мог бы кончить, просто думая об этом.

\- Так сделай это, любовь моя, - услышал он выдох Локи, и после нескольких движений, подбадриваемых великолепным изображением на планшете, Тони бурно кончил с именем бога на губах.


	23. Chapter 23

Сквозь большое окно лились лучи послеполуденного солнца, придавая дорогой плитке вид чистого расплавленного золота. Весенний ветерок скользнул через распахнутую балконную дверь и взъерошил волосы Наташи.

Царившую в комнате тишину нарушал лишь шум города, раскинувшегося многими этажами ниже. Молчание становилось неловким, что взволновало Наташу, потому что прежде такого не случалось. Обычно им всегда было уютно; если сказать было нечего, они просто тихо сидели рядом или находили себе занятие. Сейчас же Наташа хотела сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее, но слов, каких она бы еще не произносила, не осталось. Диагноз был прост: потеря 78% подвижности правой руки, разорванные сухожилия и мускулы, раздробленная на мелкие кусочки кость. Ни одной хорошей новости, но, спасибо хоть, что кое-кто не услышал, что они все-таки не решились на ампутацию, иначе это свело бы Клинта с ума. Его жизни в качестве лучника и так пришел конец, хотя технически он мог бы перейти на пистолет и научиться стрелять левой, по-прежнему действующей, рукой потому что Наташа никак не могла представить Бартона, сидящего в диспетчерской, окруженного мониторами и дающего им стратегические советы. Такой вариант вполне возможен, вот только Клинт слишком неугомонный, слишком переполненный энергией, чтобы оценить такую работу - он должен работать в поле и наблюдать за битвой своим острым взглядом.

\- Таша, - начал Клинт, и его голос слегка дрожал, - что я буду делать, если мне придется уйти на пенсию? 

\- Я не знаю. Будешь гулять с собакой. Заживешь нормальной жизнью вместо той, что у таких людей, как мы, - Наташа пожала плечами. - Ты что-нибудь себе найдешь, не сдавайся так сразу, не подводи меня.

\- А какие еще у меня есть варианты? К полевой работе я теперь не готов, и я не хочу, чтобы меня отправили заниматься бумажной работой ни на Хеликерриер или Трискелион, ни на другую секретную базу Щ.И.Т.а. Да я уже в самый первый день начну лезть на стены, - он состроил гримасу, по-видимому представляя свое мрачное будущее. 

Рыжеволосая присмотрелась к искалеченной руке Клинта; чтобы предотвратить любые движения, которые могли бы пустить насмарку тяжелую работу доктора, ее крепко обмотали бинтами. В случившемся Наташа винила себя, это она должна была прикрывать Соколиного Глаза, но битва стала хаотичной, они разделились, а ее излюбленное оружие не оказывало на роботов ожидаемого эффекта, что вынудило ее приблизиться к ним для рукопашного боя или, скорее, для запрыгивания на спину противника в попытках вырвать все попадающие под руку провода. Не самая хорошая тактика, но Наташа была довольно отчаянной. А затем, с очень неожиданной стороны, подоспела помощь. Стремительно передвигаясь по разрушенным улицам Вашингтона, уклоняясь от пуль и взрывов, из передатчика в ухе она услышала совершенно неожиданный для подобных обстоятельств голос: 

\- Способность к самовосстановлению имеет магические свойства, мне нужно прикоснуться к одному из этих созданий, чтобы лучше понять, как именно они работают.

Наташа услышала, как грязно выругался Клинт, его передатчик на миг затих, а потом затрещал, возвращаясь к жизни.

\- Что он здесь делает? - прорычал лучник.

\- Консультирует, - быстро ответил Стив, его слова сопровождало эхо свиста пуль, рикошетом отлетевших от щита. - Однажды Локи подтвердил свою ценность в битве, и я спросил его мнения на этот счет, потому что мы здесь явно зашиваемся.

\- Что ты можешь сказать нам, брат? - прогремел Тор.У Наташи выдалась секундная передышка, чтобы понаблюдать, как он раскидывает противников своим драгоценным молотом.

\- Немногое, - признался младший бог, после чего тут же последовало саркастичное “консультант хренов” Клинта. 

\- Мне нужно подойти поближе, чтобы определить, как с ними бороться. С моими ограниченными возможностями физический контакт - единственный способ собрать информацию о плетении.

\- О плетении? - спросил слегка растерянный Кэп.

\- Да, костяк заклинания, калька, если угодно.

\- Ладно, мы обеспечим тебе эту возможность.

\- Мы будем сражаться спина к спине, брат! Как в старые добрые времена! - Тор вскинул Мьёльнир высоко над головой и с огромной силой размазал одного из ботов по ближайшему зданию.

\- Вот радость-то, - вздохнул Локи.

\- Так как он оказался здесь так быстро? - спросил Соколиный Глаз, с новыми силами опустошая колчан.

Последовал миг тишины и затем:

\- Я летал за ним, - произнес Коулсон ничего не значащим тоном.

\- О, привет, Фил, и как так получилось? - начал Клинт, но Стив прервал его.

\- Мы можем сосредоточится на битве, пожалуйста?

Локи определил, что заклинание, позволяющее андроидам перебирать самих себя, внедрено в тело каждого бота индивидуально, поэтому, чтобы победить их, им не обязательно нужен был сам его создатель. Однако это сделало бы бой намного короче, вот только тот так и не показался. Обратной стороной было то, что чтобы отменить заклинание, Локи придется прикоснуться к каждому созданию. За неимением лучшего плана, команда начала методично крушить своих противников. И затем, когда они почти закончили, одному из роботов удалось вывести Клинта из строя. 

Наташа, раздумывая, прикусила щеку. Физиотерапия, вероятно, поможет улучшить подвижность руки и вернет часть мышечной силы, но повреждения действительно серьезные. Кроме долбанного чуда от Бога, других возможностей она не видела.

Стук в дверь заставил их обоих слегка подпрыгнуть, потому что Стив был здесь около часа назад, а Коулсон не так давно отправился домой. Брюс проверил их раньше, когда Клинт еще спал, принеся с собой чашку ароматного чая для Наташи.

Рыжеволосая поднялась и слегка приоткрыла дверь, чтобы лучник не смог увидеть стоящего за ней, поскольку догадывалась, кто это мог быть. Как она и думала, в дверном проеме стоял Локи и, когда она тщательно изучила его, бог склонил голову в приветствии.

\- Нат? - позвал Клинт с постели. Он вытягивал шею, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел к нему на этот раз.

Шпионка отступила и позволила трикстеру войти.

Бартон немедленно вздыбился, его сломанная рука дернулась в поисках оружия еще до того, как он понял, что даже не в состоянии воспользоваться тем, что ищет.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - рыкнул он взамен. - Пришел закончить работу?

\- Я пришел предложить свои умения, - Локи выглядел безобидным и не представляющим угрозы в синем свитере и темных узких джинсах, его длинные волосы были связаны на затылке в пучок.

\- Сосать члены нынче считается за умение? - усмехнулся Бартон, и Наташа осторожно отступила к шкафу, где, как она знала, Клинт хранил свои запасные пистолеты. Локи пришел сюда не для того, чтобы с ними сражаться, но длинный язык лучника мог довольно быстро все изменить.

Бог только фыркнул, на его губах расцвела язвительная улыбка.

\- Нет, не думаю, что тебе будет польза от этого умения. Я пришел предложить свои способности целителя.

\- Почему? - с искренним любопытством спросила Наташа.

\- У меня есть долг перед агентом Бартоном. И хоть его враждебность ко мне понятна, она уничтожает его дружбу с Энтони, а я не желаю быть тому причиной.

\- Ну уж нет, да пошел ты. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня снова трогал.

\- Клинт! - воскликнула рыжеволосая, пораженная самоубийственным решением своего партнера.

\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами бог, но когда он уходил, то обменялся с Наташей многозначительными взглядами.

\- Ты полный придурок, - разбушевалась она, когда дверь захлопнулась.

\- Мне не нужна его жалость, - пробормотал Бартон, не глядя на нее.

Женщина только покачала головой - у нее было припасено несколько доводов, чтобы его уговорить. 

* * *

\- _Сэр, агент Романофф хочет с вами поговорить._

\- Пожалуйста, пригласи ее, Джарвис.

\- _Как скажете._

Спустя миг двери лифта разъехались, и Наташа плавно зашла в главную гостиную этажа Старка. Локи приветствовал ее с большого удобного дивана и предложил присоединиться к нему. 

\- Каковы успехи в убеждении агента Бартона? - поинтересовался бог, без каких-либо бессмысленных шутливых замечаний переходя сразу к делу.

\- Для начала я хочу узнать, способен ли ты устранить нанесенный ему ущерб.

Наташа проследила, как Локи поднялся и с задумчивым выражения лица направился к бару, где налил им выпить из графина, который он достал из-под столешницы.

\- Не волнуйтесь, это всего лишь хваленное виски Энтони, ничего больше. И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, я не способен, как вы выразились, устранить ущерб, нанесенный лучнику, эта сила работает не так. Хотя, я могу заставить его организм быстрее заштопать разорванную ткань и кости, и убедить его исправить даже тот урон, который выходит за пределы его обычных способностей, - объяснил трикстер между глотками алкоголя.

\- Много красивых обещаний без какой-либо опоры под ними, - заметила рыжеволосая, все еще изучая свой стакан. Наконец она сделала глоток и без обиняков взглянула на божество. - Мне нужно больше.

Локи лишь равнодушно пожал плечами.

\- Вам преставилось много возможностей, чтобы убедиться, как я исцеляю; это не аккуратный и безболезненный процесс как для меня, так и для пациента.

\- Тогда почему ты это делаешь? Какая тебе польза? 

Шпионка поднялась и подошла к стеклянной стене, с которой открывался отличный вид на Нью-Йорк. Заходящее солнце разрисовало все в малиновые цвета, освещая застекленные небоскребы в огне своих лучей. 

\- Как я и сказал с самого начала, - начал он, - у меня остался долг перед Бартоном за порабощение его разума столь жестоким образом. Я не сожалею, потому что он сыграл в моем плане свою роль, но признаю, что надавливал на него, чтобы выпытать секреты о вашей расе, и что борьба против вас была для его эмоциональным и физическим напряжением. Кроме того, я знаю, что он и Энтони были хорошими друзьями до того, как Тор привел меня сюда. Я хочу отчасти поправить их разбитую дружбу, если это возможно, потому что я чувствую, что Старк сильно скучает по ней, - Локи замолк, позволяя Наташе обдумать сказанное. Он медленно потягивал напиток и ждал. В конце концов она отошла от окна и поставила на столешницу пустой стакан.

\- Мне удалось его убедить, но он сказал, что перед тем, как позволить тебе приблизиться, ему необходимо капитально напиться.

\- Пока он не запоет, сколько угодно, - улыбнулся Локи.

Наташа озадачено взглянула на него.

\- Мне стоит знать?

\- Возможно нет, - еще шире улыбнулся бог. 

* * *

Напиться Клинту не удалось из-за таблеток, выписанных ему врачами Щ.И.Т.а, что повергло его в довольно кислое настроение.

Локи вместе с Брюсом, следующим за ним, вернулся на следующий день. Для того это была ценная возможность понаблюдать за таким нетрадиционным (по земным меркам) путем лечения травм.

Бартон следил за каждым движением Локи, по-прежнему убежденный, что это какая-то уловка. Бог осторожно присел на край кровати и нахмурился, когда его пальцы коснулись гипса.

\- Его нужно снять, - произнес он.

\- Что, твои божественные силы слишком слабые, чтобы работать через штукатурку? - фыркнул Клинт.

\- Вообще-то да, к тому же вряд ли ты хочешь, чтобы его части вплавились в твою кожу. 

Через пару минут Брюс вернулся с искривленными ножницами, предназначенными для удаления гипсов, и быстро расправился с Клинтовым. Представшая перед ними рука и правда выглядела ужасно, омраченная свежими шрамами и теперь в основном лиловыми и начинающими желтеть синяками. Локи мягко нажал на воспаленную кожу пальцем и начал свой осмотр. 

\- Ты не мог бы рассказывать мне, что делаешь? - взволновано попросил Брюс.

\- Пытаюсь определить степень нанесенного урона. Я посылаю внутрь его руки слабые волны магии, чтобы лучше понять, что нужно исправить. Я не обученный целитель, но обладаю достаточным опытом, чтобы знать, как ощущаются мышцы и нервы, когда они здоровы, - рассеяно объяснил Локи, сосредотачиваясь на своей задаче. Затем он повторил процедуру с другой рукой лучника, просто чтобы убедиться. 

\- То есть без знания анатомии и принципов работы тела ты не смог бы исцелять? - спросил заинтригованный Брюс.

\- О, попытаться, конечно же, можно было, но это было бы рискованно для исцеляемого на случай, если что-то будет сделано неверно. Например, если просто срастить раны, пациент перестанет истекать кровью, но вена останется разорванной и будет кровоточить внутри. А сломанную кость необходимо не только прирастить обратно и ускорить процесс заживления, но также и точно знать этапы, необходимые для закрытия щелей между переломом и уменьшения отека, знать о правильном распределении крови в примыкающих сосудах. 

\- Очаровательно! - воскликнул Брюс.

\- Эмм, а мы можем побыстрее закончить? Я уже начинаю сомневаться.

\- Процесс, - сказал Локи Клинту, - придется разделить на две части. Сегодня я в первую очередь займусь костью. Потому что она в таком плохом состоянии, что мне придется потратить на нее значительное количество магии, и это, вероятно, потребует много времени. И к тому же будет чрезвычайно больно для нас обоих. Я бы посоветовал седативные.

\- Нет уж, я хочу быть в сознании и видеть, что ты со мной делаешь, - не согласился лучник, и Локи просто пожал плечами.

\- Ты в любом случае не сможешь ничего увидеть и если не доверяешь мне, тогда поверь доктору Бэннеру и мисс Романофф. К тому же я нуждаюсь в полной концентрации, а твои крики и ерзания будут только отвлекать.

\- Отлично, - проворчал Клинт и уставился на Наташу, безмолвно общаясь с ней.

\- Ну, тогда мы начнем?

* * *

В конце концов Брюс не получил никаких ценных знаний, главным образом потому, что процесс исцеления требовал тишины, так что Локи не делал ничего, что поспособствовало бы увеличению повреждений Клинта, и поэтому не мог описывать каждый свой шаг.

Наблюдая за богом, люди засиделись до поздней ночи. Локи находился вроде как в трансе, сосредоточив всю свою магию и волю (как предположил Брюс), чтобы ускорить восстановление Клинта.

В какой-то миг в чертах трикстера начало проявляться переутомление. Его губы плотно сжались, а челюсть неподвижно застыла. Над бровями и на висках собрался пот, а спустя примерно несколько часов пальцы, до сих пор ровно распластанные над рукой Клинта, стали дергаться и дрожать.

Когда затряслось уже все тело бога, а его дыхание участилось, Брюс всерьез заволновался.

\- Локи, ты должен остановиться, - прошептал он не очень громко, так, чтобы бог услышал, но не вздрогнул от внезапного постороннего звука и не потерял концентрацию. 

\- Я почти закончил, - пробормотал тот сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- У тебя из носа идет кровь, - заметила Наташа, разглядывая его лицо и хмурясь.

\- Я… почти…, - просвистел Локи, кровь пузырилась над его верхней губой. - Закончил!

Бог свалился на кровать, его лоб прижался к простыне рядом с плечом Клинта.

\- Локи!

\- Я в порядке, мне просто нужно отдохнуть. Пожалуйста, крепко обмотайте его руку каким-нибудь полотном и не позволяйте ее использовать. Нервы и мускулы еще не работают правильно, - Локи содрогнулся всем телом и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Мы позаботимся об этом позже, - произнес Брюс, поднимаясь с кресла. - Давай отправим тебя в кровать, хорошо? - он аккуратно поднял Локи с постели и обнял его за талию рукой. - Ты можешь идти?

Ответ “да” выдохнули на грани слышимости, и Брюс выругался про себя за то, что заранее не задал больше вопросов и не установил некоторые ограничения, потому что хорошее здоровье Локи было также важно, как и здоровье Клинта, а сейчас он боялся, что оно может быть в опасности. 

\- Ты справишься? - спросил доктор Наташу.

\- Да, иди. Я позабочусь об этом идиоте, а ты позаботишься о втором, - раздраженно ответила она, но Брюс заметил в ее глазах намек на волнение. Он поудобнее перехватил Локи и потащил к лифту.

Его руки устали, когда ему наконец удалось доставить бога в его (а вернее Тони, по предложению Джарвиса) спальню. Доктор аккуратно опустил почти бессознательного бога на постель и накрыл сверху одеялом. Он прикоснулся рукой ко лбу трикстера - тот был прохладным, слишком прохладным.

\- Джарвис? Я не знаком с физиологией Локи. Для него нормальна такая низкая температура?

\- _Да, сэр, температура его тела прирожденно на несколько градусов ниже человеческой,_  - спокойно ответил ИИ.

Брюс кивнул и поднялся.

\- Присмотришь за ним для меня? Я бы еще раз проверил Клинта перед сном.

\- _Конечно, сэр. Могу добавить, что самолет мистера Старка скоро приземлится._

\- Тони уже возвращается? - спросил удивленный ученый. Предполагалось, что Тони вернется только через несколько дней.

\- _Да, ему удалось убедить мисс Поттс, что он там больше не нужен._

Брюс усмехнулся, бросая на спящего бога последний взгляд.

\- Поздравь его с возвращением от меня.

\- _Безусловно, сэр._  

* * *

Тони тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и стянул пиджак. В Штатах было около четырех утра, и он смертельно устал и утомился от перелета, но был счастлив наконец оказаться дома. К пиджаку на полу присоединилась рубашка, и в свете реактора изобретатель увидел любимого бога, спящего в его постели. Тони скользнул под одеяло и обнял Локи со спины, прижимая к себе.

\- Я дома, - прошептал он в мягкие черные пряди и почти мгновенно заснул.


	24. Chapter 24

Наташа зевнула, вытягивая ноги; сидение по несколько часов в одном положении не оказывало на них положительного эффекта. Она рассеяно помассировала левую икру, пытаясь избавиться от раздражающе покалывающего ощущения, и одновременно бегло пробежалась глазами по накопившимся видео-файлам.

Просматривать записи наблюдения за слушающим аудио-книги или музыку Локи было так чертовски скучно, что ей хотелось запустить ноутбук в ближайшую стену. Наибольший трепет шпионка испытывала, когда Локи забредал в мастерскую Тони. Наташа думала, что вот сейчас он наконец раскроет свои зловещие замыслы; может попытается вывести из строя Джарвиса или испортит один из костюмов Тони (и не тревожно ли, что Локи один из всего лишь трех человек, кто обладает неограниченным доступом в это место?). Но мужчина разочаровывал ее, отправляясь прямиком к док-станции Дубины, где по несколько часов играл с ботом, и ей приходилось все это быстро проматывать.

Это была унылая работа, и, наверное, первый раз в своей жизни Наташа почувствовала что ошибалась, когда установила в комнатах и мастерской Старка эти жучки и крошечные камеры. Сейчас она считала его другом; после разгрома Читаури и в последующее время они вроде как чуть-чуть привязались друг к другу. И Башня Старка, а теперь уже Мстителей, стала самым близким местом, которое она могла бы назвать домом, местом, где она могла расслабиться без необходимости в по меньшей мере одном пистолете под подушкой; так было до тех пор, пока не появился Бог Шалостей и не уничтожил этот покой. Но несмотря на все ее уважение к Старку и к его гению, она согласилась с Фьюри в том, что за Локи необходимо постоянно следить. Так что план состоял в том, чтобы устроить движуху, благодаря которой она получит доступ на личный этаж Старка и в мастерскую, где и установит наблюдение. Единственное место, в котором она отказалась установить камеры - это хозяйская спальня (жучки она постановила как надо, но без записывающего видео-оборудования). Наташа чувствовала, что должна Тони хотя бы это. Более того, шпионка сама каждый день просматривала все пленки на предмет нежеланного поведения бога, и только если она находила что-нибудь стоящее, то отправляла это в Щ.И.Т.

Звуковой сигнал уведомил ее, что движение активировало одну из камер в пентхаусе, поэтому рыжеволосая поставила просматриваемую ею запись на паузу и перевела внимание на силуэт на экране.

\- Черт! - прошипел человек, спотыкаясь об одно из кресел и почти опрокидывая его. Наташа хихикнула, узнавая Старка, в темноте пробирающегося через просторную гостиную. Он приехал на пару дней раньше, чем планировал, вероятно чем-то задобрил Пеппер, чтобы она позволила ему вернуться домой раньше времени из-за сегодняшней, или скорее, вчерашней, битвы с армией роботов.

Во время битвы Наташа заметила, что у Локи имелся СтаркФон - одно из устройств, которых не купить в магазине, вероятно специально для слепого бога созданное гением своими руками. Его тоже стоило бы прослушивать, размышляла женщина, но поскольку он был почти полностью прозрачный и очень тонкий, это было практически неосуществимо.

\- Я дома, - услышала Наташа бормотание изобретателя. - Чертовски соскучился по тебе, малыш.

Но трикстер не ответил. Вероятно, слишком устал и был выжат лечением, которое он проводил над Клинтом последние несколько часов, чтобы даже заметить возвращение Тони.

Наташа до сих пор была несколько сбита с толку его проявлением доброй воли. Честно говоря, она никак не ожидала, что он придет с подобным предложением сам. Раньше, когда он иногда лечил кого-нибудь из них, обычно это случалось только благодаря убеждающим способностям Старка, да и то оно большей частью прекратилось, когда изобретатель узнал, каких усилий лечение требует от бога. Не говоря уж об отсутствии любви между Локи и Клинтом, так что предложение стало еще более удивительным. Наташа не знала, что и думать. В те несколько раз, когда Локи покидал пентхаус Старка, чтобы присоединиться к остальным Мстителям, он был очень вежливым и усердно пытался игнорировать насмешки лучника. Один раз это вылилось в громогласный эпичный скандал между Тони и Клинтом, после которого они оба демонстративно дулись как дети.

Наташа была уверена, что где-то глубоко внутри Клинт все еще боялся Локи, а бравада и постоянные колкости - убеждение самого себя в обратном; и она знала почти наверняка, что и бог тоже это понимал, но искренне ли он хотел улучшить свои отношения с Клинтом ради Тони или это была часть какого-то тщательно проработанного плана - усыпить их бдительность тем, что теперь он на их стороне, а потом, когда они меньше всего этого ждут, нанести удар, она сомневалась. Если так, то он делал успехи, потому что Тони был сражен им в буквальном смысле, и на этой стадии он, вероятно, сделает все, что только попросит бог. Тор предвзят с самого начала, и даже Стиву и Брюсу довольно сильно нравился трикстер. И если уж быть честной с самой собой до конца, у Наташи тоже бывали моменты слабости. Бог был очень умным и обладал широкими знаниями обо всем на свете. Однажды она обнаружила, что наслаждается обсуждением с Локи небольших метательных кинжалов и различных техник, включающих в себя их эффективное использование в ближнем бою. Позже ей пришлось отругать себя за то, что она слишком сильно вдавалась в детали и выдала некоторые свои движения, но общая беседа была такой интересной, что в тот миг она в самом деле этого и не заметила.

Наташа широко зевнула. Жучки большей частью молчали, если не считать звуков вздохов и шелеста простыней, указывающих, что и Локи, и Тони спят. Она закрыла ноутбук и взглянула на часы за спиной. Почти 3.30 утра, но день выдался очень насыщенным на события и заставил ее тревожиться. И теперь, поднимаясь и вновь потягиваясь, она чувствовала себя утомленной и измученной. Рыжеволосая решила проверить Клинта, а затем наконец пойти спать. Итак уже хрен знает сколько времени. 

* * *

Тони разбудили страстным поцелуем. И снова он почувствовал себя диснеевской принцессой. Но не мог же он всерьез жаловаться, когда его бог экстремальной сексуальности оседлал его и впился в губы. Изобретатель простонал в поцелуй и открыл рот, приглашая Локи. Они томно целовались, растягивая минуту спокойствия и близости, пока Тони наконец не оторвался от бога в поисках воздуха.

\- Вау, мне надо бы почаще покидать страну, если ты именно так будешь встречать меня обратно, - хихикнул инженер, когда их губы разделились. 

Локи издал недовольный звук и в знак протеста прикусил ключицу Тони.

\- Даже не думай, - пробубнил бог, лаская языком отметки зубов.

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, малыш, - Тони поцеловал бога в висок и одновременно провел руками по бледному телу Локи, устраивая их у него на бедрах. Спутанные волосы трикстера щекотали нос, поэтому он напрягся и перевернул его так, чтобы Локи оказался в ловушке под телом изобретателя.

\- Эй, малыш, - мурлыкнул миллиардер прямо на ухо Локи, когда тело бога прошило дрожью.

\- Тони…, - простонал трикстер и затаил дыхание, закидывая свои порочно длинные ноги на бедра изобретателя. Затем он выгнулся, оторвав спину от кровати, и опустился обратно, мягко скуля от желания. Для слуха Тони этот звук показался музыкой.

\- Господи, - задохнулся человек, - да тебя запретить надо! Иди сюда!

Их губы слились в очередном обжигающем поцелуе. _“Никогда тебя не отпущу!”_  было последней связной мыслью, мелькнувшей в мозгах изобретателя, прежде чем они перегрелись от страсти. 

* * *

Два часа и тридцать шесть минут энергичной упражнений между простынями и одеялами оставили их обоих липкими от пота и спермы, полностью утомленными, но до ужаса счастливыми. Тони вытянулся прямо на боге и лениво посасывал отметины на его ключицах, безуспешно пытаясь добиться более устойчивого следа. Его собственную кожу разукрашивали красные пятна и отпечатки зубов, кожа же бога упорно оставалась незапятнанной.

\- Проклятье, - проворчал Тони, наблюдая как засосы медленно исчезают. - Это так не справедливо.

Трикстер усмехнулся и легонько поцеловал его в щеку.

\- Старания зачитываются?

\- Ага, спасибо, - Тони всмотрелся в улыбающееся лицо бога и нахмурился. Сначала было слишком темно, чтобы обратить внимание, но сейчас, когда солнце поднялось и неприятно лило сквозь окна поток расплавленной лавы, изобретатель заметил, что Локи выглядит истощенным, и весь его внешний вид говорил не просто _“у меня только что было много секса”_ , а еще и _“я долго не спал и вымотался”_. И он был бледнее, чем обычно. 

\- Малыш? - Тони прикусил его губу, неуверенный, как правильно сформулировать свои переживания и не показаться чрезмерно заботливым родителем.

\- Хмм? - пальцы Локи погрузились в волосы Тони и начали медленно массировать кожу головы.

Пару секунд изобретатель колебался, его взгляд внезапно обратился к темным меткам на коже бессмертного. Те двигались бешено, собираясь рядом с запястьями Локи, словно существовала линия, которую они не могли пересечь. Выглядело омерзительно, но Тони знал, что в этом не было вины Локи.

\- Энтони? - бог подтянулся на подушках повыше, ощущая смену его настроения.

\- Ничего, просто… Выглядишь усталым. Ты все еще восстанавливаешься после битвы с роботами?

\- Нет, - вздохнул Локи. Нет никакого смысла держать случившееся в тайне от Тони, он узнает спустя пару секунд, как зайдет на общий этаж. - Вчера я использовал магию для лечения. 

За признанием последовала тишина, и Локи пришлось протянуть руку, чтобы прикоснуться к лицу Тони и определить его настрой.

\- Это было необходимо, - добавил он, когда молчание стало тяжелым.

\- Зачем? - заговорил наконец изобретатель, но его голос был перегружен эмоциями, которые Локи затруднялся опознать.

\- Одна из этих конструкций напала на Бартона и почти оторвала ему руку. Без моей помощи он был бы не в состоянии восстановиться от такой травмы, - бог задержал дыхание, ожидая, что Тони разозлится и накричит на него, но был удивлен, когда изобретатель только кивнул.

\- Ты… не злишься? - спросил ошеломленный трикстер.

\- О, разумеется я злюсь, но я знаю, что иногда ты должен делать то, что должен. И я тебе доверяю. Ты не кинешься безрассудно под автобус, если на то нет важных причин. 

В груди Локи набух плотный комок эмоций. Тони сказал, что доверяет ему - слова, которые бог слышал нечасто. Даже Тор никогда не доверял ему полностью, а теперь и еще меньше, однако изобретатель произнес это искренне, ничего не прося и ничего не ожидая в ответ. Горло Локи внезапно перехватило, а в уголках глаз стало горячо. Наплыв эмоций потряс его до глубины души, и он прижал этого невозможно прекрасного человека ближе к груди.

\- Я люблю тебя, - удалось прохрипеть богу, его губы парили над виском Тони, осыпая его торопливыми поцелуями. Если бы у Локи не было повреждения глаз и могли вырабатываться слезы, они бы сейчас струились по его щекам. Взамен он только засопел и продолжил целовать Тони - в брови, в нос, в подбородок.

\- Я тебя не заслуживаю, - наконец прошептал Локи в рот изобретателя, их дыхание смешалось. 

\- Чушь, сам же знаешь, - с жаром ответил Тони. Внезапная вспышка любви на пару секунд удивила его, потому что в общем-то Локи был не из сентиментальных, но, вглядевшись в лицо бога и увидев там одно обожание, его собственное сердце пустилось вскачь. Уже не в первый раз он удивлялся, как двое таких сломленных созданий, как они, могут состоять в таких необычных, но работающих отношениях?

\- Как бы в это не было трудно поверить, но даже ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы быть счастливым. Нет, в самом деле, перестань об этом думать. Просто позволь себе хоть раз быть счастливым!

\- Я…, - неохотно начал Локи, - сейчас я очень счастлив. Спасибо тебе.

\- Отлично, - вздохнул Тони, прижимаясь к сильному телу бога. Он вполне удовольствуется тем, чтобы провести вот так вот целый день - в кровати с его любимым богом - о чем он и сообщил. 

\- _Прошу прощения за то, что разрушаю ваши планы, сэр,_  - внезапно подал голос Джарвис, - _но доктор Стивен Стрэндж просил меня передать вам обоим сообщение_.

\- Да? Что он сказал? - рассеяно спросил Тони, расчесывая пальцами волосы Локи.

-  _Он пожелал вновь встретиться с вами, и как можно скорее._

\- Он не сказал, зачем? - изобретатель попытался заплести блестящие волосы бога в небольшую косичку, но попытка с треском провалилась.

\- _Только то, что он в скором времени покидает город,_  - ответил ИИ.

\- Ох, - Тони повернулся к Локи, - что скажешь? Поднимемся, чтобы совершить поездку в Гринвич-виллидж?

\- Было бы неплохо узнать, что он хочет, - пожал плечами Трикстер, - но прямо сейчас я требую завтрак в постель. 

\- Какой нахальный! Ладно, думаю, что смогу сготовить не подгорелые блинчики. Никуда не уходи, - проворчал Тони, поднимаясь с кровати. Может, они наконец получат какие-нибудь ответы. День начался прекрасно, подумал изобретатель, пока насвистывал бодренький мотивчик, босиком и с голой задницей выходя из спальни. 

* * *

\- Так на сколько вы собираетесь уехать? - спросил Тони Стрэнджа, пока тот вел их через особняк. Здание напоминало ему его старое семейное поместье - высокие потолки и арочные окна, задрапированные длинными тяжелыми шторами. Он не ступал в тот дом уже почти двадцать лет, но воспоминания о нем все еще были красочными и горько-сладкими. Ласковый голос матери, зовущий его к обеду, следом за которым вспоминались гневные крики Говарда в те моменты, когда Тони был не так хорош, как от него ожидалось. Позже громкий, требовательный и недовольный голос отца стал более зычным, заглушающим спокойные и тихие слова Марии. Тони невольно передернулся, когда его воспоминания потемнели, покрылись дымкой, затуманенные алкоголем и наркотиками в те времена, когда дом стал больше напоминать отель, куда он иногда заскакивал между одной дикой вечеринкой и другой. Изобретатель глубоко вздохнул; сейчас не время вспоминать прошлое, и Говарда, который смерил бы его неодобрительным взглядом, здесь больше нет. Сейчас у него есть люди, которые по-настоящему о нем заботятся. Инженер протянул руку и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Локи. Молчаливое присутствие бога вернуло его на землю.

\- Не могу точно сказать, возможно на пару месяцев, - ответил Стрэндж на вопрос, про который Тони даже умудрился забыть. Наконец доктор остановился перед большой деревянной дверью и толкнул одну из створок, открывая ее и приглашая гостей войти. Они оказались в просторном кабинете, обшитым деревом и устланном мягкими коврами. Большую часть стен закрывали полки, провисающие под бесчисленными книгами. С настенных ламп лился теплый золотой свет, окутывая кабинет мягкими тенями. Верховный Волшебник указал им присесть на один из роскошных диванов.

\- Как я говорил, - начал Стрэндж, садясь за большой дубовый стол, - у меня возникли дела в другом месте, и они требуют моего внимания, но в свободное время я хотел бы изучить ваши оковы, поэтому мне необходимо присмотреться к ним и запомнить все, что смогу. Будьте так добры…, - волшебник взмахнул было рукой, но вспомнил, что бог не видит, - разденьтесь. 

Так что Локи поднялся и стянул с себя идеально сидящие на нем серый кардиган и футболку, и Тони на миг восхитился тем, как приглушенный свет ламп подчеркивает фигуру бога.

\- Сегодня они ведут себя по-другому, - заметил доктор, обходя стол. Его брови изогнулись ломанной линией, пока он внимательно изучал печати.

\- Да. Вчера я почти исчерпал свои резервы, - согласился Локи, кидая Тони свою одежду. Стрэндж поднял руку и с осторожностью прикоснулся к запятнанной коже, но печати не отреагировали так, как на касание Тони. 

\- Так вы все еще можете колдовать? Потрясающе.

Волшебнику потребовалась значительная часть дня, чтобы запомнить узоры заклинания, которые Тони даже не мог различить в черных чернилах, прежде чем он остался довольным. В какой-то миг его слуга принес им кофе (и чай для Локи) и сладости. Они в это время разговаривали об увеличении числа подражателей злодеям, которые начали терроризировать многие крупные города по всей стране. 

\- Возьмите например недавнее нападение на Вашингтон, - начал Тони, размахивая вилкой, - куча высокотехнологичных ботов и никакого злодея, который хвастался бы, как они превосходят все, что когда-либо видел мир. Не то, что бы они такими были, не подумайте, я даже с закрытыми глазами все равно могу построить лучше, но дело в том, что мы все еще не знаем, кто стоит за этой атакой.

\- И их насыщала магия, - добавил Локи, - но мне говорили, что в Мидгарде есть лишь несколько волшебников.

\- Не так много, уверяю вас, - Стрэндж кивнул, немного выпячивая грудь, - наука и магия…, - пробормотал он под нос. - На ум приходит только одно имя, но ему нет смысла нападать здесь, он не отсюда.

\- Кто? - спросил взволнованный Тони, быть может они по крайне мере получат направление для поисков.

\- Его имя - Виктор фон Дум, и он - суверенный лидер небольшой страны в Восточной Европе, называемой Латверия. Насколько я знаю, он обладает некоторым даром, но мне никогда не было настолько интересно, чтобы выяснять подробности. 

\- Магия, которую я засек, была сырая, должно быть, он самоучка, - добавил Локи. Этот мидгардский волшебник его заинтриговал.

\- Скорее всего, но я не знаю о нем ничего, кроме пары слухов, - понимающе кивнул доктор.

_Это стоит проверить_ , размышлял Тони, ожидая пока маги закончат исследования. Через Джарвиса он запустил быстрый интернет-поиск, но информации, касающейся этого Дума, было не слишком много. Похоже, что он правил твердой рукой, но его небольшое владение процветало. 

Тони убрал телефон в карман и сделал мысленную заметку покопаться позже в серверах Щ.И.Т.а. А сейчас он сосредоточился на лице Локи, пока тот обсуждал со Стрэнджем какие-то магические вопросы. Надо видеть с какой страстью он говорил об этой своей магии, поэтому изобретатель сделал еще одну заметку - побольше расспросить Локи о его силах и способностях, может, попросить небольшую демонстрацию, потому что даже если пренебречь тем фактом, что он нагибает законы физики, которые были святыми для изобретателя, наблюдать и слушать бога было само по себе потрясающе. _Позже_ , с легкой улыбкой подумал про себя Тони, _может они обсудят это в кровати после одного-двух раундов умопомрачительного секса_. Да, это был отличный план. Теперь он должен просто немного терпеливо подождать, пока чудо-парочка не закончит свои ненаучные обсуждения.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Пошевели пальцами, так, хорошо, а теперь запястьем. Вот, прекрасно. Какой-нибудь дискомфорт? - спросил Локи, наклоняясь вперед.

\- Нет, - проворчал Клинт. Чтобы восстановить нанесенные тупым роботом повреждения, богу пришлось провести с ним два целительных сеанса, и лучника это радовало мало. Теперь он чувствовал, будто что-то должен этому козлу, пусть даже бог и настаивал, что между ними все уже в прошлом. Блядь, так же не справедливо! Клинт хотел злиться и кричать на трикстера, обзывать его, как делал раньше, но теперь это казалось неправильным. Он не хотел быть неблагодарным, однако, если быть честным, услышав диагноз врача, он едва не захотел выхватить у Таши пистолет и приставить дуло к виску. Лук был для него всем, без него он - ничто. Да и вряд ли он смог бы остаться с Мстителями, а последние два года были лучшими в его жизни. И когда Локи пришел и предложил свою помощь, Клинт хотел соскочить с кровати и даже умолять его об исцелении, но потом его разум напомнил ему, что так будет очень похоже на те времена, когда он был порабощен Локи, и одна только эта мысль заставила его заткнуться. И поэтому он принял единственное целесообразное (для него) решение: он отказался и обругал бога. На самом деле это был защитный механизм, но где-то глубоко в себе он чувствовал, что совершает огромную ошибку. С другой стороны, он всегда мог рассчитывать на то, что Наташа исправит любые его идиотские взбрыкивания. Она смерила его холодным и расчетливым взглядом и в красочных выражения расписала, какой кучей дерьма он был, когда отказался от подобного предложения. Так что в конце концов Клинт смягчился и позволил богу, у которого он когда-то был рабом, вылечить себя.

Слава богу (но не Локи, пошел он) процедура действительно была не такой уж и плохой. Ну, для него, по крайней мере, потому что он-то находился под анестезией, но в целом, когда он проснулся, бога рядом с ним уже не было, а его искромсанная рука чувствовала себя в тысячу раз лучше. От Наташи и Брюса он услышал, что Локи едва не потерял сознание за работой, и на некоторое время мысль, что лечение далось богу тяжело, теплой искрой радости грела его внутри, да только она довольно быстро погасла, потому что в общем-то Клинт вовсе не хотел, чтобы из-за него кто-то страдал.

Но этот козел - ЭТОТ КОЗЕЛ - обрубил ему нервные соединения от плеча до пальцев, чтобы Клинт не смог пошевелить рукой и испортить проделанную богом работу. Поэтому, когда после первого сеанса лучник проснулся и ВООБЩЕ не смог пошевелить рукой, то сильно перепугался. Наташе потребовалось добрых двадцать минут, чтобы его успокоить, не обошлось и без нескольких жгучих пощечин. Когда он наконец успокоился достаточно, чтобы выслушать, она и Брюс объяснили ему, почему бог посчитал необходимым поступить именно так. По всей видимости, у него было слишком мало сил, чтобы закончить исцеление за раз, поэтому он сделал столько, сколько смог. Но поскольку ткани сейчас были слишком уязвимые и нежные, их могло разорвать на части даже слабое движение, отчего на следующий день богу пришлось бы все опять восстанавливать. Какой-то смысл в этом был, но то чувство, когда твоя рука ни на что не реагирует, словно омертвев, было худшим, что лучник когда-либо испытывал, ну, сразу после полного контроля сознания. Клинту пришлось повторно напомнить себе, что ее восстановят, и что это не что-то вроде злобной шуточки (хотя временами эти убеждения давались ему с трудом).

Спасибо богу (пошел ты, Локи), но следующим вечером трикстер все же пришел, чтобы закончить свою работу. Благодаря успокоительным Клинт был почти без сознания, но его острому соколиному взору удалось отметить более бледный, чем обычно, цвет лица бога и темные тени под глазами. Чего он совсем не ожидал увидеть, так это отвратительную физиономию Старка, с нахмуренными бровями и недовольно перекошенным ртом заглядывающую через плечо бога. Клинт не мог понять о чем они разговаривают, их речь звучала как куча непонятной чепухи из какого-нибудь низко-бюджетного фильма, а вскоре подействовало и успокоительное.

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, рядом была только Наташа, дремлющая в кресле рядом с окном. Лучник сел, еще не отойдя от действия препаратов, и поначалу даже сразу не заметил, что поддерживает себя своей недавно вылеченной рукой, а затем понимание щелкнуло в нем, и Клинт с трепетом ее осмотрел. Она ощущалась совсем как новая - никакой боли, вообще ничего. Он на пробу пошевелил пальцами, их слегка покалывало, но в общем все было в норме. Лучник с легкомысленной улыбкой плюхнулся обратно на кровать. Может быть, он даже простит Локи… совсем чуть-чуть. Бартон громко рассмеялся, разбудив Наташу. Когда он услышал, как она пошевелилась, то развернулся к ней с глупой, словно приклеенной к лицу, улыбкой.

\- Мне не придется заказывать на руку крюк, - заявил он, смеясь. Раздраженная рыжеволосая только закатила глаза. 

* * *

Когда на следующий день Локи вновь пришел осмотреть руку лучника, его взору открылась нелепая сцена: балансирующий на спинке стула Клинт метал небольшие дротики в то место на стене, под которым в пятне солнечного света сидела Наташа и читала книгу.

\- Чего хотишь, Рудольф? - воскликнул Соколиный Глаз, кувыркнувшись со своего насеста. Локи вскинул бровь, он понял отсылку. Старк иногда тоже использовал это прозвище, и прояснил его значение, но то, что воспользуется лучник, было неожиданным.

\- Я пришел посмотреть, все ли в порядке, но вижу ответ, так что я откланяюсь, - сказал бог и собрался было отступить к лифту. Он все еще чувствовал себя неуютно в компании парочки ассассинов, и было бы бредово думать, что после лишь одного усилия они выразят ему свою вечную любовь и благодарность, поэтому задерживаться здесь не было никакой необходимости. Бартон, очевидно, вновь пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа.

\- Подожди, - услышал трикстер, как позвал его агент. - Эм, я, ммм, хочу поговорить с тобой… если ты не против.

\- Я пойду в зал, - Наташа быстро поднялась и зашагала прямиком к лифту.

Когда за ее спиной закрылись двери, Локи повернулся к лучнику лицом и замер в ожидании. 

\- Я… понимаешь, хотел, хмм, сказать спасибо за это, - он взмахнул правой рукой.

\- Если ты будешь так часто ею шевелить, она отвалится, - невозмутимо заметил бог совершенно серьезным голосом.

\- ЧТО?! - пискнул Клинт и прижал свежеисцеленную руку поближе к телу. Локи пожалел, что не может увидеть выражения лица шпиона.

\- Я пошутил, Бартон, - трикстер закатил невидящие глаза, но добавил тем же голосом. - Она ослабнет.

\- Локиии!

Бог рассмеялся, ему пришлось опереться на стену, чтобы не упасть. Внезапно его по лицу ударила подушка.

\- Козлина, - прошипел Клинт, но в его голосе не было злобы, а после секунды колебаний он добавил. - Спасибо, чувак. Я не знаю, что бы я делал, будь все по-другому, - лучник в смущении почесал шею, он знал, что не был самым приятным собеседником для бога, но глубоко в сердце был ему по-настоящему благодарен.

Трикстер подобрал подушку, его лицо приняло серьезное выражение.

\- Пожалуйста, но постарайся в следующий раз защищать себя получше, на лечение потребовалось много энергии, и мне бы не хотелось повторения.

\- Учту, - кисло сказал Бартон.

\- Хорошо, - усмехнулся Локи и быстро, как змея, приложил лучника подушкой по лицу в качестве возмездия. Секунду спустя он был у лифта.

\- Джарвис, закрывай.

\- _Да, сэр._

\- Я все равно тебя ненавижу, - успел долететь до него крик Клинта, прежде чем двери полностью захлопнулись.

* * *

\- Как все прошло? - спросил Тони, как только Локи зашел в мастерскую.

\- Довольно мирно, должен признать, хотя я и получил по лицу подушкой.

\- Что? - Тони умудрился уронить гаечный ключ, с которым возился.

\- Я дал сдачи, - хихикнул бог, пробираясь к любовнику между столами. Старк подивился переменам, произошедшим с трикстером с тех пор, как он и Тор впервые появились здесь более восьми месяцев назад. Поначалу младший бог был ослабленным, и Тони имел в виду вовсе не физическое состояние, а душевное состояние Локи, которое тогда было поистине ужасным. Его изводили паранойя и ночные кошмары, он ожидал, что враги (в данном случае - Мстители) нанесут удар из-за угла или даже отравят его пищу. А теперь только посмотрите на него: уверенный и великолепный. Даже с омрачающими его лицо шрамами он выглядел много лучше, чем во время нападения на Нью-Йорк. Его щеки стали полнее (но прекрасные скулы все равно выделялись), волосы - мягкие и блестящие. А эта улыбка! Тони мог бы написать книги об этой улыбке и об этом рте, и об умелом языке в частности. Иногда, когда Локи улыбался ему искренней счастливой улыбкой, колени Тони подгибались, а в груди вокруг дугового реактора начинало покалывать странным ощущением, которое Тони затруднялся описать. По мнению изобретателя это случалось не достаточно часто, но если все же случалось, то было фантастическим. 

\- Я только что представил, - хмылкнул миллиардер, - как ты приклеиваешь к телу Бартона маленькие белые перышки. Тогда он смог бы стать настоящей птицей! 

Локи усмехнулся и легонько толкнул его плечом.

\- Агент Романофф объявила бы мне кровную месть.

\- Не, ну ты только представь Клинта, бегающего вокруг башни в перьях и кудахчущего как курица, - со смехом выдавил Тони.

Локи изобразил на лице выражение, обозначающее глубокую задумчивость, но уголки его губ все равно изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Думаю,- протянул он, - это не сильно бы отличалось от его обычного состояния.

\- Точно! - и они оба разразились искренним хохотом. 

* * *

Позже, когда они смогли наконец успокоиться, Локи выпрямился на своем стуле и спросил с серьезным лицом:

\- Энтони?

\- Да, Снежинка?

Изобретатель был занят донастройкой инфракрасного зрения своего шлема. Оно иногда ни с того ни с сего не срабатывало, а у Тони такого быть не должно.

Какой-то миг бог колебался, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Я хотел бы встретиться с этим Виктором фон Думом.

\- А, черт! - инженер обжег палец об горячее железо. Он отложил инструмент и повернулся к богу. В выражении его лица не было ни намека на шутку, бессмертный был предельно серьезен.

\- Зачем?

\- Я устал от всего этого. Я задыхаюсь, будучи месяцами запертым в одном и том же месте, у меня такое чувство, словно я калека, тень самого себя. Я бесполезен и в тоже время опасен для тебя, - признался бог, теребя пальцами край футболки. - Я хочу снова быть хозяином самому себе, я хочу тебя видеть, - последние слова он почти прошептал. 

-Ты же знаешь, что Фьюри закрутился бы волчком, если бы услышал тебя сейчас. Это попахивает преступным сговором, и он может навсегда тебя запереть, - вздохнул Тони, посасывая обожженный палец.

\- Я не хочу обсуждать с ним идеи мирового господства! Я просто хочу получить обратно свои силы! - бог поднялся и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда. - Почему я должен соблюдать правила каких-то презренных смертных! Они для меня ничто, кроме жуков, нестоящих моего внимания! - взорвался недовольный Локи. - Почему, скажи на милость, я должен склонять перед ним голову и бояться его? Я - бог! - разъяренный бог ударил по одному из многочисленных стеллажей Тони, все канистры и куски металла попадали на пол. Его трясло от гнева, он часто и прерывисто дышал.

\- А разве и я тоже не презренный смертный? - спокойно спросил Тони, по-видимому равнодушный к его вспышке.

Локи развернулся с растерянным лицом и сделал шаг к любовнику. Его нога запнулась об один из предметов, разбросанных по полу, и тот выпустил пронзительный звуковой сигнал.

\- Ну? - спросил инженер.

\- Я не…

\- _Сэр,_  - вмешался Джарвис. В его голосе слышалась необычная настойчивость. 

\- Что такое, Джей? - вздохнул Тони, пристально разглядывая бога. Локи стоял в паре шагов от него, глаза опущены, нижняя губа прикушена - он выглядел подавленным.

Как только изобретатель поднялся и пошел к богу, вокруг ожил строй голографических экранов. Он мог понять разочарование Локи, но это больно, когда тебя называют презренным смертным и ничем, пусть даже косвенно.

\- Энтони, - прошептал бессмертный, когда ощутил рядом с собой присутствие миллиардера. Он сделал еще один шаг и медленно, словно не был уверен в своем праве, обвил руками тело своего невысокого любовника. Тони пробормотал богу на ухо успокаивающие слова и ласково провел по вороным волосам.

\- _Сэр, не могли бы вы немного отвлечься, чтобы взглянуть...,_  - настаивал Джарвис. Тони нерешительно выпутался из объятий бога, но не отпустил его руки и присмотрелся к голоэкранам.

\- Что у тебя есть для меня, приятель?

Через экран замелькали слова, и глаза Тони расширились. Для всех остальных изображение на экранах выглядело как куча незаконченных проектов и данных, но на самом деле это был код, говорящий Тони, что в мастерской разговаривать небезопасно, потому что Джарвис засек неопознанное шпионское оборудование.

\- Вау, Джарвис, это выглядит хреново, проведи очистку, проанализируй оставшиеся схемы и отправь мне результаты позже, - Тони склонил голову на бок, словно все было в порядке, но его рука стиснула руку бессмертного сильнее. - Я думаю нам с Локи необходим свежий воздух. 

Он потянул бога к выходу. Снаружи изобретатель сумел удержать легкомысленный вид и хорошее настроение, но внутри он кипел от гнева.

\- Я голоден, съедим что-нибудь? - спросил Старк бога, с лица не слезала широкая улыбка. Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил болтать.

\- Я просто жажду пиццу, настоящую итальянскую пиццу. Точно, нам следует сходить за пиццей. Это совсем не то, когда тебе приходится ее опять подогревать.

Когда они добрались до лифта, миллиардер положил руку на поясницу Локи, и бог почувствовал, как того трясет. Что-то не так, но он не мог сказать, что именно. В тишине они спустились вниз и, выходя из кабины, Тони бросил Джарвису быстрое _“держи меня в курсе”_. 

* * *

Они остановились у скамейки где-то в центре Центрального Парка. Лето был еще только на подходе, но его уже можно было почувствовать в воздухе. Пусть даже солнце уже почти зашло, погода все равно была очень приятной. Теплый ветерок ерошил волосы бога, а тот ждал, когда изобретатель что-нибудь скажет. Если Старк захочет, он расскажет ему, что только что произошло.

Мелодия из кармана Тони заставила их обоих вздрогнуть. Это было сообщение от Джарвиса, по звуку определил Локи. Изобретатель достал устройство, прочитал сообщение и выдал поток жутких ругательств.

\- Эти сукины дети! - прорычал он. - В мастерской и в пентхаусе? - спросил он телефон. - Ничего? Нет, я не верю, что он был только один; должно быть, они работают на частоте, которую ты не можешь засечь. Можешь прикинуть, когда они были установлены? Ага, я тоже так подумал, сходится, да ведь? - вздохнул Старк. Локи приткнулся к нему плечом, и Тони повернулся к нему.

\- Что случилось? 

\- Кто-то прослушивает мастерскую, но не считая того жучка, на который ты наступил, Джарвис не смог засечь больше никаких, хотя я отказываюсь верить, что он был только один, - объяснил Тони, запустив в волосы пятерню. 

\- Прослушивается? - нахмурился бог, конкретное значение этого слова не несло в себе никакого смысла, скорее всего Всеобщему не удалось верно его перевести.

\- Ага, они установили маленькие устройства и получили возможность слушать все, что мы говорили.

\- Они? - мысль, что кто-то мог слышать все, что они сказали друг другу, очень тревожила.

\- Джарвис считает, что единственный раз, когда кто-то мог получить к мастерской доступ без того, чтобы он заметил, то это во время ремонта внешней стены, пока он был отключен.

\- Кто мог это сделать? - спросил бог. Он переживал за Тони; неизвестные враги сумели проникнуть в его крепость и остаться незамеченными в течение нескольких месяцев. А что если где-то недалеко затаился убийца, выжидающий подходящего момента?

Старк невесело рассмеялся.

\- Не догадываешься? Пойдем, Бэмби, у нас много дел. Я должен придумать способ найти остальных жучков. 

* * *

После целой ночи напряженной работы, усталый и раздраженный Тони зашел в кухню и вывалил демонтированные жучки и камеры прямо перед Наташей.

\- Потрудишься объяснить? - прорычал он.

Только потом он заметил, что здесь была вся команда. Должно быть, сейчас время завтрака или что-то в этом роде. Стив стоял у плиты, тыкая деревянной лопаткой в какую-то штуковину. Она даже пахла приятно, но Тони слишком кипел злостью, чтобы задуматься. 

Наташа хладнокровно посмотрела на него и пожала плечами.

\- Приказ Фьюри. Мы должны были наблюдать, - объяснила она, равнодушная к его гневу.

\- Вы должны были наблюдать? - эхом повторил он, не веря своим ушам. - В моей спальне и ванной?! Что по-вашему мы будем там делать, построим оружие массового уничтожения из мыла и ватных палочек?! - Тони треснул правой рукой по кухонному столу (в какой-то момент, уже глубокой ночью, во время поисков он умудрился порезать ладонь об случайный осколок острого металла, и даже не заметил, когда он вновь начал кровоточить). Они разделили между собой свои тайны, он сказал, что любит Локи - это были их мгновенья, их уединение. Он почувствовал себя оплеванным, представляя, как весь корабль наблюдает за его признанием богу, поедая попкорн и хихикая. А тайны Локи? Они не имели права знать ни одну из них. 

Теперь вся команда уставилась на него, Тони же просто хотел что-нибудь разломать, желательно здоровый глаз Фьюри. Костяшки пальцев побелели, а сам он тяжело дышал.

\- Значит, те механические пауки были лишь отвлекающим нас маневром - мы оставили башню, а Щ.И.Т. напал на Джарвиса и вывел его в оффлайн, чтобы ты смогла наводнить мой дом жучками? - когда Наташа не ответила, он продолжил сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно мне было добраться до Локи? Ты хоть знаешь через какой дерьмо он прошел? Тебя это вообще волнует? Или он всего лишь твое задание? - где-то на заднем фоне неловко шевельнулся Стив, но глаза Тони не отрывались от Наташи.

\- Значит, это тоже ты, кто украл планы моей мастерской и передал их Фьюри для подготовки нападения? - на этот раз он говорил наугад, но попал в цель - она была единственной, кто мог это провернуть, а Джарвис не нашел никаких брешей в брандмауэре со своей стороны, так что планы, должно быть, были в бумажном виде. 

Теперь Наташа и правда выглядела смущенной, но инженер в эту секунду не желал верить ничему.

\- Щ.И.Т. должен оценивать любые потенциальные угрозы. Ты знаешь это, однако отказался разделить…

\- А тебе не приходит на ум, что Щ.И.Т. может сделать с моими технологиями? Ты знаешь, что я, черт побери, храню в этой лаборатории плутоний?!

Вся кухня застыла на месте, наверное, они даже не дышали, наблюдая за поднявшим голос Тони - такое случалось не часто.

Когда-то они были командой, может немного дисфункциональной, но они доверяли друг другу. А теперь они ничто. Тони хотелось орать, хотел напиться в хлам, только бы на миг забыть все проблемы - состояние Локи, потерю энергии дуговым реактором, снующий вокруг Щ.И.Т. Все, это почти предел, он выжат отчаянной необходимостью помочь себе и Локи, но, очевидно, у него больше не было никого, кому бы он мог доверять. 

Как же он так устал ото всей это хрени.

\- Скажи Фьюри, - вздохнул он, - что я выбываю из Мстителей. У вас есть две недели, чтобы покинуть башню. Я заберу Локи в Малибу, и если я увижу хотя бы намек на агента Щ.И.Т.а, я буду судиться с вами за незаконное проникновение и за что-нибудь еще, что только смогу придумать.

Вокруг поднялась какофония протестов, но ему было наплевать. Это была последняя соломинка, с него хватит.

Тони покинул кухню, даже не оглянувшись на бывших товарищей по команде.


	26. Chapter 26

Когда Старк ушел, на кухню опустилась звенящая тишина. Все взгляды сосредоточились на Наташе и ее невозмутимом лице, но ассасин ни сказала ни слова, просто пила свой кофе, ни с кем не встречаясь взглядом.

— Ну, несколько чрезмерная реакция, особенно учитывая, что Джарвис все видит и слышит, — сбивчиво начал Клинт, не зная, что еще сказать.

_— Это неверно, сэр,_  — отозвался всегда неусыпный ИИ, — _Ваши личные комнаты оборудованы только датчиками движения и голосового определения, больше никакого дополнительного оборудования не установлено, если только владелец не выразит желания в обратном. Мистер Старк ценит вашу частную жизнь,_  — невозмутимо пояснил ИИ, его голос демонстрировал спектр эмоций, обычно присущих людям.

— О…, — Бартон размазал по тарелке морковь – Стив настаивал, что она ему полезна.

— Я думаю, что на этот раз ты и директор Фьюри перешли все границы, — вздохнул Капитан, выкладывая оставшиеся тушеные овощи на тарелку Наташи.

— Мы не могли так просто оставить без присмотра рыскающего по башне Локи, — пожала плечами рыжеволосая; ее аппетит внезапно полностью пропал. — А что, если бы ему удалось взять Старка под контроль и настроить его против нас? Ты знаешь, как он может быть опасен, ты встречался с Говардом.

— Да, может быть, но подстраивать нападение было обязательно? Они оба могли сильно пострадать, а если бы не Локи, Тони вероятно покалечило бы!

— Если бы не Локи, нападение бы вообще не потребовалось. Но это был… просчет. Фьюри хотел собрать команду, вызвались добровольцы — несколько чересчур энергичных. В то время мы об этом особо не задумывались, но, по всей видимости, агент, который вел группу, потерял во время вторжения своих близких, — объяснила шпионка.

На кухне опять установилась тяжелая тишина.

— Однако, ставить эти устройства в жилых комнатах Тони было непорядочно с твоей стороны, — продолжил Стив, склонившись над раковиной и энергично натирая сковородку. Эта мысль изводила его, он верил, что они были командой, а доверие — фундаментальный фактор, особенно на поле битвы, без него одного из них могут убить.

— А что мне еще следовало делать? — Наташа стукнула рукой по поверхности стола — подвергаться словесным атакам по всем фронтам было утомительно. — Позволить следить за ними каким-нибудь другим деятельным агентам? Ты, черт подери, можешь быть уверен, Фьюри нашел бы способ за ними присматривать, с моей помощью или без. Может быть, он даже создал бы целый отдел, который разбирал бы по буквам каждое произнесенное ими слово. А так я была единственной, в чьи обязанности это входило, я контролировала информационный поток между Щ.И.Т.ом и Башней. Или ты предпочел бы позволить Фьюри взять Локи под стражу и держать взаперти в темной клетке? Насколько бы это отличалось от того, что они сделали с ним в Асгарде?

— Но Тони не позволил бы…, — начал Брюс.

— Да, — жестко перебила она, — он бы не позволил Фьюри забрать трикстера, но Тони — не непобедимый, а директор никогда не играет честно. Он может уничтожить Старка, а Старк в качестве возмездия уничтожит его и весь Щ.И.Т. При самом худшем раскладе они могут даже развязать гражданскую войну — а все потому, что эти два придурка не смогли придти к компромиссу.

К тому моменту, когда Наташа закончила свою речь, ее щеки слегка порозовели. После того, как она замолчала и вызывающе окинула всех взглядом, никто не проронил ни слова протеста. Когда тишина вновь стала становиться неуютной, Тор неторопливо поднялся, обошел вокруг кухонного стола и решительно положил свою большую тяжелую руку на плечо Наташи.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал он с признательностью, — что подумала наперед и, пусть даже косвенно, позаботилась о моем маленьком брате. Я уверен, он бы одобрил твой выбор, если бы знал о нем.

— Спасибо, — немного сухо ответила шпионка, поначалу ожидавшая от светловолосого бога выговора.

— Кстати, на счет заботы… Что будем делать с уведомлением о выселении, которое нам только что вручили? — спросил Клинт, пережевывая кусок бекона.

— Я поговорю с Тони, — вздохнул Стив. Вполне вероятно, что разговор обернется в соревнование кто кого перекричит, но он должен попытаться успокоить гения. Капитан вытер руки об одежду и спросил, обращаясь ко всей комнате в целом.

— Джарвис? Тони в пентхаусе или в мастерской?

— _Сэр, я не уполномочен предоставлять вам какую-либо информацию, касающуюся мистера Старка, приношу свои сожаления._

Стив поморщился; ситуация совсем плоха, если Тони так быстро отменил их доступ к Джарвису.

— _Но,_  — неуверенно продолжил ИИ, — _если вы пройдете мимо пентхауса, вероятность натолкнуться на мистера Старка куда выше там, чем в мастерской._

— Спасибо, Джарвис, — кивнул солдат.

— _Пожалуйста, сэр._

* * *

Тони очень хотелось хлопнуть дверями лифта, но ему не повезло — они лишь очень плавно съезжались. Поэтому Тони только громко протопал через коридор прямиком в просторную гостиную, злющий как незнамо кто. Последний раз он себя так чувствовал, когда выяснил, что Оби продавал оружие террористам. Он бурлил от еле сдерживаемой внутри энергии и не мог даже различить, от какого именно чувства — гнева, боли, предательства или просто разочарования?

Не раздумывая, Тони подошел прямо к бару, плеснул себе виски на два пальца и заглотнул его, потом сразу же заново наполнил стакан и выпил еще раз. Он уже собирался было выпить в третий раз, но не успел поднять стакана — его остановила холодная рука.

Тони подпрыгнул, напуганный внезапным прикосновением, — он был так погружен в свои мрачные мысли и забыл, что он сейчас был не один, как в каждом из тех случаев, когда кто-то его предавал.

— Хватит, — прошептал Локи. У него имелся богатый опыт общения с Тором, чтобы понимать, чем все обернется, и он был совершенно не в настроении разбираться с пьяной яростью любовника.

Старк коротко взглянул на бога и со стуком поставил графин обратно на стойку. От спора не было никакой пользы, а впереди много дел.

— Джарвис, отмени все привилегии для всех Мстителей; с этого момента у них шестой уровень допуска, — быстро рявкнул Тони и принялся расхаживать кругами, раздумывая. Насколько ему было известно, у него не было назначено никаких мероприятий, а Пеппер все еще находилась в Лондоне, заканчивала дела с дуговым реактором, так что были отложены даже встречи с акционерами.

— _Сделано, сэр._

— Хорошо, а теперь закажи нам самолет. Дом в Малибу готов? — Тони на миг остановился и заглянул в большое окно. Он не был в Малибу с нападения Мандарина. Дома, который он так хорошо знал, больше нет. Теперь там стоял новый, лучше и более технологически оснащенный, да только чужой. Но, может быть, так было к лучшему, изобретатель предпочел бы забыть некоторые болезненные, связанные с этим местом, воспоминания. Он может наполнить его новыми. Вместе с Локи. С чистого листа. Это казалось правильным. Они могут обновить это место грязным сексом на каждой доступной поверхности.

— _Ремонт закончен, необходимо только закупить продукты,_  — услужливо ответил ИИ.

— Одежда и вся мелочевка, о которой я вечно забываю?

— _Нет, сэр._

— Тогда сделай с этим что-нибудь. К тому времени, как самолет приземлится, я хочу, чтобы там можно было жить.

Старк направился в сторону дивана, где-то там он оставил СтаркПад — сделать предстояло еще много чего.

— Разве мудро уезжать в таком вот гневе? — внезапно спросил Локи.

— Меня не волнует мудро ли это или нет, я просто больше не могу здесь находится. Да и ты тоже хотел перемен, — заметил Тони.

— Так и есть, но что насчет твоего долга? Разве ты можешь так просто его оставить, оставить Железного Человека? — Локи подходил к смертному медленно, как к напуганному животному, опасаясь всполошить его еще сильнее.

— Я ничего не оставляю, — Старк сердито взглянул на трикстера. — Я — Железный Человек!

Руки Локи нашли предплечья изобретателя и плавно поднялись вверх, лаская загорелую кожу. Он чувствовал исходящее от человека напряжение, натянутые мускулы трепетали под кончиками его пальцев.  
— Ты сбегаешь, любовь моя, — пробормотал бог. Он жалел, что не может видеть глаза Тони, чтобы лучше оценить его ментальное состояние.

Инженер издал пронзительный лающий смешок и отодвинулся от бога.

— А вот в этом я лучший, Снежинка, — утопить проблемы в выпивке и сбежать. Это настоящий я — трус и пьяница!

Голос Тони надломился, он чувствовал себя как дерьмо. Он жаждал забыться и забыть эту знакомую, просто разрывающую его сейчас, боль и не думать какое-то время. Он метался по свободному пространству, как запертое в клетку животное, ему было необходимо отсюда уехать, иначе он сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Ну, он, скорее всего, в любом случае сделает что-нибудь глупое…

Локи поймал его на полушаге, легко остановив беспорядочные метания. И выглядел трикстер разъяренным.

— У тебя есть много качеств, Тони Старк, но трусость — не одно из них.

— Малыш…, — когда сильные руки бога притянули его к себе в крепком объятии, голос миллиардера внезапно сломался. Горло сжало, и прямо из груди Тони вырвалось что-то сродни рыданию. Положив голову на плечо Локи, изобретатель закрыл глаза и втянул особый запах трикстера — сочетание запаха воздуха холодным зимним утром и цитрусового геля для душа Тони. Нелогично, но он чувствовал себя в безопасности в объятиях чужого бога, падшего принца, трикстера и лжеца, но — его трикстера, его лжеца.

Локи медленно покачивал его, пока тело человека сотрясало от отчаяния и подавленных эмоций. Они постояли так немного, пока Тони не успокоился достаточно, чтобы взглянуть в лицо трикстера.

— Давай уберемся отсюда нахрен, — устало вздохнул изобретатель. Голова гудела, на языке все еще ощущался мерзкий привкус желчи. Бог чмокнул его в лоб и кивнул.

— Давай.

* * *

— _Сэр, с вами пришел повидаться капитан Роджерс,_  — объявил чуть позже Джарвис.

— Занят, — проворчал Тони, безуспешно пытаясь закрыть чемодан, забитый кое-как сложенной одеждой. Каким-то образом самое необходимое, что они планировали с собой взять, превратилось в ужасающих размеров багаж. Обычно ему помогала собираться Пеппер — она знала про те штуки, на которые он никогда не обращал внимания, как что-то вроде весьма необходимого солнцезащитного крема. Изобретатель не имел ни малейшего понятия, что им может понадобится, но всегда полезному Джарвису удалось решить для него эту загадку.

— Он сказал, что не уйдет, пока не поговорит с вами.

— Ну, тогда пожелай ему спокойной ночи, потому что я не собираюсь с ним разговаривать.

Старку наконец удалось закрыть чемодан, не повредив при этом замки, да еще и сесть на него в придачу.

— Джарвис, впусти его, пожалуйста, — Локи поднялся с кресла, на котором он развалился, и пошел к любовнику.

— Нет, не надо, — приказал Тони и взглянул на трикстера. — Кстати, ты почему ни капли не расстроен? Они слышали все, о чем мы говорили!

Бог зарылся ловкими пальцами в волосы изобретателя и легонько почесал кожу. Голова Тони приткнулась к бедру Локи, он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями.

— В Асгарде есть страж по имени Хеймдалль, и он может видеть все, что происходит в Девяти Мирах, не одновременно конечно, но мы… Асы привыкли знать, что есть кто-то, кто постоянно наблюдает, — бог пожал плечами.

Голова Тони резко отдернулась от руки Локи. Изобретатель нахмурился, глядя на бессмертного.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что где-то там, далеко-далеко, этот парень может наблюдать за нами прямо сейчас? Подожди, он за нами и во время секса мог наблюдать? Ну, это как-то тревожно.

Локи усмехнулся и наклонился, оставляя на губах любовника мягкий поцелуй.

— Тогда давай в следующий раз мы устроим ему незабываемое шоу? — страстно прошептал он прямо в губы Старка.

— Соблазнительно!

Бог похотливо улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро погасла.

— Поговори с Капитаном, любовь моя, я уверен, он желает все объяснить.

— Хорошо, мистер манипулятор. Позволь ему войти, Джарвис.

Трикстер собирался было отойти, но рука Тони внезапно метнулась вперед, схватив его за футболку и потянув вниз на колени изобретателя. Локи выругался, теряя равновесие, и они оба распластались поверх чемоданов. Стив нашел их на полу, хихикающих как пятилетки.

— Тони, мы можем поговорить? — спросил он, неуверенный в реакции миллиардера. Тот кричал на них меньше часа назад, а сейчас катается по полу как ребенок.

— Ага, только быстро, нам все еще надо собираться.

— Не уходи из Мстителей. Ты нам нужен! — взмолился Стив, на его лице проступила явственная тревога. — Наташа поступила неправильно, но не позволяй людям, которых мы пытаемся защитить, из-за этого страдать. Ты — ценный член Мстителей, и твой уход будет ужасной потерей, — выпалил он на одном дыхании и подождал реакции Старка. Тони взглянул на его искреннее и открытое лицо — невинные голубые глаза безмолвно умоляли его пересмотреть свое решение. Инженер не сумел удержаться и вновь расхохотался, но смех быстро превратился в невеселое хихиканье.

— Вау, это было убедительно. С такими щенячьими глазками ты сможешь стать менеджером высшего класса, но мне все равно. Щ.И.Т. облажался, пусть почувствуют отдачу.

— Да, это правда, но от твоего отсутствия будет страдать не Щ.И.Т., а простые люди. Может, во время следующей атаки Гидры в горящем здании будут пойманы в ловушку гражданские, и никто из нас, кроме тебя, не сможет их спасти. Или будет бомба, оставленная каким-нибудь маньяком, а никто из нас даже отдаленно не так хорош в электронике, как ты. Ты — супергерой, у тебя есть обязанности перед людьми.

Тони скривился, услышав это.

— Я не герой, Стив, я просто парень с крутыми игрушками и кучей денег.

Они все еще сидели на полу, он и Локи, и Капитан протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Конечно же ты — герой, ты спас много жизней! — опротестовал Роджерс. С их первой встречи на борту Хэликэрриера и жаркого спора Стив сильно зауважал изобретателя. Ему было стыдно, что его первоначальная оценка Тони основывалась на обрывочной информации и одном взгляде на человека. С тех пор ему удалось узнать Тони получше, его хорошие и плохие стороны, и Стив был по-настоящему рад, что в команде есть такой как он; Тони был неоценимым преимуществом и отличным другом.

— А прикончил еще больше! Или поспособствовал.

Старк развернулся на пятках и опять направился к бару. Он просто хотел плеснуть себе еще виски — хорошее настроение, которое у него было лишь секунду назад, испарилось, но один взгляд на Локи его остановил. Вместо этого Тони вздохнул и сел на ближайший к бару стул.

— За всю мою жизнь меня и так много раз использовали. Я не позволю Щ.И.Т.у сделать это вновь.

— Знаю, я тоже этого не хочу. Мы могли бы порвать со Щ.И.Т.ом, но по-прежнему делать то, что мы делаем лучше всего — помогать другим. Фьюри пытается контролировать всех и каждого, но на этот раз он зашел слишком далеко. Это не правильно, когда ты не можешь почувствовать себя в безопасности в собственном доме. Я понимаю, что ты выведен из себя, и это справедливая реакция, но пожалуйста, рассмотри эту возможность — свободные от влияния Щ.И.Т.а Мстители. Мир меняется, есть другие люди, которые могут присоединиться к нам и помочь защищать невинных.

Стив положил руку на плечо Тони и слегка сжал.

— Что, хочешь открыть школу как у Ксавье? — фыркнул Старк. — Я подумаю об этом, Стив, но не сейчас. Мне нужен перерыв, нам нужен перерыв. Вы, ребята, можете остаться в башне; просто скажи чудо-близнецам, что им надо сначала расставить приоритеты. Мы на некоторое время отправляемся в Малибу, что-то вроде отпуска.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Роджерс. Он взглянул на Локи, который тем временем переместился с пола в свое кресло. — Отдыхайте и веселитесь. Увидимся, — он махнул рукой Тони и ушел, оставляя парочку заканчивать сборы. Хотя, если быть точным, собирался Тони, потому что Локи громким голосом (и с плохо скрываемой ухмылкой) заявил, что эта задача ниже его достоинства, и что Старк более чем способен справиться самостоятельно. В качестве возмездия изобретатель запустил в него свои трусы. После такого серьезного оскорбления завязалась настоящая война одежды, и сборы пришлось отложить на некоторое время, пока наконец Тони не сдался коварной тактике поцелуев генерала Лафейсона.

* * *

— Сэр, — агент Хилл приблизилась к директору, наблюдающему за погруженной в работу палубой Хэликэрриера. Сквозь отражающие панели заглядывала луна и освещала агентов Щ.И.Т.а, снующих вокруг и выполняющих приказы. Агентство было как хорошо смазанная машина, все работало как следовало, и каждый винтик выполнял свою роль. — Цели покинули Манхэттен.  
— Наконец-то.


	27. Chapter 27

— Добро пожаловать в casa de Stark! — объявил Тони со смехом, переступая через порог своего ново-старого дома. С любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам, он провел Локи в дом, держа за руку. Внутри все выглядело иначе, но в тоже время как-то неуловимо похоже, словно кто-то передвинул всю мебель на пять сантиметров влево.

Тони лично разработал проект нового особняка — при строительстве использовались высококачественные технологии и материалы, мастерская была оснащена по самому последнему слову техники и работала на основе чистой энергии, а датчики Джарвиса были смонтированы на каждом возможном углу.

Тони бросил чемодан с самым необходимыми вещами (остальной багаж пришлют завтра утром) на пол и нахмурился. Внутреннее оформление главной гостиной как будто бы взяли прямиком из каталога — все новое, современное и модное, но с отсутствием человеческой индивидуальности, казавшееся холодным.

— Джарвис, приятель, ты тут? — пробормотал Тони; иррациональный страх в его мыслях нашептывал, что ИИ — его друг — не сможет услышать.

— _Как всегда, сэр._

Изобретатель выдохнул с облегчением и ярко улыбнулся.

— Отлично!

По-прежнему сжимая руку Локи в своей, Тони подошел к большим раздвижным дверям во внутренний двор и открыл их, впуская в комнату теплый вечерний ветерок.

— Малыш, я голоден, а ты? — глянул он на бога через плечо.

— Умираю от голода.

— Ага, так я и думал. Джарвис, будь другом, закажи нам ужин.

— _Вы хотите что-нибудь особенное, сэр? —_  предупредительно спросил ИИ.

— Неа, удиви нас.

— _Как пожелаете._

Тут Локи наконец высвободил руку и, словно загипнотизированный, прошел мимо Тони; его незрячие глаза обратились к океану. Он прошел немного вперед и замер на месте, на его лице отчетливо проступила тоска.

— Малыш? — тихо спросил Тони, неуверенный, как бессмертный отреагирует. Может быть, все нормально, ничего серьезного, а может, шум разбивающихся об берег волн напомнил ему о чем-то из его давнего прошлого.

— Я даже представить себе не мог, как сильно скучал по шуму прибоя, — вздохнул наконец Локи и закрыл глаза, смакуя момент. — В Асгарде его можно услышать всегда.

— Значит, Асгард лежит на берегу, да? Могу поклясться, в молодости вы с Тором посреди ночи купались голышом!

— Вечный Город лежит не на берегу, — покачал головой бог, с весельем ожидая реакцию Тони. — Его окружает бесконечный океан.

— Значит, это остров?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Локи, представляя себе сконфуженное лицо любовника, — ну, вообще-то да, но не так, как ты это понимаешь. Асгард не такой, как Мидгард… Земля. Он — не круглый. Большей частью он представляет собой ровную поверхность с горными грядами на горизонте. Подвешенная в космическом пространстве, она плавает над ветвями _Иггдрасиля_.

— Да ты издеваешься! — провозгласил Тони, донельзя обиженный таким попранием законов физики. — Как это вообще возможно? Как, черт побери, там работает гравитация? И атмосфера, ребята, у вас вообще есть атмосфера? Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что Асгард стоит на спине огромной морской черепахи?

Бог только пожал плечами, ухмыляясь.

— Я уверен, что под ним нет никакого морского создания, с чего бы ему там быть? Единственный зверь, блуждающий по ветвям Мирового Древа — Нидхёгг, но он очень далеко, рядом с корнями, в Нифльхейме.

— Хватит, умоляю тебя, у меня такое впечатление, что мои мозги вот-вот взорвутся, — Тони глянул на любовника. — Ты тут веселишься за мой счет, да?

— Это все правда, — Локи покачал головой, и его улыбка исчезла. — Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе об уничтожении Радужного Моста?

— Да… Тор вдарил по нему своей магической Нокией на палочке, и тот сломался.

— Точно. Купол, закрывающий механизм, который управляет мостом, был расположен далеко за городом, за краем океана, над пустотой. Вот почему, когда я… упал, то оказался не в воде, — какой-то миг бог молчал, как будто размышляя о чем-то, а потом продолжил, почти шепотом. — Быть может, было бы лучше, если бы я утонул вместо того, чтобы упасть в пустоту.

После этих слов в его челюсть врезался кулак, да с такой силой, что Локи свалился на мраморный пол. Это было так неожиданно, что у него даже не было времени защититься.

— Никогда… — выпалил Тони, и его голос заметно дрожал. — Никогда не смей этого повторять. Утонуть… это, тьфу! Черт! — прошипел изобретатель, прижимая к груди разбитый кулак. — Не смей даже мысли допускать, что так было бы лучше!

Движимый тревогой, Локи быстро вскочил на ноги. Встав позади Тони, он обнял трясущегося любовника, сжимая руками, и уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

— Прости, прости меня, — прошептал Локи в теплую кожу миллиардера.

Он вспомнил внезапно, что однажды рассказал ему Бартон о Тони: замученный, избитый, захлебывающийся водой в неумолимых руках похитителей. Если бы Локи мог, он бы выследил всех, кто причинял боль его любовнику, и отплатил бы им тем же самым. Взамен он осыпал открытое горло Тони ласковыми, мимолетными поцелуями, пока тело изобретателя в его объятиях не расслабилось и не стало податливым. Шелест волн уже не был таким уютным.

* * *

Ужин прошел тихо. Тони ел механически, не чувствуя вкуса; просто откусывал, пережевывал и глотал. Сознание плыло по течению, пойманное между ощущением удушья и сильных рук, удерживающих голову, и чувством беспомощности, которое он испытал в пустоте, осознав, что воздуха в костюме хватит еще максимум на девяносто секунд. Таким будет его конец? Удушение? Дыхание перехватывало лишь при одной мысли об этом.

Должно быть, он не удержался от возгласа, потому что Локи мгновенно оказался рядом, шепча на ухо какую-то успокаивающую чушь и вновь его целуя. Тони сокрушенно рассмеялся — как ему быть сильным ради Локи, когда он не может даже быть сильным ради себя самого?

— Мы в самом деле долбаннутая парочка. Травмированный бог и травмированный вроде-бы-герой. Что еще нужно для полной катастрофы?

— Мне больше не о чем просить, у меня есть все, что мне необходимо, — твердо заявил Локи, прижимая Тони ближе к груди. Изобретатель расслабился в кольце его рук, ласковых и надежных.

— А что с твоей магией? Ты отказываешься от нее? — спросил Тони, извернувшись в руках бога и устраиваясь у него на коленях.

Локи вздохнул; ловкие пальцы прошлись вдоль челюсти миллиардера и легли на его щеку, а большой палец замер рядом с ухом.

— Я в растерянности и уже не представляю, как вернуть ее обратно. Я думал, что смогу обойти печати, а потом, поработав с ними, разрушить, но это не сработало. Не знаю точно, то ли они такие гибкие, то ли просто быстро приспосабливаются, но мой план не сработал. Я… у меня больше нет идей, — признался смирившийся с неудачей Локи. Он пытался не один раз, иногда даже в форме ётуна, но все без толку — печати оставались нерушимыми, и он не знал, что делать.

— Ну, — протянул Тони, — теперь, когда я разорвал связи со Щ.И.Т.ом, мы могли бы связаться с Думом. Может, он что-нибудь придумает? Ага, думаю, это хорошая идея. Джарвис, начни поиск Виктора фон Дума, мне нужно его местоположение и телефонный номер.

— _Да, сэр._

— Нет, это слишком рискованно, что если кто-то узнает об этой встрече? У тебя не будет неприятностей? — спросил обеспокоенный Локи, устраивая руки на бедрах изобретателя и лаская теплую кожу над штанами.

— Неа, Щ.И.Т. не знает, что Дум участвовал в нападении, мы получили эту информацию совершенно случайно. Все будет хорошо, — отмел миллиардер переживания Локи.

— _Я выполнил запрос, сэр. Вам повезло. Через три дня Виктор фон Дум планирует посетить конференцию в Лас-Вегасе._

— Отлично! Ты слышал, Бэмби, нам даже не придется ехать на встречу с ним через полмира, он сам приехал к нам! — рассмеялся Тони, обрадованный, что хотя бы на этот раз все легко и просто сложилось.

* * *

На следующее утро миллиардер проснулся от прикосновений руки, медленно скользящей по его бицепсу. Тони мурлыкнул в подушку и хотел было развернуться к Локи лицом и надлежащем образом его поприветствовать, но тот остановил его, слабо сжав руку. Миг спустя на шею Тони опустились прохладные губы бога. Затем трикстер начал целовать и легонько посасывать чувствительную кожу, в то время как его правая рука пробралась к животу Тони и задержалась там, нежно лаская кожу над лобком. Тело Тони прошила дрожь, и он застонал в подушку; его член быстро твердел, и ему было просто необходимо почувствовать на нем распутные пальцы любовника. Схватив запястье Локи, Тони направил руку бога туда, где нуждался в ней больше всего. Он почти кончил, когда пальцы Локи сомкнулись вокруг его члена, и бог пробормотал что-то прямо в воспаленную кожу, заставив тонкие волоски на затылке приподняться — звук пронзил тело Тони и зажег похоть, разлившуюся по телу.

— Ну давай же, — выдохнул Тони запинающимся голосом, извиваясь и ища более тесного контакта — бог сжимал его недостаточно крепко.

— М-м-м, да, сейчас, — мурлыкнул бог, вылизывая раковину уха миллиардера, а затем прокладывая дорожку поцелуем обратно, к затылку.

Но вопреки своим словам, рукой он двигал медленно и легко, пока все-таки не довел Тони таким ритмом до полной твердости. И даже когда инженер стал быстрее подаваться бедрами навстречу руке Локи, желая разрядки, тот так и не оставил этого приводящего в бешенство темпа. Затем бог вообще просунул вторую руку под тело любовника, останавливая его движения.

— Малыш, — прохныкал запыхавшийся Тони.

— Еще не время, любовь моя.

Теперь они оба балансировали на краю; изобретатель ощущал твердый член Локи, упирающийся ему в задницу. Поэтому, желая отомстить, Тони выгнулся, прижимаясь к возбуждению Локи, заставив бога гортанно застонать.

— Пусти-ка меня, — Тони дернулся под трикстером, отчего они оба содрогнулись от стимуляции. — Давай.

Локи неохотно позволили ему выбраться, удивленный желанием Тони отстраниться, но у изобретателя имелись другие планы. Он перевернулся и навалился на Локи, вжимая его спиной в подушки — рот бога приоткрылся, судорожно хватая воздух, волосы черным облаком рассыпались вокруг головы. Тони оседлал бедра Локи и обхватил их члены, сразу задавая почти изнуряющий ритм. Довольный собой, Тони наблюдал, как Локи, стонущий и хныкающий, корчится под ним и вскидывает бедра, комкая простынь руками. В таком виде он был прекрасен — почти неземной, с порозовевшими щеками и тонкой пленкой пота, покрывавшей все тело, с остекленевшими и наполненными похотью глазами. И Тони обнаружил, что задумался над непростым вопросом — он хотел смотреть, как кончает под ним его любовник, но в то же время он хотел зацеловать того до потери дыхания. Хотя, когда Локи прикусил губу, словно точно знал, о чем сейчас размышляет изобретатель, Тони просто не смог устоять и склонился, жадно набрасываясь на рот бога. Они целовались, пока не закончился воздух, и только потом неохотно оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть немного столь необходимого кислорода.

— Энтони… Энтони… — как мантру повторял Локи, затаив дыхание, — пожалуйста, мне нужно… заставь меня кончить.

Один взгляд на прекрасное лицо бога в сочетании с этими словами толкнул изобретателя за грань; он выкрикнул имя Локи, окрашивая живот трикстера струями семени. С именем Тони на губах бог последовал сразу за ним, и движения изобретателя замедлились.

Наконец, совершенно выжатый Тони свалился на кровать рядом с Локи и перекинул руку через его грудь.

— Мне кажется, нам надо установить некоторое время правила, — пробормотал Тони в подушку. — С этого момента ты будешь будить меня только так и не как иначе. Серьезно, ни на что другое я не отреагирую!

— Думаю, мы найдем компромисс, — улыбнулся Локи, медленно водя пальцем по своему разукрашенному спермой животу.

— Ладно, но мы должны скрепить это поцелуем. Иди сюда!

Локи усмехнулся и перекатился, на секунду зависая над Тони, а потом прикасаясь к его губам, сначала неторопливо — незрячие глаза распахнулись, вглядываясь в карие, а язык Локи лизнул линию между губами, словно спрашивая разрешения. Тони застонал, запуская пальцы в мягкие, щекочущие лицо, пряди, собирая их в горсть на затылке Локи, и открывая рот.

Поцелуй вышел более нежным, чем предыдущий, и они смаковали его так долго, как только могли, языки танцевали друг с другом, любопытные и исследующие. Когда они разделились, и Локи отодвинулся, Тони скривился от того месива высохшей спермы, оставшейся на их телах.

— Сначала душ, потом завтрак. А после давай пойдем на пляж! — заявил изобретатель, потягиваясь. — Джарвис, который час?

— _Доброе утро, господа. Сейчас 10:37 утра. Позвольте также сказать, сэр, что ваш багаж был доставлен и оставлен рядом с парадным входом._

— О, хорошо. Ты сегодня уже провел анализ? — спросил Тони, по пятам следуя за Локи в ванную и бесстыдно разглядывая его идеальную задницу.

— _Да, сэр, помещение чистое. Никаких посторонних устройств не обнаружено,_  — проинформировал ИИ, выводя поверх большого зеркала в ванной экран с прогнозом погоды и свежими биржевыми сводками. Миллиардер кинул мимолетный взгляд на зеленые стрелки рядом с его именем и смахнул новости с поверхности.

— Отлично, так и продолжай и не забывай повторять проверку безопасности, только с разными промежутками. Я больше не хочу сюрпризов.

— _Да, сэр._

* * *

Когда спала самая изнурительная жара, верный своему слову, Тони потащил Локи на свой личный пляж. Он глубоко жалел, что бог не сможет увидеть идеального белого песка и голубую лагуну, раскинувшуюся перед ними. Было далеко за полдень, и солнце больше не было таким неумолимым, но он все равно тщательным образом убедился, чтобы фарфоровая кожа бога была должным образом защищена большим количеством солнцезащитного крема (ладно, ладно, на самом деле втирать его в кожу Локи оказалось чертовски горячим занятием). Этот день - все, чего прямо сейчас не хватало Тони — немного покоя, немного сексуального контакта с его великолепным любовником и никакого дерганья от Мстителей или от Щ.И.Т.а, никаких суперзлодеев, которых надо побеждать, никаких разномастных объявлений/интервью/пресс-конференций. Блаженный отдых. Хотя Тони знал, что довольно быстро заскучает от безделья весь день напролет, сейчас он им наслаждался, а зрелище сильных мускулов Локи, напрягающихся при плавании, само по себе было наградой; инженеру пришлось сделать себе мысленную пометку —не забыть показать богу бассейн в Башне.

Ох, а секс на пляже под звездным небом? Прелестно. 20 баллов из 10.

Перед тем, как отправиться домой, им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы остыть, но в конце концов, глубоко за полночь, они прошли через тускло освещенный дом, молча наслаждаясь своей близостью, и без сил рухнули в королевских размеров кровать, усталые, но поистине и безмерно счастливые.


	28. Chapter 28

Вокруг свистел горячий пустынный ветер, унося с собой радостный смех Локи. Они только что пересекли границу Невады, мотор под капотом одного из новейших спортивных автомобилей Тони выдал почти 110 км/ч.

— О-о-о, потрясающие ощущения, — бог повернулся к Тони, сияя улыбкой — он раскинул руки над головой, и те колебались на ветру и скользили сквозь него словно ласточки.

Они отправились в путь, на встречу с Думом (не в буквальном смысле, фыркнул про себя изобретатель, вспомнив значение этого имени и осознав игру слов); Старку удалось договориться встретиться с доктором в Лас-Вегасе. По всей видимости, маг участвовал там в какой-то конференции, и Тони убедил его, что он не прогадает, если сделает перерыв и поговорит с ними. Из-за нежелания Тони раскрывать по телефону слишком много подробностей, разговор у них получился довольно зловещим. Чем меньше людей знает об их планах, тем лучше.

И теперь, когда они приближались к цели, инженер уже не был так уверен в этом грандиозном плане, придуманном ими. Не то чтобы он не хотел выздоровления Локи, наоборот, но все равно волновался. А что, если дружеское отношение Дума было обманом, и он причинит Локи боль, намерено или случайно? Тони не сможет жить с мыслью, что по его вине бог снова будет страдать… или хуже.

Трикстер же с одной стороны был рад, что у них вообще есть какой-то план. Затеи, которые он придумал, чтобы перехитрить печати, рассыпались по кусочкам одна за другой. Он не смог разрушить проклятие Одина, и это грызло его. Он боролся, но отметины по-прежнему омрачали его плоть — и в ближайшее время они никуда не исчезнут, если только Дум не окажется каким-то гением. Но Тони не был так уверен; уже одно это имя само по себе звучало достаточно безумно — никто в здравом уме не будет называть себя Виктор фон Дум, или Доктор Дум, если короче. Не говоря уж о его недавнем нападении, которое пришлось остановить Мстителям; если бы не Локи, им бы потребовалось намного больше времени, чтобы противостоять ботам сумасшедшего доктора.

Хотя, в одном изобретатель был уверен: они не могут его недооценивать только потому, что он вступил в игру только недавно. После провалившегося вторжения Локи, на них хлынула целая толпа желающих быть злодеями; всех их переполняли амбиции стать новым завоевателем мира. Сейчас справляться с ними Мстителям было легко, но Тони боялся того мига, когда один из них окажется реальной проблемой, и их команды будет уже не достаточно.

Мысли миллиардера прервало знакомое гитарное соло, и он коротко улыбнулся, когда по радио заиграло _Highway to Hell_  от AC/DC. Он подпевал знакомой мелодии, время от времени поглядывая на Локи и его руки, все еще танцующие в воздухе. Губы бога растягивала широкая улыбка. Локи по-настоящему наслаждался поездкой, ветром, треплющем его длинные волосы и ласкающим лицо, скоростью, с которой они двигались. Это напомнило ему полет и свободу, возможность без каких-либо ограничений отправиться куда только пожелаешь — чувство, которого он не испытывал уже давно.

Они оба принялись подпевать, но когда последние слова унеслись по воздуху, и начала играть другая песня, настроение Тони слегка ухудшилось. Он надеялся, что слова прозвучавшей песни не были пророчеством тому, что ожидает их в ближайшем будущем.

 _I'm on the highway to hell_  
_And I'm going down, all the way down_  
_On the highway to hell._

* * *

После полудня они прибыли в Стрип. Улицы кишели туристами, и Тони старался управлять машиной осторожно, чтобы кого-нибудь не задеть — пресса и папарацци мгновенно вылезут из всех углов, а они должны вести себя тихо. Ну, с легко узнаваемым лицом Тони остаться в стороне от СМИ скорее всего будет невозможно, но он в кои-то веки не хотел поднимать шумиху из-за своего присутствия здесь.

Вскоре они остановились перед «Белладжио», и им на помощь мигом прибежал улыбающийся лакей. Тони подождал, пока Локи выберется из машины, и махнул мальчику подойти ближе.

— Ключи тебе не понадобятся; он знает куда ехать, просто не мешай ему.

Зрачки парня, глазеющего на новый кабриолет Jaguar F-type, оснащенный Джарвисом, комично расширились, и довольный Тони усмехнулся.

— Веселись.

Затем он взял Локи за руку, и они вошли внутрь.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Старк у бога, огибая других гостей, шатающихся по фойе. Трикстер коротко кивнул.

— Тогда давай снимем номер, что-нибудь съедим и немного отдохнем. А потом уже найдем нашего доктора.

Регистрация не заняла много времени, и вскоре их оставили наедине в президентском люксе. Тони огляделся и оценивающе улыбнулся.

— Тут он мне всегда нравился.

Вскоре после того, как они закончили распаковывать свои вещи, прибыл ужин, и они съели его в тишине. Инженер заметил, что Локи нервничает — вполне понятно, учитывая, что они планировали сделать — так что он оставил свою почти нетронутую тарелку и сел рядом с богом на диван. Правой рукой Тони обвил талию Локи и притянул его поближе к груди.

— Поговори со мной, — Тони прикоснулся к виску бога губами.

— Я… волнуюсь.

 _А то не видно,_  хотел было сказать изобретатель, но прикусил язык, потому как больше добавить ему будет нечего, а Локи лишь еще больше отдалится. Поэтому он просто поцеловал бога в бровь.

— Все хорошо, мы сможем это сделать.

— Не то чтобы я сомневался, но что, если и этот Дум тоже не знает, что делать? Магия Всеотца очень могущественна, снять ее не так-то просто. Я недооценил его желание связать меня; в своем высокомерии я думал, что снять эти оковы будет детской игрой, тренировкой. А взамен, спустя столько месяцев, я по-прежнему ни на шаг не приблизился к тому, чтобы избавиться от них. Да, мне удается их немного обходить, но это все, чего я достиг, — бог сделал глубокий вдох. — А что, если способа избавиться от них не существует? Я не могу всю оставшуюся жизнь быть бременем для тебя.

— Подожди-ка, что? Ты волнуешься об _ЭТОМ_? Черт побери, Локи, ты для меня вовсе не бремя! Наоборот, ты очень полезен. Ты на многих заданиях помогал мне и Мстителям! С чего тебе вообще пришла мысль, что ты для меня бремя?

Бог просто пожал плечами; его голова поникла, а от прежнего настроения не осталось и следа.

— Чтобы нормально функционировать, я постоянно нуждаюсь в твоем присутствии — разве это не приковывает тебя ко мне? А что случится, когда тебе неминуемо надоест со мной возиться, и ты решишь, что с тебя хватит быть сиделкой для искалеченного бога.

— Боже, прямо сейчас я очень сильно хочу настучать тебе по голове, но, скорее всего, сломаю себе запястье. Посему взамен позволь мне сказать — я чертовски сильно люблю, когда ты рядом, и для меня нет никакого значения искалеченный ты или нет. Я люблю тебя не за то, что ты со смертельной точностью способен метать кинжалы и не за твою магию, какой бы клевой или обескураживающей она ни была. Я люблю тебя за твои прекрасные мозги, за твое остроумие, за твое чувство юмора и за то, что ты ни в чем не отстаешь от меня. Немногие могут такого добиться.

Большой палец Тони приласкал щеку Локи, и тот вздохнул и подался навстречу руке изобретателя, нежась в ее тепле. Его так тревожил их приезд в этот шумный город, наполненный таким большим количеством незнакомых звуков и толпы людей. В голове копошились вопросы — вопросы, на которые у него не было ответов, — и так много «а что, если». Он так устал от постоянных неудач, он хотел план, который просто пойдет именно так, как задумывалось. Хотя бы на этот раз.

— Ладно, я решил! — весело воскликнул Тони. — Мы в Вегасе, малыш, и сегодня ночью мы как следует потратимся! Но только после того, как покончим с этой хренью. Доктор согласился встретиться с нами в своем номере в восемь часов, и время почти пришло. Пойдем.

* * *

Ему стоило бы этого ожидать, действительно стоило бы, но когда на настойчивый, немного нервный стук Тони в дверь номера ответил бот, изобретатель не смог подавить дрожь, возникшую, когда его тело инстинктивно напряглось, ожидая нападения. Но, поскольку спустя несколько секунд ничего не случилось, Старк немного расслабился и обратился к механизму.

— У нас назначена встреча. Доктор здесь?

Думбот (как обозвал его про себя Тони) лишь молча посторонился и исчез в соседней комнате, даже не оглянувшись удостовериться, что гости за ним последовали.

— А они не очень смышленые, — сказал инженер Локи, когда они прошли через коридор и оказались в столовой.

— Они еще учатся, — раздался голос от высоких, от стены до потолка, окон. Комнату окутывала темнота, освещаемая лишь далекими огнями с улицы внизу. Тони едва мог различить силуэт, сидящий в одном кресел, и поздравил себя с тем, что был идиотом, когда не прихватил с собой какой-нибудь пистолет. Не то чтобы он им сильно поможет…

— Доктор Дум, я полагаю? — спросил Тони, изображая уверенность, которая прямо сейчас ускользала от него. Если вокруг этих киборгов полно, то у них могут возникнуть неприятности.

— Да, вы изъявили желание со мной поговорить. Так говорите, мистер Старк, и оставьте меня в покое.

— Вы меня знаете? А, ну конечно, кто не знает, — начал болтать Тони, но рука Локи легонько стиснула его запястье, останавливая надвигающую тираду.

— Вы обладаете… магией, да? Я ее чувствую. Вас обучали? — бог шагнул вперед, но руку Тони не отпустил.

— Да, и я чувствую и вашу магию, но ваши силы подавлены. Метки, они просто отвратительны, они вас связывают, — кивнул Дум, и изобретатель мог бы поклясться, что заметил на его лице блеск металла, но в темной комнате он едва мог разглядеть собственный нос.

— Темнота действительно столь необходима или она нужна для запугивания? Не очень-то работает, он — слепой, а меня просто раздражает.

Доктор хмыкнул, отчего волосы на затылке Тони встали дыбом — что-то в нем было не так.

— Она для меня. После недавнего… инцидента я все еще чувствителен к свету, — он махнул рукой, и на краю зрения Тони вспыхнул тусклый свет. Глаза инженера расширились, когда он заметил на Думе броню. Тот ожидал сражения?

— Не тревожьтесь, мистер Старк, пока что я не желаю вам вреда.

— И что это должно означать? — спросил Тони, почувствовав себя внезапно уязвимым. Джарвис, конечно же, был начеку, но приготовленная пуля быстрее, нежели его ИИ.

— Наш разговор по телефону заинтриговали меня, поэтому я хотел бы сначала выслушать вашу проблему, а затем я решу, стоит ли она моего времени. Присаживайтесь, — доктор шевельнулся в своем стуле, и миллиардер рассеяно заметил, что ему, должно быть, неудобно сидеть в своей броне.

— Это обнадеживает, — пробормотал Тони.

— Вы сказали, что ощущаете сковывающие меня кандалы, — начал Локи прежде, чем его возлюбленный успел сказать что-то, что настроит доктора против них. — Я не могу разбить их сам, мне нужен кто-то, кто разбирается в магии и сможет сделать это для меня. Чтобы побороть чары, требуется иное сознание — не мое и не того, кто их наложил.

— Какой вызов! Тогда я хотел бы увидеть эти метки.

— Просто так? — подозрительно спросил Тони. Так просто ничего никогда не делалось. — Никаких требований?

— Для начала мне нужно их изучить, а потом уже назначать стоимость.

Локи поднялся одновременно с Думом и начал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Этот смертный был его последней надеждой и божеству пришлось неохотно признаться, как отчаянно он желал, чтобы она сбылась.

Холодные металлические пальцы коснулись его кожи и начали отслеживать узор, вынуждая Локи невольно вздрагивать от отвращения из-за прикосновений чужака. Они не имели ничего общего с облаченной в латную перчатку рукой Тони — осторожной и нежной, — хватка Дума была сильной и неприятной, а края брони — острые. Бог хотел отшатнуться и убежать, но взамен стоял и терпел, сжимая зубы, чтобы не наброситься и не разрушить свой последний шанс.

— Интригующе… — пробормотал Дум, поднимаясь вверх по предплечью трикстера, чтобы изучить метки со всех сторон. — Как они распределяют вашу силу? Она удаляется мгновенно, или вы можете накапливать какое-то ее количество?

— Могу, а со временем мне удалось прогнуть печать и накапливать больше, чем раньше. Но они кормятся моей магией, засоряют мои вены, отчего создание заклинаний становится болезненным испытанием, — объяснил Локи, довольный тем, что Дум, наконец, от него отошел.

— Неужели? Вы уверены, что они развиваются от ее притока?

— Да, — бог вновь содрогнулся, ощущение, как заклинание пожирает его магию, преследовало его даже во сне.

— Тогда вы знаете ответ, — Дум вернулся к своему креслу и теперь с любопытством рассматривал Локи. — И вы достаточно отчаялись, чтобы воспользоваться им.

Понимание так неожиданно ударило его, что Локи практически рухнул на диван рядом с Тони, который резко глянул на Дума.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Мистер Старк, что произойдет, если вы вдруг перестанете есть? — закрытое броней лицо доктора обратилось к изобретателю.

— Что? Причем тут это?

— Окажите милость, ответьте.

— Я буду голоден, — с раздражением прошипел миллиардер.

— И тогда? — доктор взмахом руки предложил ему продолжить.

— Я изголодаюсь… и, в итоге, умру…, — теперь и Тони осенило, к чему клонит доктор. — Так вы думаете, что если мы удалим из тела Локи всю магию, то печати что? Испарятся или как?

— Или как, да. Без магии заклинание перестанет действовать и разрушится, — кивнул погруженный в размышления Дум.

— А в чем подвох? — Тони взглянул на застывшего Локи, который сидел рядом с ним; выражение его лица было загадкой для миллиардера.

— Я могу умереть, — прошептал бог, а затем разразился смехом. — Ну конечно, Один никогда не предоставлял мне простых путей. Жить в подчинении или умереть, пытаясь освободиться. Вот это выбор!

— Тогда об этом не может быть и речи, — воскликнул Старк. Он не хотел оставлять жизнь Локи в руках этого извращенца.

— Нет! Я это сделаю. Это мой единственный шанс вновь стать свободным.

— Это слишком рискованно! Какие у нас есть гарантии, что это вообще сработает?! Черт побери, Локи, оно того не стоит! — Старк вскочил на ноги и заметался по комнате.

— Для меня стоит, — спокойно сказал бог; его выбор был сделан. — И я сделаю это на свой страх и риск, если должен.

— Да ни хрена, — прорычав, изобретатель развернулся на полушаге, взгляд остановился на трикстере. Выражение лицо его возлюбленного было собранное — ни следа страха. Заглянув в него, Тони понял, что Локи был предельно серьезен и решительно настроен попробовать, наплевав на последствия; пути назад не было. — Отлично, но я хочу быть там, когда это случиться.

Инженер, признав поражение, плюхнулся рядом с Локи, от волнения все внутренности завязывались узлом. Рука бессознательно нашла руку Локи, и их пальцы переплелись; Тони не был уверен, подбадривает ли он своего бога или себя самого.

— Вы приняли решение? — спросил Дум, заскучавший от небольшой демонстрации привязанности; он пришел сюда за делом.

— Да, — кивнул трикстер, — что необходимо сделать?

— И сколько мы должны за это выложить? — вставил Тони. Он надеялся, что заплатить эту цену ему по силам.

— Я должен подготовиться, это займет несколько дней, поэтому я свяжусь с вами, когда буду готов. Что касается оплаты… Я хочу вашу энергию.

— Что? — спросил ошеломленный Тони, его рука инстинктивно накрыла дуговой реактор.

— Сила, покидающая тело умирающего мага, невероятно мощна, мистер Старк, намного мощнее чем та, что вы несете внутри своей груди, — Дум мрачно усмехнулся, через железную маску звук прогремел зловеще.

— Подождите-ка! Вы сказали, что он может умереть, а не то, что он умрет. Между тем и тем есть значительные различия!

— Для того, чтобы сбросить всю мою магию, это тело должно избавиться ото всей защиты, а сделать это сознательно невозможно. Ему придется умереть на короткий срок, а хитрость состоит в том, чтобы вовремя его реанимировать, — уточнил бог. — Доктор, перед тем как мы начнем, я хотел бы провести испытание, чтобы убедиться, что вы достаточно сильны, чтобы сделать это.

— Это можно устроить.

— Хорошо.

На этой ноте с переговорами было покончено. Кивнув напоследок, Тони и Локи покинули апартаменты доктора и вернулись в свои собственные. По дороге их преследовала тяжелая тишина. Миллиардер даже не знал, что и думать. Это какой-то эксперимент, даже не план, а просто самоубийственная затея. Если у них ничего не получится, ему придется наблюдать, как Локи умирает, и Тони не был уверен, сумеет ли он потом прийти в себя. По всей вероятности, для него тоже все закончится, когда он в последний раз напьется до забвения.

Он умывался в ванной, где его и настигла серия видений, вторгшихся в разум и изображающих безжизненное тело Локи, отчего внезапная боль внизу живота заставила Старка склониться над раковиной и вывернуть содержимое желудка. Вонь рвоты вызвала еще один приступ тошноты, но горло, запечатывая, стиснула приближающаяся паническая атака, и Тони скользнул на пол, пока его тело тряслось от неконтролируемой дрожи.

Должно быть, Локи что-то услышал, потому что секунду спустя он как ураган ворвался в ванную и опустился на колени рядом с любовником.

— Энтони, — в панике выдохнул он, не зная, что послужило причиной внезапного приступа Тони. Гибкие пальцы зарылись в волосы смертного и приподняли его голову, чтобы он посмотрел на бога. На его прекрасного, чудесного бога. Горло Старка сжало, он обильно сглотнул, заставляя горечь уйти.

Молочные, незрячие глаза Локи переполняло волнение.

— Что тебя беспокоит?

Но вместо ответа Тони протянул руку и ласково погладил лицо бога, скользя пальцем от виска до подбородка через покрытую шрамами кожу, и в первый раз Локи не отшатнулся, слишком переживая о любовнике, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

— Не делай этого, — наконец удалось прохрипеть Старку, и его голос прозвучал надтреснуто. — Нет никакой необходимости идти на такие меры, Локи. Теперь, когда мы знаем, что необходимо сделать, мы можем обратиться за помощью к Стрэнджу, или подождать, пока он предложит другое решение. Ты не должен… — отзываясь на еще одно видение искромсанного тела Локи, возникшее в гудящей голове, из его груди вырвалось непрошеное рыдание.

— Нет, любовь, моя. Стрэндж не будет проводить такой мерзкий ритуал, а я не могу ждать Норны знают сколько, пока он расшифрует проклятие Одина. У меня нет времени.

— У тебя есть все время мира! — выкрикнул Тони, отдергивая голову от рук бога. — Черт побери, Локи, ты — бессмертный!

— Зато ты - нет! Я чувствую, как твое тело умирает каждый день, когда мы ложимся в постель, и я не буду тратить оставшееся у нас драгоценное время, будучи пустой оболочкой, которой я являюсь сейчас!

— Но если ты умрешь навсегда, мать твою, как мне-то с этим справиться?! — заорал Тони, готовый убежать от бога прочь, но голова закружилась, и Локи пришлось подхватить его прежде, чем он вновь свалится на пол. Он слабо сопротивлялся, пытаясь освободиться, но трикстер держал его в крепко.

— Клянусь тебе, я не умру, я не оставлю тебя одного. Даже если мне придется ползти из Хельхейма на коленях, я все равно к тебе вернусь.

Локи прижался к виску Тони губами и закрыл глаза; он чувствовал, как дрожит тело рядом с ним и жалел, что послужил причиной такой боли, но никакого другого пути не существовало.Не существовало никакой другой возможности, которую они могли бы использовать. Это был его единственный шанс, и он собирался им воспользоваться.

Локи поднял своего любовника на руки и осторожно отнес в спальню. Тони висел в его руках мертвым весом, выжатый событиями дня. На самом деле они оба были выжаты, размышлял бог, устраивая любовника на удобном матрасе и ложась с ним рядом. Но скоро все будет кончено, и тогда Локи будет свободен, тогда он сможет пустить в ход свои собственные планы относительно Тони. Да, время настало.


	29. Chapter 29

Мир кружился и вертелся, а Тони смеялся, окружённый сказочным царством цветов и звуков. Недалеко от него Локи согнулся над столом, Тони не помнил зачем, но вид ему нравился. Вокруг них гомонила толпа, но рассредоточенное внимание изобретателя было приковано к идеальной заднице любовника, скрытой тёмными узкими джинсами, которые Тони очень сильно хотелось снять. Но Локи, к его разочарованию, выпрямился, положив тем самым конец бесстыдным разглядываниям Тони. Локи, такой же пьяный, как и он, усмехнулся, а затем потянул Старка за рубашку к себе — не успел изобретатель моргнуть, как они уже яростно целовались, переплетенные в крепких объятиях, позабыв об окружающих.

А после на них обрушилась громкая вибрирующая музыка и толпа едва одетых тел, корчащихся и трущихся друг о друга в безумной и горячей карикатуре на танец. Тони обнаружил, что Локи необычайно хорош в обжиманиях, и когда в какой-то момент рубашка бога куда-то бесследно пропала, их «танец» стал ещё более грязным; горячие рты прослеживали отметки на коже, целуя старые и оставляя свежие, языки в ритме музыки танцевали по разгорячённой, влажной коже, преследуемые мимолётными огнями разноцветных лазеров, касающихся их, зажигающих глаза огнем.

Тони не мог сказать, сколько времени они провели вот так — подвешенные между реальностью и хмельным трансом, только вдвоём, посреди толпы незнакомцев, занимающиеся любовью слишком легкими касаниями и слишком сильными укусами, потерявшиеся в желании, в жаре, в необходимости, пытающиеся хотя бы на ночь забыть о том, что им предстоит за пределами двойных чёрных дверей, охраняемых парой мускулистых вышибал.

Но, в конце концов, даже этому приходит конец, и спустя три дня неумолимых вечеринок в самых лучших клубах, какие только может предложить Вегас, наконец раздался пугающий звонок.

— Дум сказал, что он готов, — глядя на тёмный экран СтаркФона, нахмурился Тони; неприятное ощущение внизу живота, которое он пытался заглушить выпивкой и жарким сексом, вернулось с удвоенной силой.

— Он хочет, чтобы сегодня вечером мы пришли и провели то испытание, о котором ты просил.

Локи, всё ещё обнажённый, раскинувшийся на кровати, пробормотал что-то утвердительное. Минуло лишь десять утра, и они ещё не завтракали. Старк присел на край матраса и провел рукой по спине бога от бёдер до лопаток, ощущая мягкую хорошо знакомую ему прохладную кожу. Он нагнулся и оставил поверх выцветающих засосов, украшающих горло Локи, лёгкий поцелуй. Трикстер довольно мурлыкнул, вытягивая шею, чтобы Старку было удобнее. Тони довольно откликнулся на предложение, но его по-прежнему грызло волнение, и он не мог просто смолчать о нём.

— Малыш… а другого пути точно нет? Может, мы немного подождём? В ближайшее время я пока никуда не собираюсь, у нас всё ещё есть много лет, чтобы…

— Много лет! — раздраженно выпалил бог.

— Намного лучше, чем те  _часы_ , которые у нас остались в случае, если ты не…, — он просто не смог этого произнести. Никогда в своей жизни Тони не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым, таким беспомощным. Его мозг всегда подкидывал ему какой-нибудь безрассудный план, какие-нибудь действия, которые можно было предпринять, но только не эта полная неспособность хоть что-нибудь сделать, только не эта роль наблюдателя — его руки и разум столкнулись с проблемой, которую он не мог даже постичь до конца, не говоря уж о том, чтобы решить. А что, если всё пойдет не так? Что, если Дум их предаст или просто всё испортит? Как Тони сможет это исправить, если он даже не понимает самой проблемы?!

— Мы это уже обсудили, — прошептал Локи, поворачиваясь к изобретателю.

— Ага, знаю, я просто… Я не могу… Что мне делать, если всё пойдёт не так? Там не будет никакой кнопки перезагрузки, мы не сможем начать заново, ты умрёшь и что тогда?! — что-то похожее на рыдание зародилось в груди изобретателя, и он вскинул руку к губам, не позволяя ему сорваться, но Локи всё равно заметил. Мягко произнеся его имя, он обнял трясущееся тело миллиардера и прижал к своей обнажённой груди, поглаживая влажные пряди волос, рассеяно замечая, что они пахнут ванилью и мёдом.

— Я не умру.

— Нет никаких гарантий…

— **Я не умру.**

Тони неожиданно поверил словам бога и просто обнял его сильнее. Сказать на эту тему было больше нечего, поэтому они так и просидели, обнявшись, пока не доставили их завтрак.

* * *

Координаты, которые сумасшедший доктор отправил Тони, привели их к заброшенному и подозрительному складу, сиротливо стоявшему посреди выжженных равнин и мёртвых кустарников пустыни Мохаве. В пределах видимости никаких строений больше не наблюдалось, а последнюю станцию заправки они проехали час назад — если что-то пойдет не так, Тони будет сам по себе.

Изобретатель с трудом пытался заставить себя перестать волноваться и просто-напросто не схватить Локи, не запихать его глупую задницу обратно в машину и не уехать подальше — трикстер никогда ему этого не простит, он был уверен.

Они пересекли короткое расстояние до открытых и тускло освещённых дверей, и Тони мимолётно заметил, что зрелище ночного неба, нависшего над этим затерянным непонятно где местом, перехватывает дыхание — его усеивало мириадами и мириадами звёзд. С самых первых дней в средней школе он, всегда сосредоточенный на том, что находилось перед ним, никогда не имел достаточно времени, чтобы поднять глаза и по-настоящему взглянуть на небо, а после вторжения… взгляд вверх, в темноту, приносил ему только страх, но, может быть, когда всё это дерьмо наконец закончится, он сможет забрать Локи куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, где они смогут насладиться этим видом в тишине и спокойствии…

Внутри склад выглядел не лучше, чем снаружи. Закиданный сломанными деревянными ящиками и гниющими бочками, он производил впечатление декорации для фильма ужасов. Единственное, чего не хватало — это окровавленных крюков, качающихся под потолком… Да у них имелся даже собственный безумный доктор. Дум стоял посреди расчищенного пространства, одинокий светильник болтался над его накрытой капюшоном головой и отбрасывал на его тело зловещие тени. Броня доктора казалась чёрной и угрожающей, её поверхность тускло мерцала, как высохшая смола.

Пока они направлялись к нему, Тони изучил окружение и заметил металлический стол, стоящий в стороне, на краю освещённого круга, его поверхность усеивали различные предметы. Плохое предчувствие, скручивающие желудок, усилилось, и он сильнее стиснул ручку чемодана с костюмом.

— Пять с плюсом за антураж, надо было ещё разбить лампочку и прийти со свечами, — Тони улыбнулся самой лучшей улыбкой, какую только смог выжать, но сердце напротив дугового реактора колотилось, как сумасшедшее.

_**Вот и всё.** _

Если бы ещё год назад кто-нибудь сказал бы ему, что он окажется в подобной ситуации — просит помощи у злодея-подражателя, и именно с Локи, он назвал бы его сумасшедшим и только из жалости оплатил бы лечение. Но вот они здесь, плечом к плечу, и оба, наверное, молятся каким-нибудь высшим силам, в которые Тони даже не верил, чтобы их безумный план сработал.

— Не наступайте на диаграмму! — громыхнул Дум, и Тони только сейчас заметил сложный рисунок, начертанный на холодном бетоне чем-то волнующе напоминающим кровь, и инженеру оставалось только надеяться, что она не человеческая. Он отвёл Локи подальше от рисунка и направил к одетому в броню злодею. Тело бога начало немного дрожать, и Старк в волнении нахмурил брови.

— Что не так?

— Я могу его почувствовать — заклинание, выведенное на этой земле. Оно даже ещё более отвратительное, чем оковы Одина. Мне плохо от него, — трикстер сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя успокоиться и принять то, что должно произойти. Тони восхитился его идиотским мужеством и силой воли, но в то же время и проклинал их. Он горячо желал, чтобы им не приходилось этого делать.

— Я готов, — с высоко поднятой головой и прямой спиной объявил Локи. Он выглядел как король, обращающийся к своим подданным: гордый и бесстрашный, но они оба знали, что это всего лишь маска; он боялся так же, как и Тони, может, даже ещё сильнее.

— Что насчет испытания? — спросил озадаченный изобретатель. Локи должен был проверить, сможет ли Дум проделать эту работу.

— Мы проведём его сейчас, — доктор подозвал Локи поближе, а инженер остался позади, сопровождаемый одним из думботов, который возник из теней, как только они вошли в помещение.

Когда бог приблизился к Думу, тот достал из-под складок своего мундира короткий клинок и повертел его в пальцах; от острой грани отразился тусклый жёлтый свет лампы.

— Ты знаешь, что его кожа более плотная, чем наша? — миллиардер с опаской следил, как близко от бога двигается опасное лезвие. — Не думаю, что это сработает.

— Он сделан из адаманта, мистер Старк, и хорошо послужит своей цели.

— Что ты вообще собираешься делать? — спросил Тони, вытягивая шею, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Просто порез, демонстрирующий, что я способен исцелять, — и он провел лезвием по предплечью бога, из раны тут же потекла тёмная кровь. Локи даже не дрогнул, просто задышал глубоко и терпеливо ждал, когда доктор продолжит. Наконец, к облегчению Тони, тот накрыл разрез бронированной ладонью и между их телами расцвело слабое зелёное сияние.

— Удовлетворён? — спросил сумасшедший злодей.

— Да, этого достаточно.

— Отлично!

И одним быстрым движением Дум вонзил клинок в грудь Локи, и Тони в ужасе наблюдал, как металл погружается до рукоятки, разрезая ткань, как бумагу. В ответ на обрушившуюся боль с губ бога сорвался удивленный выдох, и он отшатнулся назад, белые незрячие глаза широко распахнулись от шока.

— Нет! — закричал Старк и был уже готов прыгнуть вперед и оторвать Думу голову, но был остановлен сдавливающей силой конечностей думбота. Тони сопротивлялся, почти выворачивая плечи, и беспомощно наблюдал, как безвольное тело Локи свалилось на землю.

— Ты долбанный ублюдок, зачем? Джарвис, начинай!

— Успокойтесь, мистер Старк.

— Пошёл ты! — рыкнул механик, крутясь в смертельной хватке робота.

Локи слабо хрипел, пытаясь дотянуться до раны подрагивающими руками, но быстро истекал кровью и сил, чтобы двигаться, у него почти не осталось. Удар, должно быть, умело проколол один из желудочков, потому что под его телом разливалась большая лужа крови.

Живот скручивало обжигающим чувством неудачи, сквозь непролитые слёзы Тони видел, как тело бога медленно становится синим. Сначала подрагивающие пальцы, сжимающие окровавленную рану, потом шея, челюсть и щёки — всю кожу покрывали тонкие, рельефные линии.

Костюму потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы облачить тело изобретателя — первой была латная рукавица, и он тут же взорвал долбанного думбота, — но Тони всё равно казалось, что прошла целая вечность. К тому времени, когда он полностью облачился в броню, тело Локи перестало двигаться, и он лежал неподвижно, широко распахнутые испуганные глаза обратились в потолок склада.

Железный Человек наконец избавился от ботов, собравшихся вокруг своего создателя, но до того, как он успел добраться до Дума, его остановило невидимое силовое поле.

— Джарвис? — прорычал Старк, колотя в возникший перед ним барьер. На ощупь он был таким же твёрдым, как кирпичная стена, а после нескольких мощных выстрелов, выяснилось, что к тому же ещё и непроницаемым. Перед глазами Тони проносились строчки информации и графиков, он огляделся вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы помочь.

Дум тем временем присел рядом с богом и положил ладонь на окровавленную грудь Локи. Когда он начал высасывать магию Локи, стыки его брони осветил яркий синий свет.

Инженер бросил взгляд на фальшивую диаграмму, нарисованную на полу, и выругался. Их разыграли по полной, и они шагнули прямиком в ловушку, как мухи, пойманные в паутину.

В венах Тони вскипела ярость, и он, даже не моргнув, выпустил мощный репульсорный выстрел, разрывая на части ещё одного думбота.

— ДУМ! — немного искаженным из-за динамиков голосом прорычал он, но доктор не удостоил его вниманием, он просто высасывал из Локи всё больше и больше жизни.

Не имея иного выбора, Железный Человек отошёл на несколько шагов назад и приказал ИИ заряжать унибимный заряд. Локи уже мёртв, но он не позволит Думу украсть всю его магию.

Джарвис уже вёл обратный отсчёт до выстрела, когда доктор внезапно поднял взгляд — его глаза светились жутким синим свечением — и легким взмахом запястья подбросил Тони на несколько футов в воздух.

— Дум всегда выполняет свои обещания, — странным голосом проревел доктор и, прежде чем Старк успел вновь кинуться в драку, посмотрел на Локи и снова положил руку на его грудь. На этот раз свечение, исходящее от его ладони, было зелёным — он посылал импульсы энергии в тело трикстера. Бог судорожно втянул воздух и выгнулся дугой, рот широко раскрылся в немом крике. Тони поднялся на колени и смотрел в неверии, как бог скрутился на холодном бетоне в плотный комок и закашлялся.

— Ох, чёрт, чёрт! Джарвис, открывай!

— _Сэр, я не думаю…_

— Открывай!

Как только забрало шлема Тони поднялось, а костюм начал сворачиваться, Дум шагнул прочь от скрученного тела и исчез без следа, оставляя их в разрушенном складе одних.

Спотыкаясь, как обезумевший, изобретатель резко остановился и упал на колени, обнимая своего дёргающегося любовника. Потрясённый до самых глубин реактора, Тони начал смеяться и целовать синие лицо и руки Локи.

Он жив, они оба живы!

* * *

Обратная поездка в отель прошла относительно гладко. Локи почти всё время спал, скрутившись на пассажирском сидении, повернувшись к Тони спиной. Изобретатель изредка посматривал на него, желая убедиться, что бог продолжает дышать; после того, что Дум с ним сделал, Старк хотел быть уверенным, что это не очередной трюк.

Не говоря уж о том, что эта синяя кожа его очаровывала. Тони хотел изведать её языком, отследить выпуклые линии, кружащиеся по скулам трикстера и спускающиеся под худи. Локи всегда скрывал облик ётуна, стыдясь и не желая, чтобы его видели во время превращения. Но Тони не пришёл в ужас, как думал бог, а совсем наоборот — если бы он мог, то не позволил бы Локи покинуть его рук, пока он не проверит чувствительность каждого сантиметра тела ётуна. Но всё же он не хотел давить, видя как бог ненавидит этот облик.

Тони стоял на перекрёстке, ожидая зелёного сигнала светофора, когда справа от него под визг тормозов пристроился джип, заполненный громкой музыкой и смеющимися подростками. Они принялись указывать на Локи и хихикать, один даже достал телефон и начал снимать видео. Миллиардер сверкнул им широкой, обнажающей зубы, улыбкой и кивнул на спящего бога.

— Дикая вечеринка, да? Вот что бывает, когда пьют, не зная меры.

Как только он отвернулся от них, сигнал светофора сменился, и Тони вдавил педаль в пол.

— Джарвис, будь так добр, когда эта запись попадет в сеть, избавься от неё как можно скорее, а потом удали исходник.

— _Я присмотрю за этим, сэр,_  — тут же ответил ИИ.

— И когда мы доберемся до отеля, позаботься о наблюдении. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то нас видел.

— _Конечно, сэр. Я бы рекомендовал вам воспользоваться грузовым лифтом, доступ к нему можно получить из подземного гаража._

— Отлично, только убедись, что его никто не использует, — Тони переключил передачу, и двигатель под капотом взревел, когда он увеличил скорость.

Благодаря Джарвису, подъём в их номер прошёл быстро и без осложнений. Тони бережно баюкал Локи в объятиях, пока нёс бога в спальню. В этом облике температура божества была заметно низкой, но это не помешало изобретателю устроиться рядом с ним на кровати. Было уже далеко за полночь, и они оба должны немного поспать. Остальное могло подождать до утра. С этой мыслью миллиардер прильнул ближе к любовнику, вдыхая его новый, свежий запах и оставляя на выставленном плече лёгкий поцелуй. Кожа под губами была удивительно гладкой, но более твёрдой и толстой, чем в облике аса. Закрыв глаза, Тони улыбнулся про себя и понадеялся, что синий облик любовника никуда не пропадёт, когда он проснётся. На его счёт у Тони возникло много идей.


	30. Chapter 30

По радио Тина Тернёр изливала страдания своего сердца, потихоньку доводя Тони до безумия. Там транслировали что-то вроде марафона баллад 80-х годов, на которые Тони поначалу не обращал внимания (ему просто были нужны плавные мелодии, которые не побеспокоят спящего на пассажирском сидении иноземного принца), но спустя почти два часа прослушивания слащавых любовных песен, он подумывал о том, чтобы устроить аварию только ради того, чтобы остановить ноющее сердце.

Идиотизм какой-то, как некоторые стихи почти идеально описывают его собственные мысли относительно одного бога, хотя и в более цветистом и отвратительно сладком стиле.

Тони в миллионный раз за ночь окинул взглядом это самое божество, но почти кататоническое состояние Локи так и не изменилось. У трикстера не дрогнул ни один мускул с тех пор, как Тони устроил его в машине; он дышал, замученное сердце под синей кожей билось равномерно, но больше никак не реагировал.

Старк безотчётно стиснул руль, да так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побели. Даже крохотная крупица доверия к Думу была ошибочным решением, а они оба — идиоты, вот кто они — сломя голову кинулись в его распростёртые стальные руки, чуть ли не умоляя о том, чтобы ими воспользовались.

И вот теперь, как результат их идиотизма, рядом с Тони лежит Локи — без сознания, без магии, может, даже раненный! И единственное, что смог сделать Тони, это затащить синюю божественную задницу в машину и теперь вести его домой, молясь о чуде.

Из динамиков раздались первые ноты _«Схожу с ума»_  Аэросмит, и Старк мрачно усмехнулся: о да, разумеется, они оба сошли с ума.

* * *

Старк за рекордное время преодолел расстояние от Лас-Вегаса до Малибу. Когда он припарковал машину перед своим домом, солнце только начало выглядывать из-за холмов.

Измученный умственно и физически, Старк уткнулся лбом в руль и глубоко вздохнул. Все внутренности изобретателя скрутились в комок, а тревога вдавливала дуговой реактор глубже в грудину, отчего дышать становилось почти невозможно. Тони закрыл глаза и два раза досчитал до десяти, а потом ещё и в третий раз, но внушающие ужас ощущения не оставили его так просто.

А что, если они сделали только хуже? Что, если их попытка устранить печати была ошибкой, и Локи не проснётся? Что, если это было чем-то вроде испытания, и трикстер провалил его, потому что был слишком нетерпеливым, чтобы вынести своё наказание? _Что, если? Что, если? Что, если?_

По позвоночнику Тони пробежала дрожь, и он зарычал, разозлённый своей неспособностью помочь богу. Он прикусил щёку изнутри в попытке сдержать разочарованный крик, кипящий в горле и требующий, чтобы его выпустили на волю.

Лучи утреннего солнца медленно скользили по крыльцу особняка и боку машины, освещая профиль Локи. В этот момент Старк как раз открыл глаза, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на любовника. Тот выглядел таким спокойным и прекрасным. Даже шрамы казались менее ужасными в мягком свете солнца. Выпрямив спину, изобретатель подвинулся ближе к пассажирскому сидению и протянул руку, чтобы погладить щёку бога. Он едва успел провести пальцами по скуле Локи, когда глаза бога внезапно распахнулись, и он судорожно вздохнул, испугав Старка.

— Чёрт побери, — подпрыгнув на сидении, выругался Тони.

Трикстер прошипел, словно обжёгся, и вскинул руку, прикрывая лицо, а миг спустя он рассмеялся.

— Проклятье! Ты меня до смерти напугал! Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Тони, разминая своё только что ушибленное колено; Локи начало трясти в истерике.

Хихиканье продолжилось ещё несколько секунд; бог так и не обратил внимание на его присутствие, и Старк, волнуясь, нахмурился.

— Малыш, ты меня пугаешь. Что происходит?

— Больно! — бог улыбнулся Тони маниакальной улыбкой, и первой же мыслью, пронёсшейся в мозгу изобретателя, было то, что ритуал провалился, и Локи сошёл с ума.

— Что болит? Локи, говори со мной! _Что болит?_  — в голосе Старка слышался намёк на панику. Он споро выпрыгнул из машины, обежал её и резким рывком распахнул дверь со стороны пассажира. Присев на корточки рядом с Локи, Тони вгляделся в него повнимательнее при ярком утреннем свете.

Непривычная расцветка трикстера не позволила Тони определить, есть ли у бога лихорадка или что-то вроде неё; однако светло-синий оттенок кожи казался здоровым, без пятен более тёмного цвета. Да и непохоже, чтобы Локи потел — хотя, с другой стороны, Тони не был уверен, способен ли ётун в этом виде выделять пот.

Инженер протянул руки и обхватил лицо бога, большие пальцы приласкали выступающие скулы. Но даже когда Тони наклонил его лицо пониже, чтобы лучше присмотреться к нему, Локи всё равно не открыл глаза.

— Мои глаза болят, — подаваясь навстречу прикосновению, прошептал Локи.

— Это хороший знак? Мне вовсе не кажется, что это хороший знак!

— Они чувствительны к свету, Энтони, они исцеляются!

Мозгам Старка потребовалось секунд тридцать, чтобы обработать информацию, но когда в голове, наконец, щёлкнуло, он тоже разразился смехом; теперь они оба смеялись, как безумные. Испытывая невероятное облегчение, Тони дотянулся до Локи и прижался к его губам в страстном поцелуе. Он никак не мог поверить. Они это сделали! Они, наконец, это сделали!

— Ладно, Снежинка, давай-ка отведём тебя в мастерскую. Я не успокоюсь, пока Джарвис не просканирует тебя с головы до ног всеми возможными способами.

Тони поднялся на ноги и помог Локи выбраться из машины; бог вновь прикрыл рукой глаза, защищая их от пробуждающегося солнца.

Вскоре они оказались в мастерской — Локи сидел на высокой табуретке, а Тони носился вокруг него, как мотылёк вокруг пламени, расклеивая по всему телу ётуна необходимые Джарвису электроды и маркеры.

— Почему ты всё ещё синий? — внезапно спросил Старк, поглаживая рукой плечо и спину бога и изумляясь непривычному оттенку. Локи выглядел совершенно иначе, но в то же время так знакомо — Тони страстно желал найти отличия, проследить языком и пальцами выступающие отметины, расписывающие кожу его любовника, поцеловать каждое известное ему чувствительное местечко и посмотреть, отреагирует ли бог на его прикосновение как-то по-другому. У Тони было столько идей, что голова шла кругом.

— Я не уверен, мой облик уже должен был вернуться к своему обычному виду. Может, заклинание, наложенное Одином на меня, тоже развеялось. Тебя… тревожит мой вид? — тихо спросил Локи и склонил голову, словно ожидал удара.

— Конечно, тревожит. Я изо всех сил пытаюсь удержать себя в руках, чтобы попросту не утащить тебя в спальню, раздеть и попробовать на вкус каждый миллиметр твоего тела. Приходится напрягаться, знаешь ли, и эта расцветка ничуть не помогает.

Локи вскинул голову (сейчас его глаза надёжно защищала повязка), рот слегка приоткрылся, как будто он хотел что-то сказать, но не смог выдавить ни слова. Так что Тони просто улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы сцеловать его замешательство.

— Ты просто невозможен, — пробормотал трикстер ему в губы, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

— Да, так говорят!

— _Сэр, сканирование закончено. У нас нет никакой информации относительно движения потоков энергии мистера Локи до нападения на Нью-Йорк, но сравнивая данные, которые вы собрали после, и уточнив их, я представил моделирование, имитирующее его, и сопоставил отсылки с самыми последними данными. Похоже, что потоки большей частью были восстановлены до своего первоначального состояния,_  — огласил Джарвис, показывая данные на ближайшем к ним голо-экране, справа от Тони.

— Большей частью? — спросил инженер, проходя сквозь информацию. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы здесь был Брюс, тот был бы весьма полезен в анализировании данных.

— В верхних частях тела мистера Локи собрана более высокая концентрация энергии.

— Я позволяю своей магии восстанавливать любой урон, который она только способна исправить, но я не знаю точно, сколько она уже вылечила, — пожал плечами Локи.

— Значит, гарантий, что ты снова будешь видеть, нет? — расстроенный этой мыслью, Тони присел на ближайший стол. Тем не менее, он был рад, что Локи жив и здоров, видят его глаза или нет. Он усвоил урок — ему было всё равно, был ли бог слепым или хромым — неважно, — пока он в безопасности и рядом с ним.

— Нет, я почти уверен, что они исцелятся, может просто потребоваться некоторое время. Я использую каждую каплю магии, что у меня есть, чтобы вернуть зрение, но пока что она восстанавливается довольно вяло.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Тони внезапно зевнул; в мозгах на миг замкнуло от переутомления.

— Ты устал, — поднимаясь, заметил очевидное Локи. Он протянул руку в сторону изобретателя и улыбнулся. — Давай уложим тебя спать.

— Я не уст…, — хотел было запротестовать Старк, только закончить ему помешал ещё один широкий зевок.

— Пойдём, будешь моим направляющим. Я не хотел бы споткнуться об одно из твоих изобретений.

Ётун лучезарно улыбнулся Тони, когда его пальцы переплелись с пальцами инженера, и они вместе поднялись по лестнице на первый этаж.

* * *

От очень приятного сна Тони пробудил отдалённый шум дождя. Видение выпорхнуло из его головы, как только он открыл глаза. Изобретатель зевнул и потянулся, ногой скинув с себя лёгкое одеяло. Дальнюю стену спальни освещало послеполуденное солнце, отчего растительный узор сиял как рой блуждающих огоньков. Тони наморщил нос; если солнце сияет, то откуда взялся дождь? Ответ нашёлся спустя секунду, когда миллиардер повернул лицо к своему возлюбленному и обнаружил рядом с собой пустое пространство, хотя и отозвавшееся на прикосновение теплом. Старк проказливо усмехнулся, выпрыгнул из постели и, сверкая голым задом, направился к ванной, насвистывая себе под нос. Только он собирался зайти, как дверь распахнулась, и он врезался в твёрдую, всё ещё мокрую грудь Локи.

— Ух! — Тони пошатнулся, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Его спасла рука Локи, скользнувшая вокруг талии; ладони бога устроились на его пояснице.

— Проклятье! — выругался Тони, поднимая глаза на бога. — А я надеялся присоединиться к тебе в душе.

— Тогда ты опоздал, _elsker*_ , — улыбнулся ему Локи, водя большими пальцами по спине инженера. Потом трикстер развернулся и легонько подтолкнул Тони к ванной. — Тебе стоит поторопиться, иначе я заскучаю, и мне придётся самому себя развлекать.

Рот Старка приоткрылся, но выдать какой-нибудь связный ответ не вышло, и он поспешил в душ, чуть не сломав себе шею на скользкой плитке. Вслед ему раздался смешок Локи. Но, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, он крикнул:

— Как ты меня назвал? — но ответом ему был лишь смех.

Изобретатель вымылся за рекордное время и вышел из ванной спустя лишь несколько минут, где его тут же встретило самое прекрасное зрелище в мире: Локи растянулся поверх одеял, пушистое полотенце так высоко задралось на его бедрах, что едва ли что-то скрывало, влажные чёрные пряди раскинулись по подушке, как тёмный ореол, а на его лице царила самая распутная улыбка, какую Тони только видел.

— Вау, — выдохнул изобретатель, впитывая в себя великолепную картину гладкой, как слоновая кость, кожи. Он немного жалел об отсутствии синего цвета, но Локи был идеален в любом облике, и Тони был уверен, что со временем бога можно будет убедить снять для него чары.

— Сделаешь это? — спросил трикстер, выдёргивая Тони из его несвоевременных мыслей.

— Хм? Что?

— Повязка. Снимешь её?

Инженер присел на край кровати, позабыв на миг про возбуждение.

— Уверен? Не слишком рано?

— Ты проспал весь день, Энтони, а я использовал всю мою вернувшуюся магию, чтобы ускорить процесс исцеления. К тому же, благодаря теперь доступному мне карманному измерению, я смог воспользоваться своими целительными камнями. Работа пока далека от завершения, но я уверен, что сейчас этого достаточно. И я хочу вновь видеть тебя своими глазами, а не с помощью магии, — тихо признался Локи.

— Ох… ладно, хорошо, — внезапно начал заикаться Тони, чувствуя, как лицо опалило жаром. Он придвинулся поближе к богу и чуть трясущимися руками начал распутывать повязку. — Джарвис, затемни окна и уменьши интенсивность света на 30%.

— _Да, сэр._

Ещё он одной рукой прикрыл дуговой реактор, и, когда последний слой ткани наконец упал, Старк выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задерживал дыхание. Лицо бога выглядело намного лучше, чем обычно, шрамы казались уже не такими покрасневшими, теперь более гладкими и светлыми. Но сейчас важны были вовсе не шрамы, а то, что они окружали.

— Готов? — миллиардер нежно провёл пальцем по щеке бога и, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как дрогнули и медленно поднялись его ресницы, открывая самый потрясающий оттенок зелёного из всех, виденных изобретателем.

— Ох, чёрт, — выдохнул он, с благоговением уставившись на лицо бога. — Ты можешь…?

Локи моргнул раз, второй. При близком рассмотрении зелёный на самом деле оказался не таким ярким, как помнил Тони, но ведь и исцеление ещё не завершилось.

— Да… Я… Всё немного расплывчатое, но да, я вижу формы и свет, — бог несколько раз моргнул, затем полностью закрыл глаза.

— Не напрягайся, это только первый день, я уверен, что потом станет лучше, — заверил его Тони. Сердце у дугового реактора пустилось в галоп, а сам он рассмеялся как сумасшедший; наконец-то Локи был свободен от цепей Одина.

— Я пытаюсь ускорить процесс исцеления, но я никогда раньше этим не занимался и поэтому не совсем уверен…

— Оставь, пусть они восстанавливаются сами. Некуда спешить, — Старк скрутил повязку и положил её на прикроватный столик.

— Совсем чуть-чуть… ах, да, видимость улучшается.

— Локи…

Трикстер просиял, с такой широкой улыбкой глядя на Тони, что отругать его за нетерпение у инженера не хватило духу. Взамен он придвинулся ближе, перекинул ногу через бедра Локи и оседлал его колени.

— Мне кажется, что тебя надо отвлечь, — пробормотал Старк, его губы замерли в миллиметре от губ бессмертного. Зрачки бога расширились, левый чуть сильнее, чем правый, и Локи громко сглотнул.

— Я могу видеть тебя, Тони Старк, — прошептал Локи, его голос дрожал. Несколько раз он быстро моргнул, и по его щеке скатилась одинокая слезинка.

Инженер лишь улыбнулся и сократил расстояние между ними, медленно прикасаясь к губам Локи своими. Первый поцелуй вышел сладким и невинным, лишь легкая ласка, но вскоре Тони потерял терпение. Бог застонал и приглашающе приоткрыл рот, но у изобретателя были другие планы. Вместо того, чтобы погрузиться в заманчивый жар, он подразнил нижнюю губу Локи кончиком языка, заставляя трикстера протестующе заскулить. Старк прыснул, осыпая раскрасневшийся опухший рот Локи короткими поцелуями, глаза не отрывались от его глаз.

— Ляг, — Старк положил руки на плечи мага и немного подтолкнул того. Всего лишь одна доля секунды, чтобы заметить озорную искорку в глазах Локи, и в конечном итоге это он оказался на спине, ловко туда опрокинутый.

— Да, так тоже подойдёт.

Без дальнейшего промедления Локи опустился сверху и склонился к его рту, проводя языком между губами, побуждая Тони впустить его, что изобретатель и сделал, не став на этот раз поддразнивать бога. Их языки переплетались друг с другом в ласкающем и исследующем танце, а когда в какой-то миг Локи принялся легонько посасывать язык Тони, у того, должно быть, на мгновение вырубились мозги. К тому моменту, когда они наконец разорвали поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха, оба уже были каменно-твёрдыми.

Каким-то образом, но на этот раз всё ощущалось совершенно иначе, чем в предыдущие разы, когда они занимались сексом. Тони никак не мог найти причины перемен, просто сейчас всё чувствовалось как-то… более. Более насыщено, более горячо, вообще всё было более, и бабочки, порхающие где-то у дугового реактора, нисколько не помогали.

Тони ощутил лёгкое головокружение, когда Локи чуть отстранился и проложил по его горлу и рёбрам цепочку мокрых поцелуев, перемежаемую засосами. А уж когда Локи уткнулся носом между его бёдер, Тони явственно испытал проблемы с дыханием.

— Локи… О, Боже, Локи, — почти бессвязно выдохнул Тони, погружаясь мозолистыми пальцами в длинные волосы бога, в то время как упомянутый бог оставил ещё одну красную отметину на внутренней стороне его левого бедра. В самом низу живота растёкся томительный жар, от действий Локи бёдра Тони непроизвольно вздрагивали. Он пытался, он действительно пытался мягко направить голову Локи на свою распалённую твёрдость, но бог был неподвижен как гора, взамен лаская умелым языком оставленные отметины.

— Локи, пожалуйста…, — изобретатель устремил на любовника затуманенный взор, который был встречен восхитительным зелёным, точно таким же, как в его снах. Пылкий взгляд гипнотизировал, и он не смог бы разорвать зрительный контакт даже если бы захотел. Тони жадно следил за тем, как Локи в конце концов перестал мучить чувствительную внутреннюю часть бёдер и устроился перед его напряжённым членом. Медленно проведя языком от самого основания до кончика члена, при этом Локи не спускал с миллиардера взгляда, отчего у Тони перехватило дыхание. В глазах бога полыхало так много эмоций. Он устроил кончик члена Тони на нижней губе, и от предвкушения того, что вот-вот произойдёт, изобретателя заметно тряхнуло. Язык трикстера подразнил щель, собирая прозрачные капли, а потом он вобрал головку в теплоту своего рта и начал посасывать.

Опалённый этим идеальным жаром, Старк хрипло вскрикнул, судорожно дернув бёдра и погружая член глубже в рот Локи. Рука бога обхватила основание члена, приковывая Тони к матрасу. Старк одарил Локи извиняющейся улыбкой, но тот был слишком погружён в свои действия, чтобы заметить её, посасывая и сжимая губы и щёки вокруг пульсирующей плоти Тони.

Чтобы провалиться за грань и кончить, выстреливая тонкими белыми струями глубоко в горле Локи, Тони потребовалось ошеломляюще мало времени. Бог принял их все, не выпуская члена Старка, тогда как сам человек, постанывая, выгнулся на кровати, его пальцы сгребли и до белеющих костяшек стиснули простыни. Когда Старк наконец рухнул, обессиленный и тяжело дышащий, Локи медленно заполз на него, упираясь в матрас руками и коленями, его собственная напряжённая эрекция качалась между бледными бёдрами. Бог опустился ниже, почти ложась на изобретателя, член прижался к его ноге, а лицо зависло над лицом Тони.

— Вот так ты выглядишь просто изумительно, — благоговейно прошептал Локи. Его глаза светились теплом и любовью, каких Тони никогда по отношению к себе и не видел. Снова вернулись бабочки вокруг дугового реактора и с удвоенной силой попытались выдавить его оболочку. Слова застряли где-то в горле, поэтому Тони лишь обнял бога за шею и втянул его в долгий-долгий поцелуй. Вторая его рука прошлась по груди Локи, скользнула через пресс и приблизилась к напряженной эрекции. Бог заскулил, когда Тони на пробу сжал твёрдый член и провёл большим пальцем по щели. Одновременно он легонько погладил кожу головы мага, и Локи растаял до урчащей массы тепла, привалившегося к нему.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил миллиардер, поворачивая запястье, и Локи вздрогнул, подавившись всхлипом. В поисках облегчения он ещё сильнее прижался к Тони, качая бёдрами в ритме прикосновений изобретателя; широко раскрытый рот судорожно хватал воздух. Пока трикстер был отвлечён, рука Тони выбралась из шелковистых волос и появилась перед распухшими влажными губами. Без дальнейших вопросов умелый язык Локи сначала закружился вокруг двух предложенных пальцев, тщательно вылизывая их, а потом трикстер втянул их в рот и пососал, всё это время наблюдая за Тони чуть прикрытыми глазами.

— Чёрт! — прохрипел мужчина, не в состоянии отвести от трикстера глаз. Они пялились друг на друга, оба затерявшиеся в моменте, пока Локи не разбил чары, прикусив пальцы Старка, чтобы напомнить тому о том, что его рука перестала двигаться.

— Точно… э, прости. Чёрт, — заикаясь, пробормотал Тони и продолжил. Локи последний раз пососал вторгшиеся в его рот пальцы и отпустил их, покрытыми щедрым количеством слюны.

— Поторопись, — выдохнул он, развратно качнувшись над изобретателем.

Тони подумывал заставить бога умолять, но быстро отбросил эту мысль. Его собственный член вновь заинтересовался происходящим, и тщательная подготовка Локи пойдёт им только на пользу.

Приняв решение, миллиардер привлёк Локи поближе, наклоняя так, чтобы с лёгкостью дотягиваться и спереди, и сзади. Тогда он погладил пальцами расщелину между ягодицами Локи и круговыми движениями скользнул по сморщенному отверстию, а после погрузил один из них внутрь. От вторжения трикстер напрягся, но когда Тони перестал давить, быстро расслабился. Он был таким тугим, заметил Старк, возобновляя движения пальца как только, пропустив удар сердца, Локи кивнул, таким тугим и горячим.

Пока левая рука инженера была занята, раскрывая бога, другая, сомкнутая вокруг его пульсирующего члена, постепенно замедлилась до неторопливого темпа. Вот только спустя несколько минут размеренных движений, Локи потерял терпение и начал трахать себя пальцами Тони.

— Ещё один, — прошептал бог на ухо Старку, чередуя покусывание и посасывание чувствительного местечка за ним.

— Нужна смазка получше, ты слишком узкий.

Выразив своё недовольство в хриплом рычании, Локи приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть через плечо собственную задницу. Руку бога, которая до этого разминала пресс Тони, на долю секунды окутало слабое зелёное свечение, и когда бог коснулся ею руки Старка, кожу покрывала какая-то масляная субстанция. Тони на это только хохотнул.

— А теперь пошевеливайся, иначе я откушу тебе нос.

С притворным гневом глядя на Старка, он лизнул кончик его носа, отчего Тони захохотал лишь сильнее. Теперь, получив должную смазку, он мог творить свою собственную магию. Палец, который только недавно с трудом протискивался в Локи, теперь проник в него без особых проблем, а вскоре изобретатель добавил и ещё один и начал разводить их ножницами. От удовольствия бог содрогнулся, его дыхание сбилось. Пальцев стало три, и Локи застонал, издавая такие непристойные звуки, которые только поощряли Тони ускорить ритм. Под недовольный рык божества, находящегося в опасной близости от яремной вены Тони, миллиардер отпустил член Локи и схватил его колено, широко разводя ноги и подтягивая его выше на себя. Запястье заныло, но Локи оттолкнул его руку. После последнего затяжного поцелуя, он завис над бёдрами Тони и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, схватил член изобретателя, проехался по нему несколько раз, распределяя по всей длине волшебную смазку, и направил к своему входу. Они оба задохнулись, когда плотная головка толкнулась в тугое кольцо мышц, и бог медленно опустился, принимая в себя каждый миллиметр разгорячённого внушительного объёма Тони. Инженер никак не мог определиться, что он хочет больше — смотреть в глаза Локи или наблюдать за тем, как его член всё глубже и глубже погружается в горячую задницу трикстера.

К тому времени, когда его эрекция полностью оказалась внутри, Тони судорожно пытался вздохнуть. Окружающий его восхитительный жар был почти невыносим, и пальцы изобретателя, лежащие на бедрах мага, невольно согнулись.

— Ааах, — с благоговением глядя на возлюбленного, лихорадочно выдохнул Старк, — ты так прекрасен.

— Верхом на твоем члене? — покрасневшие губы Локи сложились в усмешку.

— Что-то я пока не вижу ничего, связанного со скачками, — с похотью уставившись на любовника приподнял бровь Тони.

Не нуждаясь в дальнейших указаниях, божество медленно приподнялось, оставив внутри только головку, а потом плавно опустилось вниз. Сбежавший с его губ стон был музыкой для ушей Тони, поэтому в следующий раз, когда Локи уже возвращался на его член, Тони встретил его на полпути, толкаясь в приглашающий жар. Ритм ускорился, Локи над ним задыхался и стонал, от каждого движения по плечам хлестали чёрные волосы. На живот Тони капал смазкой оставленный без внимания член бога. Старк схватил его и начал быстро водить рукой, наблюдая, как Локи над ним растворяется в удовольствии.

Они так затерялись в этом ритме — вверх и вниз, ещё сильнее, ещё быстрее, жар почти невыносим, а тела скользкие от пота и слюны. Быстрее, горячее, сильнее!

Локи был уже близок, движения его бёдер сбилось и, когда оргазм обрушился на него, молнией прошив тело, он повалился вперед, простонав имя Тони. Старк ласкал его, удерживая на плаву, его собственный член сотрясался внутри тела трикстера, тёплого и мягкого.

— Ещё немного, — вздохнул он во влажный лоб Локи и поцеловал в бровь, прислушиваясь к сладким всхлипываниям бога. Ещё несколько прицельных толчков и он кончил, выплёскивая в Локи горячие струи спермы.

Через какое-то время они оба были слишком чувствительными, чтобы продолжать, поэтому Тони отпустил бога и позволил ему, истощённому, но удовлетворенному, перекатиться на спину рядом с ним.

Локи, слишком усталый, чтобы подняться и убрать устроенный ими беспорядок, схватил позабытое полотенце и вытер их как мог, заслужив тем самым сонную улыбку изобретателя.

— Иди ко мне, мой прекрасный, — пробормотал Тони, притягивая Локи себе под бочок и приникая к нему поближе — одна рука легла на талию трикстера, а нос зарылся в тёмные, волнистые завитки. Спустя несколько минут они заснули.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Возлюбленный» на норвежском языке


	31. Chapter 31

Со всех сторон, словно кокон, его окружало приятное тепло. Оно мягко и надёжно укутывало Локи, и впервые за многие годы он почувствовал гармонию с самим собой. Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся — на него обрушилось всё великолепие цветов — явление, которому, как думал бог, он больше никогда не станет свидетелем: танцующий по стенам свет, просачивающийся через листву высоких пальм, которые росли вокруг дома Тони; лоскуток неба — такой же голубой, как и глаза его матери — пронзительного и бескрайнего; загорелая, смуглая кожа, сильно контрастирующая с тонким снежно-белым одеялом, под которым они спали; седина, пронизывающая тёмные… брови Локи нахмурились. Раньше он её не замечал, отвлекаемый более важными делами, но сейчас, когда ему выдалась спокойная минутка, чтобы по-настоящему взглянуть на своего спящего возлюбленного, восстановившиеся глаза бога замечали детали, на которые он прежде не обращал внимания. На серебристые пряди у висков Тони, или на тревожные линии в уголках его губ и глаз. Он выглядел старше… с ужасом осознал Локи; намного старше и более измученным, чем он помнил.

В ужасе от того, как Тони умудрился измениться за эти три года, бог протянул руку и пропустил между пальцами короткие белые пряди. Трикстер прекрасно знал, что человеческая жизнь — пустяк, что они легко умирают от ран, которые ничего не значат для богов, но это… такое увидеть он не был готов. Локи нежно провёл пальцами по лицу любовника, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Просто оскорбительно — жизнь Тони выцветала, и в своем теперешнем положении Локи не мог ничего сделать, чтобы этому помешать. Но скоро, скоро он сможет.  
Тони забавно сморщил нос, а потом его глаза распахнулись и медленно сфокусировались на боге. Заметив, что и Локи тоже проснулся, он ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Привет, великолепный, — хриплым со сна голосом приветствовал его Старк, томно потягиваясь под любующимся взглядом Локи. И бог окунулся в это зрелище, его заново обретённое зрение скользило по рельефу груди и пресса Тони. Несмотря на все изменения, инженер по-прежнему находился в отличной форме; сильные руки и ноги, рельефные мышцы — это привлекало внимание. Может, не такие накачанные, как у Тора или других воинов асов, но Локи всё равно находил его привлекательным.

— Доброе утро, — бог нагнулся и поцеловал посеребрённый висок изобретателя; он никак не мог с этим смириться.

— Что такое? — хихикнул Тони и выпятил губы для подобающего поцелуя.

— Я просто рад видеть тебя.

— Ну, ещё бы, — подбоченился изобретатель. — С самого утра и такое зрелище, как бы тебе не быть счастливым, лицезря его?

Локи фыркнул; глаза вновь оценивающе смерили тело Тони.

— Очаровательно, — протянул он, насмешливо приподнимая бровь, — особенно примятые волосы и пятно от слюны на подушке.

Прежде чем Тони смог подобрать достойный ответ, бог оторвался от подушки и запечатал губы инженера своими, эффективно погасив возражения, которые тот собирался высказать.

Поцелуй был медленным и сладким, ленивым, но выразительным — бессмертный пытался передать все те чувства, которые он не мог выразить словами: благодарность за то, что ему дали второй шанс, хоть он его и не заслуживал, за порхающих бабочек, которых он каждый раз, когда Тони был близко, ощущал в самом низу живота, за тепло, что растекалось в его груди от каждой адресованной ему улыбки Тони, за ощущение принадлежности и безопасности, а больше всего — за _любовь_. Он за столько всего хотел поблагодарить Тони, что даже не знал с чего начать.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул он взамен, когда их губы, наконец-то, расстались, его большой палец нежно ласкал седые волосы Старка. Зрачок изобретателя расширился до невозможности — от янтарно-коричневого осталась лишь тонкая каёмочка — и ему пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы убедить голосовые связки вновь заработать.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — наконец прохрипел Тони, от избытка эмоций голос был серьёзным и низким. Локи даже расслышал пустившееся под дуговым реактором в сумасшедший ритм сердце, и опустился ниже и уткнулся лицом под подбородок Старка, прижался носом к горлу и вдохнул его неповторимый запах — сочетание кофе, виски и жженого металла.

Руки миллиардера тут же сомкнулись вокруг его груди, и Локи не был уверен, не показалось ли ему, но Тони как будто подавлял рыдания, так и норовившие вырваться на свободу. Поэтому Локи пристроился к боку смертного и покрыл его горло мягкими, едва касающимися поцелуями.

Некоторое время они так и лежали в уютной тишине, пальцы Старка вырисовывали на спине Локи случайные узоры; их обоих поглотили их мысли, пока желудок изобретателя не заявил о себе, пророкотав, требуя еды.

— Эх, — простонал Тони, — всё настроение насмарку! — он почувствовал, как рядом с ним трясётся тело хихикающего Локи, и тоже улыбнулся.

— Что скажешь насчёт завтрака в постель? Я сделаю яйца и тосты, и мы можем провести здесь весь день, бездельничая.

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Локи, отстраняясь от изобретателя. Весь день ничего не делать его полностью устраивало.

— Ладно, значит, сначала душ, потом еда и кофе. Джарвис, вскипяти воду.

— _Да, сэр. Позвольте добавить, что ваш багаж из Лас-Вегаса доставили час назад. Его оставили у крыльца, и я бы посоветовал занести его внутрь._

— Хм, позже, Джей, — Тони подмигнул Локи. — Пойдешь со мной в душ?

— С удовольствием.

Только скатившись с кровати, Локи обратил внимание, какими всё-таки грязными были простыни и, в отвращении наморщив нос, щёлкнул пальцами, заставляя следы спермы испариться.

— Ловко, — присвистнул Тони, взяв мага за руку, и повёл его к ванной.

— Всего лишь трюк, — пожало плечами божество.

— А ещё какие-нибудь магические трюки, которые мы могли бы использовать в постели, у тебя есть? — с неподдельным любопытством спросил гений.

— О да, и  _много_.

Даже захотев, Тони не смог бы сдержать предвкушающей дрожи, пробежавшей по телу.

* * *

После чувственного душа Тони отправился на кухню, где сейчас и взбивал яйца, присматривая за беконом. Джарвис рассказывал ему о курсе акций и прогнозе погоды на ближайшие несколько дней, передал оставленные Пеппер сообщения, доложил о мероприятиях, которые она запланировала в его расписании. Жизнь, наконец, обретала форму, которая ему действительно нравилась, и Тони чувствовал себя счастливым.

— _Сэр, позвольте напомнить о вашем багаже._

— Я занят, Джарвис. Знаешь что, возьми один из костюмов и затащи его внутрь, мы потом распакуем.

— _Как пожелаете, сэр._

Старк почти разложил их завтрак по тарелкам, когда на кухне прозвенел встревоженный голос Джарвиса.

— _Сэр, возможно вы захотите выйти на улицу._

— Джарвис, если я оставлю еду так, она остынет. Что там? Мои пальмы опять завяли? — вздохнул изобретатель, бросая в раковину деревянную лопатку.

—  _У вас… посетители, сэр,_  — пояснил Джарвис, и Тони застыл на месте.

— Какие именно?

— _Внеземные._

— Чёрт побери, — выругался Тони и поспешил к двери, быстро соображая на ходу. — Джарвис, подготовь все костюмы, какие только можно. Они враждебные?

— Они вооружены, сэр.

— Сколько их? И где Локи? — инженер завернул за угол, мысли метались от одного варианта развития событий к другому — к сожалению, мысленно их быстренько разыграв, у инженера выходило, что кровопролитием заканчивались 98%.

Настраивая себя на битву, Тони, одетый лишь в боксёры и футболку, подошёл к входной двери. Ни при каких, ни при каких, чёрт побери, обстоятельствах он не позволит им забрать Локи в Асгард.

— Если запахнет жаренным, предупреди Мстителей, — проинструктировал Джарвиса инженер и вышел из дома.  
Он сразу же заметил их — направляющуюся к нему группу воинов, облачённых в сияющие золотые доспехи, на лицах под шлемами странной формы читалась угрюмость. По отчетам Щ.И.Т.а, которые он читал о Торе и его фокусах в Пуэнто Антигуо, Тони узнал парочку, вышагивающую впереди всех.

— Ярмарка в стиле эпохи Возрождения в следующем городе! — выкрикнул Старк, из тени крыльца наблюдая за тем, как они быстро приближаются; готовый к действию костюм, управляемый Джарвисом, встал рядом с ним.

— Защищай Локи, — пробормотал Тони, разглядывая _гостей_.

— Мы не причиним тебе вреда, Человек из Железа, — заверила его женщина, когда их разделяло лишь несколько метров; по всей видимости, лидером этой группы была она. — Мы пришли только для того, чтобы забрать военного преступника.

— Хмм, я не вижу здесь никаких преступников, только я и мой приятель Джарвис, — инженер кивнул на костюм, одновременно прислушиваясь через комм, который он умудрился нацепить на ухо, пока шёл к крыльцу, к отчёту ИИ.

— Мы располагаем информацией, что здесь находится бывший принц Асгарда, — продолжила она, потихоньку теряя терпение.

— Неа, Тор в Нью-Йорке.

— _Бывший_  принц, Локи, — почти прорычала она, Тони увлеченно проследил за тем, как недовольно искривилось её лицо.

— Никогда о нём не слышал, — как только Джарвис убедился, что костюмы готовы к бою, пожал плечами изобретатель.

Воин прошипела и схватила Тони за горло, приподнимая задыхающегося миллиардера над землёй.

— Не играй с нами в игры, Человек из Железа, может, ты и брат Тора по оружию, но это не значит, что я не вырублю тебя, если возникнет необходимость.

— Достаточно, Сиф, — попросил спокойный голос из-за спины Тони, и занервничавший инженер трепыхнулся в хватке женщины. Какого хрена Локи сюда припёрся?

— Что не так с асгардцами и хватанием за горло? — просипел Старк, когда она наконец отпустила его, взамен сосредоточившись на Боге Шалостей.

— Сдавайся, Локи, мы получили приказ Всеотца доставить тебя в Асгард.

Стражи подобрались, положили руки на мечи, на случай, если Локи вздумает сопротивляться, но бог лишь шагнул вперед и положил на поясницу Тони ладонь.

— За какое преступление? — совершенно спокойно и собрано спросил трикстер, словно ожидал их появления; может, так и было на самом деле, а Тони был единственным, кто думал, что гроза прошла стороной, и они наконец могут жить сами по себе.

— Я не знаю, — выплюнула Сиф, взмахом руки подгоняя стражников действовать. — Я не обсуждаю приказы моего короля.

— Но обсуждала мои, — Локи окатил её такой холодностью, какой Тони от него раньше и не видел. Даже к Тору бог обычно относился более открыто и теплее, чем он обратился к этой женщине. Воздух между ними едва не трещал от накала.

— _Ты_  никогда не был _моим_  королём, — в таком же стиле ответила она, глаза непроницаемые и потемневшие. Была между ними какая-то история, о которой Тони не знал.

— Ах, но ты ошибаешься. Трон мне передали по праву, а ты ослушалась моих прямых приказов, разве нет?

— У меня нет времени выслушивать эту чушь! — вскричала Сиф, из её глаз плескалась ненависть. Она кивнула стражам выдвигаться, и двое из них обогнули женщину и приблизились к ним. В их руках Тони заметил знакомые предметы: треклятый намордник и цепи.

— Да хрен вам! — изобретатель задвинул Локи за спину и с яростью уставился на незваных гостей. Во дворе раздался лязг обнажаемых клинков, когда воины разошлись широкой дугой, пытаясь загнать их в угол на крыльце. — Этим вы его больше не свяжете. Джарвис, запускай!

Буквально за несколько секунд двор наводнил десяток костюмов Железного Человека, вооруженных до тех самых, вошедших в поговорку, зубов, только и ожидающих приказа Тони стрелять. После неудачи с Мандарином изобретатель решил модифицировать некоторые свои более специализированные костюмы, и теперь одна половина размещалась в Башне Мстителей, а вторая здесь, в Малибу. В тайне Тони надеялся, что ему никогда не придётся ими воспользоваться, что Мстители смогут справиться со всем, но их здесь нет, а у него опять был кое-кто ему очень важный, кого следовало защитить.

Старк оценивал противников и прикидывал их шансы, кидая яростные взгляды на Сиф и её отряд, когда по его предплечью скользнули прохладные пальцы, привлекая внимание к богу, стоящему за его спиной. Он глянул на Локи краем глаза, ожидая увидеть по крайней мере озорную ухмылку или какие-нибудь зелёные фейерверки, но взамен увидел хмурое лицо и смирившийся взгляд.

— Не надо, — тихо попросил бог. Тони развернулся к нему всем телом, тут же забывая про Зену и её лакеев.

— Локи?

— Я пойду с ними, — трикстер попытался ему успокоительно улыбнуться, но вышло слишком уж натянуто. Глаза Старка расширились.

— Они, чёрт побери, хотят нацепить на тебя намордник и на потеху долбанному Всепапочке притащить к нему в цепях! — заорал Тони, махая рукой на разодетую как сумасшедшие группу.

— Ты не смеешь оскорблять Всеотца, смертный! — вскрикнула Сиф, готовая броситься на инженера, её меч жаждал пронзить его горло.

Понимая, что у него нет шансов успокоить возлюбленного перед вспыльчивым воином, Локи сделал широкой жест руками, быстро пробормотав заученную формулу, и наколдовал непроницаемое силовое поле, чтобы отделить свой конвой от себя и Тони.

— Мы можем от них сбежать, — провыл Старк, хватая бога за руку. — Джарвис выиграет нам немного времени. Локи,<i> давай же!</i>

По двору гуляло эхо от колотящихся в невидимое поле воинов, их крики, поносящие мага и его трюки, звучали яростно, но приглушенно и слегка искажённо.

— Нет, _elsker_ , я должен пойти с ними и убедить Всеотца, что для Мстителей я более ценен с нетронутым даром.

Пальцы Локи мазнули по скуле Тони, переместились к седому виску. Он опасался, что повторное обсуждение с Одином его наказания затянется слишком надолго, но других вариантов нет, он не будет обрекать Тони на жизнь беглеца, всегда скрывающегося из-за него.

Глаза Старка — такие прекрасные и страстные — умоляли, когда он заглянул в них, не пролитые слезы и, ох, гнев захлестывали через край, и Локи склонил голову и оставил на его полных, опустившихся губах поцелуй, запечатлев в памяти их мягкость и форму на случай, если…

— Я приду за тобой, — выпалил Старк, едва они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. — Если придётся, я построю этот долбанный Радужный мост, но я приду, слышишь меня?

— Тогда я представлю тебя своей матери, — усмехнулся бог, гордый вспышкой неудержимого желания любовника обладать.

— Обязательно, — ухмыльнулся Тони в ответ и неохотно отступил, награждая воинов, пытающихся уничтожить барьер, ненавидящим взглядом. — Задай им там жару.

— О, именно это я и планирую, — Локи взмахнул рукой и заклинание, защищающее их, угасло, отчего асы неловко споткнулись и накренились вперед. Сиф первой восстановила равновесие и поддержала других. Здоровяк и остальные стражники, определившиеся с устойчивостью, рванулись вперёд, грубо скрутили руки Локи за спиной и сковали их, а после защёлкнули намордник. Желудок Тони скрутило, по горлу поднялась желчь. Но когда глаза бога вернулись к нему, в них не было страха. Дальше Зена крикнула Хеймдаллю, и они ушли в ослепляющей вспышке радужного цвета. Единственное доказательство, что они вообще здесь были, теперь было выжжено на дороге перед домом.

Ещё несколько мгновений инженер простоял на крыльце, пристально вглядываясь в небо, а потом развернулся на пятках, выкрикивая Джарвису приказы.

— Верни броню на места и создай новый проект. Давай назовем его… Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь. Затем начни собирать информацию, касающуюся асгардцев, если придётся, залезь поглубже в информационную базу Щ.И.Т.а.

—  _Да, сэр, броня вернулась на свои станции, кофе закипел,_  — проинформировал его ИИ, предупредительный как и всегда.

— Ты просто подарок свыше, Джарвис.

Тони зашёл на кухню, чтобы подхватить кружку обжигающе горячего кофе, а, увидев остывший завтрак, поморщился. Он быстро высыпал его в ведро и сбежал с кухни; сейчас его будет гнать наплыв адреналина, но когда он начнёт спадать… Думать об этом сейчас не было времени, ему надо кое-что подготовить и кое-что построить, что в дальнейшем перевернёт мир, если он однажды решит пустить это на рынок.

— Джарви, у нас есть текущие координаты местонахождения доктора Джейн Фостер? Она всё ещё в Лондоне? — между глотками кофе спросил Старк.

— _Сэр, брешь в…_  — вокруг Тони затрещало, словно статическое поле, а затем зазвенела тишина; изобретатель в замешательстве нахмурил брови.

— Джарвис? Ответь мне!

Он подошёл к командной панели, но устройство не подавало признаков жизни.

 — Что за…, — пробормотал Тони. Он хотел было ещё раз позвать Джарвиса, когда звук бьющегося стекла заставил его замереть на месте. Словно в замедленной съемке он проследил полёт металлического контейнера и наблюдал, как тот катится через комнату. Прежде чем его разум зафиксировал угрозу, банка зашипела и завертелась, изнутри повалил жёлтый дым, ослепляя Тони. Стараясь не дышать и избегать газа насколько только возможно, Старк в панике спотыкался, чувствуя, как жалит глаза, а горло — жжёт.

_Слезоточивый газ_ — снабдил его информацией разум, в доме прозвучал ещё один звон рассыпающегося стекла, за которым последовал глухой стук множества ботинок военного образца. Затем его конечности схватили грубые руки и заставили встать на колени.

— Энтони Эдвард Старк, вы находитесь под арестом за государственную измену и терроризм… — было последнее, что слышал Тони перед тем, как мир для него окутало темнотой.


	32. Chapter 32

Единственным компаньоном Тони в этом богом забытом месте были слепящий свет и звенящая тишина, и они медленно сводили его с ума.

Его запихнули в камеру с белыми стенами, полную острых углов и граней и весьма скучную. Глаза жгло вездесущим холодным светом, который отражался от безупречных поверхностей стен. Снаружи маленькую тюремную камеру никто не караулил, никто не пришёл его допрашивать, когда он проснулся с пульсирующей головной болью и сухим, как наждачная бумага, горлом. Несколько часов спустя его нервы начали зудеть от тревоги и… ну, честно говоря, от скуки. В камере не было ничего интересного, только привинченная к стене жёсткая койка с наброшенным на неё колючим одеялом, туалет без крышки и небольшая раковина с краном, из которого текла только тёплая вода. Чудесно.

Каморку для мётел размером два на два метра от коридора отделяла толстая стена из утолщённого стекла, что дало Тони возможность выглянуть за пределы его коробки, но не очень далеко. Не то чтобы там было на что смотреть — коридор был таким же безликим и пустым, как и камера. Тони заметил, что там были ещё и другие камеры, подобные этой, но насколько он мог судить, все они были пустыми. Он не мог сказать, сколько их, потому что даже припав к стеклу, барьер давал лишь небольшой обзор вправо и влево. Где бы он ни находился, сбежать отсюда, казалось бы, было практически невозможно, но он был Тони чёртов Старк и, будь он проклят, если хотя бы не попытается.

Он начал с простукивания стен и стекла. В правом углу была дверь, тоже изготовленная из толстого стекла, и без замка, но Тони углядел пневматический механизм, который её запирал, а отпиралась она, по-видимому, удалённо, из комнаты управления. Что означало, что где-то здесь были и камеры. Теперь, когда он подумал об этом немного, это было довольно очевидно. Его похитители, кто бы они не были (а Тони был почти уверен, что уже знает, кто за всем этим стоит), не так глупы, чтобы оставить его без наблюдения, вопрос лишь в том, и подслушивают ли они тоже?

Раздумывая над происходящим, Тони опустился на твёрдую кровать. Он мог тут просиживать и ждать чего угодно, но правда в том, что прямо сейчас у него нет времени заниматься всякой ерундой.

Пока он был без сознания, его похитители сняли с него одежду и сменили её на какую-то ужасную, серую спецовку (Тони проверил сквозь ткань, одето ли нам нём его нижнее белье — и да, его оставили, хоть какая-то милость). Часы с него сняли, так что он не имел никакой возможности отслеживать время. Без инструментов придумать план побега отсюда не было никакого способа, поэтому единственный выбор, который ему остался, это ждать, пока похитители сделают первый шаг.

К сожалению, Тони никогда не отличался особой терпеливостью.

* * *

Нью-Йорк как всегда бурлил жизнью. Послеполуденное солнце понемногу склонялось ближе к мешанине людей, спешащих домой после очередного дня усердной работы, а Стив пытался смешаться с толпой, вооружённый стандартной бейсбольной кепкой и очками, скрывающими его лицо от прохожих. Хоть ему и нравилось разговаривать с фанатами, оставлять автографы и делать фотографии, это отнимало много времени и изрядно выматывало. Но Стив был счастлив, особенно сегодня, после посещения Баки. Его другу становилось лучше, он совсем как Стив, который проснулся в двадцать первом веке, постепенно привыкал к обществу. Но у него самого были люди, которые облегчили для него этот переход, и теперь он хотел стать такой же надёжной опорой для своего лучшего друга.

Насвистывая какую-то глупую песенку, которая отказывалась покидать его голову, Стив с полной сумкой продуктов неторопливо шагал домой, когда его телефон внезапно зажужжал. Капитан немного повозился, прежде чем выловил его из кармана кожаной куртки. От взгляда на экран его брови приподнялись — он узнал номер звонившего.

— Джарвис? — ответил он ошеломлённо.

—  _Сэр, у нас экстренная ситуация,_  — в голосе цифрового дворецкого звучали нотки паники — таким его Стив раньше никогда не слышал. — _Мстители собрались в башне. Я всё объясню, когда вы прибудете._

— Уже иду, — уверил его солдат и прежде, чем отключился, расслышал встревоженный голос Джарвиса:

— _Пожалуйста, поторопитесь._

 

Не прошло и десяти минут, как Стив ворвался в гостиную в Башне, удивлённый тем, что все уже были здесь. Все, за исключением Тони. Клинт и Наташа сидели вместе на большом удобном диване, тихо переговариваясь, склонив головы, Тор примостился на подлокотнике. Брюс занял своё любимое кресло, от чашки в его руках поднимался пар. Что удивило Стива, так это присутствие полковника Роудса, молча стоявшего у огромных от потолка до пола окон.

— Ладно, Джарвис, мы все здесь, что случилось?

— _Сэр был похищен,_  — заявил ИИ, его искусственный голос слегка дрожал.

В такие моменты, как этот, забыть, что Джарвис на самом деле не живой, дышащий человек, было совсем легко; он вёл себя совсем как они, регулируя свой голос, чтобы передать ощущения, переживая за своего создателя. Если кто-нибудь спросит у Стива какое изобретение Тони самое великое, он определённо выберет сначала Джарвиса, а уже потом костюм Железного Человека.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «похищен»? Кем?

— _Я не знаю, сэр, мои данные повреждены._

— Кто-то стёр с твоих дисков информацию? — спросила Наташа, её взгляд сосредоточился, стал расчётливым.

— _Не могу сказать. С моих записей пропал приблизительно час; такое впечатление, словно мои сервера были отключены, но теоретически это невозможно,_  — объяснил Джарвис.

— Может, это Тони? Или Локи, что насчёт Локи? Где он? — полковник шагнул вперёд. Он казался спокойным, но Стив заметил, что его руки слишком сильно стиснули спинку дивана. Для него это вполне могло быть повторением Афганистана.

— _Невозможно, мистер Лафейсон в Асгарде._

Какой-то миг они все молчали в ответ на это заявление, а затем разом разразились вопросами. В этом не было никакого смысла, как Локи мог вернуться обратно в Асгард? Почему Тони пропал? Быть может, он последовал за трикстером или был им похищен? Локи их всех обдурил?

— Хватит! — резко приказал Стив, краем глаза поглядывая на Брюса. Глаза доктора начали зеленеть, а руки так сильно сжали чашку, что просто чудо, что она от этого ещё не раскололась. — Хватит, — уже мягче повторил Капитан. — Можешь показать нам последние записи, которые у тебя есть?

— _Конечно, сэр._

На дальней стене ожил огромный экран, а секунду спустя на него поступило изображение с четырёх камер, каждая из которых транслировала съемки с разных углов.

На одном из них они увидели и услышали, как Тони готовит завтрак и шутливо переговаривается с Джарвисом. На другой части экрана, ожидая возвращения Тони, под тонким одеялом растянулся Локи. Две другие камеры показывали запись со двора, где один из костюмов Железного Человека заносил в дом багаж. Внезапно он остановился и развернулся.

— _Сэр, скорее всего вы захотите выйти на улицу_ , — услышали Мстители голос Джарвиса и пытливо уставились на экран.

— Джарвис, если я оставлю еду так, она остынет, — разошлось по комнате нытье Тони, костюм с другой камеры поставил чемодан внутри дома.

— _У вас… посетители, сэр._

— Какие именно? — успокоился изобретатель, и единственным звуком, раздающимся в комнате был звук скворчащего бекона.

—  _Внеземные._

Камера сместилась и выдвинулась, фокусируясь на группе людей, двигающихся к дому.

— Чёрт побери, — выругался Тони, а когда камера увеличила изображение нарушителей, Тор поддержал его.

— Это те же люди, кто помогал тебе в Пуэнто Антигуо, — заметил Клинт, взглянув на бога. Как один из агентов, участвовавших в событиях в Нью-Мехико, он читал отчеты и смотрел видеозаписи случившегося.

— Да, — с мрачным видом кивнул громовержец, — Леди Сиф и Вольстагг.

— Друзья или враги? — спросил Стив, оценивая группу. Тони тем временем вылетел из кухни и показался перед входной дверью.

— Друзья для меня, — дальше богу объяснять не требовалось, за него это сделали тон и слова женщины, когда она потребовала, чтобы Локи вышел. Команда супергероев наблюдала за её угрозами Тони и за неслышным появлением Локи. А после всё произошло мгновенно.

— Он может видеть, — впервые заговорил Брюс, поднимаясь и подходя поближе к экрану. — Можешь повторить этот момент?

Когда видеозапись повторилась, Наташа спросила:

— Как это возможно? И магия, раньше он не мог этого делать.

— С его рук исчезли отметины, — обратил внимание доктор, указывая на экран, где воины асы сковывали трикстера. Они ушли спустя пару секунд, оставив Тони на крыльце в одиночестве. Выражение, на миг исказившее его лицо, как нож резануло Брюса по сердцу; Тони выглядел опустошённым, потерянным, едва сдерживая слёзы. Но в следующую секунду взгляд изобретателя потяжелел, а слёзы сменил огонёк осознание цели. Инженер ворвался в дом, выкрикивая Джарвису команды. Последнее, что они увидели перед тем, как экран перешёл в статику, это неясные силуэты, приближающиеся к дому из дальнего угла сада, в чёрном военном обмундировании и тяжело вооруженные.

— Что это была за хрень? — воскликнул Клинт, дёрнувшись на своём месте.

— Джарвис, можешь увеличить изображение? — Наташа поднялась на ноги и приблизилась к экрану, вставая рядом с Брюсом и мягко кладя руку ему на плечо.

— Тайная операция, — определила она, — никаких нашивок, профессионалы. Должно быть, они наблюдали за ситуацией и точно знали, когда нанести удар.

— Щ.И.Т.? — Стив взглянул на шпионский дуэт.

— Сложно сказать, но однажды Фьюри уже удавалось нейтрализовать Джарвиса, — пожала плечами Наташа.

После гневного отъезда Тони в Малибу, Стив серьёзно разговаривал с Клинтом и Наташей насчёт их лояльности и доверия Мстителям к ним. В конечном счёте, пара решила остаться.

— _Я изучил самые последние отчёты Щ.И.Т.а,_  — вставил Джарвис, — _и там нет упоминаний ни о мистере Старке, ни о других удавшихся операциях._

— Ты взломал Щ.И.Т.? — Капитан поднял взгляд на потолок, туда, где, как он знал, расположены сенсоры Джарвиса.

— _Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы убедиться, что мистер Старк вернётся домой в целости и сохранности,_  — поклялся ИИ, его искусственный голос был твёрд и непоколебим.

— Копни глубже, поищи ближайшие к особняку Тони записи GPS, заснятые в тот момент, если потребуется, ищи через военные сервера, — шагнул вперед Роуди, такой же решительный, как и Джарвис. — Просто найди его.

* * *

Тони едва на стены не лез. Мысленно, конечно же; такого удовольствия, как наблюдать за ним, сходящим с ума от волнения, он своим похитителям не доставит. Но сейчас он действительно чертовски переживал, и это идиотское ожидание, когда хоть кто-то наконец покажется, раздражало его и так уже потрёпанные нервы. Он не мог точно сказать, но по его подсчетам, его заключение длится уже более двадцати четырех часов. В какой-то момент этого бесконечного ожидания его сморил сон, а когда он проснулся, на полу рядом с дверью стоял поднос с чем-то серым, похожим на мозги и отвратительным даже на вид. И Тони злился на себя за то, что упустил возможность докопаться до того, кто поместил его сюда, потребовать ответов, и за то, что, в первую очередь, не был достаточно бдительным.

Изучив содержимое подноса, он решил попробовать сначала небольшую порцию. Что его отравят он не волновался, это было бы слишком непродуктивным, но что в эту гадость вполне вероятно могли подмешать какие-нибудь наркотики — сыворотку правды или что ещё хуже — его беспокоило. А Тони не хотел рисковать и разболтать что-нибудь, о чём он потом пожалеет. Но с другой стороны, он был так сильно голоден, что его желудок уже почти прилип к позвоночнику.

На вкус субстанция оказалась такой же отвратной, как и на вид, и ему пришлось зачерпывать её пальцами, потому что кое-кого, похоже, мучила паранойя — вдруг Тони воспользуется пластиковым прибором, чтобы сбежать (чёрт побери, да даже пластиковая ложка или вилка в этой ситуации была бы благословением). Так что Тони механически прожевал несколько кусков своего обеда, которые осмелился съесть и запил всё это несколькими пригоршнями воды из крана, всё это время думая о том, что выяснилось за последние двадцать четыре часа, или, может, сорок восемь, в зависимости от того, сколько времени он провел без сознания. Самое смешное, что переживал он вовсе не о себе; прежде он уже попадал в похожую ситуацию и выжил, хоть и обзавёлся ночником в груди. Но, эй, он всё ещё здесь, живой и не сдающийся. Верно?

Нет, он до тошноты переживал о Локи, его образ — скованные цепями руки и лицо в наморднике — преследовал Тони в коротких прерывистых снах и часах бодрствования. Да и кто мог предсказать, какое ещё жуткое наказание выдумает на этот раз Один? Чёрт побери, быть может, даже наказания и не будет, может, он просто казнит Локи на месте за то, что тот разбил оковы и не повиновался ему?

По позвоночнику Тони пронеслась холодная волна дрожи; Локи уже может быть мёртв… Нет, он не может так думать, Локи — изворотливый мерзавец, он может вывернуться из любой ситуации, нет никаких оснований думать, что на этот раз всё будет иначе, да? Да…

Довольно скоро, после того как Тони измучил себя кучей сценариев «а что, если», его глаза закрылись, и он уснул. Теперь ему снились цепи, волки и лёд.

* * *

Среди безмолвных камер громкий стук прозвучал как удар грома, так сильно пугая Тони, что он свалился с койки и ударился головой об плиточный пол. Сыпя ругательствами как заправский матрос, он быстро перевернулся, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с источником звука. То, или скорее тот, кого он увидел заставил его ощетиниться. По другую сторону стеклянной стены стоял никто иной, как Ник Фьюри, одну руку положив на спинку металлического стула, а второй сжимая пачку документов. Его здоровый глаз невозмутимо следил за движениями Тони, который, стараясь вести себя небрежно, взбирался обратно на кровать.

— Решил наконец показаться? Если ты так сильно по мне соскучился, мог бы просто позвонить. Уверен, что у агента Хилл есть более неотложные дела, чем тащить мою задницу в твоё кинковое подземелье, — Старк широко раскинул руки, улыбаясь той отталкивающей улыбкой, которую он приберегал для самых мерзких папарацци. Наверное, ему следовало подождать, пока Фьюри сам начнёт разговор и вывести его из себя, но терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Тони, он предпочел просто покончить с этим дерьмом. - И, чёрт побери, Ники-бой, я и не думал, что ты интересуешься кинковой тематикой. Теперь я знаю, что подарить тебе в этом году на Рождество.

Директор лишь фыркнул и присел, раскладывая на коленях документы.

— Поверь мне, Старк, ты не хочешь оказаться в моём кинковом подземелье.

Он перевернул несколько страниц, вытащил фотографию и некоторое время разглядывал её, прежде чем продолжить.

— Расскажи мне, что произошло между тобой, Лафейсоном и Думом?

— Нет, подожди, ты всё делаешь неправильно. Где Коулсон? Разве он не должен быть хорошим полицейским? Ты бы кричал, угрожал и требовал, а потом пришёл бы он с улыбкой на лице, радугой и кофе из старбакса и предложил бы мне плечо, чтобы поплакаться, — Тони с экспрессией взмахнул руками, выражая, что именно он имеет в виду, и в открытую насмехаясь над Фьюри.

— Коулсона ты не получишь, сейчас раскапывается вся подноготная на твою компанию и твоего генерального директора, — мило, словно они говорили о погоде, улыбнулся шпион.

— Ха! Удачи вам. Пеппер — законопослушная, и даже если вы что-нибудь обнаружите, её юристы прожуют тебя на завтрак. Самое худшее, что она делала — это сексуальная видеозапись с моим участием, которая если и увидит свет, спустя пять минут в твиттере станет трендом, — Тони сидел на кровати как кот, который только что обожрался сметаны. — Кстати, как долго ты планируешь держать меня в своём рыбном резервуаре? Тут всё такое белое, у меня глаза болят. Тебе точно нужен новый декоратор.

— Ты останешься здесь, пока я этого хочу, — прорычал Фьюри.

— У меня ведь есть права. Ты не можешь удерживать меня просто так, без доказательств, — пожал плечами миллиардер, однако уверенности в его тоне поубавилось.

Он старался быть осторожным, когда они отправлялись на встречу с Думом, но что, если Щ.И.Т. всё-таки преследовал их, или, может, самого Дума. Что, если у них есть доказательства? Это будет охрененно плохо, и не только для него самого.

— А что ты мне тогда скажешь вот об этом? — Фьюри прижал к стеклу фотографию, и Тони пришлось подняться, чтобы лучше её рассмотреть. А рассмотрев, он покрылся холодным потом. Снимок вышел зернистый, но запечатлённых на нём людей всё равно можно было узнать. В центре стоял Дум, его металлические руки тянулись к Локи, выглядевшему так, словно он вот-вот их стряхнет, а позади трикстера стоял ухмыляющийся Тони. Казалось, словно они только что заключили удачную сделку, но изобретатель помнил этот момент иначе — единственный раз, когда Дум прикасался к Локи, был тогда, когда он исследовал отметины на его плоти.

Дерьмо, подумал Тони, пытаясь подобрать хоть какое-нибудь оправдание. О произошедшем никто не должен был знать, особенно Щ.И.Т.

— И где теперь твоё остроумие? Если это фото выплывет наружу, тебя заклеймят предателем, вступившим в сговор с правителем чужой страны и суперзлодеем. Снова продаёшь оружие террористам? Твои акции упадут так низко, что ты даже не сможешь их найти. Акционеры? Свалят. Что скажешь?

— Мне нужен телефонный звонок и мои адвокаты, — Тони пытался сохранять спокойствие, но замелькавшие в мыслях картины рушащихся жизней Пеппер, Роуди и остальных Мстителей (да и многих других) из-за одного лишь близкого общения с ним ужасали его. Пусть его имя смешают с грязью — он сможет выдержать, не впервой. Но только не его друзья, не просто так, за компанию с ним.

— Ты ничего не получишь, пока не ответишь на мои вопросы.

— Я гражданин Соединенных Штатов Америки. Я имею право на…

— Мы не на территории Америки, Старк, так что ты не попадаешь под юрисдикцию этого государства, — противно ухмыльнулся Фьюри. — Здесь у тебя нет никаких прав.

Директор убрал фотографию обратно в папку и поднялся на ноги.

— Я дам тебе немного времени, чтобы проникнуться ситуацией, — он подхватил стул и, не спеша, направился к выходу, однако перед тем, как выйти за дверь, оглянулся на Старка в последний раз. - А, и ещё одно, я хороший полицейский.

И прежде, чем Тони смог ответить, дверь захлопнулась, и он снова остался в одиночестве.


	33. Chapter 33

Величественные золотые залы, заполненные обычно оживлёнными разговорами дворян и воинов, почти неслышным перестуком шагов торопящихся исполнить свои обязанности слуг, тихим позвякиванием оружия и брони стражников, патрулирующих соседние коридоры, казались теперь безжизненными и вымершими. Сквозь изогнутые аркой окна падал лунный свет, окрашивая всё, до чего мог дотянуться в призрачно-серые оттенки, холодные и жестокие. Комнаты напоминали скорее катакомбы цивилизации, память о которой давно затерялась в веках, гробницы, облюбованные лишь духами и призраками, чем

Закованный в цепи и окружённый полудюжиной стражников, он вновь прошёл знакомыми переходами — по тем самым, в которых они с Тором играли, когда были детьми. Больше никого они по дороге от Радужного моста не встретили, как будто бы люди боялись безумного принца, боялись своенравного сына, которого снова вернули в его мир. Однако, сам Локи больше не ощущал в себе привязанности. Асгард для него превратился теперь в далекие, но тёплые воспоминания о детстве, о притворных битвах со стражей на деревянных мечах и со смехом опережающем его Торе, о беготне по пышным садам их матери, где они старались не растоптать её ценные травы, об уроках истории и тактики, которые он так не любил раньше, но оценил, повзрослев. То был Асгард, а не та мёртвая оболочка, в которую он превратился после, где день ото дня только крепли его разочарования, ревность и боль, а достижения меркли в сравнении с достижениями Тора, когда он перестал быть сыном Одина, а стал лишь вторым, всегда сражающимся за внимание Всеотца и почему-то всегда проигрывающим… если только он не выкидывал что-нибудь скандальное и возмутительное, потому что только тогда взор отца обращался к нему.

Как и сейчас.

Тронный зал, на первый взгляд, казался пустым, совсем как ведущие к нему коридоры. И только присмотревшись, Локи заметил Эйнхейриев, неподвижно стоящих у каждой колонны. Они выглядели как позолоченные статуи, вылепленные по единому шаблону, а их лица скрывали тяжелые шлемы. Воздух здесь был таким спёртым, что их плащи даже не шевельнулись, когда Локи и его эскорт прошли мимо.

А миг спустя он увидел _её_ — единственный лучик света в этом царстве мрака. Освещённая лишь двумя одинокими подвешенными над троном факелами, там стояла его мать, Царица, величественная и прекрасная как и всегда. Но, в отличии от прошлого раза, когда его притащили сюда в цепях, сейчас её лицо не выражало беспокойства, она была безмятежна — приём, которому она успешно обучила и Локи, — но её небесно-голубые глаза пылали гневом. Одно только это заставило Локи сбиться с шага, замереть на секунду. Он сможет стерпеть ярость Одина, даже распалит его ещё больше ради развлечения, но её — её ярость была самым настоящим ударом под дых, болезненным и ошеломляющим. Внезапно устыдившись, ему пришлось отвести от неё взгляд, фокусируясь взамен на восседающем на золотом троне правителе. Один разглядывал его, едва скрывая своё отвращение, но его вид нисколько не встревожил Локи. Трикстер хотел растянуть украшенные шрамами губы в улыбке, хотел показать своему когда-то отцу, что больше его не боится, но помешал намордник, поэтому он изогнул бровь и ждал обвинения (нарочно избегая взгляда матери).

Обмен взглядами длился несколько минут, пока Один наконец не моргнул, словно выходя из транса.

— Твоё возвращение подобно чуме, что всегда приносит за собой смерть, и не имеет значения, какие оковы наложу я на тебя, не важно, под какой стражей оставлю — _этого никогда не достаточно_. Ты — предвестник хаоса, который я, боюсь, не могу удержать, — заговорил Всеотец, бросая на своего когда-то сына гневные взгляды. После он взмахнул рукой, и кляп с грохотом упал на пол, давая Локи наконец возможность улыбнуться.

— Нет под кроной Иггдрасиля такой силы, что могла бы меня остановить. Можешь опять попытаться меня сдержать, но, обещаю, ни одна из твоих тюрем не сможет заключить меня навечно.

— Не сможет, ты — скользкая змея, мне это прекрасно известно, — Один замолчал, внимательно изучая нераскаявшегося узника. Когда Всеотец вновь заговорил, в голосе его слышался намёк на сожаление и усталость. — Тебя ни капли не волнует твои жизнь и благополучие, даже обещание топора не удержало тебя от хаоса и разрушений.

— Узнав, что вся моя жизнь была ничем иным, кроме как искусно вылепленной ложью, мне теперь нечего терять, — пожал плечами Локи, избегая смотреть на Царицу.

— Разве? — вопрос прозвучал, как заготовленная ловушка, и трикстер с тревогой разглядывал Всеотца. Что задумал этот старый дурак? — Так значит, тот смертный, что помог тебе избавиться от моих печатей, ничего для тебя не значит?

Мысли Локи заметались в смятении, и на один вдох он промедлил с ответом.

— Ничего, — внутренне паникуя, процедил принц. — Его несчастная жизнь лишь крупинка пыли на ветру, раздражающая, но бессмысленная.

_Он должен был догадаться!_ Локи ругался на себя, яростно думая над тем, как убрать Тони из-под огня. Одно дело рисковать своей жизнью, но когда ставкой становится жизнь его возлюбленного, игра теряет свою ценность. Что он может сказать, чтобы убедить Одина оставить Старка? Притвориться, что ему наплевать? Царь может убить Тони только из прихоти. Или раскрыть свои чувства и умолять о пощаде? Он сомневался, что Одину будет до этого дело.

Локи замер на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, пытаясь найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Он даже не задумывался… ох, а следовало бы! Было же _очевидно_ , что Всеотец попытается сыграть на единственной его слабости, чтобы держать в узде, с поводком и намордником, дразня костью, до которой он не сможет дотянуться.

— Ты останешься во дворце, — голос Одина вырвал Локи из задумчивости. — Куда бы ты ни пошёл, тебя будут сопровождать два стражника. Ты будешь повиноваться каждому моему приказу и делать, что сказано, и тогда твоему смертному не причинят вреда.

Локи резко выдохнул, что же, это он может сделать. Ерунда по сравнению с мыслью, что он будет повинен в смерти Тони. Скорее всего он его больше никогда не увидит, если только Один вдруг не позволит из каприза, но он готов на это пойти. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что Тони не попытается добраться до него здесь, что было маловероятно, учитывая технологический уровень мидгардцев, но с другой стороны, разум его возлюбленного был чем-то необычайным, способным претворить фантазию в реальность.

— Я согласен, — склонил голову Локи, радуясь, что все разрешилось так. У него будет куча времени придумать план мести после того, как Тони…

— Однако, не думай, что твой приговор будет длиться лишь в течении оставшейся смертному жизни. Какое же это наказание, — на последних словах в глазах Одина разгорелся лукавый огонек. — Я отправил в Мидгард Эйр с эликсиром ослабленного экстракта золотого яблока. Она даст его ему, даруя твоему смертному несколько лет жизни. Я заключил с директором Щ.И.Т.а соглашение, он будет держать смертного в заточении.

Ноги Локи подогнулись, и он покачнулся. Золотое яблоко — _единственное_ , что Тони не хотел принять от Локи. Трикстер сразу же понял, что изобретатель боялся даруемого им долголетия, а скрывающиеся за таким даром обязательства его потрясали. Локи хотел выждать ещё несколько лет, дать Тони время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли, обдумать её и всё для себя решить, но теперь его лишили этого выбора, насильно всучили ему дар яблока. Локи был уверен, что Старк возненавидит его, а вместе с ним возненавидит и самого Локи — от понимания желудок перевернуло, скрутило такой незамутнённой яростью, что он был не в состоянии её сдержать.

Он почувствовал, как кровь ударила в голову, затуманивая яростью разум, ускоряя дыхание и пульс. Бог взвыл, как раненное животное, и бросился в сторону ближайшего стражника, вцепившись скованными руками в его лицо и намереваясь выцарапать ему глаза. А сделав это, он молниеносно вытащил из ножен орущего стражника меч и напал на второго, ещё до того, как тот успел среагировать. Клинок легко скользнул между пластинами брони и пронзил плоть. Локи погрузил его ещё глубже и рванул вверх, вспарывая воина, как рыбёшку. Ослеплённый яростью, он уклонился от боковой атаки и кинулся между двумя подоспевшими стражниками — резкий рывок, и для одного из них дело заканчивается свернутой шей.

—  **Ты!**  — прорычал Локи Одину, толкая на второго охранника безжизненное тело, об которое тот удачно споткнулся. Затем он кинулся к следующему противнику и ударил его в лицо сжатыми в кулаки руками, до сих пор скованными цепями, скорее всего сломав тому челюсть.

Пытаясь добраться до ведущего к трону помоста, трикстер обернулся в берсеркера, да только подскользнулся на залитом кровью полу, чем и воспользовались оставшиеся стражники, хватая за сковывающую Локи цепь у бедра и резким рывком лишая его равновесия.

Взвыв, принц попытался наброситься на них, но прежде чем он успел повернуться к противникам, один из них ударил его под колено, и Локи растянулся на полу. Скрутившись от боли, Локи попытался восстановить дыхание и подняться на ноги, но вслед за первым тяжёлым металлическим ботинком в бок вонзился ещё один, а потом ещё и ещё. Он почувствовал, как ребра уступили натиску и сломались, и теперь Локи мог лишь прикрывать от ударов голову. Ему казалось, что удары будут сыпаться вечно, пока сквозь окутавший мысли красный туман не пробился решительный голос:

— ХВАТИТ! — приказала Царица, и в последующей тишине Локи услышал мягкий шорох её приближающихся шагов, а потом почувствовал и ласковые руки, прикасающиеся к его окровавленным костяшкам и осторожно отводящие руки от лица. 

И он позволил тёплым пальцам бродить по лицу и голове, находя утешение в их нежности. Съедавшая его ещё несколько секунд назад ярость потихоньку гасла, и Локи вдруг осознал, что его действия вполне могут навлечь на Тони смертный приговор. С болью приподнявшись, трикстер попытался поймать руку Фригги, но не смог — оковы вокруг запястий тянули их вниз.

— На сегодня достаточно боли, — ледяным голосом начала Царица. — Отнесите его в его покои и позовите лекаря. Я приду туда, как только поговорю с мужем.

Когда чьи-то руки грубо подняли его с пола, Локи потерял сознание.

* * *

Проснувшись, Локи обнаружил, что лежит под незнакомой белой шкурой; длинная мягкая шерсть щекотала его подбородок. Попытка подняться с кровати обернулась вновь вспыхнувшей в повреждённых ребрах болью. Раздосадовано фыркнув, Локи осторожно опустился на кровать и, пока тело с облегчением погружалось в тёплую мягкость, начал изучать обстановку вокруг.

И тут же узнал свои покои — знакомое очертание столбика кровати, тяжёлый исписанный резьбой сундук под окном напротив — когда Локи был совсем маленьким, его мать привезла ему этот сундук из Ванахейма, — любимый стол из чёрного дерева, едва освещённый слабым огнем, пылающим в камине. Пламя отбрасывало глубокие тени, рисуя ими на мебели зловещие видения и силуэты по всей комнате. Что-то было не так, заметил Локи, но разглядеть в этой полутьме, что именно, он не мог. Взмахнув на пробу рукой, он выпустил слабенькое заклинание, приказывая огню разгореться ярче. На кончиках его пальцев зеленью вспыхнул сейд, и от вспыхнувшего в камине огня разлетелись цветные искры, заливая комнату волшебством мерцающих огоньков. И Локи, удивлённый сработавшим заклинанием и тем, что его магия была на месте, смог наконец оглядеться.

Полки, всегда прогибающиеся под весом всевозможных ценных и редких книг, которые Локи собирал больше тысячелетия, сейчас опустели, стол, заваленный картами и обрывками бумаги, сиял чистотой, крышка резного сундука распахнута и зияет пустотой, как пасть изготовившегося сожрать свою добычу зверя. Из комнаты пропали все его вещи, осталась одна только тяжёлая мебель, напоминая скелеты, раскиданные по опустевшему полю боя. У Локи всё поплыло перед глазами. Он ведь хранил здесь самые настоящие сокровища — редкие книги с заклинаниями и волшебные артефакты, травы и зелья. И всё исчезло. Пропали годы трудов.

Закрыв глаза, трикстер попытался подавить сковавший горло всхлип, но грудь сдавило так сильно, что сдержаться не было сил. И словно только и выжидая какого-либо звука, в комнату влетела Царица, золотой подол её юбки шуршал при каждом шаге.

— Локи, — встревоженная болью на его лице, тихо произнесла она, усаживаясь на край постели. Она дотронулась до его лба и щеки холодными пальцами, проверяя, нет ли у него жара, как делала, когда он был ребёнком.

— Почему? — проскрежетал Локи и тяжело сглотнул, избавляясь от заставляющих дрожать голос эмоций.  
Изогнув брови, королева пыталась понять, о чём спрашивает её сын, а затем к ней пришло понимание, и она с грустью оглянулась вокруг.

— Один совсем обезумел, когда ты… упал. Он велел, чтобы из твоих покоев убрали все твои вещи. Мне удалось спасти некоторые из них, в основном заметки и карты. Большая часть книг где-то в библиотеке, а остальные, боюсь, уничтожены.

Царица смахнула со лба Локи чёрную прядь и, взглянув на неё из-под век, трикстер увидел, что она смотрит на него с теплом и любовью, смотрит так, как может только мать, и он понял, что гнев, виденный им тогда, был направлен не на него, а на Одина. И зная, что она всё ещё любит его, он почувствовал, как немного встрепенулось сердце. После всего, что он сделал, она по-прежнему считает его своим сыном.

— Было бы проще меня просто казнить, вместо этого фарса, — Локи подался навстречу прикосновению, приникая щекой к мягкой ладони.

— Как ты можешь так говорить! — воскликнула Фригга. — Я умоляла его этого не делать. Не отказывайся от своей жизни так легко, многие будут скорбеть о тебе.

— Многие? — фыркнул маг. — Им было бы лучше без меня.

Локи подумал о Тони и об угрозах Одина. Он же знал, что его общение с гениальным изобретателем ставит того под угрозу, но пренебрёг опасностью. Его отношения с Тони позволили ему вновь почувствовать себя живым, желанным и любимым. Наконец-то появился человек, который ценит Локи только за то, что он — Локи, а не принц Асгарда, брат Тора или сын Одина. С Тони ему не приходилось изображать интерес к беседе или выдавливать из себя неискреннюю улыбку, потому что человек заставлял его улыбаться и слушать, затаив дыхание, когда рассказывал историю или пускался в объяснения об ещё одном невероятном проекте. Они были равны, они были сообщниками, и Локи это ценил. Но теперь из-за связи с бывшим принцем, Тони превратился в марионетку в замыслах Одина, и Локи никак не мог этому помешать. Кроме того, если Один не солгал, если и правда отправил Эйр с эликсиром, способным продлить жизнь смертного, то Тони дойдёт до обвинения во всём Локи и возненавидит его. А его ненависть разобьёт Локи сердце.

— Это неправда! — строгим голосом, который она всегда использовала, когда её дети вели себя глупо, опровергла его слова Фригга. — Ты волнуешься за своего смертного, это понятно, но я заставила Одина пообещать мне, что он не причинит ему вреда.

— Он уже все испортил! — прокричал Локи, приподнимаясь и шипя от боли. — Тони никогда не хотел яблока, а теперь этот дар втиснули ему насильно просто для того, чтобы держать меня на поводке! Он будет наблюдать, как умирают его друзья, его семья, а потом останется один. Скажи мне, мама, разве одного этого уже не достаточно?

Сама картина оставшегося в одиночестве Тони обжигала разум Локи. Сердце ныло, и ему хотелось кричать, но взамен он лишь прикусил губу, не позволяя себе проронить ни звука. Он и так чувствовал себя достаточно жалким.

— Ох, дорогой, ты не можешь знать наверняка. Я ещё не знакома с этим человеком, но уже уверена, что раз он привлёк твое внимание, то он выдающаяся личность. Не теряй веры в любовь, быть может, твой отец передумает, если ты не дашь ему больше поводов злиться на тебя.

Фригга гладила его склонённую голову, пропуская волосы Локи между пальцами. Ей было больно видеть своего младшего сына таким.

— У него есть планы на тебя, — продолжила Царица, пытаясь придать голосу спокойствие и уверенность, хотя на самом деле она переживала за Локи. Она слишком хорошо знала своего сына и ожидала в ближайшем будущем неприятностей. — Есть несколько дипломатических поручений, несколько новых договоров, которые необходимо заключить. Ты также можешь провести время в библиотеке. Раньше ты любил туда ходить. После того случая я убедила его оставить тебе магию. Только есть несколько правил, которые ты должен соблюдать… — пока она перечисляла список, мысли Локи вернулись к Мидгарду и его прекрасному изобретателю. Он надеялся, что несмотря на слова Одина, с Тони всё в порядке. Фригга была права: сейчас у него есть время, и он придумает, как вытащить Тони из этой передряги.


	34. Chapter 34

Маркер в руках Тони вырисовывал на поверхности стеклянной панели волнистую линию.

— 9192631770 периодов излучения, соответствующего переходу между двумя сверхтонкими уровнями… — бормотал Тони, расписывая доступную ему поверхность. Он наконец сумел убедить Фьюри, чтобы тот дал ему что-нибудь пишущее — просто способ бороться со скукой, занимая себя написанием уравнений для кое-каких своих маловажных и безвредных проектов.

Тони понятия не имел, сколько он уже находится в плену — неделю, две? Мерить время здесь было нечем; еду приносили через разные промежутки времени, свет горел двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а его единственный посетитель появлялся, когда хотел. Это, а ещё абсолютное отсутствие какого-нибудь занятия, сводило Тони с ума. Они ничего ему не дали (кроме маркера), ничего не требовали, и он не мог подкупить их деньгами. Старк совершенно не знал, что делать. Пока что камера для гения оставалась непроницаемой, открыть её изнутри не было ни единой возможности. Ему пришлось признать, что Щ.И.Т. хорошо подготовился.

Тони сжал переносицу — его мучила постоянная головная боль, глухо пульсирующая внутри черепа. Он посчитал это последствием каких-то наркотиков, которые ввели ему его тюремщики, а может, сочетанием стресса и волнения.

Инженер взглянул на наполовину законченное уравнение, над которым он сейчас работал; сосредоточиться сегодня не получалось. Только за последний час (если верить его смутным ощущениям) ему пришлось переписывать его три раза, потому что в нём не было никакого смысла.

Из-за последнего посетившего его сна, мысли сегодня неизменно возвращались к Локи. Изобретатель почти ощущал, как ловкие пальцы бога нежно перебирают его всклокоченные волосы, разминают кожу головы и выводят хаотичные узоры на затылке, а сам Локи улыбается одной из тех редких искренних улыбок, которыми он иногда одаривал Тони. Во сне между ними не прозвучало ни слова, лишь ощущение тепла и безопасности — что-то, чего теперешней жизни Тони несколько не хватало.

Измученный Старк непрезентабельно плюхнулся на маленькую кровать, бросая маркер на колючее одеяло, и прикрыл глаза. На плечи навалилось чувство разочарования, казавшееся тяжелее любой его брони и разрушающее всю его уверенность в себе. Может, сейчас ему вообще больше не за что было бороться — насколько он мог знать, Локи уже мог быть мёртв, а Пеппер — его замечательному и любимому генеральному директору — без него, Тони, будет лучше, не надо будет больше каждый миг нянчиться с гением-миллиардером. Мстители на многое способны и прекрасно обойдутся без одного члена команды; у Роуди есть более важные дела, чем потакать капризам и идиотским саморазрушительным затеям Тони. Нет, присутствие Тони в их жизнях совсем необязательно, всё равно он обычно служил источником несчастий и портил всё вокруг. Но были и те, о ком он переживал — боты без него пропадут. Конечно, Джарвис о них позаботится, но при мысли о неподвижно сидящем в тёмной мастерской Дубине, одиноком и покинутом, или о Ю и Растяпе, выключенных или, хуже, разобранных, сердце Тони болезненно сжималось.

Расстроенный своей беспомощностью, инженер стукнулся головой об стену, да так и остался сидеть, прижавшись к ней и погрузившись на некоторое время в самосожаление, балансируя где-то между бодрствованием и тревожным сном, пока внезапно неожиданный звук не вырвал его из тёмного водоворота отчаяния — три тихих удара по стеклянной стене, отделяющей камеру от коридора. Тони не стал открывать глаз, решив, что это Фьюри опять пришёл донимать его скучными расспросами, но когда звук повторился, инженер медленно приоткрыл воспалённые глаза и моргнул, не поверив увиденному перед собой. По другую сторону его тюрьмы стояла одетая во всё чёрное, стояла Наташа, на затылке её волосы были аккуратно стянуты в пучок. Её лицо выражало явное нетерпение.

— Не двигайся, — предупредила она. — Мы дублируем запись камер, так что тебе лучше оставаться в одном положении.

Огромным усилием воли Тони подавил желание вскочить с кровати и потребовать освобождения. Взамен он просто кивнул, припомнив, что в камере может быть установлено прослушивание.

— Сейчас мы отключили все коммуникации, можешь говорить, — она огляделась, оценивая обстановку. — У нас мало времени, скажи мне, какого чёрта ты натворил, что оказался здесь. Джарвис отказывается рассказывать.

Шпионка достала маленькую коробочку из своего практичного ремня и начала сканировать панель рядом с дверью.

— Откуда мне знать, может, ты работаешь на Фьюри? — спросил Тони. — Один раз ты меня уже предала.

— Это было сделано с благими намерениями, и я не знала, что Фьюри санкционировал нападение на Башню, — Наташа не взглянула на него, целиком сосредоточившись на панели. Тони мог бы поклясться, что она выглядела слегка смущённой, но это легко могло быть притворством. — Ты здесь из-за того, что Локи опять может видеть? Джарвис показал нам запись из твоего дома в Малибу, и Брюс заметил это.

Панель затрезвонила, вспыхивая красным предупреждением, и Наташа недовольно нахмурила брови, пробормотав что-то насчёт улучшенной безопасности.

— Да, мы сумели разрушить печати Одина, — Тони снова прикрыл глаза, воскрешая в памяти прекрасное лицо Локи в то судьбоносное утро; пальцы стиснули край матраса.

— Как?

— Это неважно.

Наташа пожала плечами, не собираясь сейчас вникать в детали, и продолжила работать над замком. Внезапно она встревоженно вскинула голову.

— Блядь, — выругалась она по-русски, — Клинт говорит, что сюда направляется Фьюри, — и она отошла от камеры.

— Подожди! Если ты на самом деле хочешь помочь, то скажи Джарвису активировать протокол «Спасительница».

— Для чего он? — спросила Наташа, поглядывая на дверь в конце коридора.

— Он защитит Пеппер, — вздохнул Тони, опуская веки.

— Я передам. Держись, Тони, мы вытащим тебя.

Хотел бы он ей поверить, очень хотел, да только тут могла скрываться очередная ловушка Фьюри — послать Наташу, чтобы посеять в нём зерно надежды и выведать нужную им информацию. По крайней мере сейчас он не мог представить, что им ещё было от него нужно. Коды безопасности от лаборатории и костюмов? Даже Пеппер не знала их все и обладала лишь весьма ограниченным доступом к его более кратковременным проектам. Чертежи дугового реактора? Ага, конечно, ничего не выйдет. Так что, может быть, размышлял Тони, прислушиваясь к приближающимся шагам, Наташа действительно пришла, чтобы вызволить его.

Тони узнал тяжёлую поступь Фьюри, но кому принадлежат вторая, легче и быстрее, он не знал. Если не считать неожиданного появления Наташи, он не ждал других посетителей, кроме свирепого директора во всей красе.

Движимый любопытством, Старк поднялся со своего места и уставился на прозрачную, во весь потолок, стену. Новым посетителем оказалась старая женщина — Тони её никогда раньше не видел. На вид ей было за пятьдесят, а безразличный взгляд и тугой пучок на затылке делал её похожей на строгого учителя — одна из тех надзирательниц, которых Тони больше всего ненавидел в детстве. Вот только её одежда вызывала интерес — тяжёлые золотистые мантии, насколько он знал, не были сейчас последним писком моды. А вот для асгардской — самое то, но что здесь понадобилось этой женщине? Один послал её забрать Тони в Асгард и наказать там? Тогда почему это не отряд стражи, как те, кто пришёл за Локи? Или, может, это была Фригга, Локи много о ней рассказывал, и описание вроде подходит — высокая и царственная блондинка.

Когда они остановились перед камерой Старка, женщина оглядела его с головы до ног, и взгляд этот заставил Тони почувствовать себя очень неуютно — такое впечатление, будто она видит его насквозь и раскрыла все его тайны. Фьюри неподвижно стоял на полшага позади неё с не читаемым выражением на лице.

— Энтони Старк? — спросила женщина на удивление ласковым тоном.

— Ага, — вопрошающий взгляд Тони на миг перескочил на Фьюри, а затем вернулся к ней. Не успел он открыть рот и добавить что-нибудь ещё, как она продолжила.

— Моё имя Эйр. Я послана сюда Всеотцом.

— Так я и думал, и что же он хочет? — рот Старка скривился в отвращении.

— Вам удалось разжечь любопытство Царя, став тем самым частью его планов, — объяснила Эйр.

— Каких планов? — спросил обеспокоенный Тони; он не собирался участвовать ни в каких замыслах Одина. Он вновь глянул на Фьюри, но не нашёл у того поддержки.

— А это уже не ваше дело.

Внимание Старка привлекло движение — он заметил в её руках странный шприц, и его глаза расширились. Он попытался отступить, но почти тут же упёрся ногами в край кровати.

— Что вы от меня хотите?

— Время пришло, директор, — асинья проигнорировала паникующий возглас Тони, взамен обратив своё внимание на Фьюри.

Супершпион кивнул и достал из кармана коммуникатор ближнего действия.

— Действуйте, — коротко приказал шпион, избегая взгляда Тони.

Раздавшееся низкое шипение, как будто в камере поднялось давление, встревожило изобретателя. Он вытянул голову, оглядываясь. Камеру быстро наполнял молочный, похожий на туман газ, и Тони отшатнулся в слабом подобии на попытку защититься от его эффекта.

— Какого чёрта, Фьюри! — прокричал он, с волнением наблюдая за туманом.

— Усыпляющий газ, любезно предоставленный Говардом Старком, — усмехнулся Фьюри.

Директор с любопытством наблюдал, как Тони забился в угол и медленно сполз по стене на покрытый плиткой пол, зажимая нос и рот серым одеялом в слабой попытке защитить себя от действия химической смеси. Когда голова инженера упала на плечо, Фьюри рявкнул в коммуникатор очередной приказ.

— Выведите газ и откройте дверь. Покончим с этим побыстрее.

* * *

Из своего укрытия в вентиляции Наташа наблюдала появление Фьюри с незнакомой женщиной и их короткий разговор с Тони. Когда камеру стал наполнять газ, она с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не броситься к ним и остановить директора, и только годы тренировок помогли ей остаться неподвижной, взамен собирая информацию о пришедшей с Фьюри асинье. Она что-то сделала, как-то напугала Тони, но со своего насеста Наташа не смогла разглядеть, что именно. Когда камеру очистили от газа, женщина вошла внутрь и осталась там на несколько минут — Вдова не видела, что она там делала.

— Готово, — сказала она, присоединяясь к Фьюри.

— Вы уверены, что это его не убьёт? Я не хочу вести дела с мёртвым Старком на руках.

— Формула была ослаблена; если не считать боли от перестраивания организма, никакой серьёзной опасности возникнуть не должно, — пояснила Эйр, пока они направлялась к выходу. — Конечно, на мидгардцах её раньше не использовали, однако я уверена в своём искусстве.

— Конечно, — услышала Наташа жёсткий ответ Фьюри, а потом за ними захлопнулись двери. Выждав несколько секунд на случай, если кто-нибудь вернётся, она прошептала в передатчик:

— Вы видели?

— Да, — пришёл короткий ответ. — Установи камеру и уходи, сейчас мы не сможем ему помочь. Мы должны посмотреть, что они с ним сделали, и вернуться в другой раз, — вздохнул Стив; на другой частоте Наташа расслышала, как Клинт выдал поток ругательств.

— Тор знает эту женщину?

— Да, я всё объясню, когда вы с Соколиным Глазом вернётесь.

— Понятно. Вдова уходит.

— Береги себя, — сказал Стив, и передатчик затих.

* * *

Атмосфера в конференц-зале установилась гнетущая и тягостная. Мстители, а также полковник Роудс и Пеппер Поттс, смотрели видеозапись, которую Наташе удалось записать во время её вылазки на базу Щ.И.Т.а.

Местонахождение Тони выяснил, конечно же, Джарвис. Вместе с Роуди, они вывели стабильный самообучающийся алгоритм, который, столкнувшись с кодированным разделом данных, скрытом в брандмауэре, мог не просто успешно его расшифровать, а сделать это очень быстро, как только получал ключ к коду. Благодаря этому, Джарвис смог просмотреть терабайты данных Щ.И.Т.а, сосредоточившись только на специальном слове-ключе, и не тратить ресурсы на ненужные файлы. И всё же для поиска своего создателя ему всё равно потребовалось почти пять дней непрерывной работы.

Просматривая запись, они заметили, что у Тони взъерошенный и нездоровый вид; мертвенно-бледная кожа, тёмные круги под глазами, заросшая борода, которую раньше он всегда держал в идеальном состоянии. Он явно там мало спал, если спал вообще, а смотреть как иногда, поигрывая маркером, трясутся его руки, было больно.

Когда ввели газ, и Тони свалился в углу, полковник вскочил со стула и принялся расхаживать вокруг большого стола, не отрывая глаз от экрана. Он никак не мог поверить, что Тони опять похищен и стал чьим-то пленником, а он сам, снова, не смог сохранить безопасность своего лучшего друга.

— Что они ему дали? — Роуди взглянул на Тора. Тот сидел в конце стола с грозным выражением лица.

— Я не уверен, — начал бог. - Эйр, эта женщина, величайший целитель Асгарда и опытный алхимик. Я мог бы перечислить дюжину отваров, что она могла дать Тони, основываясь только на цвете и плотности жидкости. Но тот вариант, к которому всё-таки склоняюсь я, просто не имеет смысла.

— Почему? — спросил Стив.

— Всеотец этого никогда бы не допустил, — пальцы Тора беспокойно теребили кожаный ремешок Мьёльнира. — Это запрещено для любого смертного.

— Что именно? — Брюс снял очки и протёр их краем рубашки. Ему стоило огромных усилий оставаться спокойным, когда он хотел просто превратиться в Халка и втоптать Щ.И.Т. в землю;, но нет, сначала они должны спасти Тони.

— Яблоко Идунн. Это источник нашего долголетия и выносливости. Доступ к ним есть только у Всеотца, и только он может решать, кто достоин чести его получить. Но зачем давать его Тони — выше моего понимания.

— Да уж, твой папаша отнюдь не альтруист, может, есть что-то ещё? — Клинт перебирал в воздухе пальцами, наблюдая за окончанием записи, и переключил на прямой эфир. Тони по-прежнему лежал в том углу, где Фьюри и асинья его оставили.

— Не могу сказать, — Тор покачал головой.

— Не так уж это и важно, — сказал Капитан, поднимаясь на ноги, — мы знаем, где он находится, и теперь мы должны разработать спасательную операцию.

— Ох! Джарвис, активируй протокол «Спасительница», — приказала Наташа, покосившись на Пеппер. — Тони сказал, что это для тебя.

— Для меня? Что он делает, Джарвис? — спросила рыжеволосая, обращаясь к потолку; она знала, что датчики ИИ были расположены везде, но избавиться от этой привычки было тяжело.

— Это чрезвычайный план на случай смерти мистера Старка, — сообщил ИИ. — Всё имущество мистера Старка сейчас по закону принадлежит вам. Также в мастерской вас ждёт костюм, Mark Alpha-05, под кодовым названием _«Спасительница»_  — полностью рабочая броня Железного Человека, созданная специально для вас, мисс Поттс.

— Ох, Тони, — вздохнула Пеппер, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

Подарить костюм Железного Человека — самое величайшее признание любви, на которое Тони был способен, и уважения к близким. Даже имя было очень выразительным, потому что для Тони Пеппер всегда будет той, кто спасала его, помогала ему и присматривала за ним; она была его героем и, будь она проклята, если не попытается помочь спасти его снова.

— Джарвис, я хочу его увидеть, — потребовала она решительным голосом без намёка на слёзы.

 _Подожди ещё немного, Тони,_  подумала она про себя, _мы идём за тобой_.


	35. Chapter 35

Была почти полночь, когда Стив решил проверить видеонаблюдение. Он тихо прошёл мимо гостиной, где на одном из диванов спал Брюс. Его, лежащего на животе, заботливо укрыли белым одеялом с ворсом; наверное, это была Наташа, чьи рыжие волосы выступали над подлокотником её любимого кресла. Стив на цыпочках дошёл до кухни, взял стакан воды и направился к лифту.

Все они были уже на пределе истощения — и физического, и морального, — переживая о Тони и Локи (Стив и представить себе никогда не мог, что он будет волноваться о трикстере, словно тот был частью команды, _его команды_ ), поскольку ситуация стала не просто плохой, а ужасной.

 

Вскоре после возвращения с провальной спасательной миссии, когда они продолжили обсуждать, как лучше всего вызволить Тони с базы Щ.И.Т.а, Джарвис оповестил их, что группа оперативников вошла в камеру изобретателя и выволокла его бессознательное тело.

Вернувшись через несколько часов с безжизненно повисшим между двумя головорезами Щ.И.Т.а Тони, они свалили его на кровать и ушли, на этот раз оставив пару тяжело вооружённых агентов — с пистолетами наизготове, словно они ожидали, что Тони, очнувшись, может попробовать прорваться через стеклянную стену — снаружи. Но когда Наташа попросила Джарвиса переиграть видео по кадрам, приблизив его к Тони и замедлив, их взорами открылось самое ужасное — красные болезненные кровоподтёки, пятнающие запястья, лодыжки и горло находящегося без сознания мужчины.

Первым отреагировал Брюс; он сорвался с места и, спотыкаясь, с расширившимися глазами влетел в лифт. Двери за ним едва успели закрыться, как разъярённый, мучительный рёв сотряс Башню, заставив задребезжать окна.

— О Боже, — выдохнула Пеппер, потрясённая до глубины души тем, как её лучшего друга бесцеремонно бросили на тонкий матрас. Её нижняя губа дрожала, но она пыталась взять себя в руки; Стив вспомнил, как она шепнула полковнику, что вернувшись из Афганистана, Тони выглядел намного лучше, чем сломленный человек на экране — его лицо было белым, как полотно, под закрытыми глазами темнели круги, а губы заляпала кровь. Воспалённые красные пятна, выглядывающие из-под тонкой белой футболки выглядели влажными и болезненными, словно кто-то связывал его; похожие отметины расцвели и на его обнажённых лодыжках и запястьях.

В ужасе от увиденного, вся комната погрузилась в тишину.

— Пытки, — выдохнул Роуди, — среди всего они выбрали именно пытки, — полковник громыхнул кулаком об стол. — И они считались нашими союзниками!

— Нам нужен план, — выпалил Стив. Он никак не мог оторвать взгляда от безжизненного тела друга. Увиденное ярко напомнило ему Баки, когда он несколько лет назад нашёл его на базе Гидры. — Мы должны вытащить Тони как можно скорее.

— Это не так просто, — раздался в комнате спокойный голос Наташи. Она указала на экран. — Мы не знаем, что они с ним сделали. Они могли ввести ему инъекцию с чем-нибудь опасным — сыворотка правды, может, — чтобы он рассказал им всё, что они захотят узнать. А, может, жидкость содержит ещё и наночастицы с неизвестным предназначением, которые теперь перемещаются по его венам и могут нанести вред, как только он покинет здание, — она прикусила губу, раздумывая.

Такое было вполне возможно, у Щ.И.Т.а много секретных проектов, знали о которых лишь избранные. Стив считал, что они вполне были способны ввести Тони что-нибудь смертельное, только бы удержать его у себя.

— Сначала нам нужно собрать больше информации, а затем мы разработаем план, — продолжила Наташа.

— И как по-твоему мы это сделаем? Наши лица наверняка известны каждому оперативнику Щ.И.Т.а, — вздохнул Капитан. Ситуация выглядела очень плохо.

— Я найду способ, — заявила Наташа.

Несмотря на все странные привычки и сомнительный выбор партнёра, Стив был уверен, что Наташа искренне любит Тони; чёрт побери, да они все его любят. Он был хорошим, заботливым другом, даже если иногда и демонстрировал это необычным способом, но они всё равно знали, что он заботится о них, как мог бы заботится о семье. Тогда она подвела его, скрыв информацию о размещённом в Башне видеонаблюдении, и они расстались плохо. Стив подозревал, что она чувствовала себя виноватой и, может даже, винила себя в сложившийся ситуации, потому что если бы не их ссора, Тони и Локи до сих пор были бы в Башне.

 

Лифт звякнул, и двери разъехались, открывая за собой тёмный коридор. Капитан шагнул вперёд, аккуратно огибая и стараясь не споткнуться об расставленные вдоль стен горшки с растениями. Всё вокруг окутывали тишина и покой; даже звуки раскинувшегося под башней города почти не нарушали сгустившуюся атмосферу, повисшую в воздухе. Сделав глубокий вздох, Стив зашёл в комнату слева по коридору. Глаза резко обожгло пронзительным голубым светом, исходящим от почти дюжины экранов, расположенных друг рядом с другом и создающих таким образом стену, исписанную строчками кодов с одной стороны, и транслирующую запись с камеры на базе Щ.И.Т.а с другой.

— Его ещё не вернули, — объявил голос за спиной Капитана, отчего он вздрогнул и резко развернулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Стив, окидывая взглядом напарника по команде.

— Не смог заснуть, — пожал плечами Клинт, отталкиваясь от стены. Он встал рядом со Стивом, и несколько минут они безмолвно наблюдали за пустой камерой Тони.

— Знаешь, я ведь тоже переживаю, — внезапно заговорил Бартон, и голос его звучал не громче шёпота.

— Я никогда не говорил обратного.

— Если я не согласен с его решениями, это не значит, что мне всё равно. Просто, знаешь, вокруг него ведь увивалось столько народу, а он умудрился выбрать этого козла. Только вижу их вместе, и меня блевать тянет, — изрёк лучник, не спуская глаз с остающегося неизменным изображения. Сегодня Старка забрали раньше обычного — это был уже четвёртый раз, и каждый раз, когда они приносили его обратно, тот выглядел хуже, чем до этого.

— И я хочу злиться, лютовать на них обоих, потому что то, что сделал Локи… — Клинт умолк, не в силах продолжить; горло сдавило. Его тело сотрясла сильная дрожь, и Бартон медленно выдохнул, успокаивая себя.

— Я хочу злиться, но не могу. Знаешь, почему? Потому что они чертовски подходят друг другу. Потому что Старк счастлив. Он заслуживает счастья.

— Все мы заслуживаем счастья, Клинт, — Стив положил руку на плечо лучника и сжал. Он и не догадывался, что присутствие Локи так сильно влияет на Клинта; Вдова их всех заверила, что Бартон принял его, когда они обсуждали соглашение в первый раз.

— Угу… — Бартон закашлялся; его взгляд бродил по стенам и потолку. - Я, пожалуй, пойду. Всё равно Джарвис присматривает.

— Иди, отдохни, вы с Вдовой выступаете завтра, — кивнул Стив и успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Мы вернём его.

— Несомненно, — широко улыбнулся Соколиный Глаз, но они оба знали, что это будет не так-то просто.

* * *

Локи почти чувствовал, как его пальцы обхватывают горло стражника, сжимаются и потихоньку перекрывают поступление воздуха; он почти чувствовал, как паника вскипает в его груди, не способной протолкнуть в себя воздух через сдавленные дыхательные пути. Локи упивался этим чувством беспомощности — таким же, какое день за днём испытывал он сам без новостей о Тони. Трикстер вздохнул, отпуская образ своих рук, сомкнувшихся вокруг горла стражника. Последние несколько дней он слишком часто фантазировал о том, чтобы придушить обоих своих безмолвных наблюдателей. Они были даже хуже Тора, когда тот иногда увязывался за Локи, следуя по пятам и убеждая принять участие в очередном «великом приключении». Младший принц каждый раз отказывался, пока брат не доводил его до такого состояния, когда выносить его отвлекающее присутствие больше не было сил. Обычно он отпугивал Тора магией или яростными взглядами, но у этих теней был иммунитет перед такой тактикой. Они следовали за ним повсюду, даже в его покои, что задевало и так уже потрёпанные нервы Локи ещё сильнее. Он переживал о Тони, потому что никак не мог понять, были ли угрозы Одина серьёзны или же он выдумал их только, чтобы контролировать Локи.

Трикстер расхаживал по комнате, ругаясь на Всеотца и самого себя за неспособностью действовать; стражник стоял рядом с дверью, следя за каждым шагом Локи.

Недавно Локи встретил Эйр, но та отказалась поделиться информацией, касающейся её короткой поездки в Мидгард, объяснив это запретом Одина разговаривать с Локи. Трикстер взъярился, его обычная невозмутимая маска растрескалась от постоянных переживаний, и начал кричать на неё — стражникам пришлось оттаскивать его, шипящего и разбрасывающегося проклятиями направо и налево. И теперь ему велели оставаться в покоях, запретив, как маленькому ребёнку, который плохо себя вёл и наказан за свою выходку, выходить наружу.

Локи чувствовал себя беспомощным, совершенно бесполезным; каждая его попытка составить план проваливалась, не успев даже обрести полную силу. Ему запретили ходить в город, чтобы он не смог найти там знакомых; ему запретили прикасаться к колдовским книгам в библиотеке, на случай, если он обнаружит там то, что не следует; ему даже запретили тренировки и поединки, и он никак не мог выместить кипящий в венах гнев. Всеотец оставил его беспомощным, поистине беспомощным.

Обед ему принесла кроткая на вид служанка; она старалась не встречаться с ним взглядом и держалась на максимальном расстоянии. Балансирующий на грани Локи огрызнулся на неё:

— Поставь сюда, — прорычал он, с издевкой взмахнув рукой, чтобы показать, куда именно она должна поставить поднос. — Ты ведь всерьёз не ждёшь, что я выполню за тебя твою работу?

Служанка вздрогнула, но подошла ближе, страшась поднять взгляд.

— Обслужи меня, — потребовал Локи, когда поднос опустился на стол рядом с ним. Он понимал, что ведёт себя нагло, пугая дитя, но это был единственный оставшийся у него огрызок контроля, и он намеревался его использовать. Трикстер бесстрастно наблюдал, как служанка взяла графин трясущимися руками и попыталась налить ему вина, не пролив, но у неё ничего не вышло. Она была уже на грани слёз, когда весь гнев Локи испарился и превратился в апатию.

— Можешь идти, — вздохнул он, взмахом руки отпуская девочку. Та сделала реверанс и в мгновение ока выбежала из комнаты, оставляя трикстера в угрюмом расположении духа. А это было только начало; и как ему прожить тысячелетие такой неуверенности?

* * *

Этой ночью Локи не спал, съедаемый смутными образами Тони и чувством страха. Снова и снова он просыпался в холодном поту и с бьющимся в груди сердцем, как запертая в слишком тесной для неё клетке птица. Ближе к рассвету он, наконец, оставил попытки заснуть и просто лежал с широко распахнутыми глазами, одеяло на нём сбилось, а грудь тяжело сдавливала тревога.

Он скучал по проклятому смертному и по его нескончаемой болтовне, скучал по тёплому смеху и чувству юмора, по грубым шершавым пальцам, которые могли быть на удивление нежными, когда он того хотел. Локи скучал по губам, способным произносить самую изощрённую ложь так же прекрасно, как и болезненную правду. И по его глазам — похожим на драгоценнейший янтарь — тёплым и заботливым.

Локи заскулил, вскидывая руку и накрывая ею лицо. Он и подумать не мог, что так сильно влюбится в мидгардца, чей срок жизни так мимолётен, тем более во врага, победившего его в битве. Но иногда Норны могли быть жестоки, невозможно предугадать переплетения их гобеленов и интриг.

Трикстер вздохнул и поднялся с постели; зашаркав в ванную, он стёр с глаз выступившую влагу. Ведущие в соседнюю комнату двери были широко распахнуты; один из раздражающих молчаливых караульных стерёг его прямо снаружи, пронизывающие глаза следовали за каждым шагом Локи. Но Локи было уже всё равно, пусть смотрит и судит. Халат соскользнул с бледных плеч бога и упал на пол, когда он переступил порог купальни; голые ноги практически не производили шума, ступая по замысловатой мозаике, изображающей диких зверей, закружившихся в танце с могучими воинами. Тряхнув запястьем, Локи нагрел воду, плескающуюся о край большого бассейна в центре, и подождал, пока над её поверхностью не заклубится пар. Когда над водой появилась дымка, трикстер, вздохнув, скользнул с края, радуясь успокаивающим волнам воды, которые создало его тело. Почти тут же тёмные пряди Локи начали завиваться от наполняющей воздух влаги, и он опустился под воду, чтобы усмирить их. Вынырнув, он заметил, что стражник застыл в дверях в спальню, неуверенный, стоит ли ему заходить или остаться на своём месте. Локи ухмыльнулся, в голове созрел проказливый план. Он доплыл до противоположного края бассейна и устроился на ступеньке прямо над поверхностью воды, наполовину скрытый в тени между двумя подпитываемыми магией факелами, распространяющими вокруг мягкий бирюзовый свет. Убедившись, что завладел полным вниманием стражника, трикстер призвал баночку ароматного масла и взял в руку член. Закрыв глаза, он представил, что это жёсткая ладонь Тони медленно ласкает его твердеющий член, и застонал, когда воображаемая картинка развернулась перед мысленным взором в полном объёме. Смертный стоял напротив него, пойманный между бёдрами Локи, загорелая кожа резко контрастировала с кожей бога, влажной от пота и пара. Глаза его смотрели бы вверх, полуприкрытые длинными ресницами, наполненные похотью и обожанием, а после особо изощрённого поворота в них загорелась бы озорная искорка. Затем он бы склонился вперёд, покрывая грудь и живот Локи мириадами укусов и поцелуев, дразня твёрдые соски острыми зубами, посасывая их, одновременно работая с членом Локи, мозолистым пальцем касаясь щели и размазывая выступившую жидкость.

Локи хныкнул, дёргая бёдрами, член в руке был уже красным и тяжёлым.

Ох, он почти чувствовал губы возлюбленного рядом с головкой, щекочущий щель язык, поддразнивающий его. Тони опустился бы ниже, вобрал бы в себя весь его член, так и не разорвав с богом зрительного контакта, наблюдая, как он приходит к завершению благодаря его умелому языку.

Движения трикстера стали быстрее, размазанное между пальцами масло смешалось со смазкой. Ощущения были такими приятными, что судорожные вздохи и хныканья Локи стали громче, разносясь эхом по комнате. Второй рукой он нашёл яички и начал разминать их, захваченный удовольствием и разворачивающейся в голове фантазией. Он кончил с криком, с губ сорвалось имя Тони, когда его руку и живот покрыло тонкими белыми нитями спермы. Он представил, как Тони выпивает её всю, выдаивая его до последней капли, обхватывающие член Локи губы раскраснелись и на них играет игривая улыбка.

Локи распахнул глаза, грудь вздымалась после оргазма, и завыл. Тони не было между его коленей — не кому улыбнуться или поцеловать его; он один, денно и нощно охраняемый доверенными караульными Одина, и некому отвлечь его от оставленного им в Мидгарде смертного. Локи скользнул обратно в воду, послеоргазменная нега испарялась, как пар вокруг него, и тихо всхлипнул, посылая по воде волны, чтобы скрыть этот жалкий недостойный звук. Никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

* * *

Радужный мост под ногами сиял так же, как в бытность их с Тором детьми. Локи был изумлён тем, как быстро Один смог его восстановить. Это, без сомнений, потребовало огромных усилий и ресурсов, но без моста Асгард попал бы в невыгодное положение.

Локи хотелось посмотреть, как далеко стражники позволят ему зайти, пока не развернут обратно, и насколько далеко они будут сохранять дистанцию и позволят ему бродить по Радужному мосту. Трикстер придерживался центра разноцветной поверхности, стараясь не заглядывать в пустоту, растянувшуюся на многие световые года вокруг него; глядя на неё, он ощущал себя маленьким и незначительным.

Золотой купол искрился слабым звёздным светом ещё великолепнее, чем раньше, до того, как всё полетело в тартарары. Шпиль Радужного моста стоял вертикально, указывая в чёрное небо, готовый к использованию в любой момент, но только не для Локи.

Бог, преследуемый своим безмолвным караулом, вошёл в обсерваторию, спокойный и собранный снаружи и содрогающийся внутри.

— Здравствуют ли Девять Миров, Хранитель Врат? — спросил он.

— На ветвях Иггдрасиля всегда есть беспорядки; какие-то являются тайной, другие же выставлены на обозрение, но они никогда не исчезнут, — Хеймдалль обратил взор своих потусторонних глаз на Локи — они сверкали светом многих галактик, всевидящие и всегда наблюдающие. — Я не могу сказать тебе, здравствует ли он, Всеотец запретил.

Губы Локи сложились в тонкую жёсткую линию. Мало было разделить его с Тони, Один зачем-то мешал ему получить любую информацию, касающуюся изобретателя.

— Однако, — продолжил Смотритель, понизив голос так, чтобы слышал лишь Локи. — Когда-то ты сам говорил мне, что существуют иные пути путешествий между Девятью Мирами. Также существуют и иные пути смотреть сквозь них.

Глаза трикстера расширились; _как же он мог забыть!_

— Прими мою благодарность, — выдохнул Локи, слегка поклонившись. Пока он разворачивался, в голове немедленно начал выстраиваться план. В сердце пробудилась искра надежды. А затем на ум пришла мысль.

— Что с Тором, Хеймдалль?

— Я слышу его зов, однако он должен оставаться в Мидгарде, — взор золотых глаз Хранителя Врат вернулся к пустоте.

— Пока Всеотец не решит обратное, не иначе, — вздохнул ничуть не удивлённый Локи.

— Именно так.

Не тратя больше времени понапрасну, трикстер покинул купол и начал долгое путешествие обратно во дворец, мысленно перебирая различные варианты. Но сначала ему необходимо найти мать; без неё все его замыслы осуществить будет невозможно.

* * *

Он натолкнулся на неё в королевских садах; окружённая свитой служанок, она совершала обход, проверяя растения и раздавая приказы о том, как их выращивать. Локи ждал подходящего момента, чтобы заявить о себе, в тени старого ясеня, и найдя оный, шагнул на мощённую камнем дорожку и глубоко поклонился.

— Мама, — улыбнулся он, замечая, как некоторые леди отступают назад, подальше от него; что за истории гуляют о нём по двору, раз вызывают подобную реакцию?

— Локи, мой дорогой! — воскликнула Фригга, обрадованная тем, что сын наконец-то пришёл её навестить. Оставив свиту позади, она поспешила к нему, юбки плыли над травой, словно невесомая дымка. На какой-то миг яркая улыбка матери заставила все волнения Локи чуть утихнуть, поэтому он улыбнулся ей в ответ, беря её руки в свои.

— Не хотела бы ты прогуляться со мной? Наедине, — попросил он, бросив взгляд на своих стражей, стоящих по стойке «смирно» недалеко от них. Лицо Царицы посерьёзнело, она кивнула, быстро распознав скрытое за милой улыбкой сына беспокойство.

— Оставьте нас, я желаю провести время со своим сыном, — приказала Фригга, и служанки торопливо разошлись, оживлённо переговариваясь между собой. — Вы тоже, — она махнула рукой караулу. Один из них нерешительно шагнул вперёд, с уважением склонив голову.

— По приказу Царя мы должны сопровождать принца повсюду…

— Я осведомлена о приказах Царя, но я — ваша Царица, и я приказываю вам нести стражу у ворот сада. Мы желаем поговорить с глазу на глаз, — поведение Фригги изменилось с тёплого и материнского, став нравом суровой властительницы — караул быстро поклонился и ушёл прочь без единого слова. Она дождалась, пока они выйдут за пределы слышимости и спросила Локи:

— Что тревожит тебя?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — заявил он серьёзным голосом.

* * *

Громадные колонны подпирали тронный зал, поддерживая высокий золотой потолок. Из дальнего конца просторного помещения Локи, скрывающийся за троном, наблюдал за появлением Эйнхерий, сменивших своих товарищей на посту. Было за полночь, и тронный зал опустел — никаких просителей и придворных.

Воспользовавшись суматохой, Локи высвободил сплетённую им ранее иллюзию и набросил её на трон — никто не сможет увидеть его, когда он сядет на него. Огромный риск, но это единственный шанс проверить, как там Тони.

С помощью его матери и её умений, ему удалось ускользнуть от стражей — его место заняла иллюзия Фригги — и у него было время, чтобы подготовить необходимое заклинание, которое обманет всех, кто до сих пор присутствует в зале.

Медленно, стараясь не потревожить стражников, он с осторожностью скользнул на место Одина; когда-то оно принадлежало и ему — на несколько мимолётных мгновений — и он знал, как использовать его силу. 

Сосредоточившись на Тони, Локи направил свой разум по тонкой связи, протянувшейся между ними, чтобы увидеть человека и проверить, всё ли у него хорошо.

Он почувствовал, как установилась связь, но не был готов к накатившей следом бешеной волне паники и боли. Ногти впились в золотые подлокотники, Локи заставил себя расслабиться и сосредоточиться, абстрагироваться от подавляющих эмоций, которые источал разум его возлюбленного, и увидеть его самого. Это было не так-то просто, потому что в груди всколыхнулась и заколотилась собственная паника — с Тони явно было что-то не так, а Локи в буквальном смысле находился в нескольких мирах от него и не мог помочь.

Время и пространство покорились его воле, и внутренним взором Локи наконец-то смог увидеть возлюбленного, а миг спустя, когда изображение прояснилось, он тут же пожалел об этом.

Тони был привязан к стальной каталке — он дёргался и ругался, руки и ноги под крепкими кожаными ремнями были ободраны и истекали кровью. Вокруг, склонившись над ним, собрались работники Щ.И.Т.а. Изображение дрожало, пока Локи боролся с собой, пытаясь сохранить контроль и в то же время удерживать вокруг себя иллюзию, но он всё равно ясно видел в груди Тони зияющую дыру — там, где когда-то был дуговой реактор, теперь было пусто, осталась одна лишь внешняя оболочка, по-прежнему встроенная в грудную клетку Тони.

Они его мучают, и всё это по вине Локи. Если бы не он, этого бы не случилось.

В ужасе наблюдая за Тони, Локи пытался подавить рыдания, сильно прикусив нижнюю губу. Тот выглядел бледным, будто при смерти, под глазами темнели круги, а волосы пропитывал пот. На нём были одеты лишь лёгкие серые штаны, а грудь обнажена — уязвимая и беззащитная. Вот он закричал и выругался на окружающих его ублюдков, но те проигнорировали, сосредоточенные на своих планшетах и светящихся на них данных.

Бог ещё раз глубоко вздохнул, но внезапно вообще потерял возможность дышать, горло сдавило стальной хваткой. Образ Тони дрогнул и исчез, вызвав волну энергии, вынужденную вернуться обратно в разум трикстера, приводя его в замешательство. Он распахнул глаза, рассредоточенный взгляд пытался найти смысл в развернувшихся перед ним картинках. Он почувствовал, как его тело подняли с трона и швырнули в сторону. Закашлявшись, Локи поднял взгляд на разъярённое, красное от гнева, лицо Одина.

— Как ты посмел! — проревел Всеотец, брызгая слюной.

— Нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Я… мне надо его увидеть… помочь ему, — прохрипел Локи, горло саднило и болело. Он попытался встать, но голову закружило, а к горлу подступила желчь. Почти ослеплённый приступом, вызванным оттоком энергии, он пополз к трону, в его мыслях был лишь Тони.

— Заберите его и бросьте в подземелье, — прорычал Один, и на плечах Локи тут же сомкнулись руки и потянули его прочь от трона.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, отец, _пожалуйста_! Ты обещал! Ты обещал не причинять ему боль! — трикстер сопротивлялся силе, тянущей его назад, но он был слаб, связь разрубили так жестоко, что это выжгло его ментальные щиты и запасы магии. А удерживающие его руки были сильны, слишком сильны. Он не смог бы выстоять против.

Его мольбы эхом разносились среди высоких колонн Валаскьяльва, но не было никого, кто прислушался бы.


	36. Chapter 36

— Когда ты стал таким жестоким, Один? Я больше тебя не узнаю! — крикнула Фригга в спину уходящему мужу; они двигались к королевскому крылу дворца, и эхо их торопливых шагов разносилось среди золотых стен.

— Он лишь получил то, что заслужил. Я с самого начала не должен был тебя слушать, — прорычал Всеотец, избегая встречаться взглядом с женой. — Тёплая постель и свобода передвигаться по дворцу! — фыркнул он. — Локи надо было бросить в подземелье. Там ему самое место!

— Как ты только можешь так говорить?! — вскричала Фригга, нагнав наконец своего мужа. — Он твой сын!

— Нет! — Один резким движением развернулся к ней, лицо его перекосилось от ярости. Потрясённая, Царица широко распахнула глаза: мощь этого заявления хлестнула по ней словно настоящая оплеуха. Она отступила от мужа, по щекам её скатились несколько горячих слезинок.

— Он — _мой_  сын, — сказала Фригга, стирая с лица влагу. Тогда у неё не получилось защитить Локи, но больше она не повторит подобной ошибки.

— Чушь! — бросил Один и возобновил стремительный шаг. — Ты с самого начала знала, в чём заключалось его предназначение, почему ты всё ещё настаиваешь, будто это не так?

— Быть твоим инструментом? Королём-марионеткой на троне Ётунхейма? — резкий голос Фригги звенел отвращением к самой этой идее.

— Это была единственная от него польза! — Всеотец потерял терпение, треснув ладонью по богато украшенной двери, ведущей в их покои. Створки распахнулись от рывка и ударились об стену, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть. — И даже этого он не смог сделать, — вздохнул правитель, внезапно потерявший все силы.

— Значит, теперь ты хочешь избавиться от него, как… как от сломанного оружия? Он для тебя больше ничего не значит, лишь это? — Фригга закрыла за собой дверь и подошла к мужу. Её глаза яростно пылали, а волосы выбились из причёски — она выглядела как богиня войны.

— Он не смог выполнить свои обязанности! Он непредсказуем; постоянно противится мне и не раскаивается, он должен быть наказан за свои действия против Девяти Миров! — Один принялся расхаживать, бурно жестикулируя руками. Гнев его начал разгораться с новой силой, подпитываемый обвиняющим взором жены.

— Тебя мало волнует, что он натворил в Мидгарде или Ётунхейме, — сказала Фригга. — Тебя злит, что он не следует твоим приказам, не оспаривая и не задавая вопросов, как покорный воин, каким ты хотел бы его видеть. У него есть собственный ум, такой выдающийся, что ты боишься его. Ты никогда по-настоящему не заботился о нём, к трону ты всегда готовил только Тора, чтобы тот был идеальным воином, идеальным отражением тебя самого… где тут найти время и обратить внимание на  _другого_  сына! Но, благодаря Локи, даже из  _этого_ ничего не вышло, и теперь у тебя нет наследника, чтобы передать ему свои обязанности! — что-то дрогнуло на лице Одина, вынести жёсткую правду внезапно оказалось слишком тяжело.

— Одного ты изгнал, а второго заключил под стражу, — с жаром продолжила Фригга. — Как твоим подданным полагается уважать и любить тебя, если твои собственные дети не могут?

Один оставил обвинение без внимания, но то была правда, отрицать которую он не мог.

— Остановись и подумай, — Фригга подошла ближе и положила тёплую руку плечо мужа, тон её голоса смягчился. — Может, ещё не слишком поздно восстановить то, что было сломано.

Один просто смотрел на неё взглядом, полным сомнений. Раньше он всегда прислушивался к её мудрым словам, когда всё переменилось? Он взял её руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Может, пришла пора вновь начать слушать…

* * *

— _Сообщение было получено,_  — подтвердил Джарвис запрограммированным британским акцентом. Наташа кивнула, в третий раз проверяя готовность своего снаряжения.

После многочасовой работы команде наконец удалось разработать план, который — если верить Джарвису — имел высокие шансы на успех.

ИИ просочился в базу данных Щ.И.Т.а, прочёсывая информацию в поисках сотрудников, переведённых на секретную базу, куда смогла пробраться Наташа. Используя созданные Щ.И.Т.ом технологии, шпионка получила сканограмму лица женщины, которую позже смогла переложить на голографическую маску и с её помощь изменить черты своего лица. Помимо этого, ей потребовалось некоторое время наблюдать за поведением учёного, чтобы притворится ею и не оказаться тут же пойманной на лжи. Когда она почувствовала себя готовой, Джарвис отправил Щ.И.Т.у фальшивое послание от лица отдела их кадров с приказом учёному взять выходной.

Каждый час, потраченный на подготовку, причинял боль, но у них будет лишь одна попытка спасти Тони из Щ.И.Т.а.

Тем временем, пока Наташа, Клинт и Брюс готовили рыжеволосую шпионку изображать учёного, Роуди и Стив учили Пеппер пользоваться костюмом Спасительницы. Поначалу, Стив был удивлён тем, какой решительной была Пеппер, и как быстро она училась управлять бронёй. Конечно, ей не хватало опыта, который Тони и полковник набрали с годами использования их брони, но с помощью Джарвиса — и после двух дней интенсивных тренировок — Пеппер смогла с лёгкостью летать в костюме, исполняя в воздухе кульбиты и бочки так, словно была рождена летать.

Ну, а Тор, неспособный ни отправиться в Асгард, ни даже связаться с ним, стал беспокойным. Пока остальные Мстители занимали себя подготовкой к спасению Тони, Тор взял на себя патрулирование города — он часами непрерывно летал над Нью-Йорком, просто на всякий случай, если ему вдруг повезёт, и какой-нибудь злодей решит нанести в город визит.

 

— Готовы? — спросил Стив Наташу, обходя стол с разложенным на нём снаряжением. Они обменялись решительными взглядами, оба готовые на всё, что потребуется, только бы вернуть Тони домой.

— Да, — кивнула она, быстро собирая свои вещи.

— Давайте ещё раз пройдёмся по плану. Первое, ты проникаешь на базу, изображая Ханну Сейлз, добираешься до её лаборатории и — с помощью Джарвиса — загружаешь всю информацию о Тони, которую только сможешь найти, — солдат указал на тонкую белую коробочку, лежащую рядом с жалами Вдовы. Устройство было сделано Роуди и Джарвисом; поскольку внутренняя сеть базы не имела соединения с интернетом, ИИ не мог получить доступ к информации, не став её физической частью. Небольшой внешний накопитель был оборудован передатчиком, который позволит Джарвису подсоединиться к спутниковому каналу и передавать данные непосредственно на личные сервера Тони.

— Соколиный Глаз, ты проникнешь в комнату видеонаблюдения и поможешь Джарвису взять её под контроль, — Клинт кивнул, второй внешний накопитель был надёжно спрятан в его практичном ремне.

— Брюс, — Стив посмотрел на доктора, стоящего в отдалении у стены. Последнее время Бэннер постоянно балансировал на грани и боролся с Халком больше обычного. Они договорились, что Брюс останется в Башне и будет ждать их возвращения с медицинским оборудованием наготове. — Мы будем сообщать тебе о своём продвижении. И, как только данные пойдут к нам, вы с Джарвисом попробуете разобраться, что к чему.

— Воитель, Спасительница и я останемся в квинджете и будем ждать сигнала Наташи. Тор позаботится о погоде. Всё понятно?

Группа подтвердила приказы и вышла друг за другом, остались только Стив и Брюс. Проходя мимо, Стив успокаивающе похлопал Бэннера по плечу.

— Побудь здесь, доктор. Нам нужно, чтобы ты оставался сильным.

* * *

Первым на место прибыл Тор; молот крутился, пока он призывал штормовые облака заклубиться, обретая форму; он собирался стянуть весь холодный воздух с Аппалачей, заставляя его столкнуться с тёплым воздухом трансатлантического течения с юга, вызвав завесу, которая прикроет подлетающий квинджет.

База Щ.И.Т.а лежала у подножья одной из гор, удобно скрытая от любопытных глаз. Больше двух часов потребовалось им, чтобы добраться до места назначения. Скрытый облаками, Тор доставил Клинта и оставил его в полумиле от строения; остальной путь лучнику придётся пройти пешком. От тёплой земли исходил пар, прикрывающий его дальнейшее передвижение. Когда в прошлый раз они с Вдовой проникали в здание, им удалось проскочить во время смены караула, но на этот раз Клинт должен придумать альтернативный способ пробраться внутрь. Облазив почти все вентиляционные системы на различных базах Щ.И.Т.а, Бартон был уверен, что найдёт дорогу.

Пока Соколиный Глаз пересекал лес, Наташа положилась на более традиционный способ передвижения; она припарковала украденную у учёного машину в подземном гараже и направилась к лифту.

В тот первый раз, когда шпионка смогла проникнуть внутрь, ей пришлось задействовать все трюки из своего арсенала, однако это всё равно было опасным. А теперь у неё было лицо учёного, маскирующее её собственное, искусственные отпечатки пальцев и идентификатор, любезно предоставленный Джарвисом (ИИ весьма устрашал; когда он направлял свои алгоритмы на определённую цель, ничто не могло его удержать), и попасть внутрь было намного проще.

А вот передвигаться по коридорам под прицелом неусыпных глаз камер — совсем другое дело; пока Клинт не захватит зал видеонаблюдения, Наташе придётся вести себя крайне осторожно, чтобы не привлечь к себе нежелательного внимания. Поскольку база была довольно крупной, она могла бродить по ней долго, ожидая от напарника подтверждения, что дальнейшее следование плану безопасно.

Наташа как раз выходила из небольшой лаборатории, держа в руках стопку записей о каком-то генетическом эксперименте, когда услышала голос:

— … я в курсе, но что ещё? — требовательно спросил Фьюри. Сердце рыжеволосой на миг сбилось с ритма, она едва не споткнулась — директор не должен был быть здесь!

— Способности к восстановлению превосходят график, сэр! Просто удивительно наблюдать, как некоторые из более поверхностных ран заживляются почти мгновенно, — восторгался сопровождающий Фьюри учёный, в порыве восхищения размахивая руками. Наташа неторопливо последовала за ними, но так, чтобы слышать их разговор; она не хотела рисковать разоблачением.

— Он уникален, сэр. Взятые образцы крови на других объектах действуют не так хорошо, улучшение посредственное, но всё равно значительное по сравнению со среднестатистическим человеком. Если нам удастся вычислить формулу, мы сможем продлить наши жизни в три, нет, даже в четыре раза!

Наташа нахмурилась; они что, проводят здесь эксперименты над людьми и, может, пытаются повторить формулу суперсолдата? Она расслышала приглушённый ответ директора, но ей пришлось сменить маршрут — затрещал спрятанный в ухе передатчик, а следом раздался голос Клинта.

— Я внутри. Готовлюсь к подключению в сеть. Альфа-1? — им пришлось отказаться от обычных позывных на случай, если кто-нибудь наткнётся на используемую ими частоту.  
_В пути_ , постучала Наташа по наушнику, не имея возможности ответить в полном коридоре людей.

— Понял, — ответил Клинт, и передатчик умолк. Больше не медля, Вдова стала искать пустой офис или лабораторию, где она смогла бы незамеченной подключить второй накопитель. Чтобы Джарвис смог присоединиться к сети, были необходимы оба устройства, потому что его код был слишком большим и сложным для одного.

— О чёрт, — внезапно выдохнул Клинт. — Альфа-1, ты уже близко. Он в одной из комнат впереди, но будь осторожен, там Фьюри. Вот дерьмо, иди через дверь справа, — Наташа последовала инструкции и обнаружила, что оказалась в большой лаборатории, полной медицинского оборудования. На столах выстроились микроскопы и чашки Петри; телеметрические мониторы отображали показатели состояния организма, их беспрестанное пиканье смешивалось с мягким гулом компьютеров. Перед тем, как подойти к рабочим станциям, Наташа взяла одну из наполненных кровью пробирок и убрала в карман. В помещении было несколько учёных, но все они были поглощены своей работой и не обратили на неё внимания. Вдова подошла к компьютеру и начала быстро работать с клавиатурой. На экране возник отображающий физическое состояние Тони файл, некоторые показатели выходили за пределы графика. Наташа ещё немного поработала, наугад открывая таблицы и показания, а когда Клинт убедился, что Фьюри ушёл, она медленно опустилась на колени, белый халат раскинулся вокруг неё, как плащ. Наташа провела рукой за системным блоком, вслепую ища свободный USB-разъём, скользя пальцами по разномастным кабелям. Пока Вдова старалась подключить накопитель, она услышала, как кто-то приближается, и удвоила усилия.

— Что вы делаете? — прозвучал за её спиной голос, и шпионка прикусила готовое сорваться с губ ругательство. Наташа переместила руку дальше, и вилка ловко скользнула в разъём.

— Я уронила ручку, — она поднялась, держа между двумя пальцами шариковую ручку так, чтобы солдат видел. Тот окинул её быстрым оценивающим взглядом, как и ожидалось, задержав взор на ложбинке между грудей и расположенной там бирке с именем.

— Продолжай, — он указал на клавиатуру ружьём и ушёл.  
_Я внутри,_  постучала она по наушнику, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся спину солдата.

— _Благодарю, теперь я справлюсь сам, на данный момент вам лучше переместиться в более уединённое место._

Первая часть плана была выполнена, теперь они должны подготовиться к следующей.

Наташа ненадолго задержалась в лаборатории, проверяя образцы и различные сосуды, пока не убедилась, что охранник не смотрит в её направлении. Она как раз заходила за угол, неторопливо отходя от лаборатории, когда в передатчике раздался нетвёрдый голос Брюса:

— О Боже…

— Что там? — спросил Стив, Вдова в это время проходила мимо огромной стеклянной панели, разделяющей коридор и большую стерильную комнату.

— Здесь есть видеозаписи, — доктор задыхался, стараясь сохранить над собой контроль. Все они могли слышать его затруднённое дыхание и треск чего-то ломающегося.

— Брюс… Брюс, послушай меня, постарайся сохранить спокойствие, тебе нужно контролировать…

— Думаешь, я не знаю! — прорычал Брюс, за чем последовало ещё больше звуков разбивающегося стекла.

Наташа остановилась перед стеклом и уставилась на тело по другую сторону перегородки. Тони лежал на стальной каталке, его глаза были широко раскрыты, а грудь тяжело поднималась и опадала, в горло ему была засунута дыхательная трубка, с другой стороны кровати свисали различные трубки внутривенного питания. Дугового реактора нигде не было видно.

— Брюс, — через комм прозвучал, тихий твёрдый голос Пеппер. — Тони нуждается в тебе, — напомнила она. — Ты должен сказать нам, безопасно ли его перевозить. Нам нужно это узнать, и сейчас.

— Нет, я… я не могу.

— Да, ты можешь, — успокаивал его голос Пеппер. — Ради Тони.

— Да, да… — доктор тяжело дышал, восстанавливая контроль. — Дайте мне один миг.

Наташа огляделась. Снаружи комнаты с Тони стояли два вооружённых охранника, ещё двое патрулировали коридор. Она выпрямилась и уверенно обратилась к человеку на входе.

— Мне нужен образец крови.

— Они только что уже брали, — один из солдат кивком головы указал на лабораторию, из которой вышла шпионка.

— И мы только что ввели ему новый раствор. Вы хотите объяснять Фьюри, почему его действие не было тут же задокументировано?

Мужчины обменялись взглядами и позволили ей пройти. Она приложила к панели магнитную карточку и затаила дыхание, ожидая смены красного сигнала. Когда он поменялся, Наташа неслышно выдохнула с облегчением; на Джарвиса всегда можно было рассчитывать. Рыжеволосая медленно подошла к Тони и проверила содержимое капельниц. В одной был кетамин, и шпионка быстро отсоединила её. Она коснулась предплечья Тони, и он отдёрнулся.

— Тони, это Наташа, — прошептала она, на миг дезактивируя голографическую маску, чтобы он увидел её лицо; взгляд инженера прошёлся по нему, затуманенный и расфокусированный. — Мы вытащим тебя отсюда, скоро появится Соколиный Глаз, и мы вырвем твою задницу из этой дыры.

Тони попытался заговорить, но подавился трубкой, и ему удалось издать лишь какой-то непонятный звук.

— Вы уже закончили? — спросил один из солдат.

— Почти, — ответила Наташа и обернулась к Тони.

— Приближается патруль, — прошептал Клинт. — Время: 75 секунд.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Брюс, — согласно этим данным, Тони ввели какую-то восстанавливающую сыворотку, и его внутренние органы удивительны, надо сказать, даже лучше, чем у Стива. Я посмотрел только мельком, но Джарвис уверен в безопасности его спасения.

— А я не уверена, что он сможет идти, — заволновалась Наташа, симулируя получение крови; один из охранников двинулся к ней.

— Значит, мы сами потащим его несчастную задницу, приближается второй патруль. Время: 15 секунд, — отрапортовал Соколиный Глаз.

— Держись, — прошептала Вдова Тони и выпрямилась, готовясь к драке.

— Эй! — солдат схватил Наташу за руку, а, заметив, что пробирка для крови пустая, резко вдохнул, собираясь закричать, но не успел выдавить и слова, как Наташа всадила ему в горло небольшой кинжал. Охранник обмяк, всполошив второго, но когда рыжеволосая взглянула туда, Соколиный Глаз уже вытаскивал свой кинжал из селезёнки мужчины.

Наташа осторожно убрала дыхательную трубку из Старка, пока Бартон отстёгивал ремни.

— Джарвис, ты знаешь, где находится дуговой реактор?

— _Мне жаль, но я ещё не засёк его месторасположение._

— Нет, — Тони покачал головой. — Не нужен… нет шрапнелей… — прохрипел он, пытаясь сесть; несмотря на ослабленное состояние, руку Наташи он, по ощущениям, сжимал будто тисками.

— Уверен? — настаивала шпионка. Новость была неожиданной, но объясняла пустую дыру в груди Тони там, где раньше был реактор. Интересно, на миг задумалась Наташа, шрапнели удалили, чтобы Щ.И.Т. смог забрать реактор и изучить его, не подвергая опасности жизнь Тони.

Тони кивнул, и шпионка помогла ему слезть с каталки, но он был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы стоять ровно.

— Чувак, я не потащу тебя на закорках, это будет как-то неловко, давай же! — приобнимая Тони за талию, Бартон помог ему подняться, и они медленно начали двигаться; по дороге Наташа подобрала оружие мёртвых солдат. 

Внезапно над их головами вспыхнула тревога, и они выругались в унисон, когда один из учёных из лаборатории напротив начал кричать в коридор.

— Джарвис, нужен отвлекающий манёвр, — приказала Наташа, приподнимая полуавтомат.

— _Конечно,_  — голос ИИ прозвучал уж больно энергично, и, не успели они это осознать, как строение сотрясла серия взрывов.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил встревоженный Стив.

— _К несчастью, несколько экспериментов взорвались от высокой температуры,_  — пришёл самодовольный ответ Джарвиса.

— Вы далеко? — обратился Стив к шпионам, не желая сейчас спорить с ИИ.

— Не очень, — простонал Клинт. — Старк похож на мешок с картошкой. Ах, чёрт! — лучник качнулся в право, оттаскивая Тони себе за спину, когда из одного из боковых коридоров выбежал вооружённый патруль, держа их на прицеле. Наташа отшатнулась от первого залпа, и ответила прицельными выстрелами.

— _Я активировал меры противопожарной безопасности, огнеупорные заслоны опустятся через 30 секунд,_  — объявил Джарвис.

— А нам что делать? — прокричал Клинт сквозь свист пуль, прикрывая голову от взрывающегося бетона.

— _Я просчитал самый безопасный путь через базу. Прискорбно, но по дороге всё ещё сосредоточено большое количество вражеских сил._

— Как всегда, — пожаловался Соколиный Глаз, поднимая Тони. Изобретатель вцепился в его жилетку, словно та была спасательным тросом. Он выглядел так, будто находился при смерти, одетый в лёгкие штаны, без рубашки и обуви. Волосы пропитал пот, они слиплись на висках, борода заросла и запуталась. Но взгляд его стал проясняться, и сам он теперь выглядел более встревоженным.

Пока два шпиона тащили Тони мимо тел солдатов Щ.И.Т.а к выходу, базу сотряс ещё один взрыв, на этот раз ближе к ним.

— Для тонкой работы это уже перебор, — миг спустя вздохнул Бартон, стреляя в ещё один патруль. — Нас заклеймят чёртовыми предателями.

— _Также я позаботился о блокировке всех коммуникаций,_  — заметил Джарвис. — _К тому же, никто не знает, что базу обнаружили. Команда Альфа, вы приближаетесь к выходу, команда Бета, пожалуйста, будьте готовы._

— У вас есть моя броня? — внезапно прохрипел Тони, болезненно сжимая руку Клинта; он почти мог идти прямо.

— Зачем? Сегодня ты сражаться не будешь, — Наташа с любопытством взглянула на изобретателя, в его глазах мерцал опасный огонёк.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Джарвисом, — Старк споткнулся о кучу бетона; наступив в лужу крови убитого солдата, он теперь оставлял после себя кровавые отпечатки ног.

— Могу дать тебе свой наушник, — предложила Вдова, изучая выражение Тони; он что-то задумал, но она не знала, что именно. Старк покачал головой, отцепляясь от Соколиного Глаза.

— Нет, мне нужен передатчик в шлеме.

— Воитель сейчас с Кэпом и… Спасительницей.

— Вы притащили сюда Пеппер?! — подался к ней Тони, ярость исказила его лицо. Наташа не шевельнулась, ничуть не впечатлённая вспышкой ярости, но запомнила её, чтобы изучить позже.

— Это было её решение.

— _Мои протоколы аннулированы, огнеупорные заслоны будут закрыты ещё недолго,_  — оживлённо сообщил Джарвис, побуждая их двигаться дальше.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, а сейчас идём!

Тревога ещё ревела, когда они прошли последний пост охраны и заметили ожидающего их на входе Тора; около дюжины солдат валялись на земле вокруг него, мёртвые или без сознания.

— Рад видеть тебя, друг! — с ликованием воскликнул Громовержец, большой рукой он стиснул плечо Тони, но в глазах его были переживание и тревога.

— Ага, привет, Фабио, — Старк уклонился от его ладони и обратил взгляд к квинжету и двум приближающимся людям, одетым в броню. Капитан Америка шёл между ними.

— Дай мне шлем, — без предисловий потребовал Тони у Роуди.

— И я тоже рад тебя видеть, — ответил полковник, даже не дёрнувшись, чтобы снять шлем. Тон друга ему не понравился.

— Джарвис, — приказал изобретатель, и броня зашипела, разгерметизируясь. Тони взял шлем, игнорируя приглушённое «Эй!» Роуди и одел на голову.

—  _Приятно вновь видеть вас, сэр,_ — приветствовал его Джарвис.

— Спасибо, Джей. Тебе удалось засечь дуговой реактор? — спросил Старк, читая отображающуюся перед глазами информацию. Интерфейс немного отличался от его, однако, он быстро просмотрел предоставленные данные и улыбнулся, кое-что заметив.

— Прекрасно. Возьми Спасительницу и достаньте его. И задержите этого ублюдка.

— _С удовольствием, сэр._

Тони вернул Роуди шлем, и как только полковник закрепил его на голове, обе брони открылись, выталкивая людей.

— Идёмте, — миллиардер махнул рукой в сторону квинжета и пошёл к нему, вновь игнорируя протесты друзей; две брони взмыли в воздух, возвращаясь к базе.

— Что ты делаешь? — Стив защитным жестом положил руку на поясницу Тони, по дороге оглянувшись на вход здания, где исчезли два управляемых Джарвисом костюма. Он поторопился помочь другу, остальные пошли за ними следом, удивлённые странным поведением Тони.

— Мы можем убираться отсюда, Джарвис достанет реактор. Я не оставлю его в грязных ручонках Щ.И.Т.а. А с вами, — инженер указал пальцем на Капитана, — у меня будет серьёзный разговор на тему того, что вы позволили Пеппер увязаться за вами.

Какой-то миг Стив выглядел ошеломлённым; остальные тем временем поднялись на борт и заняли свои места.

— Это был мой выбор, — заметила Пеппер в защиту Капитана.

— Нет, чёрт побери! — Старк развернулся к ней. — Ты не будешь рисковать своей жизнью ради меня. Броня была сделана, чтобы защищать тебя от таких ситуаций, как эта, а не для того, чтобы ты первым делом ныряла с головой в битву! — Тони тяжело опустился на сидение. Всплеск адреналина проходил, и он чувствовал себя истощённым. Болели руки и ноги, грудь и горло — он просто хотел домой, чтобы… А вот об этом он сейчас думать не будет.

Квинжет поднялся над землёй, и Стив установил курс на Нью-Йорк; где-то на заднем фоне Наташа тихо вводила Брюса в курс дел. Веки Тони отяжелели, и он опустил их на минуту; в висках назревала ужасная головная боль. Он мог чувствовать взволнованные взгляды товарищей по команде, просверливающих дыры в его спине, но сейчас ему было всё равно.

Внезапно в кабине прозвучал голос Джарвиса.

— _Сэр, я вернул реактор._

— Какова ситуация? — спросил Тони, не открывая глаз, и готовясь к волне недовольства, которая обязательно поднимется после следующего приказа.

— _Всё как вы приказали,_  — он с трудом различал приглушённые ругательства Фьюри в отдалении, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить его ухмыльнуться.

— Взорви его.

Вокруг всколыхнулась какофония протестов — и Стив, конечно же, был громче всех, — но он отключился от них и наслаждался удовлетворением от приказа. Чьи-то руки схватили его плечи и встряхнули, но было уже поздно; землю под ними разорвал оглушительный рёв — склон горы обрушился, погребая базу под тоннами камней и земли.

 

Сила одного реактора уже была кое-чем существенным, но три? Это был чистый хаос.


	37. Chapter 37

Крики никак не утихали. Орали то Стив, то Пеппер, то оба сразу, и Тони потихоньку терял терпение.

Удивительно, но ни Наташа, ни Клинт не проронили ни слова — кто знает, может, они замышляли его тихую, но болезненную смерть. Но он был им благодарен за то, что они не присоединились к соревнованию, кто кого перекричит.

Квинжет находился примерно в часе пути от одного из многих тайных укрытий Старка — или, скорее, богато обставленных домов, разбросанных по всему миру. Тони начал строить сеть личных резиденций — они принадлежали различным холдинговым компаниям, которые учитывали интересы своего владельца и хранили в тайне сведения о его имуществе — сразу после инцидента с Мандарином, в основном переживая за безопасность Пеппер; если, или когда, ещё одно его импульсивное решение закончится взрывом здания, у неё, по крайней мере, будет безопасное место, где она сможет остаться.

— Джарвис, время до прибытия? — почти неразборчиво спросил Старк, игнорируя очередную лекцию Стива.

Действие наркотиков Щ.И.Т.а понемногу начинало слабеть, и Тони чувствовал, что его тошнит, но поскольку в желудке было почти пусто, даже сама попытка представлялась жалким зрелищем.

— _Расчётное время прибытия: 87 минут, сэр._

— Не забудь о протоколах.

— _Да, сэр._

Тони с любовью похлопал по пульту управления и закрыл глаза; сконцентрироваться на борьбе с тошнотой было проще, когда ему не приходилось заглядывать в окна кабины.

— Ещё один сюрприз? — спросил Стив; обвинение в голосе тяжело подчёркивалось грубым бруклинским акцентом. — На этот раз Джарвис будет целиться в нас?

— Ты можешь, чёрт побери, заткнуться ненадолго? — прорычал Тони, всё-таки срываясь.

Стив только ещё больше неодобрительно нахмурился — со сложенными на груди руками мистер Блёстки внезапно напомнил Тони Говарда.

— Нет, Тони, не могу. Ты только что убил невинных людей! Мы должны защищать их, а не уничтожать!

— Невинных, — фыркнул Старк и заставил себя сесть прямо, бросая на Капитана яростный взгляд. - Ага. Они были такими _невинными_ , что с восторгами обсуждали, а не порезать ли меня на крошечные кусочки и изучить потом то, что останется. Или поместить мой мозг в формальдегид, а потом тыкать в него палочкой. Знаешь, _почему_  они этого не сделали? Потому что я нужен Одину живым!

Тони выпустил пар, гнев его перегорел. Он просто хотел хотя бы чуть-чуть покоя и тишины, разве он о многом просит? Он хотел, чтобы Дубина опять пытался приготовить для своего создателя протеиновый коктейль, что потом, как обычно, закончилось бы беспорядком. Он хотел слушать мелодичный голос Джарвиса, сообщающего прогноз погоды в Малибу. Он хотел, чтобы Локи отчитывал его за то, что он слишком долго засиделся в мастерской, хмуро глядя на жирные пятна, покрывающие лицо и руки Тони.

Но взамен у него есть Стив «Благочестивый» Роджерс, надоедающий ему и требующий от него ответов, которые он не хочет или не может дать.

— Но зачем? Чего Асгард добьётся, вмешиваясь в наши дела? — продолжил Стив.

— Рычаг, — Тор внезапно вмешался в разговор, возникая прямо рядом с Капитаном. — Старк — это средство контроля Локи. Мой брат сильно о нём переживает.

От заявления Тора внутренности Старка болезненно скрутило. Отсутствие информации о судьбе Локи приносило мучение, а от понимания, что Тони никак не сможет её получить, было ещё хуже.

— Значит, это правда… — Тор перевёл взгляд на изобретателя и схватил того за подбородок, чтобы изучить лицо. Тони ощутимо напрягся, зрачки панически расширились, а дыхание тут же сбилось.

— Нет! .. — Старк отдёрнулся, ударив Тора по руке и чуть не свалившись со стула при этом. Такая реакция стала полной неожиданностью, и оставила Громовержца пялиться с зависшей в воздухе, там где лицо Тони было всего секунду назад, рукой.

— Не трогай меня, — выдохнул миллиардер, выпрямляясь. Его лицо побелело, как полотно.

— Прошу прощения, друг мой, — Тор слегка склонил голову. — Всё, как я и боялся: тебе дали сыворотку, полученную из наших хвалёных золотых яблок. Кажется, у моего отца есть планы на тебя.

— Ага, Фьюри мне рассказал, когда я мыслил достаточно ясно, чтобы понять то, что он мне говорил, — Тони метнул на Капитана недоброжелательный взгляд, но Стив только нахмурился в ответ, мышцы на его лице дрогнули от напряжения, как всегда, когда он злился.

— Тони, я понимаю — то, что сделал с тобой Щ.И.Т., неприемлемо, но это не даёт тебе права…

— О, да ради всего!.. — изобретатель вскочил с сидения и начал было расхаживать по небольшому доступному ему пространству, однако мир внезапно опасно накренился, и ему пришлось схватиться за спинку ближайшего сидения, чтобы не перевалиться через него.

— Во-первых: у меня было полное право, — Тони развернулся и указал пальцем на солдата, но не успел Стив раскрыть рта и ответить, как он продолжил. — Во-вторых: Джарвис, отчёт по базе Щ.И.Т.а.

— _Согласно информации, которую мне удалось собрать перед уничтожением центра, 83% сотрудников смогли эвакуироваться, следуя протоколам пожарной тревоги; 19 потерь, включая всех охранников, нейтрализованных агентами Романофф и Бартон во время вашего спасения, сэр, и троих учёных, которые проигнорировали тревогу. Остальные сотрудники сейчас укрыты в подземных бункерах базы и ожидают спасения. Щ.И.Т. уже получил сообщение о случившемся и развернул спасательные силы._

— А мой свёрток?

— _В пути._

— Но как? — уставился на него Стив; где-то на заднем фоне инженер расслышал, как Пеппер и Роуди подошли ближе. Он слабо улыбнулся.

— _Благодаря помощи агентов Романофф и Бартон, мне удалось взять контроль над системами базы, как мы и планировали, а когда возникла необходимость, я заменил тревогу о побеге на пожарную тревогу и направил всех сотрудников прочь с пути мистера Старка,_  — объяснил Джарвис.

— Спасибо, приятель, ты лучше всех, — Тони с любовью похлопал по приборной панели.

—  _Всё для вас, сэр… всегда._

— А что с Фьюри? — Наташа встала перед ним, на лице её не отражалось никаких эмоций, но глаза испытующе сосредоточились лишь на Тони. — Мы слышали его голос, Старк.

— Как бы я не хотел видеть его мёртвым и погребённым под тоннами бетона, он, к сожалению, нужен мне живым, — рот Тони изогнулся в неискренней улыбке. — Он задолжал мне несколько ответов.

В кабине прозвучал громкий свист, и все окна почернели, как только Джарвис объявил:

—  _Расчётное время прибытия: 60 минут, сэр._

— Что это? — нахмурился Стив, проводя пальцем по стеклу затемнённого окна.

— Протоколы безопасности, — проворчал Тони. — Мы приближаемся к моему злодейскому логову, и я хочу, чтобы оно осталось тайным.

— Ты нам не доверяешь?

— Капитан, в данный момент я никому не доверяю.

* * *

Оставшаяся часть полёта прошла в относительной тишине, и у Тони выдалась минутка отдыха, пока квинжет не приземлился в подземном гараже его укрытия.

Двери грузового люка раскрылись, и изобретатель первым поспешил на выход — тошнота вернулась с новыми силами. Кроме того, его кожа на ощупь была тёплой, слишком тёплой, словно его опять лихорадило, совсем как первые несколько дней после введения золотой субстанции. Как только Тони ступил на твёрдую поверхность, голову повело, и ему пришлось опереться о ближайшую стену, чтобы не бухнуться лицом вниз на бетонный пол. Из-за ноющей боли в груди и покидающих организм наркотиков он чувствовал себя смертельно больным.

В поле зрения возникло взволнованное лицо Пеппер. Тони попытался улыбнуться ей, но получилась скорее гримаса боли.

— Я в порядке, — проворчал он.

— Да, оно и видно, — язвительно заметила рыжеволосая, положив ладонь ему на плечо. Из-за её плеча показалась голова Роуди.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, парень. Тебе нужен доктор.

Зависнув над Тони, они подождали, пока инженер хотя бы выпрямится, лицо его было бледным и измождённым.

Пока Старк пытался выровнять дыхание, из квинжета вышли остальные Мстители, с любопытством осматриваясь по сторонам. Подземный гараж мог легко вместить три квинжета, и всё равно бы места осталось в избытке. Обстановка была серой и безликой, только несколько отметин на полу обозначали площадки для приземления. В дальнюю стену было вмонтировано два лифта, а остальное пространство пустовало.

— Уютненько, — прокомментировал Роуди, взволнованно глядя на Пеппер через плечо изобретателя.

— Тони, чем мы можем тебе помочь?

— Я просто устал, Пеп, ничего такого, чего не смог бы исправить хороший сон, — Тони махнул им рукой. — Вы должны вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

— Мы не оставим тебя здесь одного! — запротестовала она. - Что, если с тобой что-нибудь случится? Мы даже не будем знать, где тебя искать. Тебе нужен доктор. И мы должны выяснить, что именно с тобой сделал Щ.И.Т., и сможем ли мы это обратить, как ты сделал для меня с экстремисом, — голос Пеппер поднялся до пронзительной ноты, и Тони было больно его слушать.

— Я в порядке, — заверил он её сквозь сжатые зубы, но она не обратила внимания и продолжила тираду.

— Мы все должны остаться и подождать, пока тебе не станет лучше; мы должны обсудить это с Тором…

— А знаешь, это отличная идея. Тор, приятель, можешь подойти на секунду?

Шаги бога громким эхом разнеслись по гаражу, красный плащ завихрялся вокруг его лодыжек, как алый туман. Тони всегда очаровывало, как и Локи, и Тор умудряются сражаться в этих плащах и не путаться в ткани.

— Да, друг?

— Я назначаю тебя своим стражем на ночь, остальные могут возвращаться в Нью-Йорк и делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Если кто-то спросит, я в отпуске, — выпалил Старк. Он почти чувствовал, как энергия покидает его тело; ему нужен был отдых, или литра четыре кофе.

— Тони, мысли разумно, — заспорил Роджерс. Его плечи напряглись, а позвоночник натянулся как стрела — идеальная картинка героя, готового к действию и ожидающего только приказа прыгать. — Нам нужно обсудить, что именно произошло на базе, и что делает эта сыворотка. И что ты планируешь с этим делать?

Тони вздохнул; сейчас он был не в том состоянии, чтобы даже думать, не говоря уж о составлении планов. Ему нужно было прилечь, и желательно с бутылкой виски в руках.

— Кэп, поверь мне; я бы тоже очень хотел узнать, что они со мной сделали, и не меньше твоего, но для этого мне нужен Брюс здесь, а вы — в Башне Мстителей. Вы ничем не можете мне помочь, — Тони махнул рукой, подгоняя их к квинжету. — Идите. Со мной всё будет хорошо, Тор присмотрит. Правильно, здоровяк?

— Конечно! Даю слово, Капитан! — громыхнул Громовержец, удостаивая Тони и Стива тёплой улыбкой. Однако, за ней скрывался намёк на беспокойство.

— Мне это не нравится, Тони, — вздохнула Пеппер, — но я слишком хорошо тебя знаю и могу сказать, когда спорить с тобой бесполезно. Только следи за собой, ладно? — она ласково провела пальцами по щеке Старка.

На лице Тони вспыхнула улыбка.

— Да, мисс Поттс. И, кстати, в этом трико вы выглядите горячо, нам стоит сделать это новым модным трендом.

Замечание заставило её рассмеяться, и на миг действительность показалось лучше и ярче, но после Пеппер вновь посерьёзнела и отступила в сторону квинжета.

— Я хочу получать от Джарвиса отчёты о твоём состоянии каждый час, — потребовала Пеппер наводящим страх голосом генерального директора.

— Каждые четыре часа, — принялся торговаться изобретатель.

— Два и всё на этом. Ты слышал, Джарвис?

— _Да, мисс Поттс,_  — заверил её приглушённый голос ИИ, донёсшийся из квинжета.

— Не делай ничего идиотского, — пришла очередь Роуди, и Тони просто закатил глаза.

— Вы вообще меня знаете? — язвительно поинтересовался изобретатель, в глазах его мерцала озорная искорка.

— Вот именно, не подставь себя так снова.

— Это было всего один раз! — запротестовал Старк, но взгляд полковника моментально заставил его заткнуться.

Команда начала собираться, с неохотой оставляя Тони и Тора, когда внезапно приятные, но всё равно ужасно наблюдательные глаза Наташи появились в нескольких миллиметрах от лица изобретателя, напугав того.

— Что ты сделал с Фьюри? — спросила она.

— Господи, Романофф!

— Старк…

Внимание команды вновь сосредоточилось на нём, и Старк безмолвно выругался. Он боролся с истощением трясущимися конечностями, потому что если Мстители заметят, насколько он на самом деле болен и слаб, они ни за что не оставят его одного.

Тони сделал шаг назад, прочь от миниатюрного ассасина, но она последовала за ним, и расстояние между ними изменилось на самую малость.

— Ты его не убил, сам так сказал, так где же он? — пытливый взгляд Наташи сверлил Тони, а он не видел лазейки, чтобы оставить это без объяснений.

— Ага, ладно, ты меня поймала, можно теперь вернуть мне моё личное пространство, пожалуйста? — затянул он, но когда Наташа не сдвинулась с места, Тони вскинул руки в капитуляции.

— Он у меня… в плену. Когда Джарвис взял Воителя и Спасительницу и ушёл за реактором, я велел ему прихватить Фьюри. Как бы я не хотел убить сукина сына, ответы мне нужны больше, чем месть. Пока что.

— А потом? — спросила Романофф.

Тони пожал плечами.

Несколько секунд они не отрывали друг от друга взгляда, а потом, очевидно найдя в глазах Тони то, что искала, Наташа кивнула и наконец отошла прочь. Она сказала что-то Стиву, Тони не расслышал что именно, и попрощавшись, Мстители вернулись в квинжет. Двигатели взревели, пробуждаясь, взметая крупицы пыли с земли и вынудив Старка прикрыть глаза от последовавшего порыва горячего воздуха.

В мгновение ока они улетели, оставив его и Тора в пустом гараже.

* * *

Как только вновь воцарилась тишина — рокот двигателей отрезало закрывшимися дверями, — Тони развернулся на пятках и направился к лифту, но движение вышло слишком внезапным, и на него накатил приступ дурноты, заставив мир закрутиться и сузиться; на боковое зрение упала чёрная вуаль, а в ушах зашумело.

Старк захрипел, колени его подогнулись, и он рухнул на землю, к горлу тут же подступила желчь. Отвратительная волна кислоты прокатилась по языку, и больше изобретатель уже не мог сдерживать рвоты. Тело конвульсивно дёрнулось, и он едва успел закрыть глаза, чтобы оградить себя от отвратительного зрелища содержимого желудка, посыпавшегося на пол. Отхаркивая внутренности, Тони трясло от усилий, прилагаемых, чтобы не подавиться мерзкой жидкостью или не свалиться в неё лицом.

Сильные руки Тора схватили Старка за плечи, полностью принимая его вес. Бог задавал вопросы, но шум в голове Тони превратился в высокочастотный свист, угрожающий расколоть мозги напополам, и успешно заглушал голос Тора.

Скоро в желудке Старка ничего не осталось, и когда он, выжатый, начал подниматься, Тор поднял его ослабевшее тело и понёс истощённого изобретателя к лифту. Громовержец не произнёс ни слова, но стальные двери разъехались перед ним, повинуясь безмолвной команде Джарвиса, и кабина поднялась на верхние этажи, где находилась спальня Старка.

— Тор, — слабо пробормотал Тони, — что со мной?

— Твоё тело всё ещё подвергается изменениям, и это, в сочетании со стрессом последних нескольких часов, уже чересчур — слишком много, чтобы выдержать. Необычная реакция. Я всего несколько раз видел, как кому-то преподносили дар золотого яблока Идунн, и все они воспринимали его намного хуже. Наверное, тебе дали ослабленный экстракт, поэтому симптомы не такие сильные, но поскольку ты находился на медицинском попечении Щ.И.Т.а, эффект, должно быть, запоздал.

— Вот повезло-то, — проворчал Старк, голос охрип из-за недавнего мучения горла.

Тони не заметил, как они достигли спальни, но потом его разместили на крышке унитаза в примыкающей ванной; Тор опустился перед ним на колени, глаза почти на одном уровне. Бог потянул за подол серого худи, которое Тони нашёл на квинжете (наверное, Брюс оставил) и быстро снял его, открывая грудь инженера с пустой оболочкой реактора посредине. Свет погладил края металлического обода, напугав Тони, и его глаза встревоженно распахнулись.

— Эй, эй! — воскликнул изобретатель.

— Его надо удалить, а не то он будет причинять боль по мере того, как твоё тело будет меняться, — рука Тора целиком накрыла дыру в груди Тони, и его пальцы сжались на тёплой коже. — Почему тут пусто?

— Правительство всегда хотело изучить дуговой реактор, и Щ.И.Т. получил шанс один на миллион, чтобы это сделать. Но сначала им пришлось удалить шрапнели. Вот как они выяснили, что по сравнению с обычным человеком я исцеляюсь просто невероятно быстро, — Тони потёр шрамы рядом с металлической оболочкой. — У нас тут нет ни нужных инструментов, ни хирурга. Брюс не пойдёт на такой риск, — пробормотал Старк, отталкивая руки Тора.

— Нет, но есть у нас, в Асгарде. В этом заключается твой план, да? Пойти в Асгард?

Изобретатель кивнул; лгать Тору не было необходимости, в любом случае, Тони понадобится его помощь.

— Полагаю, ты не можешь просто взять и щёлкнуть пальцами, чтобы появился радужный лифт?

Тор смущённо опустил глаза, перебирая пальцами всё ещё зажатую в руках худи.

— Хеймдалль не отвечает на мои призывы. Отец, должно быть, запретил ему.

— Чудесно, Отец Года не перестаёт поражать. Я глупо надеялся, что мы хотя бы раз сможем облегчить себе задачу, но всё как обычно, и нам придётся вновь действовать способом Старка.

Тони попытался встать, но тяжёлая рука Тора на плече удержала его на месте. Весьма неловко получалось - он, полуобнажённый и пахнущий рвотой, развалился на крышке унитаза, а Тор стоял перед ним на коленях, плащ раскинулся за его спиной как красное море… это было глупо.

— И что это за способ? — спросил Громовержец, с подозрением глядя на Тони.

— Мы построим свой собственный радужный мост, разумеется!


	38. Chapter 38

Золотой дворец Асгарда сотряс ещё один раскатистый взрыв.

Когда это случилось в первый раз, и стражники, и все достославные воины Одина подорвались с криками, разыскивая того, кто посмел напасть на сердце Царства Вечности. И только потом выяснилось, что атака пришла изнутри Дома Одина. Глубоко внутри его пещерных переплетений находился тот, к кому монарх запретил приближаться всем, кроме себя. В середине ярко освещённой, цилиндрической комнаты стояла сформированная из света и энергии клетка — силовое поле, которое сдерживало кое-кого опасного и разъярённого.

— ЛОКИ! — проревел Один, пытаясь перекричать потрескивающую энергию, бушующую за прозрачными стенами чар, которые он собственноручно воздвиг. Там, в самом сердце изумрудного хаоса, в оке бури, был Локи. Он стоял идеально прямо, с закрытыми глазами и поднятыми над головой руками, тёмные пряди метались вокруг лица и шеи, как чёрное облако.

Он не обратил никакого внимания на посетителя, как теперь делал всякий раз, когда заходил Всеотец.

Сначала, следуя совету Царицы, Один пытался поговорить с Локи, но его попытки каждый раз заканчивались тем, что они оба начинали кричать и обвинять друг друга. Так что они просто перестали пытаться понять объяснения противоположной стороны, в которых на самом деле не было ничего для них нового, и продолжили обмениваться ненавидящими взглядами через мерцающий барьер.

Совсем как сейчас — Локи бросил в направлении своего бывшего отца быстрый взгляд, и рот его досадливо скривился. Голос поднялся, напевая заклинание всё громче и громче, навлекая разрушение на границы тюрьмы. По сияющему золотому полю хлестнули росчерки зелёного света, вызывая искры, осыпавшиеся на хрустальный пол и заставляющие исписанную рунами поверхность засиять отвергнутыми крупицами магии.

Всеотец наблюдал за представлением с очарованием и беспокойством. С тех пор, как Локи здесь заключили, трикстер не бросал попыток разрушить клетку. Отказавшись от сна, он вновь и вновь пытался ослабить барьер; как будто от этого будет какая-то польза.

Один не был глупцом; он знал, что однажды его приёмный сын найдёт способ сбежать; ему это всегда удавалось, и не важно, какие преграды он встречал на пути. Вот почему текущее место обитания Локи было создано с помощью тёмной энергии — силы, такой непредсказуемой и неустойчивой, что лишь единицы осмеливались работать с нею. Воспользовавшись этим запрещённым искусством, Один уверился, что Локи потребуется много времени, чтобы придумать, как сбежать.

Высоко под арочным потолком скопилось огромное количество магии; она кружилась отвратительными узорами, переплетаясь и расщепляясь, пульсируя силой в одном ритме с сердцем трикстера. Один приготовился к взрыву за миг до того, как Локи раскинул руки в стороны, губы проронили древние слова, призывая вызванную им силу последовать его приказу. Пространство расколол оглушительный рокот — бог наконец высвободил заклинание, и следом тут же раздался сильный взрыв, осветивший комнату и моментально ослепивший Одина. Земля затряслась и застонала, но сила, заключённая внутри силового поля, там и осталась.

Когда пыль осела, а красноватые усики магии скатились по барьеру и были им поглощены, Один сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, выгибая шею, чтобы взглянуть на Локи. Он нашёл скрученное тело трикстера под барьером — волосы спутались, рассыпались во все стороны, закрывая большую часть его грязного лица. Он всё ещё дышал, заметил Один со смесью облегчения и раздражения, но кожу его усеивали маленькие раны и синяки. Всеотец помедлил несколько секунд, изучая повреждения и обдумывая произошедшее. Чары были сильны и становились сильнее с каждой новой попыткой к побегу; Локи, не подозревая, укреплял их ещё больше. Скоро Одину больше не придётся его бояться; барьер станет несокрушимым.

Кинув последний взгляд на покрытое пылью тело, Всеотец покинул тюрьму.

* * *

У Тони Старка была проблема — большая мускулистая проблема в лице бога грома.

Сложив руки на массивной груди, Тор неподвижно стоял в дверях замены лаборатории Тони с выражением, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.

— Я запрещаю, — прогрохотал он царским голосом, сердито смотря на изобретателя.

— Но меня только что осенило, а Джарвис сказал, что я должен ввести данные руками. И поскольку это не моя главная лаборатория, у меня тут нет так много сенсоров и тач-скринов, — заныл Старк, безуспешно пытаясь просочиться мимо горы мускулов.

— Ты лжёшь, Тони. Я абсолютно уверен, что Джарвис сам сможет этим заняться, ты просто хочешь ещё раз просмотреть файлы Щ.И.Т.а.

— Потому что ты всё никак не даёшь мне закончить!

Тор с угрозой шагнул вперёд, обвиняюще тыкая пальцем в сторону Тони.

— Предполагается, что ты должен отдыхать. Какой с тебя прок, если ты едва можешь стоять без помощи.

— Мне не нужно стоять, — возразил инженер. — У меня в мастерской есть очень удобный стул, и я просто хочу почитать данные. Это как отдых, только лучше!

На самом деле, Тони чуть ли не шатался на ногах, а голова его жутко болела, но он просто не мог заставить себя заснуть. Тони уже пытался, но не прошло и часа, как он очнулся на полу, крича и путаясь в одеяле. Тор его потом долго успокаивал. После Тони практически разом заглотнул две чашки свежезаваренного кофе, разбавленных «Ред Буллом», и теперь, после _такого_  количества кофеина, заснуть было невозможно.

Но Тор упрямо отказывался позволить ему поработать.

— Я… Тор, я должен это сделать, — вздохнул Старк, зарываясь трясущейся рукой в волосы. — Информации много, а мне надо чем-то заняться, чтобы не сойти с ума.

— Ты вызвал сюда Брюса и Джейн, разве нет? Почему бы не воспользоваться возможностью и не отдохнуть, а после, когда они приедут, приступить к работе со свежими силами? — Громовержец осторожно положил руку на плечо Тони и повёл к лифту.

— У нас нет на это времени! — со злостью воскликнул изобретатель. — Мы должны отправиться в Асгард как можно скорее!

— Не думаю, что Локи хотел бы, чтобы ты рисковал своим здоровьем из-за него.

Лифт пискнул и раскрыл двери, но раздражённый Тони вывернулся из хватки Тора и устремился обратно к лаборатории.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — прорычал он. — Вы двое не представляли собой блестящий пример братской любви и дружбы!

Взревев, Громовержец впечатал Старка в ближайшую стену, огромной рукой опасно сжимая его горло. Старк вскинул голову, готовый огрызнуться, но слова моментально умерли в горле, когда он увидел в глазах Тора не ярость, а боль и печаль.

— Послушай меня хорошенько, Тони Старк. Да, это правда, что мы с братом редко соглашались друг с другом, но не смей даже на миг и мысли допускать, что мне нет дела до его благополучия. Я знаю его намного дольше, чем ты, так что поверь мне, когда я говорю, что он вероятнее всего будет в ярости, увидев тебя таким.

— Если мы не придумаем хороший план спасения, у него даже возможности не будет на меня разозлиться! — сказал Тони, стараясь высвободиться из железной хватки Тора. Несправедливо, что тот был настолько выше его самого, потому что ноги Тони едва касались пола. — Мне нужно изучить всё, что можно о Радужном Мосте, а у Щ.И.Т.а есть целая база данных, посвящённая ему!

— Ты не должен делать это в одиночестве, — Тор наконец отпустил его, и Тони свалился на пол, как мешок с картошкой, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— Мне нужна фора, нужно узнать о нём всё, что есть. Нужно… Мне нужно работать, — Старк начал бормотать, его взгляд неистово метался между лицом Тора и лабораторией за ним. Тони выглядел больным, на грани изнеможения, а лицо было мертвенно-бледное и влажное.

Громовержец вздохнул, нагибаясь, и тёплой, осторожной ладонью, которая всего несколько секунд назад сжимала его горло, приподнял лицо изобретателя, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. В этот раз Тони не вздрогнул и не отстранился — слишком далеко ушёл в себя и даже не заметил бережно баюкающую его челюсть руку.

— Расскажи мне о Локи, Старк.

— Ч-что? — заикнулся Тони, его большие карие глаза с недоумением уставились на Тора.

— Он умный? Хитрый? — миллиардер кивнул, не уверенный, к чему ведёт Тор этими вопросами. — Он сильный?

— Да, но…

— Значит доверься ему — он сможет позаботиться о себе сам! Он не будет сидеть сложа руки и ждать, пока ты придёшь и спасёшь его. Праздность не в его природе, он будет с такой же силой бороться за тебя, как и ты борешься за него.

— Я не хочу вновь увидеть его сломленным, — шмыгнул носом Тони.

— Я тоже этого не хочу, друг мой, но мы должны верить в него и сохранять спокойствие, — пояснил Тор, и помог Тони подняться. Вместе они направились к лифту.

* * *

— О, слава Богу, наконец-то вы здесь! — воскликнул Старк, соскакивая с барного стула, где Брюс пытался осмотреть его, и поспешил навстречу Джейн. Она застыла на несколько секунд, как испуганный олень, пойманный светом фар быстро приближающегося автомобиля, но вот Тони протянул ей руку, и чары рассеялись.

— Доктор Фостер, — тепло улыбнулся он, — Ваша работа о мосте Эйнштейна-Розена необычайно увлекательна.

— Благодарю, — пробормотала Джейн, её взгляд быстро метнулся к Тору, стоящему вдалеке за спиной инженера.

— Эй! И меня тоже представь! — из-за спины Джейн выпрыгнула миниатюрная женщина, удивив Тони.

— Дарси! — прошипела Джейн, пытаясь успокоить ассистентку.

— Да ладно, Джейн! Это же Тони Старк!

Учёный раздражённо выдохнула и мило покраснела.

— Мистер Старк, это мой ассистент Дарси Льюис, — Джейн указала на своего друга, в тот же миг Дарси помахала рукой, здороваясь.

— Я здесь, чтобы убедиться, что она будет нормально есть и пить, потому что вы, учёные, постоянно забываете о приземлённых вещах, — прощебетала она, радостно тряся руку Тони.

Брюс, приближающийся к новоприбывшим, чтобы представиться, на это заявление только рассмеялся.

— Доктор Фостер, мисс Льюис, — поздоровался он.

— Доктор Беннер, — улыбнулась Джейн.

— Доктор, доктор. Мистер Старк, вы тоже доктор? Потому что у меня уже возникло такое ощущение, словно я попала в «Шпионы как мы»! — воскликнула Дарси, заставив Тони разразиться смехом.

— Возможно, у меня есть несколько докторских степеней, и, пожалуйста, зовите меня Тони.

Он махнул им, призывая следовать за собой, и пошёл на кухню, где начал заваривать свежий кофе.  
— Вы голодные? Хотите пить? Надеюсь, вы выспались во время полёта. Признаться, мне хотелось бы начать работу немедленно, если это возможно. У нас мало времени.

— Прошу прощения, мист… Тони. Я не совсем понимаю, что мы здесь делаем, Тор выражался очень неопределённо по телефону.

Джейн стояла позади миллиардера на расстоянии в полшага, с любопытством оглядываясь вокруг. Казалось, обстановку комнат и кухни перенесли прямо со страниц каталога — холодная и нежилая, одни кипенно-белые поверхности. Не было здесь ни личных вещей, ни фотографий в рамочках на полках, лишь несколько разорванных пакетов марли и пустой шприц, лежащий на барной стойке, где сидел Тони, когда они вошли.

— Да, — поддержал Брюс, — ты сказал, что всё объяснишь.

Изобретатель обернулся к ним, но потерял равновесие, и ему пришлось ухватиться за кухонную стойку. Брюс немедленно бросился к нему, но Тони отогнал его взмахом руки.

— Я в порядке, — кое-как улыбнулся он.

— Лучше бы ты позволил мне осмотреть себя получше, Тони, — доктор остановился перед другом, протянув руку к его плечу, но не касаясь. На лице его отчётливо было написано волнение, и Тони стало неприятно из-за того, что он был тому причиной, но у него сейчас не было на это времени, он должен построить мост.

— Потом, честно-честно. А сейчас, чтобы ответить на ваш вопрос, доктор Фостер, ответьте сначала на мой: как много вы знаете о том, как Локи остался здесь, на Земле?

— Сумасшедший братец Тора? — спросила Дарси, подходя к кофейной машине.

Тони хотел рявкнуть что-то неприятное, но Джейн помешала ему.

— Тихо! — шикнула она ассистентке, а потом повернулась к изобретателю. — Я знаю, что Тор принёс его к вам, и что он был серьёзно ранен, — объяснила она, быстро бросив взгляд на бога. — Я знаю, что вы пытались помочь ему и что поругались с остальными Мстителями. Это всё, — она пожала плечами. Дарси передала ей чашку кофе.

— Ага, мы переехали в мой дом в Малибу, и нам удалось восстановить его зрение.

— Я всё ещё не… — Джейн огляделась, словно ища младшего бога, но не найдя его, вновь перевела взгляд на Старка.

— Потом появились подручные Одина, — прорычал Тони. — Они сковали его и утащили обратно! И теперь мне нужна помощь, чтобы последовать за ним в Асгард.

Старк сосредоточенно уставился на Джейн, ожидая ответа. Она видела в его глазах гнев и отчаяние. Запавшие щёки и бледное лицо легко говорили за себя: Тони был зациклен на идее построить работоспособную червоточину, но Джейн понимала, что с доступной им на этом этапе техникой это просто невозможно. Быть может, через несколько лет…

— Мне жаль, — медленно произнесла она, внимательно наблюдая за лицом изобретателя и ожидая вспыхивающего из-за её отказа гнева. — Последние шесть лет я потратила, пытаясь построить мост Эйнштейна-Розена, но он просто не работает. Я много раз производила самые разные расчёты, там уже нечего добавить. В теории всё должно работать идеально, но он не работает, и я не могу найти причину, почему так. Мне жаль, — она прошептала последние слова, отводя взгляд, чтобы не видеть, как искра надежды в глазах Тони гаснет и исчезает.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Старк, не напуганный её словами, — и я знаю, что в этом нет твоей вины, ты сделала всё, что могла, и сделала блестяще.

Джейн взглянула на Старка, сбитая с толку его словами.

— Я тебе кое-что покажу, — со свежей чашкой кофе Тони указал им следовать за собой и вернулся в гостиную. Изобретатель завалился на диван, стараясь не пролить свой напиток и пригласил их сделать тоже самое.

— Ожидая тебя и Брюса, мы с Тором побеседовали с нашим общим другом. Включай, Джей.

Огромный плоский телевизор замерцал, пробуждаясь к жизни, и на экране появилась съёмка с камер видеонаблюдения. Она показывала маленькую комнатушку, только со стеклянной панелью вместо стальных прутьев.

— Знаю-знаю, прямо как у Ганнибала, но я не смог удержаться, — признался Тони, ухмыляясь про себя.

Джейн и Брюс сосредоточились на человеке, сидящем на единственном в комнатке стуле. Одежда его была подпалённой по краям и грязной, но сам он, похоже, был не ранен, только несколько порезов и синяков.

— Это… — выдохнул Брюс, снимая очки и протирая их уголком рубашки.

— Да, это Фьюри. А теперь смотрим.

Они наблюдали, как Тони заходит внутрь, спрятав руки в карманах; в уголке его губ играла слабая улыбка. За ним в комнату проскользнул Тор, но остался стоять у двери.

—  _Наслаждаешься?_  — радостно поинтересовался Старк и, не ожидая ответа, продолжил. — _А роли-то поменялись. Последний раз, когда я тебя видел, это ты стоял снаружи стеклянной коробки._

Фьюри поднял голову и смерил Тони мрачным взглядом.

— _Оу, ну не смотри так на меня, мы пришли сюда, чтобы тебя развлечь!_

Когда шпион отказался отвечать, Тони пожал плечами.

— _Знаешь, мне даже пытать тебя не надо или ещё чего выдумывать для получения нужной мне информации, я просто подожду, пока Джарвис сам раскопает её среди того дерьма, которое ты хранишь на своих суперсекретных серверах,_  — Старк сделал паузу, словно давая себе время подумать, что сказать дальше. — _А дело вот в чём — у меня вообще-то нет времени на эту хрень. Я хочу знать, как тебе удалось науськать Асгард на Локи. Только не говори мне, что это было совпадением, слишком хороший расчёт времени. У тебя была ударная команда, ожидающая, когда Локи заберут, чтобы потом забрать меня, а потом Асгард сразу отправил эту курицу, которая ввела мне какое-то жёлтое дерьмо. Вы должны были давно это планировать._

Тони подтащил к себе стоящий у стены стул и оседлал его, складывая руки на спинке. Сначала он молча уставился на Фьюри, но потом, похоже, заскучал и вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов телефон. Просматривая информацию на маленьком экране, Тони время от времени поглядывал на своего гостя, но Фьюри оставался неподвижным. Тор стоял позади, как статуя — молчаливая и непоколебимая. Запись ускорилась, повинуясь Джарвису, и время скакнуло почти на час вперёд, а потом снова замедлилась.

— _Знаешь, что у меня тут? Архивы на каждого сотрудника Щ.И.Т.а, который у тебя когда-либо был, включая тебя. Если не поможешь мне, я выложу их в интернет на всеобщее обозрение. Каждая тайная операция, проводимая сейчас, накроется, каждый шпион будет раскрыт. Ты этого хочешь?_

Челюсть Фьюри напряглась, но он всё равно промолчал. Старк склонил голову на бок и ещё немного порылся в данных.

— _Может, ты мне не веришь. Ладно, давай посмотрим… Николас Джозеф Фьюри, сын участвовавшего в Первой Мировой Войне пилота Джека Фьюри и т.д., и т.п., герой Второй Мировой Войны, служивший в Голландии, сражался против нацистов, о… а вот это интересно. Инфицирован сывороткой Вечности, дабы замедлить возрастные процессы. Хах! Мы с тобой, Роджерсом, Романофф и Барнсом можем организовать свой клуб. Хотя, технически, сейчас я полубог…_  — Старк безрадостно хихикнул, просматривая информацию, пересылаемую ему Джарвисом.

— _Хочешь большего? Ещё кого-нибудь? Хилл, Коулсон?_

— Ладно, Джарвис, переключи на самое интересное, — приказал Тони с дивана, наблюдая, как его копия поддразнивает шпиона, и запись вновь ускорилась, чтобы внезапно остановится, когда Фьюри поднялся со стула.

— _Это измена, Старк!_  — прорычал он, дыша на стекло, потому что стоял к нему слишком близко.

— _Да мне всё равно. Ты знал, что Пеппер убрала первый реактор под стекло? Знаешь, что там было написано? «Доказательство того, что у Тони Старка есть сердце»,_  — Тони негромко рассмеялся, но улыбка не затронула выражения глаз. — _Ты его вытащил, Ник,_  — Старк указал на грудь, где раньше из-под рубашки пробивалось синее сияние. — _У Тони Старка больше нет сердца, чтобы переживать о тебе или о твоём собственном._

Миллиардер встал и потянулся, зевая.

— _Мило поговорили, надо будет повторить. А теперь извини, мне надо выложить кое-какие файлы в интернет._

— _Стой,_  — приказал Фьюри своим самым властным голосом, когда Тони был почти у дверей. — _Что ты хочешь?_  — вздохнул он.

— _Ах, Ники, как здорово, что ты наконец-то спросил. Кто первым вышел на связь — вы или Асгард?_  — изобретатель вернулся к стулу, но остался стоять, сложив руки на груди.

— _Мы,_  — неохотно признался Фьюри. Он явно был разозлён.

— _Как?_

— _Благодаря Джейн Фостер._

— _Что?_  — резко спросил Тони с экрана, а секунду спустя его вопрос повторила Джейн, сидящая рядом с Брюсом на диване. — Я ничего не делала, — возразила она.

— Чёрт побери, мне нужен попкорн — кажется, здесь намечается кое-что интересное, — вздохнула Дарси, поглядывая в сторону кухни.  
— О да, — улыбнулся Старк, наблюдая за своей оцифрованной копией на экране. Выглядел он дерьмово — не удивительно, что Тор не пустил его в лабораторию. Неухоженная борода, взлохмаченные волосы, маниакальный огонёк в глазах — всё кричало о необходимости в отдыхе.

— _Она взломала его, Старк. Ей удалось сконструировать работающую червоточину. И конечно, это знание было слишком ценным, чтобы оставлять его в руках безумного учёного, который строит своё оборудование из консервных банок и скрепок для бумаг. Поэтому мы саботировали её работу, забрали данные и заменили их фальшивой информацией._

— Ах ты сук… — резко воскликнула Джейн, вскакивая на ноги. — Это работа всей моей жизни!

— _Нам потребовались месяцы работы, чтобы до конца понять, что именно мы получили,_  — продолжил Фьюри. — _Затем мы начали строить его, и он заработал. Межпланетные путешествия, Старк — знаешь, что это значит?_

— _Неприятности,_  — скривился Тони на экране.

— _Больше мы не будем на милости у других, теперь мы могли бы диктовать свои правила._

— _О да, потому что Один страсть как желает заключить договор. Что ты хотел ему предложить? Разноцветный бисер в обмен на золото?_

— _Беглеца,_  — ухмыльнулся Фьюри, — _и рычаг, который заставит его вести себя хорошо._

— _Ах ты сукин сын! Ты нас продал!_  — прорычал Тони, ударяя кулаком по стеклу, отделяющего его от Фьюри.

— _Ты сделал так, что это было до ужаса просто. Лёгкий импульс, и вы пошли прямиком в нашу ловушку,_  — супершпион лениво улыбнулся, с удобством усаживаясь на стуле.

— _Уехав в Малибу,_  — выдохнул Старк, припоминая ссору с Мстителями из-за жучков, которые они с Локи обнаружили в мастерской. — _Нападение на мою башню тоже было частью плана? Ты хотел, чтобы я нашёл прослушку?_

Фьюри просто бросил на него пристальный взгляд, говорящий: _тебя считают гением, догадайся сам._

— Заканчивай, Джей, — приказал Тони.

— Поверить не могу, — Джейн принялась расхаживать туда-сюда. — Я это сделала, я действительно это сделала. Мост Эйнштейна-Розена работает! Он работает! Подождите-ка. Тони! Мне нужно увидеть данные Щ.И.Т.а! — в её глазах вспыхнули волнение и пыл, и Тони с воодушевлением улыбнулся ей в ответ. — Я должна выяснить, что они изменили в моих данных, почему не работают мои расчёты!

 _Ещё чуть-чуть, Снежинка. Я уже иду,_  подумал он, присоединяясь к Джейн на пути в мастерскую.

— Я думал ты никогда не спросишь!

* * *

Локи проснулся с ужасной головной болью. Слишком истощённый, чтобы встать, он перекатился в более удобное положение и вздохнул. А потом он заметил это — кончики пальцев окрасились синим. **Наконец-то.**


	39. Chapter 39

Тони с трудом восстановил дыхание, потому что вдохи надо было делать осторожные и неглубокие. Боль день ото дня становилась всё сильнее и сильнее, каждый вдох был пыткой жидким огнём, который лизал грудину и рёбра. Но Тони не видел иного выхода, кроме как терпеть; слишком близко они подошли, сейчас нельзя было отступать.

Тони прислонился лбом к прохладной поверхности зеркала в ванной, и оно запотело от его тяжёлого дыхания, пока изобретатель силился взять контроль над дрожащими конечностями. Тор его предупреждал, что станет хуже, но он и подумать не мог, что его состояние ухудшится так сильно и за такой короткий срок. Он же сейчас полубог или что-то вроде того, у него повышенная регенерация, суперсила и более выносливое тело… И всё равно, сейчас он чувствовал себя хуже некуда, хуже даже, чем после того, как первый реактор был только установлен, и его грудь ещё не была укреплена титановой панелью, поддерживающей немалый вес устройства.

Нервные окончания в груди — он считал, что они уже давно атрофировались — начали восстанавливаться, вспыхивая жизнью каждый раз, когда его грудь хотя бы чуть-чуть расширялась, пытаясь поглотить воздух. Тони уже практически боялся дышать; будь это возможно, он бы использовал какую-нибудь внутривенную систему, чтобы питать тело кислородом.

А самое худшее заключалось в том, что они почти закончили работу над мостом Фостер. На этой стадии им требовались всего лишь несколько дополнительных элементов.

Много бессонных ночей спустя Джейн наконец удалось выяснить, что именно Щ.И.Т. сделал с её расчётами и как они испортили уравнения, и изучить результаты. А потом она создала всё заново — под бдительным взором Джарвиса, следящего за процессом и при необходимости подсказывающего новые решения.

Тони большей частью был бесполезен. Его здоровье быстро ухудшалось, но он скрывал это от остальных, не желая отвлекать их от задачи. Он улыбался и шутил, когда было нужно, высмеивал Джарвиса и Брюса, но фактически его вложение в дело было минимальным.

Они все выбились из сил и нуждались в длительном отдыхе, так что скрывать его состояние было не так уже и сложно. Джарвис понимал, что происходит, потому что знал его лучше всех, да и потом, Тони не мог солгать его сенсорам и анализам тела, они были самыми лучшими в мире, он знал это, потому что сам их создал.

Тор, скорее всего, тоже знал, или, по крайне мере, подозревал, что Тони испытывает боль, но молчал, а только наблюдал за изобретателем с возрастающим беспокойством.

Ставки были слишком высоки, и Тони не мог подвергать опасности то, над чем они работали. Они должны были как можно скорее добраться до Локи, пока не случилось то, чего Тони не сможет себе простить.

Из задумчивости Старка вырвало громыхание в дверь ванной, и он встряхнулся, приказывая телу расслабиться насколько возможно. Бессознательно, его рука скользнула по груди и потёрла шрамы вокруг дугового реактора, но он одёрнул себя прежде, чем пальцы коснулись воспалённой кожи. Стук повторился.

— Тони, открой дверь! — крикнул Брюс из-за двери, заставив изобретателя поморщиться.

— Что ты ему сказал? — спросил он у Джарвиса.

— _Что вам нужна медицинская помощь, сэр._

— А ты не мог сформулировать это как-нибудь менее… угрожающе для жизни? — скривил губы Тони, медленно открывая дверь.

— _Я совершенно убеждён, сэр, что согласно моей оценке, ваше состояние попадает именно под эту категорию,_  — ответил ИИ; в его идеальном британском произношении сквозило сильное неодобрение.

— Тони! — Брюс собирался постучать ещё раз, но Старк распахнул дверь, и учёный едва не попал кулаком в его лицо.

— Брюси, я не умираю, тебе совершенно не надо вызывать Зелёную Кавалерию и уничтожать мою дверь, — улыбнулся Тони, может, немного слабо, но он старался изо всех сил, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Джарвис сказал, что тебе нужна моя помощь, — Брюс тяжело дышал, изучая лицо Старка в поисках признаков болезни. — Что происходит?

— Ах, — Тони почесал шею, немного смущённый необходимостью просить помощи. Обычно изобретатель старался решить проблемы самостоятельно, но сейчас он так сильно устал. — В твоей волшебной докторской сумочке случайно нет каких-нибудь сильных обезболивающих? Что-то я выдохся.

— Насколько сильных, Тони? Ты выглядишь не очень хорошо, что такое?

Брюс протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке Тони, но инженер отпрянул и направился к гостиной. Он не хотел смотреть доктору в лицо.

— Не знаю, что-нибудь вроде морфия, но без побочных эффектов? Я хочу сохранить способность сосредоточиться. Или просто дай самое сильное, что у тебя есть, я сейчас не привередливый.

Тони грациозно приземлился на диван, желая казаться естественным, но теперь Брюс знал, что что-то мучает его друга, и его было не так-то просто отвлечь.

— Это из-за сыворотки? Какие симптомы? — спросил доктор, поправляя очки, которые всегда умудрялись соскользнуть на кончик носа.

Тони отмахнулся.

— Тор объяснил, что моё тело меняется, вот и всё. Волноваться не о чем, док.

Брюс пристроился на край дивана недалеко от Тони, его взгляд сверлил в черепе изобретателя дыру. Тони улыбнулся и поиграл бровями, и Брюс не смог удержаться от закатывания глаз.

— Хорошо, — фыркнул он, наклоняясь к своему чемоданчику. Он начал рыться в содержимом, проверяя этикетки и бормоча себе под нос. Тони тихо выдохнул в облегчении.

— У меня с собой только ибупрофен, — Брюс погремел жёлтой бутылочкой, — но мне нужно знать, какую именно боль ты испытываешь.

— Боль в мышцах, суставах, головная боль, — гладко солгал Старк. Ему всего лишь нужно было заполучить таблетки и покончить с этим. Его ждёт работа. Скоро приедет Роуди и привезёт компоненты для моста, заказанные через Старк Индастриз, и инженер хотел быть в сознании и не испытывать боли, чтобы поработать с новыми игрушками.

— _Это не совсем правда,_  — внезапно вмешался Джарвис. — _Сэр страдает от продолжительной боли в груди, вызванной загноением вокруг оболочки дугового реактора, что было вызвано изменениями в его…_

— Звук! — рявкнул Тони, вскидывая голову к потолку — гнев и боль в груди смешались в неустойчивую субстанцию. — Тебя никто не спрашивал, — прошипел он, поглядывая в ближайший угол, где располагались сенсоры ИИ. — Тебе не позволено обсуждать моё здоровье с кем-либо, понятно?

Джарвис остался безмолвным, неспособный заговорить из-за приказа создателя — даже слова _«Да, сэр»_ , как признание команды, появились на интерактивной поверхности журнального столика.

Тони сжал зубы, проклиная чрезмерную опеку ИИ. Он не желал смотреть на Брюса.

Послышался звук скрипящей кожи, и затем Брюс встал перед ним на колени; с его лица пропали все признаки веселья.

— Покажи, — приказал доктор, а заметив, что Тони собирается спорить, продолжил. — Это не просьба.

Даже проигравший, Старк не преминул воспользоваться возможностью и бросил на друга сальный взгляд.

— Ладно.

С усталым вздохом инженер напрягся, снимая рубашку и отбрасывая её в сторону, заворчав, когда воспалённая кожа вспыхнула от боли.

Остатки дугового реактора были покрыты антисептической мазью, которую Брюс аккуратно стёр, открывая воспалённую кожу. Рядом с оболочкой плоть Тони выглядела болезненно — опухшая и раздражённая, — кожа растянулась, приспосабливаясь под скопившийся гной, который медленно просачивался наружу. Вокруг него начали проявляться красные прожилки, расходящиеся как лучи рассеянного излучения.

— Ты абсолютный козёл, Тони! Почему ты раньше ничего не сказал? Нам нужно отвезти тебя к больницу и удалить оболочку! — крикнул Брюс, потрясая в воздухе руками. Он поднялся, потянул Тони за плечи, помогая встать, но инженер отказался двигаться.

— Я не могу так, я не буду рисковать, особенно сейчас.

— Что? — с непониманием спросил доктор. — Ты рискуешь своей жизнью, Тони, это серьёзно.

— Щ.И.Т., наверное, уже ищет меня. Ни за что не поверю, что Хилл не знала, чем Фьюри занимается на их секретной базе, а поскольку он пропал, вина за его исчезновение и взрыв базы падёт на меня. Если они поймают меня сейчас, всё будет напрасно. Кроме того, мост Фостер почти достроен, нам нужно закончить расчёты порядка зажигания и построить эту чёртову фигню.

Тони откинул голову на спинку дивана. Он устал, но знание, что он скоро увидит Локи, придавало ему силу. Он _действительно_  очень надеялся вновь увидеть Локи.

* * *

После просьбы (читай приказа) Брюса Тони должен был отдыхать до обеда, а не ошиваться у лаборатории. Он был благодарен доку за заботу, даже если она и мешала его планам. Сейчас, накачанный болеутоляющими таблетками, Тони мог думать более ясно, не прихрамывая от постоянной боли (она никуда не делась, и Тони приходилось проявлять огромную осторожность, двигаясь, но была уже не такой изнуряющей, как прежде, и он мог функционировать почти нормально, хотя и немного медленно), и это было хорошо.

А плохая часть? Все узнали, что с ним было что-то не так (вот это новость! С ним всегда было что-то не так, хотя обычно ему удавалось скрывать это получше…) и не прошло и часа, как Тони пришлось вытерпеть очень громкий видео-разговор с очень злой Пеппер Поттс. Тони заставил Джарвиса наплести ей всякого о своём здоровье в отчётах, но проконтролировать Брюса он не смог — на врачебную конфиденциальность, видимо, забили.

Тони мог понять, что все переживают (хотя ему всё ещё было сложно принять мысль, что кто-то волнуется о нём, а не о его деньгах и корпорации), и до некоторой степени это подбадривало, если бы ещё не слишком ограничивало, размышлял Тони, валяясь на диване и просматривая информацию на своём СтаркТабе.

— _Сэр, доктор Фостер спрашивает, не можете ли вы уделить ей секунду. Похоже, мы натолкнулись на небольшое затруднение,_  — объявил Джарвис.

Тони не мог долго злиться на ИИ, поэтому он отозвал приказ об отключении звука после того, как Брюс ушёл.

— Конечно, я проснулся. Она хочет видео-связь, или мне спуститься в лабораторию? — зевнул изобретатель; он ужасно скучал, небольшая разминка для мозгов будет полезна.

— _Видео-связи будет достаточно, сэр. В вашем присутствии в мастерской нет необходимости._

— Ауч. Ты ещё злишься, Джей?

— _Я уже был свидетелем, как вы чуть было не убили себя, утаив жизненно важную информацию о своём здоровье, сэр. Раскрыв доктору Бэннеру ваше состояние, я действовал в ваших же интересах,_ — ответил Джарвис. Будь у него лицо, чтобы выражать эмоции, Тони был уверен, что оно было бы сейчас надувшимся.

— Я знаю, приятель, но иногда есть кое-что более важное, нуждающееся в защите.

— _Для меня, сэр, вы являетесь самым важным существом, стоящим защиты._

Тони мягко улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы лучше видеть экран телевизора; слова Джарвиса звучали жутко слащаво, но всё равно грели сердце.

— Спасибо, Джей, — прошептал он; загорелся экран, и на нём появилось нахмуренное лицо Джейн. — Что случилось, доктор Фостер? У вас такой вид, будто вы только что проглотили лимон.

— Тони! Я сделала несколько расчётов, и думаю, что для свеч зажигания нам может понадобиться что-нибудь более жароустойчивое, чем предоставленные тобой палладиевые электроды. Джарвис убеждён, что помимо воспламенения, мы можем ожидать температурные колебания от 3200 до 4000 градусов по Фарингейту! Провода из палладия не выдержат такого жара, и если они испортятся, мы можем повредить всю конструкцию! — выпалила Джейн на одном дыхании, оживлённо жестикулируя.

Под быстрыми пальцами изобретателя на экране СтаркТаба возникла вереница таблиц с различными расчётами и формулами. Доктор была права, быстро заключил он, просматривая информацию, палладий — не достаточно устойчивый для их целей материал. Им придётся найти другой компонент и использовать его. И как можно скорее!

— Джарвис, какие у нас есть варианты? — спросил Тони у ИИ.

— _Вольфрам, температура его плавления 6192 градуса по Фарингейту. Но он очень хрупкий, и с ним сложно работать. К тому же его у нас нет в наличии, сэр, а на приобретение уйдёт слишком много времени и ресурсов. Затем идёт платина, температура плавления 3214 градусов по Фарингейту — едва проходит по нашим критериям, и осмий, температура плавления 5491 градусов по Фарингейту. Был бы подходящим компонентом, однако в 2012 году по оценке Соединённых Штатов добыча осмия составляла 75 килограмм, что также делает его недоступным в такой короткий срок._

Тони сник; чтобы получить даже самое малое количество любого из этих металлов, потребуются недели бумажной работы. У них нет на это времени, у него нет времени. Они должны отправиться в Асгард как можно скорее, ради Локи и ради его самого. Тони захотелось свернуться к клубочек и заплакать; это уже чересчур — преграда за преградой возникали перед ним; он делал два шага вперёд, чтобы потом шагнуть на десять шагов назад. Он устал, ему было больно, и всё вокруг него просто разваливалось на части.

— _Однако,_  — вновь заговорил Джарвис, потревожив падение Тони в депрессию, — _есть ещё один химический элемент, который подойдёт нам идеально. Он выдержит воспламеняющий жар, а, воспользовавшись небольшой помощью, мы сможем получить его всего за несколько дней._

— Какого чёрта, Джарвис, — рассерженно воскликнул Тони, — почему ты с этого не начал?

— Попридержал информацию, сэр, до тех пор, пока это не стало выгодно мне. Я научился этому у вас, — модулированный голос Джарвиса сочился самодовольством, Тони почти представлял, как он улыбается, словно сумасшедший.

— Ах ты, отродье… — выдохнул миллиардер, неуверенный, хочет ли он расцеловать ИИ или опять его разругать.

— _Гения, сэр?_

На этот раз Тони рассмеялся, его настроение слегка приподнялось. Ещё не всё потеряно, у них ещё есть шанс.

— Итак, что это? Не мучай нас неопределённостью! — из телевизора прозвучал голос Дарси, которая вошла в мастерскую с двумя тарелками сандвичей.

Тони быстро припомнил периодическую таблицу; все упомянутые Джарвисом элементы располагались недалеко друг от друга, в платиновой группе, значит, тот, который он не озвучил, это…

— Иридий, чёрт побери, конечно, это иридий. Что может быть лучше для межпланетных путешествий, чем компонент, который искал для своего портала Локи, — ответил Старк вперёд Джарвиса.

После битвы за Нью-Йорк Фьюри позволил Тони и Брюсу немного поиграться с устройством для портала, но они не смогли ничего про него выяснить, а Селвиг был слишком не в себе, чтобы им помочь, так что они быстро заскучали, и машину отвезли на хранение в какую-то неизвестную пещеру с сокровищами Щ.И.Т.а.

— Джарвис, покопайся в базе данных Щ.И.Т.а, может, ты его найдёшь. — приказал обрадованный Тони.

— _Уже, сэр. Он хранится в тщательно охраняемом складе на окраине Колумбии._

— Ты можешь его достать? — спросила Джейн. Она радовалась не меньше Тони. Её мечта, работа всей её жизни почти завершена. Нужен лишь небольшой толчок.

— Нет, но я знаю, кто может, — улыбнулся Тони.

* * *

— Скажи-ка мне ещё раз, почему ты всего-навсего увязался следом?

— Чувак, эта штука огромная, как, чёрт побери, мне поднять её одному?

Клинт спрыгнул с площадки грузового отсека, улыбаясь от уха до уха — за его спиной стояло устройство для портала. Наташа и Стив спустились следом за лучником, приветственно помахав руками.

— Вы должны были украсть цилиндр, содержащий иридий, а не всю эту штуковину, идиот. Теперь друзья Щ.И.Т.а заметят, что она пропала!

Старк потряс в воздухе рукой, а после прошипел, когда мышцы потревожили комок воспалённых нервов в груди.

— Они не заметят, там почти никого нет, и всё заставлено всякой ерундой, — отмахнулся от его переживаний Клинт, дёрнув плечом. — Зачем тебе вообще эта штука?

— Тони, мы волновались. Брюс сказал, что тебе становится хуже, и ты не прислушиваешься к советам, — заметил Стив.

Выражение «грустный щенок» почти сработало, но Тони был слишком отвлечён ключевым компонентом, который наконец прибыл, чтобы обратить на Капитана какое-то внимание. И поскольку к тому же они привезли с собой болеутоляющие и анти-воспалительные лекарства, он мог бы разрешить им остаться, пока что.

— Отлично, неважно. Роуди уже здесь, можете пойти поиграть вместе и дать родителям поработать.

— Ты ведь помнишь нашу сделку?

— Да, Клинт, — вздохнул Тони. — Я не беру свои слова обратно. Ты получишь пожизненное обеспечение пиццей, не переживай, сразу, как я вернусь из Асгарда.

— Но он нужен мне, Старк! — вскинулся Бартон. — Ты уже выглядишь, как мертвец, а что, если ты не вернёшься?!

— Спасибо тебе за такие подбадривающие слова, птичьи мозги, — проворчал Тони.

Он достал набор инструментов и начал аккуратно разбирать переднюю панель устройства, радуясь, что они с Брюсом оставили иридий внутри после того, как заскучали, играясь с машиной. Кто знает, что было бы тогда.

С момента его спасения из жадных лап Фьюри прошло больше двух недель. За это время Фостер удалось восстановить повреждённые Щ.И.Т.ом данные до оригинального состояния. Пока она была занята своей работой, Тони и Брюс сосредоточились на более материальном аспекте проекта. Используя старые чертежи Джейн, они создали, или скорее пересоздали внешнюю оболочку машины. Даже Тор приложил свою руку — он довольно много знал об устройстве Радужного моста. Теперь почти готовый механизм гордо стоял посреди ангара — пучки проводов и массивные силовые шнуры, как змеи, скользили по полу во всех направлениях.

Старк вытащил цилиндр, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший.

— Наконец-то! — рассмеялся он, восхищаясь гладким дизайном контейнера и редким металлом внутри.

— А вот теперь ты меня пугаешь! — пожаловался Клинт, отодвигаясь от безумного изобретателя.

— Ты строишь портал! — внезапно догадалась Наташа, и все повернули головы в сторону Тони. Стив поморщился, в блондинистой голове уже назревала лекция об опасности таких изобретений.

— Технически, это не портал. Портал — он как дверь, ты её открываешь, шагаешь сквозь неё, и вот, ты уже в месте назначения. А это будет червоточина, что-то вроде туннеля сквозь пространство и время, соединяющего две точки. Чтобы достичь места назначения, тебе придётся попутешествовать по его границам некоторое время. Так что, нет, я не строю портал.

Старк огляделся — все до сих пор пялились на него.

— Что, — рявкнул он, — вы думали, я буду сидеть сложа руки? Мне нужно добраться до Локи, и это единственный способ!

— А если он не сработает, что тогда? — спросил Капитан, смотря на иридий в руках Тони. Он уже много раз видел, на что способны чужие технологии — ничего хорошего.

— О, сработает. Фьюри уже его опробовал. И у нас есть его данные, которые мы сравним с нашими.

— Что он сделал? — воскликнул Капитан.

— У меня нет на это времени! Джарвис вам всё объяснит, а мне нужно закончить с этой крошкой.

С нежностью пристроив контейнер на сгибе локтя, Тони ушёл, даже не оглянувшись на них.

_Ещё чуть-чуть, он почти достиг своей цели. Ещё совсем немного!_

* * *

— Ладно, у нас есть всего две попытки, прежде чем машина перегреется — одна, чтобы провести испытание на объекте, вторая — на нас.

Одетый в костюм Железного Человека, Старк стоял на краю платформы моста Фостер, сжимая в бронированных пальцах банан.

— Живых объектов у нас нет, поэтому сойдёт и вот это. Но, может, есть добровольцы? — Тони оглянулся через плечо на команду, собравшуюся за толстым усиленным стеклом бункером, который он соорудил на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. На их лицах не было и следа веселья. Старк пожал плечами — ему не первый раз приходится работать с неотзывчивой публикой. Больше не медля, он положил фрукт на обозначенное место и присоединился к остальным.

— По моей команде! Три… два… один… давай!

Джейн быстро набрала на клавиатуре несколько команд, и комнату заполнил звук разогревающегося устройства. Тони наблюдал за платформой с сосредоточенным вниманием до того мига, когда ангар взорвался светом, слишком ярким, чтобы что-нибудь увидеть. Когда он угас, Тони вылетел из комнаты, желая самостоятельно осмотреть результат. Банан пропал, и если не считать клока дыма, исходящего от использованных запалов, устройство, казалось, было в порядке.

— Джарвис, статус? — спросил взволнованный Тони, опуская лицевую панель, чтобы самому ознакомиться с данными.

— _Похоже, что испытание прошло успешно, сэр. Примите мои поздравления._

Изобретатель изучил данные, сравнивая их с энергетическими графиками, записанными Щ.И.Т.ом; они немного различались, потому что масса объектов была разной, но результат был многообещающим. А то, что ничего не взорвалось, уже было приятным сюрпризом.

— Джейн, что ты думаешь?

— Думаю, — осторожно начала астрофизик, — что одного испытания недостаточно, чтобы убедиться работает ли он или нет, не говоря уже о безопасности, но ты наверное не послушаешь, да?

— Тони, это безумие! Бог знает, что там с тобой сделается. Должен быть другой способ!

Подошёл Стив и протянул руку, желая схватить Старка за плечо и вразумить. Он, по правде говоря, не верил, что мост вообще сработает; в самом лучшем случае, думал он, размажет банан по ангару. Но это? Это плохо, _это_ потенциальная возможность убить двух членов его команды, а Стив такого не хотел.

— Ты не можешь это сделать!

— Могу и сделаю. — Тони развернулся и оттолкнул руку Капитана. - Тор, приятель, ты идёшь?

— Да, Тони, пойдём, — кивнул Громовержец. Вместе они шагнули на платформу и взглянули на друзей.

— На случай если я не вернусь, у Джарвиса есть протоколы, которые он приведёт в исполнение спустя месяц. И ещё, если вы захотите увидеть Фьюри, он покажет вам путь.

Тони взглянул на Роуди, печально улыбаясь.

— Позаботься о Пеппер. Она будет в ярости, что не увидела нашего ухода, но у неё есть более важные дела, чем это.

Окинув взглядом ангар, Тони помахал рукой друзьям, затем кивнул Брюсу и Джейн.

— Наподдай им там, доктор!

Пока Джейн вела обратный отсчёт, лицевая панель шлема Железного Человека скользнула на место, и, когда загрузился экран, Тони шепнул:

— Пока, Джарвис, пожалуйста, защити их ради меня.

— _Конечно, сэр. Безопасного путешествия._

Не успел Тони ответить, как помещение вновь залило белым светом — и внезапно единственное, что он мог чувствовать, это лишь мучительная боль. Сложно было сказать, длилась ли она всего секунду или целый век, но в следующий раз, когда Тони удалось набрать полные воздуха лёгкие, Тор поднимал его с пола, а здоровенный мужик в золотых доспехах направлял ему в лицо огроменный меч.

— Эм-м-м… мы пришли с миром? Наверное…


	40. Chapter 40

Локи зачарованно наблюдал, как его _сейд_  просачивается сквозь иллюзорные стены, воздвигнутые Одином. Прикасаясь к силовому полю, обрывки зелени шипели и взрывались искрами, только чтобы их поглотила тёмная магия, насыщающая стены. Воспользовавшись тёмной энергией для создания неприступной тюрьмы, которую даже магия Локи не сможет разбить, Один определённо мнил себя самым умным. Нет! Локи даже неосознанно питал её своими яростными всплесками, укрепляя чары каждый раз, когда пытался прорваться на свободу. Всеотец посчитал, что Локи пускает всю свою магию на барьер, чтобы досадить ему, рассердить его в самые неподходящие моменты взрывами _сейда_ , такими сильными, что они сотрясали дворец у самого его основания. И Локи позволил ему поверить в это, позволил ему полагать, что он не знал, как его магия используется против него, позволил себе в который раз оказаться недооценённым.

Один был дураком, раз думал, что сможет удержать Локи.

Под ветвями _Иггдрасиля_  не было такой силы, что смогла бы помешать ему достигнуть своей цели.

Силовое поле затрепетало, собирая последние несколько частиц _сейда_ , и Локи рухнул на колени, утомлённый и почти полностью синий — ётунское наследие раскрылось из-за чрезмерного употребления магии. Он радовался тому, что ему наконец удалось достичь над собой некоторого контроля и не отключиться, как обычно случалось после каждого перенапряжения; ничего хорошего не выйдет, если, наконец избавившись от всего своего _сейда_ , он попросту свалится без сознания на пол. Нет, ему нужно мыслить ясно и быть способным двигаться, когда придёт время.

Локи захрипел, скользя спиной по прозрачной стене, конечности слишком ослабли, чтобы повиноваться. Он задумался, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как его заточили в эту позолоченную клетку.

Мысли его в который раз вернулись к Тони и к выражению его лица тогда, когда они видели друг друга последний раз. Ничего больше Локи не хотел, как вернуться и стереть отчаяние с лица возлюбленного, сцеловать его печаль. Но он должен быть терпеливым, должен усмирить себя, собрать столько энергии, сколько сможет, и передать её барьеру. Одину он кажется идеальной тюрьмой, а Локи — скорее как аккумулятор… контейнер, созданный, чтобы хранить избыток его магии, пока она ему не потребуется.

Тяжело дыша, Локи свалился под барьером в неуклюжей позе. Вспышки по-прежнему оставляли его слишком уязвимым, слишком измученным и поэтому не способным действовать быстро. Истощать резервы было намного сложнее и требовало больше времени, чем он думал раньше. Без помощи Виктора, ему пришлось избавляться от магии самому, что было не так-то непросто.

Бог фыркнул — Одину ещё после первого раза надо было понять, что Локи сделает всё, что угодно — даже вернётся к ненавистной истиной форме, — чтобы сбежать от него, но старик был слишком уверен в своих силах — себе во вред. Он мнил себя непобедимым, что на самом деле было не так.

Локи поднял взгляд к далёкому потолку. Он переживал за Тони. Видение, которое он наблюдал на троне, пока Один так жестко не выдернул его прочь, посещало его почти каждый раз, когда он позволял себе передохнуть — распятый на железной каталке Тони, без дугового реактора в груди… Временами Локи гадал, а не было ли это организованной Одином уловкой, предназначенной сломать его. Всеотец никогда бы не признался, но он боялся Локи. Должно быть, его раздражало видеть разгуливающего по дворцу Локи с незапечатанной магией, но он дал Фригге слово и не мог его нарушить. И, может, с помощью Хеймдалля он взамен заставил Локи нарушить условия наказания, что позволило ему ограничить трикстера, как ему того и хотелось. Такое было вполне возможно, и поскольку Локи пребывал в крайнем отчаянии, желая хотя бы маленького намёка о положении Тони после его ухода, подбросить ему эту идею было не особенно сложно. Локи пришлось признать, что он попался невероятно легко, но, выступая в свою защиту, он действительно волновался за своего смертного гения.

Бог стукнулся головой о силовое поле, создав золотистую рябь, разошедшуюся во все стороны. Он хотел вновь увидеть Тони.

* * *

Палаш, вопреки надеждам Тони, никуда не делся. Вместо этого великан в огромных золотых доспехах наградил его взглядом, который мог бы запугать кого угодно, если они, конечно, не были Тони Старком. Если бы ему пришлось сравнивать, то разъярённый взгляд Говарда был хуже, _гораздо хуже_.

— Хранитель Врат, — поприветствовал Тор, слегка склонив голову в знак почтения. Этот парень, должно быть, был кем-то важным, раз даже Тор проявлял такое уважение.

Под пристальным взглядом великана Громовержец помог Тони подняться на ноги — тот всё это время наблюдал за ними жуткими золотыми глазами. Он что, не знал, что существуют и другие цвета, мимолётно удивился Тони, пытаясь восстановить дыхание — путешествие сквозь червоточину выбило из него дух и заставило испытывать боль.

— Твоё присутствие в этом мире нежеланно, Тор Одинсон. По решению Всеотца, если ты сделаешь шаг за пределы этого купола, то будешь задержан и заключён под стражу, — объявил мужчина глубоким раскатистым голосом, отразившимся эхом от изогнутых золотых стен.

— Знаю, Хеймдалль, но мы пришли сюда не просто так, и ничто нас не удержит, даже ты, друг мой.

Тор перехватил Мьёльнир поудобнее, на лице у него читалось сожаление. Тони активировал репульсоры, на случай, если придётся вмешаться и помочь, но понимал, что в своём текущем состоянии он едва ли сможет многое сделать.

— Да будет так, — золотой меч Хеймдалля рассёк воздух, пока сам бог подготовился к атаке Громовержца, но не успели они скрестить оружие, как в куполе прозвенел сильный, властный голос:

— Опусти оружие, Хеймдалль.

В дверном проёме стояла изящная женщина, исходящие от Радужного моста снаружи волшебные цвета освещали её фигуру. На ней было великолепное облачение, вытканное золотыми нитями, создающими прекрасные и замысловатые узоры по всей кайме её юбок.

Тони уставился на неё, поражённый странным ощущением узнавания — строгий взгляд, который она устремила на них, был почти точной копией выражения, которое строил Локи каждый раз, когда Тони вёл себя как вздорное дитя.

— Моя Царица, — Хеймдалль поклонился, убирая оружие. — Всеотец приказал мне отказать твоему сыну в проходе.

— Мне об этом известно, Хранитель Врат, но я — твоя Царица, и я приказываю тебе позволить Тору и Энтони Старку пройти. Они — мои гости, и я не желаю, чтобы им причинили вреда.

— Мама, — выдохнул Тор, в нём смешались радость и тоска.

— Как пожелаете, моя Царица, — Хеймдалль наконец уступил, пряча меч в ножны. Он шагнул в сторону, позволяя Тони и Тору пройти.

— Сейчас мой муж ужасно занят, любые беспокойства будут встречены крайне нежеланно. Можешь проинформировать его о прибытии моих гостей утром.

Фригга тепло улыбнулась Тони, и он тут же вспомнил о Марии; странно, но улыбка Царицы нравилась ему больше.

Тор глянул на Хеймдалля, как смотрит ребёнок на любимого дядю, когда тот делает что-то плохое, и присоединился к матери. Тони попытался последовать за ними, но голову повело, и если бы не безопасные протоколы Джарвиса в костюме, он бы перевернулся. Наверное, это как-то проявилось в смазанном движении, потому что рядом тут же возник Тор, хватая Тони за плечи своим здоровыми руками.

— Я в порядке, в порядке, идём, — Тони попытался улыбнуться, чтобы убедить здоровяка, но позабыл, что Громовержец не может видеть сквозь лицевую панель шлема.

— Ты болен, — Тор нахмурил брови и оглянулся через плечо на мать. — Ему требуется лекарь, — объявил бог, да так, что слышал, наверное, весь Асгард, заставив Тони поморщиться. Он был не настолько слаб, и всё ещё мог двигаться дальше, если необходимо. Просто у него были некоторые проблемы с восстановлением дыхания.

Внезапно рядом с ним появилась Царица, на лице её было отчётливо написано волнение. Тони приказал Джарвису поднять панель — ему казалось грубым разговаривать с ней через неё.

— Всё не так плохо, — улыбнулся он ей, и только когда их глаза встретились, Тони окатило пониманием, что это была мама Локи, что он встретил маму своего возлюбленного и что первое её впечатление о нём будет как о слабом смертном, который даже ходить прямо не может после коротенького путешествия через червоточину. _Очень плохое_  первое впечатление.

— Держись, Энтони, это будет неприятно, — предупредила она, положив руку на его плечо рядом с рукой Тора, и, не успел Тони спросить, что она имеет в виду, как мир под ногами пошатнулся, и он потерял сознание.

* * *

Придя в себя и медленно открыв глаза, Тони обнаружил, что всё ещё находится в костюме. Скрючившись на боку, как кукла с перерезанными нитками, он сидел на скамье, прислонившись к стене. В груди вспыхнула боль, когда он попытался шевельнуться, вырвав у него невольный стон, встревоживший всех вокруг. Первым появился Тор, опустившийся на колени перед согнутым телом Тони; лицо его было, как открытая книга, и смешало в себе множество выражений — от облегчения, захлестнувшего его при виде очнувшегося Тони, до печали, потому что того терзала боль. Следом приблизилась Царица, сопровождаемая свитой; она улыбнулась Тони, сама тем временем отпуская своих сопровождающих — те разошлись по комнате. Всё вокруг заливал тусклый оранжевого оттенка свет, но даже в таком ослабленном состоянии Тони подметил странную на вид технику и голографические экраны, парящие над несколькими панелями. Царица присела рядом с ним на скамью.

— Мы готовы начать процедуру, — сказала она, — но мы не знали, как отделить тебя от этой брони, и не хотели её повредить. Тор говорит, что это твоя гордость и отрада.

Затуманенный разум Тони с трудом обрабатывал речь, оцепенев на слове «процедура». Он огляделся, но не увидел поблизости медицинского оборудования; здесь был только низкий, длинный пьедестал, освещённый снизу ярким жёлтым светом.

— Его не так-то просто снять, — проворчал инженер, выпрямляясь и поднимаясь со скамейки. — Джарвис, открой, — приказал он, и локальная копия ИИ, созданная специально для этого путешествия, беспрекословно повиновалась, размыкая пластины сначала на груди и животе, а потом на руках и ногах, освобождая своего создателя. Тони, облачённый лишь в чёрное, узкое трико, вывалился из костюма и сразу же был подхвачен сильными руками Тора, на случай, если он не сможет стоять самостоятельно. Тони было неловко, что такое коротенькое путешествие в другой мир так покорёжило его, хотя, учитывая состояние его здоровья до этого, то в этом не было ничего удивительного.

 _Да ты жалок_ , мрачно подумал Тони, когда на удивление осторожные руки Тора направили его к сияющему пьедесталу. Как ему помочь Локи, когда он не может помочь даже самому себе?

— Подождите-ка. Что за процедура? — неразборчиво пробормотал изобретатель, садясь на холодную поверхность. Он неохотно позволил себя раздеть — слишком тёплая и воспалённая кожа открылась прохладному воздуху — и послушно лёг на яркую поверхность.

— Мы удалим из твоей груди этот инородный объект, — объяснила Царица. — Мне очень жаль, но я не могу обратить тот вред, который нанёс тебе мой муж; твоё тело не может вернуться к прежнему состоянию.

— Что? Прямо вот так? — спросил встревоженный Тони. — У меня в грудной клетке будет огромная дыра!

— Не волнуйся, Энтони. Все компоненты, необходимые для успешной операции, найдены и собраны. Мы готовились к этому моменту несколько недель, ожидая твоего прибытия.

— Подождите, что? О чём вы говорите? — Тони хотел сесть, испуганный объяснениями Царицы. — Что вы имеете в виду, говоря «недели», — вскрикнул он, силясь оттолкнуть руки, пытающиеся опустить его обратно на сверкающий пьедестал. Ему не нравилось происходящее вокруг, все эти фокусы и расплывчатые объяснения. Один предполагаемый родитель Локи уже ему навредил, почему в этот раз всё будет по-другому? Они вообще не спрашивают разрешения, а просто делают, что хотят.

— Нет! Остановитесь! — вспыхнул Тони, но без толку; сейчас он был слишком слаб, чтобы дать отпор противнику. Краем глаза он заметил Тора; тот стоял в отдалении, сложив руки на груди, и не предпринимал никаких попыток ему помочь. В груди Старка вспыхнула паника; он не хотел, чтобы эти люди к нему прикасались или ставили на нём эксперименты. Внезапно вся эта ситуация напомнила ему Афганистан, где во время пыток над ним склонялись люди и макали его головой в ледяную воду. Тони, напуганный до потери сознания, разомкнул губы, желая закричать, но горло сдавило, и он не смог издать ни звука.

— Энтони, у нас нет на это времени. — услышал Тони вздох Царицы. — Нам едва хватит времени, чтобы закончить. Успокойся.

— Пожалуйста… — удалось протиснуть ему сквозь пережатое горло, паническая атака нахлынула в полную силу. Он не мог дышать… без кислорода зрение сужалось с каждой секундой. Царица протянула руку, желая дотронуться до его лба, и он попытался отшатнуться, но сильные руки удержали его на месте.

— Спи, — прошептала Фригга, нежно поглаживая разгорячённую кожу, и Тони не смог сопротивляться приказу. По щеке его скатилась одинокая слезинка и исчезла в пропитанных потом и слипшихся у виска прядях волос.

* * *

Тор наблюдал, как лекари быстро работают с металлической оболочкой в груди Тони, умело убрав её и металл, соединённый с рёбрами человека. Затем настал черёд самого тяжёлого: присоединение новых костей и мышц взамен уничтоженных или удалённых. Лекарям пришлось дотошно выверять каждый фрагмент искусственной ткани, который они помещали в смертного; активировать колдовство и заклинания в верном порядке, чтобы части начали соединяться друг с другом; направить энергию по лекарским трубкам именно в верных дозах, и постоянно отслеживать состояние внутренних органов Тони. Это было утомляющей и кропотливой работой, возможной лишь благодаря эликсиру золотого яблока, насильно вручённому Тони; без него специально выращенные ткани были бы тут же отвергнуты слишком слабым смертным телом.

Недавняя истерика Старка сильно опечалила Тора. Он знал, что человек был сильным и смелым, и для Тора было честью быть его братом по оружию. При виде того страдающим и умоляющим о милосердии, у Громовержца сжималось сердце, вызывая чувство вины; не реши Тор привести Локи в Башню Старка в тот судьбоносный день, ничего этого не потребовалось бы — Тони был бы в безопасности и здоровым, наслаждающимся жизнью с другими Мстителями, а Локи… Локи страдал бы от слишком жесткого наказания до самого Рагнарека.

Фригга вырвала Тора из его мрачных дум, нежно прикоснувшись к предплечью.

— Ты это предвидела? — он указал рукой на лекарей в середине комнаты, увлечённо работающих над спасением жизни Тони.

Взгляд Царицы последовал за его жестом и, наблюдая за безжизненно распластанным внутри телом, стал грустным.

— Это, и ещё многое другое.

— Но ты, как всегда, не можешь ничего раскрыть, — Тор вздохнул, зарываясь носом в мягкие и прекрасные волосы матери, целуя её лоб. Он обнял её одной рукой, прижимая к себе в объятии.

— Не могу.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы они были счастливы.

— Я знаю, дорогой. На этом пути им предстоят испытания, и мы можем лишь надеяться, что их решения будут верны.

Лечебные покои сотрясло толчками, несколько лекарей вскрикнули, когда пол под их ногами затрясся. Тор сжал плечо матери сильнее.

— Это?.. — спросил он, глаза его с неверием расширились.

— Да, он рвётся на свободу. У нас мало времени!

Фригга махнула лекарям, чтобы те удвоили усилия. Если они не успеют вовремя вылечить Тони, будущее её сына будет потеряно.


	41. Chapter 41

Локи щёлкнул пальцами, стряхивая небольшие ледяные кристаллики, налипшие на его окрасившуюся в синий цвет кожу, под ботинком треснула и раздробилась корка льда побольше. Он бросил последний взгляд на тюрьму, в которой Один держал его — теперь потускневшую и разрушенную, — и узкие губы растянулись в хищной усмешке.

Разбить сверкающий барьер, созданный Одином, оказалось легче, чем он предполагал. Когда Локи изо всех сил пытался прорваться через силовое поле, ему значительно помогла ярость и ненависть, потому что тело отказывалось повиноваться, потрясённое потерей всего _сейда_.

Он заставит Одина ползать у своих ног, поклялся Локи, охлаждая воздух до тех пор, пока вокруг него, утомлённо поднимающегося на ноги, не закружились снежинки.

Один был глупцом, раз оставил за массивными дверями, скрывающими тюрьму Локи, всего двух стражников. Ётун даже не удостоил их взглядом, когда с усилием распахнул двери и возник в проходе, покрытый инеем и льдом. Они уже ждали его с копьями наготове и с лицами, искажёнными отвращением, но у Локи не было на них времени. Сейчас его тело гудело _сейдом_ , который он на протяжении недель, проведённых в заключении, вливал в барьер, а в его холодных венах пела магия, почти умоляя выпустить её в мир. Но нет, ещё рано, улыбнулся Локи, обходя две заключённые в толстый слой льда фигуры.

_Ещё не время._

Руки и ноги ещё потряхивало, пока он поднимался по длинной лестнице, избитое тело большей частью подпитывал адреналин, но Локи просто не мог остановиться, только не сейчас, когда он был так близок к осуществлению своей мести.

* * *

Тони просыпался медленно, веки были тяжёлыми и не желали подниматься. Он зевнул и попробовал потянуться, но внезапная боль в груди его остановила. Вспомнив, где находится, Тони распахнул глаза и хотел было сесть, но сильная рука на плече вернула его назад.

— Никаких резких движений, друг, — улыбнулся Тор. — Твоё тело прошло через великое испытание, и сейчас пока что слишком легко испортить всю проделанную лекарями работу по его исцелению.

— Ты… Что?.. — прохрипел Старк, в горле было сухо, как в пустыне.

— Успокойся, мы ответим на все твои вопросы.

И Тони только теперь заметил, что в комнате был кто-то ещё — на другой стороне его постели сидела Царица, на её губах играла мягкая улыбка.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Она протянула Тони чашу, внутри которой по самую каёмку плескалась молочная жидкость. Тот подозрительно посмотрел на неё, а потом взглянул в её глаза.

— Это просто лекарство от боли, — заверила его Фригга.

— Оно заставит меня заснуть?

— Не должно, но ты представляешь собой уникальный случай, Энтони. Сейчас твоему телу больше не нужно противостоять инородному предмету в груди, и трансформация будет протекать более гладко. Вскоре ты станешь больше похож на аса, чем на человека, — объяснила Царица.

— Трансформация? Какого чёрта? — встревожился Старк.

В груди всколыхнулся гнев, закипев прямо там, где раньше был дуговой реактор; собственные рёбра ощущались странно, слишком легко и почти невесомо, и дышать было слишком просто, отчего кружилась голова.

— Вы вообще понимаете, что такое «согласие», нет? — прорычал изобретатель. Приподнявшись на локтях, он проигнорировал волну боли, разгоревшуюся в груди. Без дугового реактора он чувствовал себя обнажённым и беззащитным.

— Следи, друг, за тем, как ты разговариваешь с Царицей, — предупредил Тор, но Тони был слишком зол, чтобы обращать внимание на речь.

— Вы делаете всё, что вам угодно, и плевать на последствия. Вы манипулируете и выдаёте полуправду, способствуя продвижению своих планов, не считаясь с теми, кого вы используете в своих интригах! — выдохнул Тони, прижав одну руку к середине груди. Без металлического края оболочки и мягкого гула реактора, возвращающих его к реальности, всё чувствовалось как-то неправильно. Раньше, когда он наконец решил подвергнуться медицинской процедуре по удалению шрапнелей, он представлял себе, какими будут его ощущения без дополнительного веса в груди. А теперь его нет, и из-за этого он чувствует себя уязвимым. Пустым.

Тор придвинулся к изобретателю ближе, угрожающе протянув руку, но Царица остановила его.

— Мне искренне жаль за то, что с тобой сделали, и я признаю, что в этом есть и доля моей вины, но сейчас твой гнев тебе не поможет. Когда мой супруг призовёт тебя, ты должен будешь быть спокойным и с ясной головой и ради себя, и ради Локи. Пей, — приказала она, вручая Тони чашу. Он крепко её сжал, стараясь не пролить содержимое, но по-прежнему не желал повиноваться.

— Где Локи? — спросил он взамен.

— Заперт, — вздохнула Фригга, переводя взгляд на одеяло. — Никому не дозволено приходить к нему, но иногда можно почувствовать его сейд, когда он проверяет свою тюрьму на прочность. Очень скоро он освободится, и тебе нужно будет быть там, когда это случится.

— Почему?

— Пей, Энтони, и я расскажу тебе всё, что могу. Пей, если не ради себя, то ради Локи.

Тони взглянул на белую субстанцию. Ему действительно лучше бы не пить ничего из того, что дают ему эти асы, для него это всегда заканчивается плохо, но он сейчас слаб, и если эта штука поможет ему восстановиться быстрее… он был так близок к тому, чтобы вновь увидеть Локи, и не может позволить себе быть слабым.

— Ладно, — фыркнул он и выпил содержимое прежде, чем успел передумать. По груди, рукам и ногам растеклось приятное тепло, расслабляющее напряжённые мышцы, и Тони с довольным вздохом откинулся на подушки. Фригга приступила к своей истории, и Тони слушал её с закрытыми глазами. Он не чувствовал себя особо сонным, но вот держать глаза открытыми было непросто.

— Не сопротивляйся этому чувству, оно скоро пройдёт, — пообещала Царица.

Изобретатель позволил себе подремать ещё пару мгновений, а потом, когда он открыл глаза, его разум очистился и был готов к работе.

— Чёрт побери, да это лучше, чем кофе!

Справа рассмеялся Тор.

— Совершенно верно!

Теперь, более осознающий окружение, Тони отвлёкся от своих собеседников и оглядел помещение, в котором его устроили. Высокие изогнутые потолки и огромные окна были главной темой интерьера; если не считать кровати с наброшенными на неё подушками, шкурами под одним из окон и столика у дальней стены, взгляду в комнате было больше не за что зацепиться.

Тони приподнялся на локтях и глубоко вздохнул. В ответ на движение, благодаря снадобью Фригги, не последовало почти никакой боли, так что он подвинулся, садясь; наброшенное на него лёгкое покрывало упало ему на колени.

Весь торс Тони был плотно завёрнут в белые, приятно пахнувшие бинты. Изобретатель приложил ладонь к тому месту, где раньше был дуговой реактор, но почувствовал под тканью лишь мягкое давление плоти и мышц, но не металлическую оболочку или чего хуже: зияющую в груди дыру. Тони нетвёрдо выдохнул, он даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание. Неправильное ощущение.

— Смена одежды для тебя, — Царица указала на аккуратно сложенную стопку одежды в изножье кровати. — Я подожду снаружи. Тор поможет тебе одеться.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, глядя, как она выходит.

Пока Тони вылезал из кровати, сверкая голой задницей, и изучал выданную одежду, стояла натянутая тишина.

— Ты хочешь что-то сказать, давай, вперёд, — вздохнул изобретатель, примеряя что-то, смутно напоминавшее нижнее бельё.

— Мне так жаль, Тони. Моя семья принесла тебе столько боли. Если бы я не привёл Локи к тебе домой…

— Так, нет, _остановись_ , — скривился Тони. — Это я решил позволить вам остаться. Я мог бы показать тебе средний палец и послать прямиком к Фьюри. Слушай, я… я всё понимаю, дерьмо иногда случается, и у нас нет над ним контроля. В этом нет твоей вины, я тебя не виню. Просто… мы прошли через многое, и я очень-очень устал. Я просто хочу забрать Локи домой.

Тор кивнул, мрачное выражение его лица слегка смягчилось. Он хотел было присесть на край кровати Тони, как от двери раздался громкий стук.

— Войдите, — приказал Громовержец, и в комнату, чеканя шаг, зашёл стражник.

— Мой принц, — приветствовал он, — я здесь для того, чтобы сопроводить вас и вашего компаньона в тронный зал. Вас требует Всеотец.

— Да, мы выйдем, как только мой друг приведёт себя в порядок. Одевайся, Тони Старк, ты встретишься с Всеотцом.

— Наконец-то, — угрожающе улыбнулся Тони.

* * *

Перед Локи упал ещё один стражник, и он переступил через замороженное тело, даже не глядя. Пока Локи продвигался через подземелья, их становилось всё больше и больше, только теперь они едва ли представляли собой проблему. Локи не станет тратить ярость и силу на этих дворняжек, у его охоты есть и более опасная добыча.

Из бокового коридора выбежали ещё полдюжины Эйнхейриев, их копья угрожающе сверкали в золотом свете тюремных камер. Локи поднырнул под первое направленное, чтобы пронзить его, оружие и без промедления положил раскрытую ладонь на грудь воина, целиком его замораживая. Шагнув от него в сторону, он крутанулся вокруг своей оси, избегая следующей атаки, когда два копья попытались пронзить его с двух сторон. Это были уважаемые стражи Одина, лучше всех тренированные воины Асгарда, они не будут мешаться друг другу, сражаясь в боевом порядке, поэтому биться в ближнем бою для Локи не было вариантом. Притопнув ботинком, он заморозил поверхность под их ногами, сглаживая лёд до гладкости стекла. Два противника тут же свалились на пол, а трое других неустойчиво качнулись на ставшей ненадёжной поверхности, и это было как раз то отвлечение внимания, необходимое Локи, чтобы покончить с ними. Ухмыляясь, он направился дальше, заметив, что некоторые узники в камерах отшатнулись прочь, когда он прошёл мимо. Должно быть, он наконец-то выглядел как тот монстр, каким они его всегда расписывали — синекожий и кровавый, в изорванной одежде и с практически замороженными и диковато развевающимися вокруг лица волосами. Они хотели демона, которого можно было бы порицать, что же, они его наконец получили.

Локи не был дураком, он знал, что его шансы победить Одина были небольшими, если вообще были. Он пытался собрать как можно больше _сейда_ , но этого всё равно будет мало. Вполне вероятно, что Один его убьёт; другой альтернативы не было; он не отпустит его, не после того, что он сделал, а Локи не позволит вновь бросить себя в тюрьму. В памяти всплыл образ Тони — он смеялся над Дубиной, который опять что-то учудил, и грудь Локи болезненно сжало пониманием, что он никогда больше не увидит Тони вновь — и эту сияющую улыбку, тёплые карие глаза и прекрасные губы, такие умелые и совершенные. Хотел бы Локи просто схватить Тони и сбежать с ним прочь от Одина и Девяти Миров, но его присутствие в его жизни и так уже принесло тому достаточно вреда; он не желал обречь его на жизнь изгнанника, вечно скрывающегося и никогда не чувствующего себя в безопасности. Тони будет негодовать, если Локи похитит его с его драгоценной Земли, прочь от друзей и семьи, от изобретений и дома. Рядом с ним не будет никакой жизни, и Локи было прекрасно об этом известно. Один это прямо обозначил, и единственный способ вернуть Тони свободу, это чтобы Локи перестал быть проблемой, так или иначе.

Коридор расширился, и Локи стало тяжело защищаться с флангов. Должно быть, кто-то объявил тревогу, потому что остановить его теперь пыталось всё больше и больше стражей. Среди них по-прежнему не было никого, равного ему, но они существенно замедляли его передвижение. Он как раз закончил с последней группой, когда услышал знакомый звук пущенного в полёт кинжала, рассекающего воздух. У Локи была лишь доля секунды, чтобы прикрыть себя от угрозы, использовав тело противника, так увлечённого дракой и не успевшего толком уклониться. Когда тело воина осело на землю с глухим ударом, ётун поднял взгляд, презрительно усмехаясь — он знал эти кинжалы. Посреди коридора стояла Троица Воинов, возглавляемые Сиф, с обнажённым оружием и готовые пролить кровь, _его_  кровь. Локи издал смешок.

— Так-так, наконец объявились царские собачки, — растягивая слова, произнёс он, губы сложились в широкую, во все зубы, и неискреннюю улыбку. — Пришли гавкать на своего хозяина?

— Сдавайся, монстр! — выплюнула Сиф, приподнимая щит и перехватывая его поудобнее.

— Что, прямо так? — притворно удивился Локи. В его правой руке начало формироваться ледяное копьё. — Это было бы слишком тупо, ты не находишь? В конце концов, не каждый день можно вонзить кинжал в спину друга. Скажи мне, Сиф, тебе понравилось предавать своего Царя?

— Замолчи! Я не собираюсь выслушивать твои коварные речи!

Воины начали искусно передвигаться, пытаясь взять его в кольцо, но Локи знал эти приёмы, он сам участвовал в половине из них. Локи был уверен, что в бое один на один он бы легко победил, но на этот раз шансы были не в его пользу, и вместе его противники представляли из себя смертоносную силу, которую нельзя было недооценивать. Единственный вариант — это разделить их на время, которого хватит, чтобы разобраться с каждым по отдельности. Это будет сложно, ведь они знали стиль его боя почти так же хорошо, как и он — их стиль.

Приняв решение, Локи шагнул в сторону, сожалея про себя о том _сейде_ , которым ему придётся пожертвовать на создание своей материальной копии.

— Ну что же, не будем тратить время, позвольте мне начать, — клон неприятно улыбнулся.

— А то я должен быть в другом месте, — закончил Локи, подражая выражению двойника.

Не дожидаясь ответа, два ётуна ринулись вперёд, двигаясь как один. Локи прыгнул к Сиф, нацеливаясь на её икры, в то время как клон занялся Фандралом, отбившим выпад своей рапирой. Обмен ударами вышел быстрым и небрежным, предназначенным оценить умения противника.

Локи удалось отвести Сиф от остальных, но таким образом он оставил клона биться против троих. Проблема заключалась в том, что любая рана, полученная этим созданием, отразится и на теле Локи, и в конце количество ран вполне может его убить, даже если его противники будут повержены. Он должен одержать победу быстро, иначе вообще проиграет.

— Дорогая Сиф, каково это наблюдать, как твой возлюбленный бросает всё, чтобы добиться любви смертной? Признаю, со стороны Тора это было приятным разнообразием: после всей этой холодной стали и отравляющей ярости, быть способным порадоваться тёплому и отзывчивому телу, — Локи вздохнул, из-под полуопущенных век зорко следя за лицом воина. Рассердить Сиф было так же просто, как и Тора — несколько сказанных к месту слов, и она уже бурлила. Вот только для Локи это могло быть в равной степени, как преимуществом, так и недостатком. В зависимости от сосредоточенности женщины на сражении, её ярость могла бы легко стать её проигрышем, но так же — и проигрышем Локи. Однако маг всё равно хотел разыграть этот гамбит. Он терял время.

Она завыла и бросилась вперёд, устремив меч в горло Локи, и у ётуна оставались лишь крупицы времени, чтобы уклониться, заострённый кончик чиркнул кожу опасно близко к яремной вене. Следующий удар прилетел ещё быстрее, вынуждая Локи вступить в ближний бой и отбивать её атаки посохом было не так-то просто, когда она обрушивалась на его защиту, как ураган. От его оружия начали отщепляться кусочки льда, и Локи приходилось сосредотачиваться, удерживая его в целостном состоянии. Он чувствовал, как на другой стороне зала его клона зажали в угол. Локи проигрывал и должен был быстро придумать выход из этой ситуации.

Следующая атака Сиф вновь была направлена на шею в намерении отделить её от головы. Локи отшатнулся и ушёл вниз, но его ледяное копьё сломалось от удара, и внезапно ётун остался безоружным. С отчаянным усилием он сократил расстояние между ними и толкнулся в щит, за которым скрывалась Сиф, положив раскрытую ладонь на холодную сталь. Воинствующая девушка не двинулась с места, и теперь они оба изо всех сил старались перебороть друг друга. Сиф зашипела, надавливая во всю мощь, чтобы избежать падения, и побеждала, заставляя Локи отступать, пока он внезапно не улыбнулся ей, белоснежные заострённые зубы резко контрастировали с синими лицом. Не успела Сиф сообразить, что попалась в ловушку, как два крупных ледяных копья проломились сквозь её щит, пронзая его, словно бумагу, и вонзаясь ей глубоко в плечо. Щит развалился, а Сиф, запинаясь, попятилась назад, широко распахнув глаза от потрясения. Щёлкнув пальцами, Локи послал на неё всплеск холодного воздуха, позволив ему обернуть её толстым покровом льда.

Но праздновать победу не было времени, внезапный укол боли в боку напомнил Локи, что битва ещё не окончена. Он повернулся как раз во время, чтобы увидеть, как Хогун вырывает свой кинжал из клона. Не медля, Локи наколдовал ещё одно ледяное копьё, на этот раз короче и тоньше, и метнул его в Троицу Воинов. Оно разлетелось об вскинутый боевой топор Вольстагга, брызгая во все стороны бритвенно-острыми осколками. Закричав, воины всполошились, множество фрагментов льда сумели проникнуть сквозь их броню и теперь высовывались из их тел. Фандрал застонал, практически выдирая крупный кусок из предплечья, лёд ётунов при соприкосновении с кожей асов быстро испарялся.

— Ты за это заплатишь! — проревел Вольстагг, раскручивая топор над головой, по-видимому не ведая о нескольких торчащих из его тела сосульках. Он яростно атаковал клона, вкладывая в удар огромную силу. Двойник стоял с трудом; уклоняясь в попытках сохранить свою жизнь, он приобрёл несколько глубоких порезов.

Локи захрипел от боли, но не терял сосредоточенности на двух воинах, приближающихся с усмешками на лицах и намеревающихся его убить. Он улыбнулся им, в руке сформировалось ещё одно копьё — лучше он будет держать их на расстоянии. Первым движение начал Фандрал, кончик его рапиры тянулся к сердцу Локи, и тому пришлось поспешно перемещаться, уходя от него, но ётуна уже поджидал Хогун, его смертоносная утренняя звезда расцарапала бедро Локи, оставив глубокую кровоточащую рану. Маг выругался, когда раненная нога подвернулась под ним, и он осел на землю, едва избегая встречи с рапирой. Локи перекатился назад и попытался подняться, но не смог, ногу горячо жгла боль. Из раны свободно вытекала кровь, пропитывая штаны и ботинок. Опустив копьё, Локи метнул серию снарядов, чтобы отвлечь противников, а левой рукой заморозил рану. Временная мера, но у него не было времени придумать лучший план.

— Уже не так весел? — подстегнул его Фандрал, осторожно маневрируя между разбросанными по полу осколками. Это подкинуло Локи идею; он подался назад, стараясь не слишком сильно давить на повреждённую ногу, и проделал ряд сложных движений руками. Осколки подпрыгнули в воздух, словно подвешенные за нити, и взорвались, обращаясь в пыль и создавая облако острых крошечных кристаллов. Локи прикрыл рот и нос, защищаясь, но судя по болезненным вздохам и последовавшему кашлю, его враги об этом не подумали.

В эту короткую передышку Локи выдалась возможность оглянуться на двойника, и он ужаснулся, увидев того раскинувшимся на земле, где огромный боевой топор Вольстагга вот-вот перерубит его пополам. Не раздумывая, Локи развеял двойника, чувствуя, как полученные им раны возвращаются в его тело. От потери крови он начал ощущать головокружение, но не мог остановиться, только не сейчас, когда победа была так близко. Так быстро, как только мог, Локи приблизился к Хогуну и Фандралу, те были дезориентированы, на грани удушья, и он заморозил их, как Сиф. Локи с удовольствием бы их убил, но он был немало должен Тору и знал, что тот будет сокрушён, а позже станет винить себя в их смертях.

Закончив с ними, Локи собрал оставшуюся пыль в облако и направил её окутать Вольстагга. Плотно сжав руки в кулак, он приказал ей облепить тело воина и затвердеть.

Тяжело дыша, истощённый Локи осел на пол. Его трясло после битвы, но в первые за свою долгую жизнь он победил тупую троицу и Сиф. Локи, усталый и окровавленный, разразился смехом. Будь у них возможность, они назвали бы его обманщиком, человеком без чести, но в конечном счёте это Локи остался на ногах, победивший, а не они.

Локи ещё раз заморозил рану на бедре и с трудом поднялся — впереди ему всё ещё предстоял долгий путь.

* * *

Кожаный жилет, который они заставили его одеть, был невозможно тугим и неудобным, но Тони пришлось признать, что он потрясающе на нём смотрелся. Вышитый золотыми нитями, он подчёркивал его фигуру, а благодаря доходящему до бёдер подолу, Тони казался выше. В сочетании с длинными, до колен, ботинками и чёрными, кожаными штанами он выглядел почти как местный. Хотя, Тони был бесконечно благодарен за отсутствие плаща. Это было бы слишком, даже для него.

Когда Тони закончил одеваться, Тор вывел его наружу, где их ждали четыре стражника и Царица. Стражи встали строем по бокам и повели их через множество длинных коридоров и больших залов.

Тони получил немного времени, чтобы оглядеться и подивиться величественной архитектуре. Здесь почти всё было золотым… даже прожилки в мраморе, словно камень на полу сверкал им в солнечном свете. С улыбкой Тони покачал головой, теперь он видел, чего и Тору, и Локи отчасти не хватало в его Башне.

Когда мимо них пробежала группа воинов при полном вооружении и броне, возникла суматоха. Ни Тор, ни Фригга это никак не прокомментировали, но Тони заметил, как омрачилось лицо Громовержца, когда он задержал на них взгляд.

Наконец их ввели в огромный зал, почти пустой, если не считать две дюжины стражников, стоящих караулом подле громадных колонн, и мужчины, сидящем на здоровенном троне впереди.

_Один._

По мере приближения, различив детали и чётко разглядев выражение бога, Тони стиснул зубы.

Лицо у Всеотца, когда он смотрел на Тони, было безмятежным, почти скучающим. Слово человек перед ним был никем, лишь насекомое, не стоящее того, чтобы его даже раздавили. Изобретатель пожалел, что на нём нет его брони, но у него не было времени на её возвращение.

Следуя протоколу, они поклонились и стали дожидаться, пока Один к ним обратится.

— Тор, — начал Всеотец, голос его пронизывало неуважение.

Краем глаза Тони заметил, как Громовержец передёрнулся, словно от удара.

— Ты совершил перед Асгардом великие преступления. Ты ослушался прямого приказа своего Царя и помог сбежать преступнику. Ты атаковал стражу и покинул мир без позволения. Ты подвёрг опасности мир в Девяти Мирах, позволив преступнику остаться на свободе.

Тони собирался раскрыть рот и в несдержанных выражениях поведать Одину, что он о нём думает, когда на его плечо легла рука Фригги. Он взглянул на неё с едва скрываемой яростью, но она лишь покачала головой. _Не сейчас_ , говорил этот жест, и Тони пришлось с трудом перебороть себя и сдержать рот на замке, чтобы не погубить их всех.

Всеотец продолжил свою тираду, заливая о всеобщем благе и обязанностях перед короной, и всё это было так противно, что Тони затошнило.

Когда он наконец закончил выговаривать Тору, его внимание переключилось на Тони.

— И ты, смертный. Чего ты надеешься достичь, прибыв сюда?

Тони хотел было ответить, но Один прервал его, приказав:

— Оставьте нас, я желаю поговорить со смертным наедине!

Тор собирался возразить, но Царица что-то шепнула ему, Тони не расслышал, и Громовержец неохотно позволил увести себя в сторону выхода, оставляя Тони наедине с деспотом и его сияющей стражей.

Великолепно, мрачно подумал Тони. Он в шаге от того, чтобы оскорбить Одина и заработать себе красочную казнь.

— Говори, — позволил Царь, но снова не успел Тони даже рта раскрыть, как ему помешали.

Внезапно в конце зала поднялся гам. Снаружи закричали люди, и когда Тони повернулся посмотреть, с чего поднялась суматоха, массивные двойные двери взорвались вовнутрь. Когда пыль осела, и инженер смог разглядеть того, кто стоял за этим нежданным и эффектным появлением, его сердце в недавно восстановленной груди замерло. Пересекающий зал так, словно владел им, окровавленный, избитый и синий, это был Локи. Он походил на духа — лохматые, кое-где замороженные, волосы, одежда в лохмотьях, одна рука сжимает ледяное копьё, а к лицу приклеена дикая усмешка. Метнувшиеся к нему стражники были заморожены, не успев даже приблизиться.

Локи подошёл ближе, и Тони заметил крошечные снежинки, танцующие вокруг его тела, и если бы не загнанный взгляд в глазах его возлюбленного, он нашёл бы это милым.

Когда их глаза наконец встретились, усмешка Локи стала только шире, и он рассмеялся.


	42. Chapter 42

Локи смеялся безудержно, и даже когда лёгкие уже не могли больше этого выдерживать, он продолжал смеяться. Локи просто не мог остановиться, каждый раз при взгляде на этого Тони смех накатывал с новой силой.

— Что всё это значит? — потребовал ответа Один со своего возвышенного трона, единственный его глаз свирепо прожигал трикстера, словно выискивал ещё одну хитрость.

— Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Всеотец, — выдавил Локи свистящим голосом спустя, казалось, вечность. Он ещё раз глянул на захватчика и улыбнулся — широкой акульей ухмылкой.

Представленный ему _Тони_  был совершенно не похож на _его_  Тони. Один плохо поработал над иллюзией; глаза захватчика были слишком яркие — цвет был скорее похож на мёд, чем на шоколад; ещё он выглядел более здоровым, пусть и с тёмными кругами под глазами — неплохой штрих, но в конечном счёте несущественный. А это облачение, которое на него надели… Норны, Локи многое бы отдал лишь бы увидеть своего Тони в этой одежде — узкие кожаные штаны и высокие ботинки подчёркивали, какие на самом деле у него были хорошо накачанные и сильные ноги; кожаный жилет с застёжками с обоих сторон сидел на его фигуре идеально, воротник украшала золотая нить, ветвящаяся к низу, закручивающаяся на груди — из-за этого складывалось впечатление, будто он был богатым лордом или, может даже, принцем Ванов. Ему подходит, раздумывал Локи, впитывая в себя представшее перед глазами зрелище. Если он сегодня умрёт, то у него будет хотя бы это.

— Ты должен был уделить больше внимания деталям, Всеотец, — Локи покачал головой. — Хоть это и приятная картина, но совершенно неточная.

— Чего?! — воскликнул Тони, слова Локи его обескуражили. — Малыш, это настоящий я! Твой сексуальный, гениальный, богатенький парень! Да ладно, думаешь кто-нибудь смог бы изобразить это? — Старк указал на себя, расплывшаяся по его лицу смазливая ухмылка была призвана успокоить возлюбленного. — Ты хоть знаешь, сколько времени ушло, чтобы создать стиль бороды...

— Молчи, демон! — прорычал Локи, выставляя копьё в направлении Тони. Гений захлопнул рот, ошеломлённый таким проявлением враждебности.

Ётун повернулся к Одину, и они разглядывали друг друга какое-то время.

— У твоего видения отсутствует одна важная черта, отличающая Тони Старка от других.

Локи двинулся на смертного, меряя того пылающим взглядом.

— Локи... — прошептал Тони, когда их разделяли лишь несколько сантиметров.

— Дуговой реактор, — продолжил ётун, глухой к призыву Тони. Холодными пальцами он вывел на груди Тони круг — там, где раньше было устройство. — Я всегда мог слышать его песнь, но это!..

Локи схватил челюсть изобретателя, ледяные пальцы впились в кожу Старка, замораживая её. Он вглядывался в Тони, вглядывался в самую глубь его неестественно золотистых глаз, ища там ложь.

— Это не он! И вот тому доказательство!

Он приподнял захватчика над землёй, принося всё больше и больше повреждений его лицу и горлу. Ему хотелось сорвать облик Тони с этого тела, разнести иллюзию на кусочки. Ему было отвратительно видеть, как боль искажает лицо его возлюбленного, как это создание пытается выдавить из себя какие-то слова, и безуспешно, но он никому не позволит обмануть себя, используя это лицо.

— Мои прикосновения  _никогда_  не приносили Тони боль! — рыкнул Локи Одину. — Это доказывает, что под твоей иллюзией скрывается асгардец, и что ты используешь облик Тони, чтобы обмануть меня! Но этого не будет! Здесь всё и закончится!

Локи выпустил из своей хватки тело, оно свалилось на пол, захлёбываясь кашлем и со свистом втягивая воздух. Локи взглянул на Одина, прикасаясь копьём к потемневшему горлу захватчика, готовый пронзить его. Но царь продолжал сидеть неподвижно, он, казалось, даже скучал, и Локи колебался. Он же хотел поразить одного из его подданных, разве нет? Должно быть, это была уловка, призванная проверить решимость Локи, его готовность сделать то, что должно быть сделано.

— Воистину, тебя уже не спасти, — только покачал головой царь.

Сквозь уничтоженный вход в зал ворвался отряд стражников, нацелившихся своим оружием на ётуна — холодная, старая сталь сверкала в ярком свете зачарованных факелов, которые когда-то он же и помогал засветить.

Внимание Локи отвлеклось от царя, и теперь рассредоточилось, изучая окружение и оценивая шансы.

А их не было, моментально заключил Локи; его окружили, и их было намного-намного больше; нога Локи болела и едва поддерживала его вес. У него не было и шанса на победу, он упустил свою единственную возможность атаковать Одина, потратив время на захватчика.

Локи прикрыл глаза, в ресницах запутались непролитые слёзы. И снова Всеотец перехитрил его. Чтобы отвлечь его от цели, оказалось достаточно всего лишь простой иллюзии, захватившей его разум мыслями о его потерянном возлюбленном.

Локи взглянул на распластанное на полу тело и почувствовал, как горло стиснуло сожаление. Снова он ничего не достиг, а только ещё больше доказал Всеотцу, что не являлся достойным противником. Он умрёт здесь, как обычный головорез, а его опозоренное тело швырнут собакам, которые разорвут его на части.

Всё это было напрасно.

Плечи Локи начали трястись — он не мог различить от бессильной ярости ли или же от знания, что пришло его время умереть.

Мысли его ещё больше обратились к Тони. К его прекрасному, пылкому возлюбленному — который всегда был в движении, всегда что-то изобретал, всегда бросал миру вокруг него вызов, принуждая склониться пред его волей. Громкий и безрассудный, но также и тихий и задумчивый, когда на него находило такое настроение.

Локи вспомнил нежность Тони, с которой тот отнёсся к нему, хотя имел полное право причинить ему боль в то время, когда Локи был наиболее уязвим. Вспомнил терпение, когда с Локи было сложно, когда он барахтался в собственных страданиях; когда у него были панические атаки или когда он оскорблял сам себя.

Вспомнил ощущение мозолистых пальцев Тони, ласкающих его щёки, губы и покрытую рубцами кожу вокруг глаз. Первый их поцелуй; первый раз, когда они занимались любовью. Вспомнил, как тот умолял Локи не уходить с Эйнхериями…

По щеке Локи скатилась слезинка и, потихоньку замерзнув, сорвалась с подбородка в форме крошечной ледяной капельки. Он бы многое отдал, лишь бы ещё раз обнять своего возлюбленного. Лишь бы увидеть, как он улыбается, с любовью и гордостью, как он радуется, когда Локи понимал очередную раздражающую штуку современной культуры.

С гордостью… да, Тони его никогда не стыдился, и Локи не даст ему повода начать стыдиться сейчас.

Собрав остатки решимости, Локи крепче сжал ледяное копьё. По крайней мере он умрёт на своих условиях — сражающимся до последней капли крови. _Задай им жару_ , сказал ему Тони, и именно это он и намеревался сделать. Его тело по-прежнему напитывало достаточное количество сейда, чтобы устроить славную битву и забрать хотя бы нескольких его противников с собой в Хель.

Локи почувствовал, как его разум обретает спокойствие. Он свободно скользнул в свою любимую боевую стойку, в левой ладони загорелось синее пламя — он ждал приближения первых воинов. А им не терпелось, Локи это видел, напасть на ётунскую мразь, посмевшую побеспокоить их царя.

Но Всеотец одним взмахом руки приказал Эйнхериям остановиться и отступить.

— Куда бы ты не отправился, за тобой следует смерть. Ты как бешеное животное, что кусает кормящую его руку, сначала мою, теперь его, — Один указал на тело Старка, до сих пор раскинувшееся на полу.

— Теперь ты видишь, человек, трикстеру доверять нельзя. Он отвернётся от тебя при первой же возможности. Он — коварный лжец и манипулятор. Его рот извергает лишь ложь — такова его природа. Он использовал тебя, чтобы освободиться от моих оков, а затем, когда ты стал ему не нужен, он оставил тебя. Теперь он поднял на тебя руку, и без всякого повода.

— Я в это не верю, — прохрипел Старк едва узнаваемым голосом, садясь.

Локи вгляделся получше, его взгляд прыгал с Одина к Тони. Неужели он ошибся? Но как такое могло быть?

Этот человек был совсем не похож на Старка. Да, выглядел он, как Тони, но сходство было лишь поверхностным. Он был больше асгардцем, чем человеком, и холодные, синие пальцы Локи его обожгли…

— Я верю в то, что его чувства искренние, он просто… запутался. Такое бывает, когда сажают под стражу и мучают.

Понимание навалилось на Локи, и его глаза расширились. Как он мог забыть? Один же говорил ему, что Тони ввели сыворотку из экстракта золотого яблока. Локи никогда не видел, как, съев золотое яблоко, воспринимают трансформацию смертные, может быть, возрастает не только их сила и выносливость, может быть, меняется и их внешний облик? Такое возможно?

В ужасе от содеянного Локи шагнул назад. Если это был его Тони, значит он только что усмирил желание причинить ему боль. Он едва его не убил!

Взгляд Локи прикипел к тёмным пятнам на горле Тони, он желал, чтобы они исцелились, чтобы испарились в ничто.

Дыхание ётуна ускорилось — пропала и видимость его спокойствия. Ему необходимо подойти к Тони, помочь ему, но он не смел. Даже мимолётное касание этого мерзкого облика принесёт его возлюбленному боль.

Локи примёрз к полу, не в состоянии принять решение. Он отключился от всего вокруг, кроме Тони. Голос Одина был не более чем слабым шумом на заднем фоне, его одурманенный мозг едва различал, что тот говорит.

— Единственный путь избавления животного от его страданий, это пристрелить его, — монотонно вещал Всеотец со своего возвышенного насеста, не замечающий внутреннего конфликта, овладевшего Локи.

— Да какого чёрта! — проворчал Тони, пытаясь подняться. — Вы вообще себя слышите? Неудивительно, что эта семейка сумасшедшая! Вы можете разговаривать, как нормальные люди?

— Ты! — инженер ткнул пальцем в судорожно вздрогнувшего Локи. — Я, чёрт побери, не для того в рекордно короткие сроки помогал изобрести способ космического путешествия, чтобы меня встретили мёртвой хваткой в горло, что уже давно набило оскомину. Твой отчим, приёмный папочка, неважно, дал мне какую-то сыворотку, сделанную из вашего идиотского яблока, а теперь я выгляжу так: наполовину ас, наполовину человек. Твоя мать сказала, что я подвергаюсь трансформации, так что тебе придётся с этим смириться. Хорошо?

— Тони? — Локи сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд и остановился. Второй взгляд на смертного показал больше схожести между ним и тем Тони, которого Локи знал раньше. Его непокорная осанка, тон голоса, слова — всё это кричало Тони Старком, и сердце Локи пропустило удар. Тони выглядел иначе, да, но это были хорошие перемены. Каким-то образом сейчас он занимал больше пространства, он выглядел уверенным (он и раньше был уверенным, но теперь это ощущалось по-другому), даже окружённый царскими стражниками Одина. Он стоял перед Всеотцом как равный, а не как слабый и ничтожный смертный. Локи вобрал эту картину, и его грудь затопило гордостью. Тони выглядел, как бог.

Но было кое-что ещё, что трикстер не мог отпустить.

— Но что с твоим дуговым реактором? Я не… Я не могу ощутить его.

Локи вглядывался в изобретателя, пытался сосредоточиться на гудении, которое всегда сопровождало Тони, но оно пропало. Единственный звук, что умиротворял его тогда, когда он нуждался в этом больше всего, звук, который у него ассоциировался с надёжностью и безопасностью, который всегда помогал ему найти Тони, когда глаза его не были способны видеть. Теперь этот звук исчез.

— Его удалили. Он… э-э-э… мешал моему блистательному исцелению, — Старк послал ему кривую улыбку и постучал по груди. — Теперь только кожа и кости, малыш. Погоди, это как-то не так звучит!

Локи закатил глаза, губы его изогнула слабая улыбка, и сделал ещё один шаг к изобретателю, но ближайшие к ним стражники замахнулись копьями в его направлении.

— Эй, полегче, мы просто разговаривали! — Тони вскинул руки в успокаивающем жесте, но воины даже не обратили на него внимания — оно было приковано лишь к ётуну.

— Вот как раз об этом я и говорю: ребята, вы всегда всё решаете острыми предметами и никогда не задаёте вопросы? — скривился Старк.

— Нет никаких вопросов, — ответил Один, их недолгая болтовня заставила его заскучать. — Раз за разом Локи пренебрегает моими приказами, убивает невинных и ни капли не раскаивается. А теперь он смеет поднимать руку на своего царя!

Ётун хотел было заспорить, но Тони остановил его.

— Не могу поспорить, Локи совершил серьёзные преступления, но разве Тор или ты сам, если уж на то пошло, лучше? Ты! — Старк указал на Одина. — Такой высокомерный и могущественный, сидишь на своём золотом троне, думаешь, что знаешь всё обо всём, да? Ну, тогда подумай ещё.

На оскорбление Всеотец заворчал, но Тони ещё только начал.

— Ты сидишь тут праздно, окружённый славой минувших веков, и с презрением смотришь на другие Девять Миров, думая, что ты выше них только потому, что твои пушки больше, чем у остальных.

— Вы застаиваетесь. В своём невежестве о потенциале других рас, вы мните себя воплощением инноваций. Чтобы развиваться у вас были сотни, если не тысячи, лет прогресса, но в какой-то момент вы стали ленивыми и решили, что этого было достаточно и что вы достигли пика вашего величия.

— На Земле, или в Мидгарде, если пожелаешь, мы проживаем короткую жизнь. Может, по вашим стандартам, очень хрупкую и бессмысленную, но это то преимущество, которое отсутствует у вашей расы.

— Мы хотим, чтобы наши жизни имели значение, хотим оставить что-то после себя, хотим чем-то запомниться. Мы непрерывно развиваемся. Не могу сказать, к лучшему ли. Но мы пытаемся, и даже если иногда у нас не получается, мы просто поднимаемся и пытаемся снова и снова, снова и снова, так, чтобы мир для следующего поколения мог бы стать чуточку лучше. Прогресс медленный, но мы двигаем его.

— Мы действительно _пытаемся_  стать лучше.

Тони сделал глубокий вдох. Во время своей тирады он иногда принимался расхаживать перед помостом с троном Одина. Локи с одной стороны был заворожен своим возлюбленным, а с другой ужасался собственными действиями. Как мог он не узнать Тони? Его возлюбленный стоял прямо перед ним, а он не смог увидеть правду, опасаясь, что это ещё один план Одина. Он ранил Тони и чуть не убил его. Как он вообще сможет это загладить?

Голос Всеотца вырвал Локи его тёмных мыслей, возвращая внимание к разговору.

— И как это между собой связано?

— О, связано, да ещё как.

И Тони начал по-новой, тон его голоса был как у наставника, пытающегося объяснить тему не очень сообразительному ученику.

— Видишь ли, вы взяли блестящий ум и просто задвинули его прочь, отгородились от него, потому что его идеи отличались от ваших и создавали хаос в вашем маленьком мыльном пузыре совершенного мирка. Вас пугали перемены, которым его слова могли бы положить начало, так что вы вообще отказывались прислушиваться к нему. Вы надели на него намордник и заковали в цепи, а потом жестоко наказали за его поступок против Земли. Только вот я слышал, что твой другой сын, избранный который, если припоминаешь, за то же самое получил шлепок по рукам и трёхдневный выходной на Земле!

Тони резко остановился прямо перед троном. Он стоял прямо, с поднятой головой, бесстрашный даже перед Отцом Всего Сущего, и Локи заволновался. Один не оставит такой тон просто так. Тони заставил его выглядеть дураком, и он заплатит за это, Локи был уверен.

— Скажи мне, разве это правосудие? Разве это справедливо? И, что ещё более важно, как это поможет _нам_  — пострадавшей стороне? — голос Старка, сильный и настойчивый, разнёсся по залу, звеня праведной яростью, и Локи ничего не желал сейчас сильнее, чем прикоснуться к нему, но он понимал, что не мог этого сделать, он уже принёс достаточно вреда — и этого он себе никогда не простит. Но он мог встать рядом с ним, лицом к лицу пред гневом Одина.

Локи подошёл к Тони. Они стояли перед могущественнейшим из богов плечом к плечу, гордые и бесстрашные, невзирая на все последствия. Когда Тони заметил Локи, уголок его рта приподнялся, а пальцы коротко мазнули по холодной руке трикстера, прежде чем он вспомнил, что не мог спокойно прикасаться к нему в этом его облике.

— Ты заявляешь, что можешь устроить наказание лучше, чем сам Всеотец? — скептически спросил Один.

— Нет. Насколько я могу судить, Локи уже достаточно страдал. Разве вы не видите? То, что его заперли, оставили гнить в каком-то богом забытом подземелье, никому не помогло. А только заставило его сильнее жаждать мести.

— Отдай его нам. Позволь нам воспользоваться его талантами, чтобы возместить нанесённый ущерб людям, которыми он когда-то хотел править. Позволь ему заработать своё прощение. Или по крайней мере попытаться, потому что это будет не просто, и не все будут тому рады, но держать его под замком абсолютно никому не поможет!

— Позволь ему заслужить свою свободу, как ты позволил Тору заслужить свою — действиями, а не праздностью!

Тони замолчал, эхо его голоса медленно рассеивалось по огромному залу. Один уставился на них, изучая или, может, осуждая, его единственный глаз был полузакрыт.

Прошла, казалось, вечность, и Локи, вопреки всему предыдущему опыту, начал надеяться, что, может быть, слова Тони как-то смогли достичь Всеотца и заставить его передумать.

— Я не согласен, — слова, которые наконец произнёс Один, и сейд Локи немедленно загорелся в его венах, подпитываемый распалённой ими яростью.

— Локи не получить искупление, но я отказываюсь разбираться с ним дальше. Отныне это бремя падает на тебя, Энтони Старк, и это твоя жизнь будет стоять на кону, если он опять перейдёт границу.

Локи показалось, будто его ударили в живот, зрение поплыло, раненная нога чуть не подломилась. Один отдаёт его на попечение Тони?

— Ты довольна, жена? — спросил Всеотец, глядя в сторону. Из теней за троном выступила царица, ярко улыбаясь мужу. Тор шёл слева от неё.

— Ты за это боролась все эти годы?

— О да, — просияла Фригга. — Норны уготовили нам сложный путь, но мы все смогли пройти его до конца.

— Но, конечно, есть условия, — больше объявил, чем спросил Локи, не теряя подозрительности.

— Есть. Я привяжу тебя к этому смертному и к Мидгарду, чтобы ты не исчез в тот миг, когда я отведу от тебя свой взгляд.

— Хах! Привязывание уже сделано, — фыркнул Тони и широко улыбнулся, повернулся к Локи. — Джарвис сказал мне, что когда мы кутили в Вегасе, мы, по всей видимости, в какой-то момент завалились в часовню и поженились!

— Что? — спросил растерянный ётун.

— Мы… — Тони указал сначала на себя, потом на Локи, — поженились. Законно. Ты — мой супруг и, технически, гражданин Соединённых Штатов. У меня есть все бумаги.

Тони сиял, его глаза излучали веселье. Новость была такой неожиданной и появилась в такое плохое время, что трикстер никак не мог уложить её в голове. Он недоверчиво уставился на Тони, вокруг воцарилась тишина.

— Ты не рад, — улыбка Старка померкла. Он помассировал шею и отвёл взгляд. — Я думал, ты будешь счастлив, — расстроенный, тихо произнёс он.

— Я… Я счастлив. Просто это так неожиданно, я не очень помню...

— Конечно, ты тоже был вусмерть пьян, — хихикнул Тони.

Он взглянул на Локи, в его янтарных глаза разгоралась робкая искра надежды, и подошёл, беря того за руку, а потом зашипел, обжигаясь.

— Ты можешь это как-то...

Локи оглядел себя — голубая кожа под разодранной одеждой, кристаллы льда в слишком длинных волосах. Он выглядел как самый настоящий дикарь. Он посмотрел на стражу вокруг них, ещё напряжённую, но уже не открыто враждебную, затем на Одина и Фриггу, обсуждающих нюансы его судьбы. Локи позволил копью рассыпаться и сосредоточился, побуждая свой сейд сформировать тонкий слой иллюзии, плотно оплетающий всё его тело. Поддерживающий его ногу лёд опал, и Локи резко втянул в себя воздух. Тони немедленно оказался рядом с ним, обхватывая рукой талию Локи, чтобы помочь ему лучше распределить вес. Локи, оставшийся совсем без сил, прижался головой к голове Тони.

К ним приблизился Тор, приветственно кивая.

— Рад видеть, что с вами всё хорошо. Или, по крайней мере, вы не в смертельной опасности, — пошутил он, хлопая Локи по плечу.

— Я не ослышалась? — рядом с ними внезапно возникла Фригга, заставив их подпрыгнуть. — Вы принесли друг другу клятвы? Локи, как ты мог это сделать? И тайно! — взволнованная, воскликнула она, бурно жестикулируя. — Да ещё и не пригласив меня! Так не пойдёт. Мы проведём церемонию здесь, в Асгарде, как подобает. Да! Пригласим гостей и украсим тронный зал... — и она, счастливая и возбуждённая, пустилась в рассуждения о необходимым приготовлениях, заставив таким образом исчезнуть всё напряжение. Им всё равно надо будет обсудить детали будущего Локи, но сейчас они наконец могли отдохнуть.

* * *

Локи раскинулся на тёмных шкурах, застилающих его кровать. Без одежды, лишь с несколькими бинтами, перевязанными вокруг наиболее заметных ран, он представлял собой великолепное зрелище. Тони всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы забрать эти шкуры с собой на Землю, ибо вид был слишком нереальным. Глаза Локи были закрыты; волосы — наконец освобождённые от льда и распутанные — рассыпались вокруг головы, как тёмное облако; губы были приоткрыты, и Тони подозревал, что немножко пускает слюну, но от этого он казался только более реальным.

По окончанию этого испытания, их оставили отдыхать в покоях Локи, где ими занялись лекари. Тор, тем временем, вызвался вернуться на Землю и рассказать Мстителям о произошедших событиях и о том, что решили относительно Локи.

Тони медленно раздевался, бесконечные петли жилета дали ему время подумать. Они, наверное, никогда не будут свободны от взора Одина, но хотя бы сейчас они могли расслабиться и наслаждаться совместной жизнью. И может, когда ничто больше не будет удерживать Тони на Земле, они смогут просто исчезнуть. Это будет через много-много лет, поэтому он был уверен, что Локи сможет освободиться от уз Всеотца, которые тот хотел на него набросить. Снова. Но сейчас им будет достаточно просто вернуться в Башню Мстителей.

Наконец закончив с одеждой, обнажённый Тони заполз на кровать и притянул к себе Локи. Трикстер что-то сонно пробормотал и прильнул щекой к перевязанной груди Тони, закидывая одну руку на талию изобретателя. Тони улыбнулся, глядя на него и невесомо поцеловал в макушку головы. Всё закончилось. Они победили. Ну, ещё оставалось разобраться с Фьюри, и Тони скривился, подумав о предстоящем дерьме, но они решат этот вопрос вместе.

— Локи?

— Да, _elsker_?

— Как думаешь, вы с Одином долго будете обсуждать условия твоего освобождения?

— Несколько дней, не больше, — зевнул Локи, моргая, и взглянул на Тони, — а затем мы наконец-то отправимся домой.

Дом.

**_Их дом._ **

— Да, звучит идеально.


	43. Эпилог

Тони наблюдал, как тёплый, послеполуденный ветерок снаружи спальни покачивал листву пальм. Он был рад, что в его доме в Малибу было установлено такое явление современной техники, как кондиционер, иначе он, разодетый в самый лучший, какой только мог купить, сшитый на заказ костюм-тройку, уже бы покрылся потом. А так воздух в спальне был приятно прохладным, Тони чувствовал, как он покалывал его шею над воротничком рубашки. В десятый раз перевязывая галстук-бабочку цвета червленого золота, Тони отвернулся от окна и критически осмотрел своё отражение, представшее в зеркале в полный рост.

— Прекрати его теребить, ты только хуже сделаешь, — простонал развалившийся в кресле Клинт, одна его нога свисала с подлокотника.

Тони кинул в его сторону небрежный взгляд, распутал узел и принялся завязывать галстук по новой.

Бартон закрыл лицо подушкой.

— Он скособочился, — буркнул Тони.

Сосредоточенно высунув кончик языка, он корпел над непослушной тканью, пытаясь мозолистыми пальцами заставить её принять должную форму.

— Ну сколько можно, чувак, — снова провыл лучник. Отбросив подушку, он выбрался из кресла и в два широких шага оказался рядом с Тони, протягивая руки к галстуку. Изобретатель смерил его критическим взглядом, взвешивая все за и против, чтобы позволить обученному ассасину приблизиться к своему обнажённому горлу, но потом решил, что аккуратно завязанная бабочка стоит риска потенциального удушения. Он покорно вручил Бартону галстук и просто следил через зеркало, как тот быстро и сноровисто завязал его как подобает.

— Агент под прикрытием, не забыл? — в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Тони Соколиный Глаз расплылся в улыбке.

— Точно, спасибо.

Как только Клинт отступил, вернув изобретателю его личное пространство, дверь спальни Тони распахнулась, и в комнату бесцеремонно прошествовала Наташа, по пятам за ней следовал Роуди.

— И как тебе? — спросил Тони, широко улыбаясь и раскидывая руки в стороны.  
— Кое-что упустил, — рыжеволосая приколола к лацкану белого смокинга Старка раздобытую где-то небольшую белую розу. — Теперь идеально, — Наташа улыбнулась и нежно поцеловала изобретателя в щёку. — Поздравляю, Тони.

Улыбка миллиардера стала ещё шире, а глаза заискрились радостью.

Происходящее казалось нереальным, и время от времени ему приходилось напоминать себе, что это не сон.  
Он сочетается с Локи браком… на этот раз надлежащим образом.

По этому случаю их дом в Малибу был украшен множеством свежих цветов — белоснежных и зелёных, пахнувших весной; собирались гости — Джарвис непрерывно сообщал ему об обновлении списка прибывших; кухонный персонал готовился к приёму, добавляя последние изменения в меню… Пеппер превзошла саму себя, и Тони был весьма благодарен ей за помощь. Потому что для него самого сейчас самым важным было выглядеть безупречно и не забыть свои свадебные клятвы.

Получилось смешно — технически, они с Локи были женаты уже почти два года; они вместе жили, регулярно занимались сексом, вели весьма домашний образ жизни, и всё же этот день ощущался каким-то… особенным. Тони не считал себя сентиментальным человеком, но даже он не мог отрицать ощущения парящих в животе бабочек, возникающее от одной только мысли, что он пойдёт к алтарю вместе с Локи. Волнение кружило голову, Тони не мог дождаться того мига, когда он наконец увидит своего супруга, с которым ему запретили встречаться весь день.

И это время наконец-то пришло.

По возвращению из Асгарда у них не было и свободной минуты задуматься ни о свадьбе, ни об ином праздновании. Во-первых, Тони пришлось улаживать вопросы с Фьюри и Щ.И.Т.ом. Это было непросто, потому что старый пират таил обиду, как дракон — свои сокровища. Тони был вынужден воспользоваться множеством полезных связей в правительстве и даже пригрозить отобрать у Щ.И.Т.а и других контролируемых правительством организаций свои ресурсы, чтобы большие шишки даровали Локи амнистию и позволили ему взамен стать для них ценным активом. Он всё ещё находился на испытательном сроке, даже после двух лет помощи Мстителям, а иногда даже Фьюри (хотя и весьма неохотно), но его приняли и почти предоставили самому себе.

Самую значительную помощь Локи оказал во время угрозы Альтрона, когда помог уладить устроенный неисправным ИИ бардак. Без него бы число потерь в Соковии было бы гораздо больше. Его магия, объединённая с магией Алой Ведьмы, создала вокруг оторвавшегося от земли города что-то вроде силового щита и сдержало обломки, которые могли бы разрушить то, что осталось под летающей скалой. Позже, объявив, что чувствует себя ответственным за судьбу близнецов, поскольку он (и скипетр Таноса) был косвенно виноват в их создании, Локи взял Алую Ведьму под своё крылышко и стал для неё кем-то вроде наставника, помогающего ей раскрыть весь потенциал её дара. А после этого, они быстро стали настоящими друзьями.

 

Не успел Тони и глазом моргнуть, как пролетело почти два года.

И теперь, когда течение их жизней начинало понемногу замедляться, они смогли наконец взять столь необходимый перерыв. Отсюда и свадьба.

Были приглашены лишь их близкие друзья и семья. Джарвис, получив задание просматривать СМИ на предмет неразрешённых видеозаписей или фотографий и сразу же их удалять, отвечал за отслеживание активности папарацци вокруг дома. Но пока никакого шума не возникало, щиты Локи и Ванды скрывали здание от надоедливых глаз.

Тони ещё раз внимательно осмотрел себя в зеркале, хмурясь на своё отражение. Было непросто, но им всё-таки удалось выжить.

— Всё в порядке, Тони? — спросил Роуди, смотря на него с беспокойством.

Он был шафером Тони, поскольку тот не доверял ни одному человеку на планете больше. Роуди был его лучшим другом и поддерживал его большую часть взрослой жизни Тони, и когда однажды тот с напускной скромностью спросил его, не окажет ли он ему честь, Роуди ответил без тени колебаний.

— Да он трусит, — рассмеялся Бартон, за что Наташа шлёпнула его по голове как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату заглянул Стив.

— Тони трусит? — спросил Стив, заломив бровь.

— Нет! — запротестовал Тони, оставив наконец своё отражение в покое и отворачиваясь от зеркала. — Как там всё проходит?

— Мы почти готовы к твоему выходу. Брюс и Бэтти застряли в пробке, но уверен, они скоро будут, Сэм и Скотт отправились за ними. О, Клинт, — Стив шагнул в комнату, оставив дверь открытой настолько, чтобы видеть своего дожидающегося снаружи спутника. — Тебя ищет Пьетро…

Тони отвлёкся от разговора соратников и улыбнулся Баки, стоящему в тени проёма позади Стива, и тот кивнул в ответ. Друг детства Стива по-прежнему стеснялся и избегал большой толпы, но согласился посетить свадьбу Тони. После того, как Тони было поручено реконструировать его металлическую руку, сделав её использование менее болезненным для бывшего советского шпиона, они стали кем-то вроде вынужденных друзей. Они мало разговаривали, но и в установившейся между ними тишине чувствовали себя уютно.

— Нам нужно идти, — сказала Наташа, несколько секунд послушав нытьё Клинта о каком-то пари, которое он проспорил одному из близнецов, и выгнала всех наружу. Тони слушал, как их голоса медленно затихают в коридоре. Взгляд его переместился на окно и дальше, на пляж, где должна была состояться церемония. Большинство мест уже заняли, остались лишь несколько спереди. Тони заметил Пеппер, разговаривающую с царицей Асгарда — единственным пришедшим родственником Локи, помимо Тора. Одину конечно, были бы не рады, и он не расстроил их своим появлением.

Тони заметил Брюса, крепко сжимающего руку Бэтти и спешащего к своему месту. Сколько часов он провёл, убеждая доктора наконец связаться со своим старым другом, Тони уже и не вспомнит, но видя их вот так, вдвоём, он понимал, что это стоило всех трудностей.

Здесь был и Хэппи, он ждал Пеппер, которая займёт место рядом с ним, а в ряду за ним оживлённо болтали Джейн и Дарси. Тони даже углядел Коулсона и его юную протеже.

На тумбочке рядом с кроватью завибрировал телефон Тони, про который позабыли на последние несколько часов. Схватив его, изобретатель улыбнулся, читая поступившее от Локи сообщение, где он жаловался на выводящего из себя суетящегося Тора. Тони фыркнул, представив себе, как Локи раздражённо хмурится, и быстро набрал ответное сообщение, а потом выключил телефон.  
 _Время пришло._

Он кинул последний взгляд в окно, где солнце медленно клонилось к закату и подкрашивало безоблачное небо в розовые тона. Где-то в отдалении, среди оживлённых разговоров гостей на пляже, можно было расслышать звон керамического колокольчика. Это был подарок от Пеппер, очень простой, но всегда заставляющий лицо Локи осветиться улыбкой каждый раз, когда он видел этих разноцветных керамических птичек, танцующих на ветру.

 _Это не сон_ , беззвучно проговорил Тони, по-прежнему испытывающий благоговейный страх от того, как повернулась его жизнь. Впервые за долгое время он был счастлив, _на самом деле счастлив_ , и просто не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Пожелай мне удачи, — подмигнул он камере Джарвиса.

С решительным видом прикрыв за собой дверь, Тони отправился искать Локи.

Оставшийся путь они, как и предназначалось, пройдут вместе.


End file.
